The Sweet Encounter (COMPLETED)
by bonzkelly
Summary: Bella owns a few bakery shops, The Sweet Encounter. At 18, her life has been busy taking care of her baby brother, Seth. Losing their parents in a car accident, Bella never focused on her personal life. A franchise buyout stirs the business journal to write about her. However, her life would change that day from the piercing blue eyes and she would meet her sweetest encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not a HEA. It's about being in the moment but having that love embedded forever. However, the very ending also has the HEA. If you're Team Edward, then please don't be offended but also know that it's still the love story between Edward and Bella. In the end, I'm just trying to work on my writing style. Thanks in advance!**

Chapter One - Edward

Edward never gave much thought to his life as an eligible bachelor. All his friends considered him the golden child, inheriting his father's investment firm, his mother's tender heart and her piercing blue eyes; he essentially had it all. He was 32 and spent most his adolescent life partying in the city life and sleeping with the next supermodel that rolled into town. His father died of a heart attack when he finished college while his mother took over their national investment firm.

She was the most intelligent woman he'd ever met. A graduate of an Ivy League college and earning her Ph.D. at a young age, she had a sharp intuitive mind that benefited the company more ways than even his own father knew.

Their love seemed indestructible, but it wasn't their fate when his dad died of a heart attack. His mom had been a silent partner with the firm so she could stay home and raise him, but that didn't keep her from being an integral part in decision making and actively involved with the firm. Once life settled after his father's death, his mom was appointed CEO of the firm and business continued as normal. Coincidentally, the firm performed better than the prior quarters.

Tragically, his mom's health took a turn for the worst ever since she turned 70. She began to forget simple tasks such as making coffee with milk only the way she's always preferred, or the one time she forgot to eat all day because she thought she already had all three meals. Her memory got worse, and she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

Edward moved in with his mom to be closer to her and oversaw her care. It was then decided before she would be in too deep of her memory loss that she turned the company over to Edward. He wasn't expecting it all to happen so fast, and he didn't feel mature enough to lead the firm. His mom, however, didn't want to hand over the company to someone else when his dad and her worked so hard to build the firm.

And with that quick turn of event, Edward found himself having to become the adult that his parents brought up righteously, and he was titled the new CEO of Cullen Investments.

Several years passed and his mother's condition worsened as the doctors had predicted. Edward was no longer able to keep his mom home alone and run the company, so he hired a full time live in nurse at home to care for her. His evenings were spent having dinner with his mom and hearing the same stories over and over about how he was such a riot as a kid. Yet she remembered how he worked so hard to pay for his first car because his parents didn't silver spoon feed him.

If there was one thing he learned from his parents, it was humility. They were the second generation of immigrants in the States and had to work hard for their money, and they implemented that into Edward. Edward never took advantage of his parent's money or their lifestyle. He volunteered at the local shelter for battered women which was something close to his mom with his aunt passing away from an abusive relationship.

Now, every year on his mom's birthday, he took the day off to take her to the shelter and volunteered their time there whether it was in the kitchen, laundry or organizing paperwork. His mother never asked for gifts but instead wished for a monetary donation in her name to the shelter.

Today marked that day like the past several years, and Edward woke up to start his usual routine. He went for his 5:30 run around the Meyers Park neighborhood where his mom lived, a shower afterwards, and then finished it off with the wholesome breakfast he prepared. If time permitted, he'd make his mom's famous blueberry pancakes topped with warm maple syrup and whipped cream. And as always, he prepared a plate for him, his mom and Sue.

"Mom! Breakfast! Just the way you like it!" He knew he shouldn't shout down the hallway, and he knew his mom didn't like it, but he enjoyed teasing her.

He placed the place settings on the breakfast table and began to pour the freshly squeezed orange juice into the glass cups when his cell phone rang. He pulled the phone out of his jean pocket, and it was Jessica. Why on earth would Jessica be calling him on his day off?

"Hey, Jessica. Everything okay?" He continued to place napkins and the rest of the food on the table while waiting for Jessica to respond.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry." Her voice was out of character, and she seemed to be trembling. "You know I would never bother you on this day, but my son has a high fever this morning and I can't leave him. The daycare would send him right back home, and I don't have anyone that can watch him today. Out of all days!"

"Jessica, it's okay. I hope Mike will be okay. What do you need me to do?" Hell, he had no clue about kids and didn't know what to do. It just came out of left field and natural to want to help Jessica out considering her life as a single mother wasn't easy on her, but she was a fighter and never let it bother her.

"I was supposed to pick up the cake for your mom at The Sweet Encounter in uptown, and drop it off at your house before you and your mom headed off to the shelter. However, with everything that is happening this morning, I can't. I am so sorry, Edward. I promise I will make it up to you. This is so embarrassing asking my boss to complete my task." The tone of her voice was unsteady that he felt sorry for her.

"I got this, Jessica. Text me the address, and I'll pick it up myself before we head out. Take care of Mike. Don't worry about work today." He meant it too. She did deserve some time off which she barely used.

"Don't worry, Boss. I will remote from home and work on some pending projects-"

"Stop it, Jessica. Seriously. Take this time to really take care of Mike. Work can wait. I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, Edward, and tell your mom I said Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, will do." He hung up the cell phone and didn't realize his mom was already in the kitchen. Work could wait for Monday. There was nothing of urgency that needed his attention. He wanted his weekend to start off on a good note.

"Are you trying to kill me with all this fatty breakfast of sausage and bacon? Blueberry pancakes. Did you get the recipe right this time?" His mom was feisty but always jested with him or anyone for that matter, especially when it came to cooking her recipes.

"Your recipe was done to the tee, Mom. Sit." Pulling her chair, he sat her down. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he watched her blue iced eyes gleam. "Happy Birthday, Mom."

He pulled the chair for Sue too, but she hesitated.

"Edward, I can seat myself down. Thank you though, sir." Sue had been a heaven sent nurse. After going through so many interviews, Edward wanted only the best for his mom. He wanted more than just a nurse for her, but also a confidant and friend.

Sue no longer needed to watch her kids anymore as they all had grown up and left the nest. She was a widow and never intended to search for another. His mom and Sue were able to relate in so many ways, and Sue had the patience to deal with his mom's Alzheimer's since her late husband died from the acrimonious disease himself.

Edward was good at reading people, and after the first initial interview with Sue, he offered her the position on the spot. It was the perfect nursing job for her, and she was the perfect candidate for his mom. She said she felt right the moment she saw the ad, and knew she was destined for this job. Now, Sue felt like a second mom to him.

As Edward sat down and placed the napkin across his thighs, he mentioned to his mother about having to make a quick stop prior to the shelter. This little hiccup wasn't going to ruin the rest of his day with his mom.

 ****A/N: So I wrote this story a while back but they were not Edward and Bella. I decided it would be fun to change them to a fanfic for Edward and Bella. I apologize ahead of time if there is any error in confusion of names, but I'm still editing all the names to reflect Twilight characters.**

 **I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Unexpected

She studied her face in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Lord, she should have slept early knowing full well she had this interview, and there would be photos taken. She never wore makeup or never had the time to add makeup into her routine. A little moisturizer and subtle layer of lip gloss were her best attempt at makeup.

Alice kept insisting to let her apply makeup on Bella for just this once, just for this photo op. She didn't know why she agreed, but she only did it to keep Alice from asking again. Bella thought it was a little too much, but everyone at the shop was stunned by her look. She never received so many compliments.

"They bring out your eyes."

"You should wear makeup more often."

"Wow! Beautiful, I didn't even recognize you."

She spent too much time in the bathroom studying her face. Alice was the queen of makeup. She was studying cosmetology and wanted to pursue a career being a makeup artist for the stars. Bella never understood why Alice wanted to work at the bakery shop when Alice could have easily landed part time work at the makeup counters in the malls. Alice, however, liked the close knit environment that The Sweet Encounter offered. She was a talker and enjoyed the relationships she built with the customers. Alice was definitely an asset to the company, and Bella was going to be devastated to see her leave once she finished school.

But for now, Bella had to worry about the interview with The City Business Journal for their feature on Who's Got It Under 30.

Bella saw this as an opportunity to market The Sweet Encounter. She had worked hard to build it from the ground up. At times, she doubted herself, but she was also a risk taker. After everything she had dealt with from the loss of her parents to raising her baby brother, starting up a company seemed effortless.

It did come with a price though. She gave up her personal life to focus on raising her brother. Seth was an easy going kid; thankfully, their parents helped raised him right. But Bella lost many friends along the way because she denied her time with them. Her only true friends now were her employees. They were loyal to her from the first day she opened the shop, but they also teased her for working constantly and never finding time for herself.

Alice did talk her and a few employees to a night out at the EpiCentre in Seattle. That evening was a disaster. Tight crowds were never Bella's thing, and while at a dance club that evening when a suitor had uninvited himself to rub himself again Bella on the dance floor, she went into jiu-jitsu mode. She took him to the ground and put him in a chokehold. Her small frame of five feet and five inches may seem timid, but luckily her lessons in the martial arts were money well spent on her parents' part. That was the first and last time she would ever hit the club scene, but it made Alice beg her to go even more, so Alice could have a personal body guard.

Putting all that behind her, Bella needed to reassess her life and look into the future. The Sweet Encounter was going to embark on a franchise opportunity; however, everything had to work according to her plan with the same values, recipe and atmosphere of the store. She couldn't believe how her life had turned out. After planning her life accordingly, everything was going right for once.

"Bella! Bella!" She reacted quickly to her name being called out. She ran to the front of the store and saw Renee on the floor. Alice panted uncontrollably. Oh Lord. What was happening?

"Renee!" She dropped to the floor beside Renee, but Renee was already sitting herself up. "What happened?"

"No worries, Bella. This old diabetic woman just forgot her insulin. I bent down to take a breather and Miss Exaggerated Alice thought I was going down. She ran up so fast behind me that she knocked me down to the floor."

Renee released her infectious smile at us and I knew then that she was fine. "Nothing an old lady can't handle. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't like this attention and I'd like to stand up please."

"Renee, go back into my office and take a break until you're well enough. I can handle the front with Alice." She had Bella worried. Renee was her only mother figure, and though she didn't want Renee to work any extra hours, Renee didn't mind staying around the shop. She always joked that her husband was a potato morphing into their couch, so she enjoyed the company at the shop.

Sam and Quil from the kitchen helped walked Renee to Bella's office. She turned to look at the front of the store, and the line was forming out the door. This was not how she expected her morning to start off, but they've dealt with long lines before so this should be an easy task.

All the loyal customers noticed Bella's new look. The compliments kept pouring in which made her blush. She reminded herself to never wear makeup again because she did not like the attention it was causing. She preferred talking directly to the customer about their family and jobs and let them release their strife in life. Instead the topic kept turning to her look. As the line began to shorten, Mrs. Weber, always the peculiar one wanted the salted caramel brownies at the very front of the tray. Her theory was it was the first batch and the first batches always tasted the best.

Bella bent down and opened the doors to the glass case; she pulled out the tray and began to reach for the salted caramel brownies when she noticed a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. She opened her mouth and took in a small breath of air. She was studying them a little too long and didn't realize her pause was slowing them down.

Alice out of nowhere grabbed the tray and the salted caramel out of Bella's hand. "Here. I'll take care of Mrs. Weber, if you could please help this gentleman in the gently worn dark jeans with ocean eyes."

Alice stood up and winked at the gentleman. She had no shame and didn't care to hide it. Bella also knew what Alice was up to. This was not the place or time for Alice to play cupid. Too many things were going on in Bella's life right now to shift focus on a man.

At first, Edward was getting impatient with the long line. He had never been to this bakery shop, but Jessica insisted this was not only the best but the only shop that his mom would eat from. Jessica always did the ordering and picking up, while Edward delivered the blue box cake to his mom.

He realized what happened with the elder lady and hoped she was fine. Edward was going to offer assistance, but it seemed under control when the petite lady came from the kitchen. He saw the employees gather her up and take her to the back. The line then began to dwindle down while the petite lady helped serve the customers. He couldn't see much from all the people in front of him, but once he got closer he had to pause for a moment.

The petite lady wasn't just an ordinary lady. She was exquisite in her own right. Her thick flowing dark hair was tied back but her bangs were over one side of her face. He watched in awe each time she would sway her head so the bangs would reveal her dark ebony eyes. He wished she would pull all her hair back, so he could study her face. Her porcelain skin brought out her eyes, and each time she smiled, her perfectly aligned white teeth radiated the room.

He wasn't the only one admiring her from afar; it seemed there were several men in line giving the same stare as Edward. Maybe this was why the line was so long. He didn't want to think it, but he almost felt a sense of jealousy. From what, he didn't know? He didn't even know who the brunette beauty was. Hell, someone as beautiful as her had to be married. He tried to not think about her, but dammit, his mind kept thinking about how he wanted to strip off that petty little apron of hers, expose her naked body, and claim her.

As he moved in closer to the front of the line, he saw her get down behind the counter. He was going to act the fool right now. Don't do it, he kept telling himself, but why not. He lowered his gaze looking behind the glass and through the perfect aligned desserts. She wasn't paying him any attention as she seemed to be struggling to grab some brownies. Then her thick black lashes fluttered, and her big almond eyes looked directly at him.

Holy shit. She was a goddess. He felt possessed, as if her stare pulled his soul out of him and at that moment she owned him, all of him. He didn't want to blink because he was afraid if he did, she would vanish.

The other lady came and grabbed the tray, deliberately humiliated him in front of her and winked at him then left.

He ended the awkward silence. "Hi."

He had to stop or else he would stutter into the next sentence. Why wasn't he able to compose himself?

"Yeah." Shit, Bella. That was a rude response to your customer. Why did she say that?

Alice and her ambitious tactics, his intense eyes, everything was causing her imbalance. She had to rectify this because the last thing she needed was to be labeled discourteous. "I'm sorry. Hi. How may I help you this morning?"

He almost forgotten the reason he was there in the first place. He was lost in the moment because she was the cause of it all. "I'm here to pick up an order. It should be under the name Jessica."

Oh. Bella didn't know why she seemed disappointed with his answer. A man picking up a cake for a woman only meant Jessica was his woman, and he was running errands for her. She was probably his tall gorgeous model girlfriend because of course; men of his caliber were into that look that Bella would never reach. Her short height was already on the con list of many men. She paused for a moment. Why was she even trying to argue with herself over a man she didn't even know?

She walked into the kitchen and while in the walk-in fridge she found the cake. She opened the blue box and read the wording, "To the woman I love." Oh my. He was already in love with Jessica.

She shook her head and closed the blue box and headed out to the customer. She walked over to the register, never looking him in the eyes.

Edward noticed she had no ring on that specific finger and his heart seemed to pump again. She wasn't married or engaged, but that didn't mean she wasn't with someone. He wanted to continue a conversation with her, but he realized the line was beginning to form out the door again. For Christ's sake was this place always this busy?

"What do you suggest I also need?" He blurted out what he thought would be a logical request, but more importantly, he didn't want a yes or no answer. He wanted to hear her speak other words. He waited patiently for her to answer.

"Well, considering the writing on the cake, I would suggest chocolate covered strawberries?" She walked over to the display of hand dipped strawberries. There was an overwhelming display of a variety, and he didn't know which one to select.

"I don't know, I didn't realize you can have so many choices of strawberries." Edward was truly confused. Was it really necessary to have so many choices? "Tell me, what do you suggest or what's your favorite of these choices?"

There. He now kept the conversation going and didn't want customers to think he was keeping her to himself all the while.

"Well, I'm a simple girl, so you'll never go wrong with the traditional chocolate. Shall I pack you two then?" Yes, she thought. Two. One for him and the other for Jessica. She pictured him hand feeding Jessica the chocolate strawberry, and she felt nauseated at the thought. Why? Stop it, Bella, she told herself.

"Actually, I'll need three." Three? Why three? Oh my goodness, they have a child together. Bella had to hold herself together. She could not be considering having feelings for a man with a child. There were lines to never cross, and this would be one of them. She was not going to wreck a family. The thought finally brought her back to reality.

She packed the strawberries in another little blue box and tied her signature ribbon around it. She placed it by the cake and began to ring up his transaction. While she was in the process of ringing his transaction, he wanted her to look at him once more; however, there was a loud scream of overjoy coming from the front door.

Edward turned to look and saw a big bouquet of white lilies. The delivery man placed it on the open counter, and the other lady pulled the card out.

Alice knew exactly who it was from and read the card out loud, "Bella, congratulations on your accomplishment. You deserve it more than anyone I know. Love, Jacob." Alice handed the card to Bella, and she blushed a deep red on her fair complexion.

"You're embarrassing me, Alice. Please stop."

Well, several questions were answered for Edward. The goddess in front of him was named Bella, and Bella had a boyfriend named Jacob.

Bella turned her attention to Edward. "Your total will be $34.89." He handed her his black Amex card, and she quickly glanced at his name on the card.

Edward Cullen. Of course, Cullen Investments. It was one of the biggest firms in Seattle, and their headquarter was located in uptown. They had reached out to her to provide their service once they heard wind of The Sweet Encounter possibly going into franchise territory. She declined since she was currently happy with her local bank that had been with her from day one.

She ripped the printed receipt and handed him back his card and the receipt to sign. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Have a pleasant rest of the day."

It seemed she wanted to rush him out of the shop, so he grabbed the bags by the handle and began to walk away. However, he turned himself around and glanced at her one more time because he wanted to embed her look into his memory forever. He could see her taking in a deep breath and her lips, damn, why did she part her lips like that? Losing his trail of thoughts again, he'd forgotten his purpose for turning back.

"Congratulations, Bella. I don't know how I deserved this moment with you, but thank you."

With that closing statement and her stunned expression, he walked through the crowd and never turned back. That was the most unexpected gamble he ever encountered.

 ****A/N: I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Interview

The ongoing conversation amongst the customers and her employees all faded into the background as Bella watched the bronze hair Mr. Edward Cullen walk out of her shop. What just happened? Was that a compliment? A flirt? Hell, it's been so long since she's ever had some sort of interaction with the opposite sex that she couldn't recognize the difference anymore. Regardless, she had to get ready for her interview.

Bella returned to her office when Renee resumed to the front after a quick break after her incident. She brushed away any loose hair with her fingers and pulled down her pressed blouse. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and made her way back out to the shop. The journalist had arrived and Bella needed this distraction away from Mr. Cullen.

The interview was more laid back than she anticipated. Rosalie from The City Business Journal was a young vibrant journalist who made it feel like girl talk instead of an interview. Rosalie was a smart and beautiful girl with the perfect glowing tan skin that highlighted her wavy blonde hair. She wore red lipstick like she was born to own the color red. She was ambitious and hoped to make it onto TV one day, not as a news anchor, but into sportscast. As the baby growing up with only brothers, she was always dragged to football and basketball games, so her knowledge and passion grew. Bella somehow felt even closer to Rosalie after their brief meeting not even realizing that she probably spilled more about her personal life as a young teen on the verge of single parenthood.

All the while her photographer snapped photos of them tasting some of the shop's favorite desserts and several candid shots. Rosalie decided she wanted to take another shot for the cover. She noticed the bouquet of lilies from Jacob and thought it would be the perfect backdrop.

Bella stared at the lilies. Jacob knew her favorite flowers, and it was sweet of him to have them delivered. They texted to each other casually, but he honored her space. He was the first person she called when the franchise opportunity arisen. There was a time when she was truly happy with Jacob. She thought he was going to be the one, but somehow something was missing in their relationship. She used her busy schedule and her brother as an excuse to leave Jacob, and it devastated her when she broke off the engagement. She never forgave herself for hurting him, and Jacob didn't want to give up on their relationship. Thus, the bouquet of lilies and sentimental card.

Rosalie centered the bouquet on the table and placed Bella in front of the bouquet. "Perfect! Now why don't you place the apron across your right shoulder, and we'll start snapping away."

Bella was uncomfortable being in the spotlight and didn't know how to pose, but with Alice's comical poses behind the cameraman, it was simple to release the laughter and loosen up. After several more bright flashes in her eyes, Rosalie was satisfied with the entire interview and photo ops. Bella boxed some of her favorite baked goods for the crew before they headed off.

As Rosalie pulled her long blonde locks to the side, she clasped her hands together and hugged Bella. "It was such a pleasure. Please, we'll have to get together for drinks. I feel like we've known each other forever." Rosalie and Bella exchanged business cards in hopes to continue their stories without the flashing cameras and surrounding customers.

"Thank you, Rosalie. This was a wonderful idea. When do you think the article will be out?" Bella was curious. She wanted to know if the paper would benefit her growth in sales.

"It should be within two weeks, Bella. It's going to be a great article. And gorgeous bouquet by the way! It's been so long since I've received flowers from a boyfriend."

"Actually, it's from an ex. A friend still. It's complicated. But that's a conversation for another day, without it being in the press. It's definitely not news worthy." To Bella, it was just one more heartache like millions of people in this world.

"Oh. Miss Bella Swan, single, successful and sexy as fuck. However could that story not be news?"

Bella blushed. Sexy as fuck? Her? This compliment was coming from a clone of Miss America. "I wouldn't go as far as that. Not even sexy. I actually never look like this. Alice talked me into applying makeup for the article." A decision she was now beginning to regret.

Rosalie's left eyebrow arched and her devilish grin showcased a side Bella never knew. "Hm. Whatever makes you happy, Bella. But thanks, love. I will send you a personal copy when it's printed."

Rosalie's crew was already waiting for her in the vehicle outside the shop. With a quick peck on Bella's cheek, Rosalie scooted out the door with her high-heeled shoes clattering and echoing out the door.

Two weeks passed by and Edward couldn't get Bella off his mind. He could have easily walked down the block from his office and go into her shop. But what reason would he give? Did he even need to give a reason? It was a public restaurant for Christ's sake. She had a boyfriend, and he didn't want to be that type of person. Jacob. Edward didn't know what Jacob looked like, but he knew Jacob was a lucky bastard. He kept imagining her lips being kissed by Jacob, and his blood began to boil. She doesn't belong to you, Edward. He kept telling himself to get over it.

Jessica walked into his office without him realizing it. "Boss, you okay?" She looked down at his desk and noticed he was still on the first page of the financial report that she brought in over an hour ago. She knew something wasn't right. Since right out of college, Jessica had worked for Edward's father prior to working for Edward. She realized both their thought process were similar when they were in deep thought. Neither of them could multitask when something was bothering them.

He looked up and wondered how long he had been out of it. Jessica handed him today's mail. She had organized it with the priority on top and junk mail at the bottom. "Anything of importance that I should read first?" He began to flip each mail over once he skimmed through them. Something finally caught his interest.

On the front cover was Bella on The City's Business Journal, her smile showcasing those perfect pearly whites, and her eyes burned a dark desire deep within him. He also noticed how she purposely placed the lilies from Jacob in the background. No doubt to give him a personal nudge to encourage his pride. He tried not to let that bother him, instead he read the cover title for the story. 'Who's Got It Under 30? Bella Swan – The Sweet Encounter You Can't Miss'

He continued to flip through the pages to read the entire article. What he learned about her fascinated him. She persevered through multiple obstacles at a young age with the loss of her parents and raising her brother. Yet she was able to build a career out of her love for the culinary arts, and now she would be branching into the business segment with a positive financial outlook. After reading the article, he felt as if he won the lottery especially the last line.

 _"Bella Swan is currently single with no intent to pursue any personal relations at this current moment as her focus is to turn The Sweet Encounter into her sweetest relationship deal yet."_

She was bold and receptive. A challenge he felt he needed after his previous encounters with lackluster women. There was something about her that was going to be worth the fight of his life. Thank God for the interview article. He got up from his desk, grabbed his jacket and briskly walked out of his office.

"Jessica, cancel all my afternoon appointments. There's a matter I have to attend to." He didn't even stop to explain to Jessica what his intentions were. She dropped her jaws open with an unexpected expression. At this moment, he didn't even know how he was going to approach his afternoon, but he knew he had wasted two damn long weeks already.

 ****A/N: I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Request

It was like déjà vu all over again. Edward was patiently waiting in line at The Sweet Encounter while hearing all the miniscule conversations amongst the crowd about complaints at work or significant others. He was thankful he enjoyed his work, and well, he didn't have any attachments to anyone so there shouldn't be any issues. Yet, here he was.

He was unprepared and nervous, and he didn't know why. He had no communication problems speaking to a room full of multi-millionaire investors. He definitely didn't have any issues in the bedroom department. But what was his goal? To claim Bella's naked body, and then be done with her? He shook his head at the thought. He wondered what it would feel like to have her porcelain naked skin wiggle its way underneath his body. He cracked a smile and didn't realize he was already at the front of the line. How long had he been standing there?

"Ocean Eyes." It was the same lady who left Bella alone with him when he was there last. She was overly friendly and had a cute sense of style with her glossy red lipstick and perfectly stiff hair. "Oooh, dimples too. What can I get you, Hun?"

Her open flirtatious invite caught him off guard because he wasn't paying attention to her, but he was looking behind her in hopes to find Bella. Alice was fully aware of his intention. She was familiar with the men who came and wanted a brief moment to get Bella's attention. She decided at that moment that he may be worthy of Bella's time. Lord knows, Bella needed a life outside of work.

"What are you really looking for, Ocean Eyes? Because something tells me it's not in our display window."

Edward didn't realize he was that obvious. He tried not to lose his composure. "The last time I was here, I was given a recommendation of your chocolate covered strawberries. I'll take another three please."

"Sure, whatever you say, Ocean Eyes."

Usually when women were flirtatious with Edward, they wanted something in return. It was expected from them, but Alice was different and it caused Edward to blush profoundly. She packed the strawberries in their signature blue box and handed them to Edward. He paid for his items with his black AMEX, and slowly stepped away.

"Ocean Eyes. Just wait at the table over there, and I'll let her know you're here."

He didn't know if he should thank her or feel embarrassed that someone else was working on his behalf. What the hell was wrong with him? He was losing his composure over a woman he barely even knew. He decided to sit by the corner window and waited. He studied the people walking outside on the sidewalk. It was the end of a usual business day, so everyone was too busy rushing home. He also noticed the line was finally dwindling down in the bakery shop.

He studied the aesthetics of the décor and how they were warm colors. You didn't feel rushed while inside. It felt homey. He realized why his mom loved this place. The décor spoke closely to her own taste, and the smell of fresh bakery made it feel like your mom's own baking.

"Mr. Cullen."

Her presence startled him. He was so engulfed with the surrounding of the bakery that he momentarily forgot his reason for being there.

"Miss Swan."

She was shocked he knew her last name. She wasn't someone in his circle, and she didn't remember providing her name to him. He still had those piercing blue eyes that haunted her like last time. However, this was business and when Alice said a customer had a complaint to make, Bella scurried along to repair the issue.

"Alice said you had a complaint, and I wanted to apologize and see if I could remedy the issue."

"I'm sorry, a complaint?" He was confused. She must have confused him with another customer.

"Well, Alice, said Mr. Cullen was dissatisfied and is here in regards to the strawberries. Did you order the chocolate strawberries?"

Edward realized Alice was not your average person. Well played, Alice. Well played.

"Actually, that's further from the truth to be honest. I happened to enjoy the strawberries that you recommended for me during my last visit that I decided to return for some more."

She blushed profusely. She was going to have a long talk with Alice after this. Alice and her tactics never had any merit.

"So how can I be of assistance?"

Edward thought to himself. She could assist him in many ways especially in the bedroom. He wanted to slap himself for having these thoughts but he couldn't help it. She was undeniably irresistible.

Be bold, Edward. This should be effortless.

"Date."

He was silent and didn't finish his request.

"Excuse me?" Bella was perplexed? What did he mean by date?

Shit. He thought to himself. Don't stop assuming and start talking, Edward.

"Sorry. I'm in need of a date to our company charity event tomorrow, and thought it would be a great opportunity for you to network with some of my investors."

Thank God he remembered the event. It was a quick rescue to his reason for being there.

"And you couldn't call, Mr. Cullen?" Bella didn't know what to think. She was taken aback by his request. Why would he want to take her of all people? But wait. What about Jessica?

"Is Jessica not available to attend with you?"

Jessica? How the hell did she know about Jessica? Then it dawned on him. She thought Jessica was his girl when he came in to pick up the cake under Jessica's name. Well, this is going to be fun. Edward thought he should play along.

"Jessica? She's old news now. I've got my eyes on something more." Edward slit a smile so he could showcase his dimples.

She blushed her reddest yet. She didn't know if she should slap him or smash the strawberries onto his face. However, she held her composure and held her head up high.

"I'm more than something, Mr. Cullen, and don't need and will never need your assistance in growing my business."

The look on his face was shocked. That was unexpected but then he knew his statement was an invitation for a fiery response.

He saw her turn away quickly, and he had to react fast. He grabbed her wrist before she could take another step. The fire in her eyes meant she was pissed. She could kill with that glare at this moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It was in jest. Jessica is my assistant. She ordered the cake for me but I had to pick it up since she wasn't available."

Her body wasn't tense anymore, but her burrowed eyebrows meant she still wasn't satisfied with his answer. Edward wanted this to work; at least he wanted to know her more because he became drawn to her with every ticking second.

His voice toned down. "Bella. I don't want to screw up this opportunity to know you better."

His words still didn't make her quite understand the wordings written on the cake. Would it be fair for her to ask? It was worth the attempt.

"Who was the cake for?"

Edward relaxed a little since she continued the conversation. "It was a cake for my mom's birthday."

Oh. She thought. Now she understood the writing on the cake. She didn't know why, but she felt a sense of relief. It still didn't explain the order of the three strawberries. Oh my goodness, why was she even investigating every detail about him? It wasn't in her character to dissect someone so deep.

"Bella?"

Her long silence made him nervous.

"If you have another question, please ask away."

It was silly of her to wonder, so she didn't bother. She wanted to end this conversation quicker than it started, yet her impulse told her to keep carrying on the conversation.

She nodded her head, and hoped he had more words but he fell silent again.

He released another smile and showcased those deep dimples. "I'm still waiting for your answer?"

She lost her trail of thoughts and had forgotten his purpose. "I'm sorry. I think it's truly a great opportunity and one I'll probably regret later, but given the time frame of this event, I'll have to politely decline." Plus she had nothing to wear. She hadn't been on a date in a while.

Edward had never been rejected by a woman before. He didn't know how to respond. Usually women would jump at his advances, but Bella was different. He'd have to work a little harder with her, and he welcomed that challenge head on.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, may I ask?"

He wasn't giving up. She didn't know how to take it. "Well I wasn't planning on attending your charity event."

Oh. So she had a smart mouth. It made him want to conquer that mouth with his own. But at this moment, he felt rejected and a slight frown escaped.

"You wound me, Bella."

That was brutally honest she thought. Unfortunately, her one fault was hating to disappoint people.

"Listen. To be honest, I don't have anything to wear, and I surely don't have the time to find something by tomorrow evening. I'm more than flattered that you've asked, but maybe another time."

She felt better telling him the truth. She didn't mind the idea of more exposure regarding her business, but timing was truly not in her favor at the moment.

"Alright, Bella. That seems to be a fair answer, and I appreciate your honesty." Appreciate it? He admired her honesty, and felt his heart leaped one step closer to her. However, he still wasn't going to give up.

"How about we just settle for an evening of coffee? At the Rainbow Cafe? It's a locally owned shop." He assumed she would prefer a small local business given the likelihood that she would prefer to support small business owners. "This Friday."

"I'm sorry; Fridays are one of our busiest nights."

He quickly replied. "Thursday then." Thursday would be better he thought because it was one day closer.

She realized he was not going to give up, and he was being so persistent.

"Um. Thursday. Okay." She said it with such hesitation, but he didn't care. It was a yes.

"Great, I'll see you at 7 then." He released another smile, and this time she saw a gleam of joy in his eyes. It was hard to turn away from something that drawn you to heaven.

She realized she was staring too long and turned away. He noticed her stare, and he didn't mind at all. When women noticed him, they would admire him from head to toe. Bella, however, held solid eye contact throughout their conversation. Not once did he shift his focus anywhere else either, and only staring deeper into her ebony eyes.

She responded by nodding her head. What did she get herself into? She hadn't been on a date in years ever since she broke off her engagement with Jacob. But she felt safe with Edward. It was those damn dimples along with his ocean eyes.

He took the silence as his cue to leave, but he had a hard time getting up from his chair and walking out those doors. She was like a magnet that he couldn't pull away from. She took a step back, and he finally stood up to leave. However, he couldn't contain his excitement about her agreeing to see him again. So inadvertently, he circled her waist with his arm and placed his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

When he let her go, her face turned pale. She didn't know how to react. What was that? She felt his warmth against her body and when he whispered those two simple words, she felt as if her knees were going to give in. All she could do was freeze her frame and watch as he walked away.

Her eyes fluttered several times when reality set in. She realized after staring down at his table that he forgot his pack of strawberries. She grabbed them and called out his name, "Mr. Cullen!"

He turned around with excitement wondering what else she could possibly say to him. But he was met with disappointment when he saw the blue box she was holding in her hand. Of course, how could he forget? Damn. He was not in the right state of mind, losing his sense around her.

It took him only two steps to reach her as he held onto the box. "Mr. Cullen is my work name, please call me Edward. Unless you wish to work for me?"

She shook her head and emitted a smile that showed off her pearly whites. "I'll have to decline, Edward."

He slowly stepped away and never broke eye contact. What was this beautiful damsel doing to him? He knew Thursday was going to take forever. He wanted to find a resolution for tomorrow's event, and he had a thought that he was going to put into action immediately.

"Bella, I'll never regret this moment coming in here. Thank you." Soon her last image of him was the back of his broad shoulders and dark copper hair.

He did it again, she thought. Saying a captivating line that hypnotized her.

 ****A/N: I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Let's Eat

"Jessica. Follow me into my office."

Jessica rose up quickly from her desk and grabbed a pen and notepad. Her face worried because Edward had never needed her quite abruptly before. He was always calm and collect even when she knew he was faced with dilemma.

He briskly walked into his office, and she followed close behind him.

"Please close the door, Jessica."

"Yes, sir."

As the door shut, Edward sat at the edge of his desk and gave a stern look at Jessica. He took in a deep breath, and didn't know how she would feel about helping him in this personal situation.

"I need a favor, Jessica."

"Anything, Boss, but you're scaring me. As long as it's not illegal, you know I'm up for it."

He let out a chuckle from the back of his throat.

"I assure you I will never place you in that scenario."

She smiled back knowing full well it was only a joke, but she appreciated his response.

He didn't know where to start with his question, but he stopped fighting his thought and decided to just ask away. "Jessica, how familiar are you with . . . fashion?"

She didn't know where he was going with this question, "Well, it's not my passion but I'm familiar with what is and what isn't in season? But what are you looking for specifically?" She raised her eyebrow wondering what was going on in her boss's head.

He turned around and looked at his desk. He found the business journal and handed it to Jessica.

"I need an evening gown delivered to her by tomorrow. Noon. She's going to be my date for the charity event tomorrow.

Jessica saw Bella's photo on the cover and her face lit up.

"Mr. Cullen! She's beautiful."

Jessica knew he was never steady with one woman, but this would be the first that he would ever bring to the charity event.

Edward saw her expression beaming with delight. "Don't get too excited, Jessica. She won't have me." His frown was unintentional, and she was surprised by his change in demeanor.

"Why?" She blurted out before she should have. It wasn't her business to know, but she always saw women fall at his feet.

"It's alright."

He was right. The challenge was appealing to him, and he wanted every opportunity to win her over.

"Anyway, Jessica. Let this be your priority."

She was even more shocked that he was going to allow her to abandon all duties. She was one to never argue. Besides, this was going to be a unique project. Who didn't love shopping at their boss's expense.

"Mr. Cullen, anything particular you had in mind?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't know anything when it came to women's fashion. He barely recognize what women wore to these events.

"Something that will catch attention from our investors. She's coming to this event to . . . expand her network. Surprise me, Jessica."

Sure, Jessica thought. She knew full well he wanted her there for himself, but she kept silent.

"Sure thing, Boss. I'm on it." She stepped out of his office and winked at him. This was going to be an easy task.

As she stepped out, Edward didn't understand why Jessica was beaming a smile from ear to ear.

All he could think of was how he wished tomorrow would hurry along. He wondered what Bella would think of his gesture. Surely, no woman would turn away clothes, right? She would come, wouldn't she?

He realized he had to return his thoughts into real work. He sat down at his desk and started reading the proposals Jessica left for him.

"Holy shit! Bella!"

Alice and her fouled mouth. Bella was surprised customers have yet to complain about Alice, but everyone loved her witty attitude and bubbly personality. Bella got up from her desk and as she was about to step out of her office, she ran into a big plastic bag.

She tried to push the bag out of the way, but behind it was Alice.

"Open it, Bella!"

Bella was confounded by the plastic bag hovering over Alice and her height. It was attached to a velvety wooden hanger. The writing on the plastic bag was The Hidden Boutique. She didn't know much about shopping, so she wasn't aware of what could possibly be coming from the boutique store. She noticed Alice was holding another large bag in her other hand.

"Bella! It was a special delivery from The Hidden Boutique. There's a note with your name on it. Read it!"

Bella was afraid to, but her curiosity was entangled in all this commotion that she wanted to seek out what this was for. She took the envelope and opened it. As she read it, her eyes became wide, and she was shell shocked.

 _Bella-_

 _I am sorry to intrude, but this evening still stands open for you. I thought I could lighten your work by gifting you this for the evening._

 _I look forward to seeing you at 7 pm at the Mint Museum._

 _-Edward_

Holy shit was right. What was wrong with him? Did he really think he could buy her? Bella threw the card in the trash, and pushed Alice out of the office with all the items.

"Take it back. This is uncalled for. He's not going to buy me this way." Bella was upset and offended.

"Hold on! Now listen here, Bella. A nice man comes along, asks you out on a date, and provides you with everything from head to toe, and you're going to deny it?"

Alice wasn't going to let Bella off so easy, and Bella knew this was going to be a fight she couldn't win. When Alice made up her mind, she made sure the whole nation was behind her.

"Alice, I don't have time. It's tonight, and this gesture is borderline stalkerish."

"Are you crazy! It's evident he likes you or else he wouldn't do all this for one evening with you."

"I already agreed to go out with him on Thursday which is two days away. He couldn't wait until then to see me?"

"Clearly not, Bella, and that only means he is crazy about you. Listen, if you're going to return it back, can we at least take a peek at the dress? I've never seen anything so fancy. I mean look at the damn hanger!"

Bella was never into materialistic things, so it didn't matter to her if the hanger was covered in gold. She didn't feel comfortable accepting such an expensive gift from someone she barely knew. Edward was rich, and she never grew up in that environment. She didn't know how to compose herself with others who were wealthy. Sure, Bella was well off now since the bakery was doing well, but she was still humble. She drove the same Honda Civic that per parents bought her when she was 16. She didn't need to surround herself with all things high end.

However, she was a bit curious about what was given to her. What did the rich wear? What did they cover themselves in?

She placed her hand on the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Alice's excitement was written all over her face. Her hands clasped over her mouth as if she was ready to scream already.

"Oh my God, Bella, you're like Julia Roberts in The Pretty Fucking Woman except you're not a hooker!"

Bella released a small smile. Leave it to Alice for making things feel better.

What Bella saw in front of her was mesmerizing. She had never seen anything so intricate in her life. The gold embellishments were carefully placed on the sheer garment. The gown felt heavy but also felt smooth to the touch.

"Oh hell, you _have_ to put it on, Bella. I'm sorry, but you have to."

"I'm not going to, Alice. I need to return it in its untouched form. I can't accept this. It's too much."

Alice took a hold of the tag on the dress. "Holy shit! It's an Elie Saab gown, and look at all those digits on the dress. Yeah, you are wearing this because I'm telling you, it's more than my salary and I want to know what that salary amount looks like on you!"

It was too late; Alice unzipped the rest of the bag and took out the dress. Bella didn't want to admit it, but it was a stunning gown. She didn't deserve to have this gown against her pale boring skin.

"Actually, Bella. Go shower. We're not letting this expensive dress feel the sweat of your hard work."

Bella dropped her mouth open. She couldn't believe Alice was getting bolder by the minute. Next thing she knew, Alice was pushing her out the door. Alice grabbed Bella's purse and keys with the rest of the items and started out the door.

"Let's go to your apartment. Now!"

There was no way Bella was leaving her shop. She had work to finish.

"Renee! You're in charge tonight and close the shop too. I know your husband won't miss you coming home a few hours late. Bella and I have an emergency event to handle tonight!"

Bella saw the look on all her employee's face. They were all smiling and just waving to her. No one wanted to speak up against Alice.

It wasn't long before Bella was already in her apartment and showering herself. She closed her eyes while the hot water claimed her entire body, and she hoped she knew what she was doing.

He looked at his watch. The time was 7:38 pm already. He was impatiently waiting and nervous all at the same time. Maybe she refused his present. It was an extravagant gift, but he wanted her here tonight. He finally saw Jessica and walked over to her.

"Jessica, did she um. . ."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. She did receive the package. I have confirmation from the delivery service."

He nodded his head yes. Alright, so then maybe Bella did reject the event tonight. He shouldn't have, knowing she had already accepted their date on Thursday. Now he was nervous that she would call off Thursday since he was coming on a bit too strong. But he thought girls wanted to be swept off their feet?

His attention was interrupted by all the gasps and head turning at the main entrance. Most of the men made their way over to the beauty that walked into the room. When he lifted his head to see, it was as if lightning had stroke down at him and caused him to be immobile.

She came. His heart didn't feel heavy like earlier before, but when he saw her from head to toe he didn't know if he should worship the goddess he saw or cover her with the tablecloth. By God, what was Jessica thinking? The gown plunged right in the middle showcasing her well rounded cleavage. The sheer material exposed her black underwear. She wore makeup this evening, and it brought out her almond eyes and accentuated her luscious plump lips.

How was he going to carry himself tonight knowing full well, this creature was alluring her sexuality right in front of him? He tried to control himself down, but all he could think about was slipping his hands under the gown.

She finally made eye contact with him and ignored the other gentlemen trying to converse with her. They locked eyes with each other and didn't say a single word. However, he managed to free himself and quickly walked over to her. His engaging smile calmed her nerves, and he saw how she finally relaxed her body. He was delighted that she smiled back at him.

Once he reached her, he placed his entire arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. He didn't want anyone seeing her exposed skin. She was surprised by his move and didn't know where to place her hands, so she placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen." She tried to swallow, but it was hard for her considering he was so close. His smell was so different. So thought provoking. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"Bella. You look beyond striking as what I could only describe as shaming a goddess's beauty."

Bella blushed at his comment.

"However, your exposed skin is making me uncomfortable, and I don't know if I should take this opportunity to take you home or sew a dress out of these tablecloths."

She was surprised. Wasn't he the one who bought her the gift? "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but did you not purchase this gown yourself?"

"Please call me, Edward. And yes and no. I purchased the gown, but Jessica selected the dress. I don't know if I should thank her or fire her."

"Well, if it wasn't for the beautiful gown she selected, I would have never come. So technically, you should thank her for her auspicious taste."

He smiled at her response, "You're absolutely right. I do owe her. I owe her a lot actually."

"Now, Mr. Cullen. I'm here on official business per your recommendation. Shall we start networking?"

He didn't want to let her go. He was fine standing here, holding her all through the night. But he knew it would be odd, plus the amount of stares they were receiving was heightening.

"Of course." He loosened his grip around her and extended his other arm directing her towards the banquet room.

While they were walking through the dining hall, he never let go of her. His arm was still around her waist. He would make sure to introduce to her some of the more prominent investors. As they went around the room, Bella noticed that all the investors she had spoken to were older men with wives. She found it odd, and finally had the opportunity to speak to him alone.

"Mr. Cullen, why is it that all your investors are, and pardon my honesty, but they are all older or seniors?"

Edward realized she was onto him. He didn't want to introduce her to any of the young investors who were eligible bachelors.

"I don't know what you mean, Bella? I'm introducing you to whomever has come forth our way, and they all just happen to be the older mature investors."

She lifted her nose up and knew what his thought process was. "Are you afraid, Mr. Cullen? Afraid I'll find a suitor tonight?"

He let out a chuckle. "Please don't flatter yourself, Bella. You're my date tonight, why would I make you find a suitor tonight?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen."

He looked down at her, "Please call me Edward."

"We're on business duty tonight, Mr. Cullen. It's only formal."

Oh God. He loved her tenacious behavior. Most girls would follow whatever order he requested, but Bella was definitely someone who wouldn't allow to be oppressed.

As everyone took their seats at their table, it was time for Edward to make his speech. He walked up to the podium and started his story behind the purpose of the event to raise awareness about Alzheimer's. He mentioned his mother as the reason behind his dedication to raise funds to fight the disease. While he was giving his speech, he looked down at Bella and was thankful she was there in attendance. She smiled up at him and it encouraged him more.

However, there was a young gentleman behind her who tapped her shoulder. Bella turned around and saw a handsome young man with lucent forest eyes. His hair was a dark bold color that matched her own. His smile was endearing and he started to speak, "This is the first time I've been to an event where an enchantress has attended."

Bella couldn't help but blush and smiled back at him. He extended his hand to her, "I'm Jasper. I tried to talk to you earlier, but noticed you were a little occupied."

"Bella. It's my first time at an event like this, so I was trying to inhale it all in and remember everyone's name."

"Don't worry, you look like a natural. So are you Edward's girlfriend?"

"No, actually. I literally just met him and he thought it would be a good idea to come tonight to expand my business network."

Jasper was pleased to hear Bella wasn't tied to Edward, and he felt more intrigued in getting to know the dark hair beauty. "Oh, what kind of business are you in?"

"Bakery. I own The Sweet Encounter."

"That's where I recognized you. You were on the Business Journal recently. I've passed by the bakery a few times, but the lines are always out the door. Now I know why."

"I'm sure it isn't all for me, Jasper. But you'll have to stop by one day and I'll sell you my best stuff."

Before Bella could finish her conversation with Jasper, Edward stepped in between them.

"Yes, Jasper. My lady makes excellent chocolate covered strawberries which I've had the pleasure of eating several."

My lady? She couldn't believe him. Was he serious?

Jasper brought his hand out to shake Edward's. "Edward, good seeing you. Business is going good as always I presume. Your fourth quarter numbers are impressive."

"All in a day's work. Now, I'm sorry, but it's time for me to send the lady home this evening. We'll have to catch up another time."

Before Bella realized it, Edward had pulled her chair back. She got up from her seat, "We haven't had dinner yet?"

"It's ok. The food here isn't superb anyway. Let's go."

He took her hand and started to leave the banquet room. Bella tried not to lose her balance. She wasn't use to heels and though they were comfortable, they were also too high for her. Next thing she knew, her foot twisted and her heel broke off. She let out a scream before losing her balance to the floor.

"Stop! What is wrong with you! I'm not walking any further. Now my shoe just gave in because I can't keep up with your rigid pace."

She lifted her gown and noticed the heel had broken off. Great, she thought. Now she was going to have to wobble her way through the evening.

He bent down on his knees and picked up the broken heel. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to apologize for this." Out of nowhere, he picked her up and carried her through the rotating glass doors. The valet rushed over and recognized Edward, and proceeded to bring Edward's car.

"You can put me down, Mr. Cullen. I'm capable of walking and getting a cab."

"A cab? Who still uses a cab? Shouldn't you be using Uber instead?"

"Doesn't matter. I still can manage, now let me down."

He was silent and didn't answer her. "No."

When his car pulled up, the valet opened the passenger door and Edward placed her in and buckled her in. "In case you decide to escape." He shut the door and handed the valet a nice large bill and got inside his car.

"You're insane, Mr. Cullen. Let me leave."

"Our date isn't over yet. I've yet to feed you."

Her face was in shock as he gassed his car and next thing she knew, she was looking at the reflection of the valet turning smaller and smaller the further their distance.

He pulled into a diner and stepped out of the car. He came to her side and opened the door. She was pissed at this moment, but she was so hungry too. She had forgotten to eat lunch when all the commotion of the dress arrived.

He was about to carry her out of the car, "No. I will not look like a fool while you carry me into the diner. I'll go in barefoot if I have to."

He didn't hesitate and allowed her to get out herself. He closed the door and she leaned against the car. She forgot to grab her money from her clutch. "I forgot my money from my clutch. Hold on." She placed her hand on the door handle, but he held her hand before she could open it.

"I've got this, Bella."

"You've got this? You've got this! All I've seen you've got this evening is a maddening control over who I meet and what I eat and where I go. Who does this? What woman likes this? I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I'm not that girl. I'm capable of doing things on my own, and this whole night I haven't been able to do anything, so please let me get my money out of my clutch so I can pay for my meal!"

She was so heated that she didn't realize he was moving in closer to her. His heat was warming her body; her heart was pumping aggressively that she could feel it trying to escape through her throat.

"Do you know how maddening it is to try and control myself when I'm around you? This whole night I couldn't shake off this feeling. Seeing your soft exposed skin and tantalizing eyes and lips has made me lose my functionality to think. Then how you shared that laugh with Jasper when the whole night all I wanted was your attention. I could take you home and strip this gown off and claim that sensual body of yours, but I'm a gentleman and will wait until you want me just as much as I want you."

Bella didn't realize he felt that way. Her breathing slowed and she tried to speak up but she was only able to whisper her thought, "I don't know what you would want or see in a girl like me, Mr. Cullen."

He nodded his head, and cupped his hands on her face. He placed his lips beside her ears and took in a deep breath and with the softest tone he could release he told her, "You're so blind, Bella. It's not just me that wants you, but every man who could have you at that banquet wanted you."

She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She didn't know if it was the soft spoken words that caused the hair of her back to rise, or if it was the heat radiating from his body. Whatever it was, it caused her to place her hands on his chest. She finally found the courage to look up to him, and felt lost staring into his ocean eyes.

He moved in closer to her and brushed his warm lips against hers. Her lips were soft like he had imagined them. She tasted like sweet honey. Her lips responded to his and he felt the urge inside dying and craving for more. He parted her lips with his tongue, but not before he caressed her lips with it. She moaned at the way his tongue danced on her lips, and it forced him to press his groin up against her. He had to control himself, but he explored her mouth in its entirety with his own.

Bella's hand massaged its way up to his face and then behind his neck. Her fingers dug into his disordered hair and massaged him. He moaned at her full control as she pulled him closer. She tasted him as if she'd been longing for him. She pressed her breast up against him, and he welcomed her by tightening his grip around her tiny waist.

She let him go and released him, but her breathing was short and exhausted. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Let's go eat or else I'm going to take you straight home. Unless you want me now, Bella."

It was too soon, she thought. She barely knew him and tonight was overwhelming. She let out a deep sigh knowing he was going to be disappointed in her answer, "Let's eat."

 ****A/N: I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – The First

Edward watched as Bella inhaled her cheeseburger and fries. He was pleasantly surprised at her shocking appetite, but found it refreshing that she didn't hold back. She also was talking at a speed of 100 miles per hour. She didn't leave anything hidden, but spoke mostly about her younger brother, Seth, who was completing his Masters at University of Washington. She had a lot of admiration and love for her brother, and had set aside her whole life to protect him. She felt her life was finally at ease, but now she was going into franchise territory which petrified her. However, she knew it was a lifetime opportunity that she couldn't deny.

When she finally took a breather, Edward felt comfortable enough to ask her questions since she seemed so open at the moment.

"So who is Jacob?"

Bella abruptly stopped the french fry from meeting at the tip of her bottom lip. She licked the ketchup off her lips and placed the french fry down. She blinked several times and didn't want to look Edward in the eyes. She felt uncomfortable talking about Jacob to Edward. Edward was a complete stranger. Would he understand the complicated situation between her and Jacob? What if it would dissuade Edward away? She took in a deep breath and decided this is who she was and if he didn't accept it, then so be it.

"How did you know about Jacob?" She did wonder how he knew about Jacob. Not once did she ever mention him. She was beginning to think he was a stalker.

"I was there the day he delivered flowers to your shop."

Bella felt embarrassed. She did remember that day. It was her interview with the business journal, and good ole Alice read the card out loud in front of all the customers.

"Jacob and I dated for several years. Ever since before college."

"So he was your high school sweetheart?" Edward felt a little sting of jealousy.

"Yes, he was." She stopped eating all together, and he felt guilty for causing the discomfort in her. She fiddled with her french fries and looked out the window before looking at him. She almost felt guilty professing her story to him because she never spoke about it to anyone. "Jacob and I were engaged for a year, but." She paused for a moment. "Life got in the way. I became engulfed in my business and Seth was the only man in my life that was my priority. It wasn't something I was able to balance, so I made a choice to let him go."

Her mood changed and her words sounded broken. Edward wondered if she still had feelings for Jacob. The thought of her still yearning for Jacob caused another stab in his heart.

"Well, now that your life is finally aligned to your liking, how come you're not with him? I assume with the long history and a proposal, are you still in love with him?"

Bella was surprised by his direct questions, but she didn't feel nervous answering him. "I . . . love him, and always will. But no, I'm not in love with him." She looked down at her plate of food, and wondered if she should continue eating because she was feeling a bit nauseated pouring out her life to Edward. "Jacob is a sweetheart. Always attentive and kind to my needs, but there was something always missing. I can't pinpoint what it is, but it felt as if it was lacking . . . "

"Passion?"

Her eyes locked with his and she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, there wasn't any." She didn't get the same feelings for Jacob like she did with Edward. Jacob felt safe and was perfect on paper, but her heart fluttered when Edward was with her.

Edward let out a sigh of relief. He didn't realize his emotions were so invested into Bella.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, I'm good. It actually feels good to talk about it out loud for the first time."

His pride felt good knowing she had confided in him without hesitation.

"I believe I've said too much and ate too much. Sorry, I haven't eaten all day, so when I'm hungry my mind doesn't think clearly."

He let out a laugh, and Bella saw how his dimples seemed to go in deeper.

"Thank you for laughing at my expense." She threw a french fry at him in which he blocked before it could hit his face.

"I don't think a food fight is very mature of you, Bella."

She smiled at him and thought how pleasant the evening had turned out. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for this evening. However, I do have to report to work tomorrow."

Edward wasn't ready to end this evening yet, but he liked how it was ending. "Of course, I'll drop you off. Just let me handle the bill." He stood up and walked towards the register, but he heard a loud disturbance of shattered dishes behind him.

He turned around and saw Bella standing up. She was covered in milkshakes and ice cream. The train of her evening gown had tripped the server as she was getting up to leave. The look on Bella's face was priceless. She was apologizing profusely at the waiter. The waiter felt awful for ruining the gown, and tried to wipe the milkshake off her chest. Edward felt a sting of jealousy at what the waiter was doing and hastily made his way beside her. He took the cloth from the waiter and wiped down the mess. "I'll take care of it. Thank you."

The waiter was embarrassed and didn't mean to offend Bella or Edward, but Bella laughed it off as the server collected the broken silverware to the kitchen. She then took the cloth from Edward, "I'll take care of my own mess here." Her eyes glared at Edward for thinking he could wipe her chest.

He stepped back and handed a large bill to the cashier, "Keep the change."

He went back to Bella and helped finished cleaning her up. She felt mortified now and embarrassed. "I feel so sticky, and I ruined the dress. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It was his fault for not watching where he was going. Doesn't matter. I live around the corner from here. I'll take you to my house, so you can change into something not so sticky."

"It's not necessary, Mr. Cullen. You can take me straight home."

"Would you like me to carry you into the car right now, if you'd prefer. It'll save us a whole lot of time."

"Fine. But only to change." What was Bella doing? What was she thinking? This ploy of his getting her to sleep with him was not going to work. She seriously thought about just calling a cab to take her home, but she couldn't stand being in this predicament with the gown drenched in milkshake and ice cream.

After carefully sitting herself into his car and making sure she wouldn't stain it with milkshake, they arrived at his home. He was right; he did live right around the corner from the diner. His house was majestic. Why on earth would a single guy live in such a massive house? It was well lit and perfectly landscaped. It felt like it was ripped out of the _Southern Living_ magazine. Once they got inside, it was just as she had predicted. It was a warm inviting home with a southern charm. It didn't feel like a bachelor pad at all.

"There's a full bathroom upstairs with some fresh towels in the closet hallway. I'll go grab my t-shirt and sweats for you to wear."

She followed him upstairs and carefully studied the picture frames on the walls. She could tell the pictures were of a young Edward throughout his years. She smiled at the crooked smiles and his notorious dimples being displayed throughout the house.

She stepped into the bathroom where he directed, but she had a little issue. "Mr. Cullen. I . . . um . . . need your assistance."

"Yes, Bella."

"I just need you to unclasp the back of my dress. It's well hidden."

She felt nervous. She had been so open with him tonight and even shared a memorable kiss with him, but this was causing her butterflies to flutter again in her stomach.

He walked over to her and she turned herself around. He placed his hand at the back of her waist and rubbed his hand at her lower back so he could find the clasp.

She flinched at his touch, but only because it caused a sensual shock through her spine. After releasing the clasp, he saw more of her exposed skin. He had to refrain from expecting more from her unless she wanted him.

"Thank you." Without looking at him, she stepped forward into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After that tease of undressing her, Edward felt the need to take a cold shower himself. So he left to his room, undressed and started running the cold water down his body. Once he was out and dressed himself, he realized he forgot to provide her with some clean clothes. He grabbed his black t-shirt since he knew white would not be favorable at this moment given she had no bra. He opted for boxers since his sweat pants would have swallowed her.

He reached her bathroom door and she was still showering. He waited outside the door and listened to her humming a tune. Even her humming put him in a trance. How on earth was he talking himself out of not sleeping with her? Once the water stopped, he knocked on her door. "Bella, I have some clothes for you."

She got to the door and opened a small crack with only half her face showing, "Thank you." She grabbed the clothes and closed the door.

"I'll be downstairs, Bella. You may leave your gown in the bathroom, and I'll have Sue take it to the cleaners tomorrow."

"Okay." Sue? He had his own personal housekeeper at home too? What a nice life to not have to worry about the miniscule chores that everyday people like herself had to personally handle.

Bella looked at the clothes he gave her. Boxers? What on earth? She would have to make do with what he gave her. Regardless, it felt wonderful to be out of the gown and into some cotton which was her preferred clothing.

When Bella opened the door, she was surprised by the elderly lady standing in front of her. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to startle you, m'am."

The elderly lady had a warm smile to her, "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I thought I heard voices, and wanted to see who it was."

She brought her hand forward for a handshake, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Esme Cullen."

It was Edward's mom. Of course, she noticed the canning resemblance of the ocean eyes, and her dimples were just as deep as Edward's. She had this warmth about her that emulated Edward's too.

"Mom. Why are you still up?" Edward came up to her and hugged her. It was nice to see this sensitive side of Edward. "I'm sorry we woke you up. I was just about to take Bella home."

"Oh, it's no bother at all. She's a lovely girl, Edward. I can tell you like her a lot." She placed her hands on his cheeks. He lowered himself and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Come on, Mom. Let me take you to your room. You need sleep. Remember, tomorrow is pancakes with chocolate chips."

She smiled back at him as he walked her to her room. He nodded at Bella to head downstairs while he took care of his mom.

She found herself in the living room. It was well lit and open. The ceilings were magnificently tall and the windows were dressed with white laces and linen. There was minimal decoration in the room with the exception of a grandfather clock and some tables with pictures. Bella studied all the pictures and saw a loving family of his father, mother and himself.

"Is it odd that I find you attractive in my clothes?"

Bella was startled by his entrance. She didn't know how long he had been studying her. "Thank you for the clothes. It's actually quite comfortable and amazingly soft."

"I'm sorry about my mother. She is usually asleep during this time."

"No need to apologize. She seems like a sweet woman."

"She is. She's also very bright, but Alzheimer's has changed her a lot. It's hard to see someone who use to be so sharp being wilted away because of a disease."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, and saw his mood change. "I honestly didn't realize you had this heartfelt side to you. It's endearing to see that you deeply care for your mother. It's very admirable, Edward."

He was astonished she called him Edward. All night he had been asking her, but it was all business per her statement. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"Tell me, Edward. Is this how you close the deal on your dates, by inviting them into your home and luring them to see you take care of your sweet mom?"

He let out a laugh, and spun her around the room in a sweeping dance move. "Actually, you're the first woman I have ever brought home."

Bella was caught off guard by his comment, but somehow she trusted him. Was it too soon she wondered? She tried not to wonder off and changed the subject. "However do you get with the ladies?"

Edward couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. It wasn't blending in well with the mood. "I'm always at the ladies' house."

"You leave your mom home alone throughout the evenings?"

Her questions were getting deeper, and he didn't know if he felt relieved to keep her longer or nervous at where her questions were going. "I never leave her alone at night. Sue is the caretaker and resides here too, but I do not stay overnight with my dates. Ever."

"That's very noble of you, Edward." Bella felt a slight load of pressure lifted off her shoulders hearing more about Edward's lifestyle. He was the complete opposite of what she had assumed he was.

He pulled her in closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his breathing on her neck and he placed his hand behind her back. "Stay with me tonight, Bella."

She trusted him more with every minute passing by, but she wasn't ready to move forward with him yet, "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if I returned home this evening, Mr. Cullen."

He closed his eyes in disappointment, but he wanted this to work. He had to abide by her rules. "Yes, of course. Let me grab my keys, and I'll send you home."

"Actually, I've already called a cab. I don't want to inconvenience you anymore, and I am so thankful for such a pleasant evening."

They both heard the horn honking outside. The cab had already arrived. Edward knew he couldn't talk her into letting him drive her home. He still wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He was completely intoxicated with her.

She grabbed her clutch, and headed for the door. Before she walked out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his warm body. He lowered his head and claimed her mouth with his own. She accepted his touch and pulled herself against him. He finally pulled himself back so he could breathe her in.

"Bella. Please. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you on Thursday."

"I don't know if I can wait."

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Edward."

She was out the door before he realized it, and the only thing remaining was her lingering scent. Edward didn't know why, but he knew his heart felt heavy when she left. There wasn't any way possible that he could be in so deep when he barely knew Bella. But there was no denying the pain he felt when she left. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't know if he could go on without seeing her tomorrow.

 ****A/N: I would love any comments! Add me to your favorites! Anything! Thank you for reading! - KL**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The Night

Bella arrived at work with a contagious grin. All her employees noticed her uplifted spirit. Alice couldn't run to her fast enough.

"Tell me everything. Don't you dare leave anything out!"

"Alice, I'm not going to divulge in our evening. It would be rude to Edward."

"Why on earth would it be rude? It's rude to not share with your girlfriend the details. What if there is something I would recognize as a red flag?"

Bella shook her head, "No."

Bella walked pass Alice and headed to her office to drop off her belongings. She did slowly turn herself around and smiled at Alice, "However, he was a perfect gentleman. Totally unexpected."

Bella stopped and placed her apron around her body and tied it tight on the back.

"That's it? Surely, you can give a little more? Like did he get in your panties?"

Bella's mouth opened and she was shocked by Alice's tenacity. She threw an apron at Alice.

"You are impossible! I just said he was a gentleman, now back to work before the morning crowd overtakes this place!"

"Alright, but until you start telling, I'm going to imagine him as this sexy beast with his broad shoulders and muscular biceps."

Alice was a character alright, but Bella appreciated her brutal honesty. Plus, she was the only true friend Bella had at the moment.

The morning rush went by faster than expected. Bella was always in the back preparing. She loved to dive her hands into the baking. It was therapeutic for her, but mostly it took her mind off of Edward at the moment. She smiled knowing she may have possibly left an impression on him. She did look forward to seeing him tomorrow for their date, but she couldn't believe he wanted to see her again today. Secretly, she wanted to as well, but she didn't want to invest herself completely to him yet.

"Bella!"

Alice's body was plastered right next to Bella. What was wrong with her this time now?

"A damn fine man is here for you!"

Edward? He couldn't wait, could he? Bella let out a small smile slip and headed to the front of the shop.

She was surprised at the visitor.

"Jasper?"

"Well don't get too excited to see me, Bella."

"I'm sorry. You being here was unexpected, that's all."

"Sorry. Were you expecting your boyfriend?"

"Edward? He's not my boyfriend."

Jasper was happy to hear that. He and Edward had always been competitive on the work level, but never in their personal lives. Jasper wasn't as promiscuous in the ladies like Edward. Maybe it was his upbringing of focusing on building your career and then tackle the search for the future Mrs. Jasper once his career had settled.

His focus was on Bella now. He was instantly mesmerized by her beauty, but he knew there was more to her. Her minimal makeup and simple look today made her even more astonishing than last night.

"Sorry. I came because I was told you would sell me your best stuff."

"Yes, but of course. Anything in particular that captures your eyes in the display?"

That was going to be any easy answer Jasper thought, but he refrained from trying to give such cheesy answers. Bella was more intelligent than that.

"Let's see. Well, I'm a huge fan of chocolate. Boring, I know."

"Not boring at all, Jasper. Here, let me suggest the salted caramel brownies."

"Okay. Sounds interesting."

"Trust me. They're addictive, and I know you'll be back for more."

"Yes, I trust I'll be back too."

Bella didn't know what to expect from Jasper. Her heart was still fluttering over her recent evening with Edward; however, Jasper had a polite smile and there was no denying his forestry eyes were mesmerizing.

As he paid for his purchase, she handed him his little blue box of dessert. "Bella. Come with me tonight."

He was quite frank and she didn't know how to answer. "Um, I'm a bit busy tonight having to close the shop and all."

"That's perfect. I want to show you something that's late in the evening anyway."

Bella was contemplating. She's never dated two men before simultaneously. Would it not be fair to Edward? But she wasn't exclusive with Edward, yet her heart felt like she was betraying him. Then again, what if he wasn't exclusive with her? He was after all, always spending the night at the lady's house. Ugh. The thought of him with someone else made her feel uneasy.

"7:30 alright with you then?" She replied without thinking.

"7:30 couldn't get here fast enough."

His smile radiated the room she thought. He was soft spoken and a charmer without him realizing it. She watched him leave the shop while he turned around and used his back to exit the door. He smiled at her again.

No dimples. Was she disappointed?

She had to stop. She did not want to be comparing everyone to Edward. The only thing she wanted to do now was step back into the kitchen and start baking.

"Alright, who is he and where did you meet that fine fellow?" Alice barged into the kitchen with her hands across her chest.

Bella let out a small sigh, "I met Jasper last night at the charity event."

"What? You managed to find another date while ON your date? Holy smokes! Bella Swan I thought I knew you, but I guess I don't!"

"Stop it, Alice! It was all for networking, and it worked. We just gained a new customer."

Alice's smile was so wide across her face that Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice. Do you think it's wrong? You know, for me to go on a date with Jasper while seeing Edward tomorrow? Do you think that's abysmal of me? I mean. I feel awful right now."

"Oh no no no no. No guilt trip here. You are not anyone's girl yet. It's not like you're going to be sleeping with them. You're not are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not that mean of a person."

"Bella. It's been a long time since I've seen you happy in your personal life, so have fun! It's not like you're marrying these boys already. Besides, who's to say these men are not dating other women too?"

"You're right."

Bella felt a little bit better after speaking with Alice. She would go out and have fun. Let loose a little. She deserved it. Now she had to run home and change before coming back to the shop to meet Jasper.

When she finished her shower, Bella saw a text message.

 _Edward: Hi. I would have texted you earlier but I didn't want to seem over imposed. Hope your day and evening is going well._

Bella clasped her phone against her chest. She took in a deep breath. Oh my gosh. What was she thinking going out with Jasper too? Her feeling of guilt was clouding her thinking. She didn't know if she should text him back, but that would be rude. What should she say to him?

 _Bella: No imposing on anyone. I'm well thank you._

There. She didn't want to end it with a question because he would continue. Maybe he would understand and not respond. She felt her phone vibrate again.

 _Edward: Is it too much for me to say I miss you?_

Oh God. What now? Why now? She banged the back of her head against the wall. First, she had to get dress so she could make it in time to get back to the shop.

Her phone vibrated again.

 _Edward: Didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to be honest._

Oh great. Honest. Here he was being honest to her and she was getting ready to go on another date. Her face was blushing red, and thankfully he wasn't there to see her reaction.

 _Bella: Sorry. I was occupied._

 _Edward: Would you like me to come and help?_

 _Bella: Oh no. Showering, that's all._

 _Edward: Then I don't mind coming at all._

Bella couldn't believe this. How should she end this conversation without being rude? She was thinking too long and heard her phone vibrate again.

 _Edward: Sorry. You've bewitched me, Bella. Would it possible to see you tonight?_

Honesty is the best policy, right? I mean she would want him to tell her the same exact thing. It would only be fair. She swallowed the biggest gulp and possibly a regret in there too.

 _Bella: I'm actually getting ready for a date tonight._

She hit the send button and held the phone with both her hands. She felt so shameful. Ugh. Where was Alice when she needed her? Her phone started buzzing. Not from the text but from an incoming call.

She got nervous and dropped the phone on her bed. It was Edward. Should she answer? Oh hell, she can't be a coward and she never was one. So why start now?

"Hello."

There was silence. Should she hang up?

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

His voice was calm and soft. It made her all more pity this whole situation.

"Hello, Edward."

"I know we are not exclusive, so I don't have a say so in who you can see or how many other dates you can go on. But I wanted you to know, that you are the only person on my mind right now. You've been on my mind all night and day ever since you walked out through my front door last night."

Bella sat herself down at the edge of her bed. Her heart stung from his words.

"I wish it were me you were getting ready for tonight, but I'll patiently wait to see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight, Bella."

"Edward. Wait. I'm sorry. I had a lovely time with you last night. Really, I did. To be honest, I thought of you today as well. But then, Jasper came over, and I hesitated at first. I really am sorry, this isn't who I am. I'm not this type of girl who fools with men's hearts."

The silence was eerie, and then she didn't know if he was still on the phone or not.

"Edward?"

She could hear his heavy breathing through the phone. "Bella. How can you make me so deep into you, and yet so frustrated all at the same time?"

"I don't know, Edward. It's not intentional. Look, I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. It isn't fair to you."

"Never. I still want to see you. Have a good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Edward."

She threw her whole body on the bed. Why must she feel this way? She was right. None of this was intentional, yet she felt horrid. Jasper knew she was with Edward too, so why didn't Edward feel the same way Jasper did? She was close to cancelling with Jasper, but she realized she had no way of contacting him. She forced herself up from her bed and headed out the door to get this evening over with.

When Edward got off the phone, he gripped it so hard it was about to break. He wanted to throw the phone across the room, but what good would that do? Why did he ever expect someone as beautiful as Bella to not have suitors? He noticed it when he first met her at the shop; he witnessed it again when she was at the charity event. Men were flocking to see and know her. Yet, he let his guard down thinking she only wanted his attention.

Edward stepped out of his home office and decided he needed a cold shower. No. He needed something heavier, he needed a drink. He picked up his phone and called Emmett. Emmett always knew how to have a good time and was reckless. That's what Edward needed to be now. Reckless so he couldn't imagine Bella with Jasper. Jasper kissing his Bella. Yes, she was his and he didn't care if she didn't realize it. The thought of them holding hands and kissing repulsed him. He wanted to punch Jasper.

"Yeah, Edward. What's up! Haven't heard from you in a long time. Thought you were dead!"

"Emmett, what are you doing tonight? Let's kill it tonight."

"Hell yeah! Where, man?"

"The Suite." How ironic. Maybe they should hit up The Sweet Encounter first. "Wait. I'll pick you up. There's somewhere else I want to go to first."

"Yeah, man. I'll be waiting."

What was Edward thinking standing in front of The Sweet Encounter? He stared looking at the sign with a blank notion. What is your purpose here, Edward?

"What the hell are we doing here, Edward? This was not my idea of The Suite."

"Shut up. I'll be right out. Give me a sec."

"Whatever, man."

Edward walked into the shop, and the sweet scent always reminded him of his mom's baking. It was comforting. It was close to closing time, and he didn't have much time. He saw who he was looking for and walked towards the bubbly Alice.

Alice couldn't believe it. Today was pouring men for the bakery shop today. She let out a big smile. "Ocean Eyes! To what pleasure do we owe you for another visit?"

"Alice, correct?"

"Yes, sir, and I don't mind you repeating that name."

My God, she was something else. He smiled at her open flirtatious behavior. He wondered if Bella knew and minded at all. Focus, Edward. Shift your focus.

"Not to sound like a stalker, but Bella is out on a date this evening, correct?"

"Boy, you just cut to the chase, don't you, Ocean Eyes? And why does this concern you, and why should I spill the beans on my friend?"

"Listen, I know you owe me nothing, but to be honest, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Listen, Ocean Eyes. She hasn't had a personal life in a long time, so I want her to enjoy these moments before she dedicates herself to one man only. She's still young and hot, so why not? But since I like your ocean eyes so much, I'll tell you this much. The young lad who came earlier, Uh huh. You've got stiff competition. He was easy on the eyes too."

"Yes, I know Jasper very well actually." Alice was right. Jasper was stiff competition. His advantage was Jasper was wholesome compared to Edward. Maybe Bella needed someone who wasn't such a loose cannon like Edward. But hell, he wanted Bella. All those other girls were nothing compared to Bella.

"Well, they just left from here, and I'm sure he'll be dropping her off at her apartment this evening. She literally lives around the corner at The Vue. But you didn't hear that from me, Ocean Eyes."

Edward didn't know how to thank Alice. He was lucky she was such a good friend to Bella, but also willing to release pertinent information on Bella. He walked out of there with all smiles, and grabbed Emmett by the shoulders. "Let's do this, man!"

Bella was casually dressed in comfortable jeans and a plain tee. She didn't know where Jasper was taking her, but he said it would only require some walking since they were close to the destination. Downtown was usually quiet, but she enjoyed the serene walks at night there. It was her frequent routine and commute from work to her apartment.

They finally halted in front of the Discovery Place. "Jasper, it's closed."

"I know, but I have access and don't worry, I also have permission. One of the perks of being on the board, and also our family is one of the biggest donors to this place."

They stepped inside and he led her into an open space room. It was completely dark, but she made her way sitting down in the center of the room with him.

"Stay here for a moment, and I'll be right back. I promise."

"Sure." She really didn't have a choice.

When there was finally some lighting, she was in complete awe. She was in a planetarium. The dome was infested with stars beaming down. She let out a laugh with tears and covered her mouth. She felt like a child again.

"Jasper. It's beyond beautiful."

"It's a sight to see, isn't it?" He was looking at her, and she knew he wasn't talking about the stars.

She bit her bottom lips and stared down onto the floor. That's when she noticed a box of pizza, a wine bottle and a couple of wine glasses. He was hopelessly romantic.

"You had this whole evening planned, didn't you?"

"Well, it was actually a last minute planning because I didn't know if you were going to agree to see me tonight, but I was able to pull all the right strings to try and perfect this evening."

"Oh it's definitely perfect, alright. Absolutely magical."

He sat down beside her and they feasted on the pizza and wine. She learned a lot about Jasper that night. His family didn't come from wealth, but his mother bought him his first cheap telescope from Wal-mart. It wasn't the greatest, but he was able to explore what he never could before about the stars. A true studious bookworm, his nose was always into the books and his eyes always gazed out to the stars. He wanted to be an astronomer, but given his knack for mathematics, he opted for financing instead. He became well off in investments and built his tiny firm from what little money he had from investors. The rest he said was history.

Bella appreciated his hard earnest work and ambition. He was easy to talk to and she felt comfortable with him knowing how similar their paths were in regards to social status. The evening turned into several hours, and she didn't realize she was enjoying herself and not thinking of Edward at all.

"Thank you, Jasper. It truly was a pleasant evening."

He proceeded to lean forward to claim her lips, but she pulled herself away. It was an immediate reflex, and she felt appalled at her behavior.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought. . ."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't. Not now."

He looked hurt, but he held his composure. "I understand. I don't want to push you."

"Thank you. Um. I think it's time I head back."

"I'll walk you home."

She nodded her head in agreement, and they left the building towards her apartment. When they arrived at the entryway, she turned to him and thanked him again for a wonderful evening. She placed a kiss on his cheeks and turned towards the entrance. She headed for the elevator lobby and saw a pair of shoes on the floor. Attached to those shoes was a man on the floor. He was sitting with his knees bent and his head buried into his arms. His hair looked so familiar. Oh my gosh.

"Edward?"

He looked up at her and released a smile. "Bella!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go to sleep without seeing you first, Bella. I tried tonight, you know. I tried to forget you were with him, but it didn't work."

His speech was slurred and his eyes were slightly drowsy.

"Edward, are you drunk?"

"No! If I was drunk, I wouldn't be able to get up." He stood up but almost lost his balance. She was fast enough to grab his arms around her shoulder. Jesus! He was heavy and she was too tiny to carry his weight.

"Edward, you are drunk! Sheesh! Really?"

The doors to the elevator opened, and she helped walk him into the elevator. She pushed him onto the floor, and he was on his knees.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you away to Jasper. He's good for you. Maybe better for you than me, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you forever."

Holy shit. He was crazy drunk!

"Edward. No one pushed me to Jasper. Now stop talking so I can get you into my apartment."

"Now we're talking, Bella. Oh, you smell so good." He pulled her down and sniffed her hair. "It's like you have this honey scent that reminds me of Honey Combs as a kid. That was my favorite cereal, you know?"

"That's nice, Edward. I'll make sure to serve you some for breakfast tomorrow."

"Really? You'd do that for me? See. I knew I loved you for a reason."

Love? Did he just admit he loved her? This was all too much for Bella, besides he wasn't thinking straight.

They reached her apartment door, and she opened the door.

"Wow. Your view is fantastic! I can see the whole entire city from here."

"Edward, you're getting very heavy, so I'm going to take you straight into my bedroom and throw you in there."

"Oh yes. You like it rough, Bella. I like that. I thought you were timid like a mouse because you're so tiny like a mouse." He giggled uncontrollably showing her his hand with his thumb meeting his pointing finger, and she didn't know if it was cute or overbearing.

They finally made it to her room, and with all her strength, she pushed him onto the bed. He ended up lying on his stomach and still laughing.

"You have amazing strength, Bella. I'm going to enjoy this very much."

"Yes you are, Edward. Now just stay there while I get ready."

"Mmmmm. Yes. I'll stay right here. Oh these sheets smell just as sweet as you!" He took in one strong sniff, and it wasn't long before he closed his eyes and had drifted off to sleep.

Bella stepped back and couldn't believe what just happened. First, how the hell did he know where she lived? Second, how did he get in? Third, what was he doing here? She would wait until tomorrow morning to ask him all those questions. For now, she wanted to study his face.

She sat down at the corner of her bed and stared at the beautiful creature in front of her. She couldn't believe Edward Cullen was on her bed. This wasn't how she had imagined their first night together. She slowly removed his soft curls away from his eyes. His hair was so soft. His facial hair was subtle but she liked the shadow it illuminated across his jawline. He really was created perfect in her eyes.

Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed his temple. "Good night,Edward." This evening had been a whirlwind for her, but she told herself, the night ended perfectly.

 ******* **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Much love! -KL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Truth

Edward woke up feeling stiff all over. He was sleeping on his stomach which was rare of him. His head also didn't feel so well. It was throbbing actually. He lifted his hand up to his temple and pressed down on it. He then realized the room was too bright, and the fragrance of fresh linen was not his own. Oh hell, where was he? Did he ended up sleeping with that girl last night? Where the hell was Emmett?

He slowly got up and sat himself up on the bed. He studied the room and tried to lean over the open door to peek who was in the kitchen. He then looked at the picture at the nightstand, and there was a young couple.

Oh God, he hoped he didn't sleep with a married woman. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. Ugh. Damn this headache. He washed his face with cold water and stared at himself in the mirror. Come on, Edward. Get yourself together and find a way to get out of here. The water was still running and he could hear her mumble through the door. She was calling out his name.

"In a minute." How else was he supposed to respond to her?

He slightly opened the door, and she had already stepped out. He walked out of the room and made his way towards the front door. Her head was still inside the fridge, but she closed it and stood herself up.

He couldn't believe it. His heart felt a sudden rush of relief. "Bella."

"Well, good morning, Edward. Are you trying to sneak out of here?"

"No, actually. I was just . . . "

"Oh my gosh. You don't remember anything, do you?"

He got caught and was embarrassed. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. It felt like fire that he couldn't put out.

Her lips pouted and she stared at him with her biggest puppy eyes. Then she teased him by rubbing her hands straight down his stomach and around his waist. She leaned against him, and he thought he was going to lose it.

She pulled his shirt down which caused him to lean forward to her. She placed her lips by his ear and seductively whispered, "It's a night I will never forget."

Fuck. Did they? How could he forget? He'd been fighting the urge and yet when it happened, his mind went blank.

She let out a huge laugh. "Your face! I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore."

What? He was confused, but realized soon enough he had been played by Bella.

He stared down at her. "You think you're very clever, don't you?"

She pulled away from him to finish prepping in the kitchen, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"You're not getting away that easily, Bella Swan."

He threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and watched as she was in shock. "In our house, we punish those by tormenting them until death is the only wish."

He lifted her shirt and started blowing bubbles into her stomach.

"Edward! Oh my gosh!"

She was laughing so hard that her stomach was in pain. She tried to push him off but his strength was too overpowering. "Edward! Stop it! Ok! You win! I lose!"

He stopped and looked up at her, "Surely, the independent Bella Swan doesn't give up that easily."

She placed her hands on the side of his face and rubbed her thumb on his dimple. She missed his smile and his deep dimples. She finally composed herself and climbed herself out of his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have soufflés in the oven that I must attend to. I washed your tee and boxer you provided for me the other evening. It's on my dresser drawer. You can use my shower, and I do have extra toothbrushes under the sink."

He gathered that was his signal to get himself freshen up. He headed for the restroom, but decided to call Jessica first. It was 8:20, and he was never late for work.

"Jessica, I'll be in the office later. I had some personal issues that I had to take care of this morning."

"Oh, sir. I know. I already got the call this morning, and I rescheduled all your appointments."

"What call this morning?"

"Well, Miss Bella Swan called and said you weren't feeling well, so we thought it would be best to let you take the day off. So Boss, unless there's an emergency?"

"No. No emergency, Jessica. Thank you."

Edward tried hard to hide his smile. He never drank to the point of having a hangover, but if this was the end result, he was delighted to repeat this.

He called Sue next to make sure his mom was okay. He rarely left them home alone unless it was a business trip requiring overnight stays.

Sue provided the same response. Evidently, Bella had called to check up on his mom, and she had food delivered from her shop to their house.

Edward didn't know how to react. He never had anyone take care of him except his mother. How could he not worship Bella even more?

He finally took a shower and brushed up. He stepped out of the room, and Bella had walked in on him. His towel still wrapped around his waist as he was heading towards his clean clothes on her dresser drawer.

She gasped at the sight of him. He was stunning and his body was built with perfection. The water glistened over his bare chest, and her stare gravitated towards him. Stop gawking, Bella! It's not like you've never seen a naked man before.

He kept walking towards her while she stepped back a few feet until she reached the wall.

"Breakfast is ready, Edward."

He placed both his hands on the wall while she was trapped between them. He leaned in on her and slightly bit his bottom lip.

"Bella. Why do you make me worship you so?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" She couldn't get her words out. Maybe it was his gaze, his naked body, his radiating heat, but she found it hard to think.

Before she looked up at him, his lips brushed up against hers. He tasted minty and masculine. Her lips parted for him to welcome her which he did so with relentless passion. She felt his hardness against her, and without realizing it, she raised her leg around him. He happily obliged by lifting both her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Her arms found themselves around his neck. His wet hair soaked through her sleeves but she didn't care.

He walked her over and placed her onto the bed and kissed her jawline then he lowered his kisses to her neck. He pinned her hands above her head and claimed her lips again. Her satisfied replies of deep moans aroused him some more.

A sudden loud ring emulated through the apartment. She stopped her motion and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. My soufflé has to be taken out or else they'll be ruined."

Holy shit. Edward couldn't believe it. She slipped out from under him and went towards the kitchen. He had to calm himself down before dressing. These damn soufflés better be worth it.

When he entered the kitchen, she had already set the island with their breakfast. He still had a massive headache which was shortly dismissed this morning when the damn bell rang for the soufflés. He looked at the breakfast setting and noticed one of the place setting had Honey Combs cereal. He gave her an astonished look.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Embarrassingly enough, I don't." Now he wondered what else he could have said.

"Tell me, Edward. What exactly happened last night? At least up until what you remembered?"

He was almost ashamed to explain.

"Before I start, I want you to know that I'm not a stalker."

"Sure. That explains how you know where I live."

Oh God. How did he get to her place?

"Well, Alice told me . . . "

"Alice! I can't believe her! I thought she was my friend."

"Oh come on, Bella. If anything, I have her to thank for because I would have been sleeping drunk in front of your bakery shop instead."

He was impossible she thought. How could he change the subject nonchalantly?

"Why did you come?"

He decided to avoid her question and took a big chunk of the soufflé into his mouth.

"This. This is amazing." He was complimenting her soufflé and ignoring the question.

She raised her one eyebrow and placed her hand on her hips.

"You know, Bella. My mom did that to me a lot as a child. Be careful or you might displace your hips."

"You're impossible, Edward!"

She threw the napkin at his face. He blocked it with his hands and let out a devilish laugh.

"Alright. I'll confess but at least let me devour this meal. Might be my last you know."

"Edward, answer me."

He dropped his fork down onto his plate and stared hard into her eyes.

"Because I want you all to myself."

That was a bold response and honest. He was so honest with her. He had always been from the beginning. She felt guilt for hiding her true feelings for him, but she feared of getting hurt by him. She never understood what he saw in her.

"When you told me you were going on a date, I felt powerless. All I could think about was our upcoming date, and here you were preparing for someone else. I tried to accept it, so I wanted to clear my mind for the night. I called my friend Emmett, and we stopped by your shop first. I didn't know what my intention was to go there, but I saw Alice and we spoke. Next thing I know, I'm at the club drowning myself in pity and booze. Emmett left with a woman, and I wanted to leave with a woman who lived here. We stopped by the liquor store, then came here. We barely made it to the elevator when I kept calling her by your name. That's when she left me at the lobby, and I finished the rest of the vodka by myself. Everything else is a blur."

"Bella. I don't know what's come over me, but I can't think when I'm not with you. It's extremely uncomfortable knowing you're right here beside me, and I can't have you in all the ways I have imagined."

She was dumbfounded. Should she let her guard down for someone she barely knew?

"I don't know what to say, Edward. We've only met and I'm afraid . . . "

"Bella. You don't have to say anything. When you're ready then tell me, but for now I'll take you just as you are."

He knew she wasn't in the same state of mind as him. But he was hopeful and would wait patiently because she was worth it.

He placed his elbows on the island and clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"Now, I understand you called my office and cancelled all my appointments. I guess that means I will be appointed to you all day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how quickly you would recover from your hangover. I didn't mean to step over any boundaries."

Edward was more than delighted that she had taken the lead. It only meant that she cared for him.

"No, no stepping over anyone's boundaries at all. Actually, I wanted to thank you. It was kind of you to think of my mother."

They finished their breakfast and Bella had no idea what to plan for the day. She rarely stayed home, but being with Edward had been a pleasant one so far. They were both so domesticated while cleaning up after themselves. She couldn't help but smile.

Her phone began to ring. They happened to both look at her phone and saw Jasper's name show up. She froze for a moment and didn't know if she should pick up or not. However, she didn't want to be rude.

She dried her hands and answered her phone. "Hello."

"Good morning, Bella. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just cleaning up."

She saw Edward standing motionless and staring at her. His mood had become solemn the moment he saw Jasper's name on her phone.

"I only wanted to say that I had a good time last night."

"Yeah, me too. It was different."

"Can I come by your shop and drop you off some coffee?"

"Um. Actually. I'm taking the day off. I'm at home. Maybe next time?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. It's just something unexpected, that's all."

"Let me know if you need help."

"I'm good, but thank you for the offer. Listen, I don't want to be rude, but I do have to go."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."

"Of course. Bye."

Her back was to Edward as she ended the call. She should have gone into her room to take the call, but she had nothing to hide from Edward. He knew she had been with Jasper last night.

"Did you not want him to know that I was here?"

She turned around and he had already walked close behind her.

"I don't think it's his business to know."

"You're still going to see him, aren't you?"

She was feeling uncomfortable talking to him about Jasper.

"I don't know." That was the truth. She didn't know. "Jasper and I have a lot in common. Our upbringing and parents, even our paths to our career choices. I felt comfortable with him like I didn't need to change who I was or try to dress to be like someone else. It just easily flowed last night."

"And me? It's because I was born rich that you're going to use that against me?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"What? My lifestyle? Yes, I use to sleep with a lot of women, but they can't hold a candle next to you. Not one of them gives me the attention that I crave from you."

"I know. You've said so much to me about how you feel and I . . . "

She didn't know how to explain it.

"And you what, Bella? How do I make you feel?"

"Last night, when Jasper leaned to kiss me . . . "

He didn't want to hear it. The pain in his heart was burning up to his throat. Picturing her lips with someone else and hearing her moan for someone else was killing him.

"I pulled back. As much as it was a wonderful evening with him, I couldn't kiss him. I couldn't kiss him because he wasn't you."

Without any further words spoken from her, Edward took one step to her. He gazed into her eyes, their breathing syncing with one another. His hand raptured her body and he placed his lips on hers. He could feel her desire in return. She was craving him just as much.

He brought her legs up to him so she could wrap herself around him. Their lips never parting each other. He carried her into her room and placed her on the bed. All the while, his mouth trailed down her neck. His hand slid under her t-shirt, and cupped her breast. They fitted perfectly in his hand. He pulled down her bra and felt her nipple harden. He pinched it with his fingers and she arched her back as a sign of pleasure.

He devoured her breast into his mouth and sucked hard. She let out a gasp and pulled his hair. She tasted exquisite and her skin was so soft to the touch. As he trailed down her stomach with his hand, his phone rang.

It was Sue's ring tone, and only used for emergencies. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's Sue and I have to take this call."

Her breathing was heavy and he saw her breast rising up and down. Her lips bruised from his kisses. He wanted more than anything to be inside her warmth. This had to be one of the most frustrating times for him. It was torture.

"Sue."

"Edward, I am so sorry. It's Mrs. Cullen. She fell this morning. The medics just got here, and we are on our way to Mercy Hospital. I am so sorry." She started weeping hysterically, and Edward felt guilty for not being there.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry, Sue, it's not your fault."

He ended the call and stood up beside the bed. Bella looked worried herself.

"What happened?"

"My mom had an accidental fall. She's headed to the hospital now. I'm sorry, I have to leave."

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course I don't mind. We'll have to take your car though because I don't remember where I left mine."

Once they arrived at the hospital, Edward opened the car door for Bella. He took her hand and never let go. It had been such a long time since she's held hands. She actually loved how it felt.

They found his mom in the patient room. She laid on the stretcher sitting up watching the small screen tv in the corner.

"Mom. Are you okay?"

"Edward! Yes, I'm fine but they never have the right show on tv anymore. All this nonsense stuff."

Bella wondered when he was going to let go of her hand. He was holding onto his mom and her hand. Mrs. Cullen saw Bella and her smile lit up.

"Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Mom, this is Bella. You met her the other night."

"Oh I'm sure I would remember someone as pretty as she. Esme Cullen, Bella. It's so nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, m'am. I hope you're feeling better."

"Nothing to it!"

"Mom, Bella owns The Sweet Encounter. She had breakfast delivered to you and Sue this morning."

"Oh yes. That was such a delicious meal. You should learn how to cook like her, Edward."

"I'm trying to, Mom."

After spending most of the morning at the hospital, Mrs. Cullen was released to go home. Bella decided to join them at their house for the rest of the afternoon.

She had fallen in love with Mrs. Cullen. There was such a connection there that Bella couldn't deny. She also learned a few secret recipes that she would surely repeat.

Edward watched as his mom and Bella bonded over baking. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was falling for her. It didn't matter that he'd only known her this week. He knew that life was too short to be second guessing. He didn't have to guess at all with Bella.

Sue finally took his mom for her nap while Bella was tidying up in the kitchen. After Edward helped her put the dishes away, he took her hands and walked her out to their backyard garden. She was trying to get use to all this hand holding from him.

It was a rather large garden, at least in her opinion. It was quite serene and perfectly landscaped. They strolled quietly while breathing in the fresh aroma of all the colorful display of flowers.

"You're mother is so lovely, Edward. I adore her."

"Yes, she's easy to love."

He stopped her in her tracks, held her hands and placed them on his heart. He knew his confession would scare her, but he was willing to risk it.

"You're easy to love, Bella. Listen, if I don't tell you this, I may regret it forever. But I've fallen for your charismatic and soft spoken heart. I've never been so filled with excitement just standing next to someone. I know you think it's a bit rush, but I can't have you not knowing the truth of how I truly feel. Bella, I've fallen madly in love with you."

Bella's breathing was beginning to shorten with each breath. What did she want to say to him?

"Uh ... I know. You've already told me you loved me."

He didn't understand.

"You told me you loved me last night when I dragged your drunk body into my apartment."

He wondered what else was said but all he could do was laugh. He grabbed her and lifted her

"Bella, you've bewitched me."

He gave her a deep passionate kiss and she returned his advances. As she embraced him, she thought to herself if she could ever return the love. It scared her to fall for him so quickly. Everything seemed like a fantasy at the moment, but how long would it last? But she knew it was too late, and she didn't know how to pull back.

 *******  
 **A/N: I can't thank you enough for still being here and reading on. Have you ever fallen so quickly in love like Edward? I admit I did, and I've been happily married for 19 years. So yes, it can happen** 😁

 **-KL**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Stranger

Bella spent the evening with Edward and his mother. They enjoyed a meal prepared by Sue who was an amazing cook. It reminded Bella of her mom's southern cooking. Even the pecan pie was made to perfection.

As Sue and Mrs. Cullen turned down for the evening, Bella and Edward relaxed in the living room. He kept teasing her hands with his own and managed to not let go of her hands.

"Come on." He got up from the sofa and pulled her hands to follow him. He led her up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom, but it's not what you think it is." He gave her a reassuring smile which she bought into.

"What do you have planned in your room that can't be done out here?"

As they stopped in front of his bedroom, he looked down at her with the brightest gleams in his eyes.

"Bella, promise me that whatever happens going forward that you won't tell anyone."

"You're making me nervous, Edward." Her head pulled back with a puzzled look.

He let out a small laugh, "Don't be. I promise it's not as dramatic as you think."

Bella squeezed his hand and let him lead her in. When he opened the door, she noticed the massive room. It was almost the size of her apartment. His bed was heavily influenced with the bachelor stamp of modern sleek lines but still very charming. She noticed he had a desk at the corner of his room, but his room had a partition that separated what looked like another entrance to another room. But what caught her attention were all the large black and white photos of his mother.

Mrs. Cullen was in her most natural form. She was kneading dough in one photo; the other she was sitting on the front porch staring out to the garden. Another had her smiling and even though it was black and white, you could tell her eyes were a light shade of blue. Her gaze was directed at the camera and her dimples were just as warm as Edward's.

She then saw all the camera gear at the open desk. They were vintage cameras and not the digital ones that were popular as of late.

"Edward. These are stunning. Did you capture these photos? Why would you not want to share these?"

She studied them closer, and she couldn't help but smile at the images.

"Why film?"

"Maybe because it becomes a craft because you have to focus more on what you're capturing since you're limited to how many films you have. But I do this to keep memories of my Mom. Knowing she has Alzheimers influenced my thirst for photography."

She then heard a camera shutter. He was taking her photos with one of his cameras. She blushed and placed her hand in front of the lens to block it.

"Please, Edward. I'm simply ordinary compared to your photos."

"That's what I love about you, Bella. Your modesty. Your simplicity."

"I don't know how to be anything else."

She extended her hand out to him and grabbed his camera. She looked into the camera viewer and focused on him. She started to snap away, and already knew he was naturally photogenic.

"Alright, that's enough of me. And how did you know how to use an analog camera?"

"My parents use to own one similar to yours. They were notorious for following my brother and me everywhere. We use to get so annoyed with them, but then I realized it was their way of keeping memories so that we would always remember those moments."

"Your parents sound like they were loving and caring. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's ok. Seth and I grew closer because of it and to be honest, I discovered more about myself during these past few years because of it."

He pulled her into his arms and he kissed her on the head. She held him tighter and didn't realize how much she needed that hug. His warmth calmed her, and she rested her head on his chest just so she could hear his beating heart.

He placed his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. He lowered his head and gave her a sentimental kiss.

"Let me make love to you, Bella."

She didn't know how he could be so honest with her. She was having a hard time telling him she wanted him too, but she didn't know if she was ready to embark into a relationship with him. How serious did he want this relationship to work? She was torn. Was it infatuation or more that she was feeling?

"Bella, your silence is killing me. Please tell me what you are thinking."

She nodded her head and couldn't bring herself to admit what she thought of him. She wanted him to remain this loyal and honest man who only had eyes for her.

"It's nothing. But I'm sorry, I can't tonight."

He took in a deep breath and squeezed her even harder. "Don't be sorry. I'm just being selfish and want you all to myself. I know you want to figure things out."

She started to pull away from and didn't think it was fair to him to remain there. But he wouldn't release her.

"Don't leave yet. I'm not ready to say goodnight."

She bit her lip and agreed to stay a bit longer with him. He led her towards his bed, "Don't worry. I know my limits. I just want to lie beside you if you will allow it."

She trusted him but she didn't know if she could trust herself. He was easy to get lost in, and her emotions may get the best of her.

As he leaned against his pillows, she slipped beside him and leaned against his shoulders. They conversed through the night about their lives. She found him to be more humble than she had expected. It was such an enlightening time, and she felt more open discussing her life.

The evening was running out of time, and she was getting exhausted. She kept talking but soon realized Edward had fallen asleep already. She didn't want to wake him, so she quietly crawled out of his bed. She covered him with the white quilt at the edge of the bed. She placed a kiss on his temple and made her way out of his house.

Edward woke up from his buzzing alarm at 5:30 am. He rushed up to find that Bella had left him. He wanted to punch himself for letting her slip thru the night without noticing. He wondered if it was too early to text her? He wanted to know if she made it home safely at least. That was a good enough reason to text her.

 _Edward: Good morning. I'm embarrassed to have fallen asleep on you, but I did sleep well last night. I hope you made it home safely._

He waited and hoped she would immediately reply back, but there was no response. He decided to go for his morning run and then maybe she would reply back.

After the run and a long shower, there was still no response. Would it be too much to call her then? He halted his decision, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his mom.

He was quiet during his meal and his mom noticed.

"What's got my son so tangled that he can't speak to his mom this morning?"

He felt guilty for ignoring her and let out a smile to reassure her, "It's nothing, Mom. I fine."

"Edward, since when have you never been honest with me?"

She was right. He never lied to her, and he didn't see why he should start now.

"Mom, I've met someone. She's everything and more. I've fallen for her actually."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"What's not to like about you?"

"I'm far from perfect, Mom."

"Nonsense, give her time. You know it took me a while before I confessed to your father. So be patient."

"I will. Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you this evening, but I may be late. I have a few errands I have to run."

He planted a kiss on her forehead before he was about to step out.

"Edward, I would love to meet this lady of yours. What's her name?"

Edward felt a sting of pain in his chest. He knew his mother would have these memory losses, and this was a simple reminder of how hopeless he felt.

"Her name is Bella, Mom, and I would love for you to meet her."

The bakery shop was a massive circus this morning. The moment she walked in, her employees surrounded her with questions. Most of which were related to work, but only Alice's questions pertained to Bella's personal life. Regardless, she tried to knock them out before it would become more hectic during the day.

Bella felt her phone vibrate, but her hands were in too deep on baking that she would look later. Fridays were their busiest days and she didn't have a moment to spare. Before she realized it, lunch was already here.

Renee was kind enough to pick up lunch for the staff, and Bella had no problem taking care of the tab. It was the least she could do for her staff and their dedicated work. Bella worked through lunch and would steal a few bites of her sandwich in between the rest of the afternoon.

As the sun started to set, and the shop began to close, Bella locked the front door. But she saw a figure standing there, and her eyes lit with joy.

Edward was feeling frustrated all day. Not once did Bella respond back to his texts. Did he scare her away?

He had a conference call that couldn't be avoided after work, but he would walk over to her bakery shop just to make sure she was still alive.

As he left his empty office, he tried to rehearse what he would say to her without sounding too obsessive. He wasn't obsessive, was he?

When he arrived at the shop, the closed sign was displayed and he saw her at the door. But in front of the door was a stranger standing there. He had her smiling ear to ear. He only saw the back of the man. Jasper? Turn around he thought, but his focus shifted to Bella as she wrapped her arms around him.

Edward was losing his cool. He didn't want to feel this way, but he wanted to be open knowing she hadn't confessed her feelings for him. He decided to still walk over.

It was then that she saw him and her face froze. Was it a face of guilt?

He walked into the shop and saw the handsome man with dark hair stare straight at Edward with a serious glare. He still had his arm around Bella's waist. Let go of her dammit, Edward thought to himself.

"Sorry, sir, but the store is closed." So the young man spoke and didn't mind telling Edward off.

Bella then punched the young man in the stomach, "Seth, stop it! That's not the way to treat customers."

As if the angels were watching over Edward tonight, he let out his deepest sigh. He extended his hand out to Bella's younger brother. Yes, thank God it was Seth.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Seth didn't know what to think of it. He arched his eyebrow and shook Edward's hand. "Seth Swan."

Bella finally got in the middle, "Alright, now that you both have met, what are you doing here, Seth?"

She then turned to Edward, "I could ask you the same thing, Edward?"

Both men replied, "I texted you today."

Bella put both her hands up to both their chests, "Hold on."

She picked her phone out of her apron and saw all the missed texts she had received today. She couldn't believe the amount. She read each one and saw their messages. Seth wanted to meet up for dinner while Edward was making sure she made it home safely.

She slammed her hand on her forehead, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. It's Friday and our busiest day and when I came to work, everything was a fiasco."

She turned to Seth, "Yes, let's have dinner."

Then she looked at Edward, "Yes, I made it home safely last night."

Seth stopped Bella from continuing, "Wait, were you on a date last night?"

"Actually, she's been on a date every night this week, but unfortunately they weren't all with me."

"What! Sis, I didn't know you were playing the field!"

Bella shook her head and didn't want to be the center of attention, "I will not be scrutinized while standing here in front of you. That means the both of you."

They both saw her temper rise and backed away by surrendering their hands in the air.

Seth looked up at Edward, "Hey! You should join us for dinner. I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant."

She gave Seth a hard stare.

"What! You know it's rude to talk about going out for dinner in front of someone and not inviting them."

"Mr. Cullen has more important matters to attend to, Seth."

"No, I don't. I'm actually free tonight."

"See! That's perfect! Let's go then because I am famished!"

Bella didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. She rolled her eyes and headed back to her office to grab her belongings. Before she did though, Edward pulled her to him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She didn't fight back because she knew she missed him too, but she felt embarrassed displaying the affection in front of her brother. She was speechless.

"I've missed you, love. Please don't ever leave me like you did last night without saying goodbye."

Bella didn't know what to make of his behavior. Edward wasn't going to shy away from his feelings from her, even in front of her brother. Her cheeks were warm from blushing profusely. She pulled herself away from his hold and walked backwards to her office. Her brother was smiling ear to ear which she knew he was going to pester her about Edward.

She finally looked at Edward, and saw the pleasure he had in hypnotizing her.

 **A/N: I love comments, so please leave them!**

 **Seriously, isn't Seth fun? Never had a little brother growing up, but I'm sure he would be an annoying tease like Seth too.**

 **-KL**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – The Promise

Bella felt like the third wheel at dinner. Seth and Edward were acting like frat boys with no end in sight. She played around with her Korean food as they got to know each other more. It did warm her heart a bit knowing Seth was building a relationship with an older male figure besides his collegiate friends. Maybe it would help him settle into adulthood with more seriousness. Then she thought, she had to stop worrying so much and just let him grow.

She felt Edward tugging her fingers and hand under the table throughout the whole evening. The only time he placed both his hands above the table was when he had to dive into his food. She enjoyed his small gestures and every so often, she would catch him smiling at her while conversing with Seth.

Seth was excited knowing Edward was the CEO of the well renowned Cullen Investments. Seth was completing his Master's in Business with a concentration on finance, so the chance that Seth got to dine with the CEO was stimulating. Edward without hesitation had offered Seth an opportunity to come on board with Cullen Investments. With a silent answer filled with immense burst of joy, Seth shook Edward's hand to accept the offer.

As they ended the evening, Seth gave Bella a massive hug.

"Love you, sis. And here."

Seth pulled out a tiny box with a standard cheap hot pink bow on top of it. "Happy Birthday. I know you said not to give you anything, but I couldn't resist when I saw this."

"Can I open it?" She felt she didn't deserve it, but she was curious.

"Of course you can!"

Edward felt embarrassed that he didn't have anything for her, but he didn't even know. He wanted to question her, but he didn't want to interrupt their moment together.

When she opened the box, her eyes filled with tears. She took the necklace out and saw the locket. It was definitely an antique necklace with all the intricate details. She opened the locket and let out a giggle of joy. It was a photo of her as a child on one side and Seth as a baby on the other side.

"It's perfect, Seth. I love you so much."

They hugged each other for a moment and she finally released him. "Alright, let's leave before I let out the waterworks."

Seth turned to Edward, "Mr. Cullen, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Seth. And call me Edward. No need for formalities."

"Yes, sir, Edward."

They said their goodbyes and Seth headed back to his apartment.

Edward held onto Bella's hand, and they walked the streets of uptown to her apartment. It was a quiet stroll as Bella never felt more relaxed than tonight.

"You didn't have to offer Seth a job, you know."

Edward was baffled.

"You could have told me it was your birthday today."

She kept on looking straight and couldn't look Edward in the eyes. He was waiting for her to show some facial expression.

"Bella?"

She finally ended her silence.

"Today is the anniversary of my parent's accident. I don't celebrate my birthday because it's not the right time to be thinking about me."

Edward stopped their walking and held her tight. He wanted to take this anguish that she had been holding on to.

Bella couldn't control herself and began weeping into his chest. The last time she cried this much was when the cops visited her and told her the news about her parents. She had been keeping it all in, so she could hold it together for Seth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I really haven't let myself grieve over all this. I've been wanting to ..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself, Bella. It's okay to let it all out. I feel honored that it's my chest that you've drowned with your tears."

She let out a laugh and was thankful it was him there comforting her.

When they reached her apartment, she held onto his hand and pulled her with him.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

She nodded her head. She wanted him more than before, and was certain of herself.

He wanted to accept her invitation, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm embarrassed to say that I . . . I didn't come prepared."

She was perplexed at first, but then she realized he meant as prepared with protection.

Her smile built his confidence up a little.

"We can walk over to the drugstore around the corner, and I'll let you do what you need to do."

When they reached the drugstore, Bella decided to wait outside and check her emails and messages while Edward went in. He picked up his box of condoms and headed to the register to wait in line.

"Edward!"

He heard his name being called, but it was an unfamiliar voice. He turned around and it was Jasper.

Jasper shook his hand and noticed the box in Edward's hand. Better safe than sorry, he thought. His eyes went back to Edward's face.

"How's it going? What brings you to this part of town tonight?"

"Nothing much, Jasper, but everything is going well."

"Alright, hey, we should grab a beer sometime."

"Yeah, we should."

Jasper walked out of the store as Edward paid for his condoms. The store clerk smiled and placed them in a brown bag, and Edward thanked him. When Edward walked out of the store, he knew Jasper would find Bella and sure enough he was talking with her.

Edward walked over and placed his arm around Bella.

"Good to see you again, Jasper. Ready, babe?"

Jasper clearly understood what was going on, and as it pained him so, he knew he didn't have the right or choice to object. He still had feelings for Bella, but knew he wouldn't be able to compete with Edward Cullen.

Bella was astonished at Edward's behavior, but she knew how men perceived women and she was not his property to be prideful of.

"In a sec, I was just finishing my conversation with Jasper."

She apologized to Jasper for ending their conversation short. She leaned forward to give Jasper a hug, but Edward was holding on to her other hand. Half a hug was all she could give him.

On their way back to her apartment, it was an eerily silent walk. Bella was trying to calm her temper down, and Edward didn't want to ignite more fires, so he kept quiet for the moment.

As soon as she entered her apartment, she laid her things down and let go of his hand. She briskly turned around and started raising her voice at him.

"What is wrong with you? You should have just pissed on me because that would have looked better than some macho-grease-claiming-caveman-beast that you were tonight!"

She placed her hand on her forehead and paced back and forth.

He walked towards her, but she placed her hands in front of her to stop him. It hurt him that she was denying him.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I get jealous, I'll admit it. I'm jealous because I know Jasper still has a chance with you, and it kills me knowing that."

"Don't let this be about Jasper. You have no worries about him. It's not him. It's me. Don't you know that I love you, and I'm afraid! I'm afraid of feeling pain again. Because I'm nothing of what you could want or have. Nothing. And that scares me."

Her words put Edward in a trance. His heart was smiling and he wanted to hear her say it one more time to make sure he understood her correctly.

"You what?"

She admitted it. It felt good to say it out loud, but it was too late to take it back. With a heavy sigh, she said it once more while staring at his begging eyes, "I love you, Edward."

It took only one step, and he passionately claimed her lips. His hands slipped behind her back and pushed her whole body against his. He felt the warmth of her arms around his neck and the tingling sensations of her fingers pulling the back of his hair. He could sense her hunger for him, and he happily obliged and tasted her back.

He released her and rested his forehead against hers. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I'm going to make love to you now and consume every inch of you."

She nodded her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes and I love you too."

He picked her up and walked towards her bedroom. As he laid her down on her bed, he peeled every layer of her clothing. His hands caressed every part of her body. She was flawless in every way, and her skin was warm and silky to the touch. His mouth and tongue caressed and tasted her sweetness. After she was completely naked, he stared at her and studied her every curve. Wherever his hands touched, she would arch her body so he could continue touching her.

"You're an exotic temptress, Bella. Forever now, I only want you."

She sat up and started to undress him. She had seen his bare chest before and she had craved him back then, but tonight she wanted him more. Her hands stroke his chest, and he responded by taking in a deep breath and tilting his head back.

He looked down on her and couldn't stand withholding himself anymore. She had removed his belt, and his pants had slid to the ground. He eased out of his pants and socks and stood before her. Her face was stunned at what she saw. He leaned against her naked body, and she relaxed at his touch. He laid her down on the bed, and prepared himself with the condom.

He spread her legs and climbed on top of her. Their fingers interlocked and he raised her arms above her head while he tantalized her with kisses around her neck and behind her ear. He slowly made his way into her. He wanted to remember every single stroke. When he did push in deep, he felt the thin barrier break. He couldn't believe it. His eyes were confounded. He looked at her and she looked so relaxed, but small tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as soft as he could.

She shook her head and didn't want to speak. She was too embarrassed and the pain caused a small sting between her thighs.

His motion became slower to help ease her. He felt awful for not knowing.

She brought her hands to his face, "I'm okay. I love you, Edward. Please don't stop."

He kissed her gently and began to thrust in deeper but with little pressure. She began to moan which drove him wild. Her hips then began to move forward with his. They were in sync, and he lost control. How could someone make him feel this passionate? With his final thrust, he released himself. He finally felt her fingernails deep in his skin as he rested on top of her. His weight was held down by his elbows.

He looked at her and saw the desire in her eyes. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him. She rolled him over to his back and rested her head on his chest. He loved how her hair tickled his chest and the warmth she radiated after their lovemaking. Her fingers danced along his chest as he stared up to the ceiling.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I wish I had known."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I love you, Edward, and I knew I wanted this with you."

He was trying to understand how she could remain a virgin for this long. He would have died refraining from sex.

"You're too quiet. What is it that you're thinking?"

"I'm just thinking I would have died had I refrained from sex as long as you have."

She released a bubble of laughter before slapping his chest. "Edward Cullen. You are the most honest man I know."

He got up from the bed and sat up facing her. "Seriously, Bella. I would have been more gentle with you had I known. I would have made your first time more memorable and heartfelt. You don't deserve something like this as your first. Granted, I couldn't be more ecstatic that of all people, I am your first, but that doesn't take away from everything you should have deserved."

She grabbed his hand and tried her best to explain how she truly felt, "Edward. I promise you, I will never ever forget tonight. I have dreaded my birthday for the past eight years because of its sentimental meaning. Now I can truly celebrate what this day really means to me. You've helped me to move on, and I owe you everything because you've done nothing but love me and showed me to be true to myself. Edward Cullen, I will never regret this day and I will never stop falling in love with you."

She kissed him and within the next moment, they lost themselves in each other again as they continued making passionate love again.

 *******  
 **Thank you for still being here and reading on. Were you surprised by Bella's revelation? I know I was, only because I decided at the last minute so her character could have a better backstory to her special day.**

 **-KL**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – The Past

Bella woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She didn't remember the last time she smelled that familiar scent because her go to breakfast was usually a fruit or protein bar. She was alone in her bed and remembered last night. She couldn't stop smiling at what just happened. She finally made love and to Edward Cullen. She remembered how gentle he was with her even though he said he wished he would have been gentler. But he was perfect.

She held onto her duvet tightly and could still smell his manly scent he left behind. She wanted to scream into her pillow because she never felt so free.

"You know, you look ravishing with your face buried in your tousled mane."

She was startled when he spoke. She wanted to bury her face into the duvet, but he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Breakfast is ready. Now, please join me before I starve or I'll submit to eating you instead."

She was so bewildered by his honesty. She didn't want to object his invitation, but she decided to get up and wash up. As she entered into the shower, the hot water couldn't melt away her blissful mood. However, the bathroom door opened, and there stood Edward in the nude. She was mesmerized by every inch of his beautiful form.

"Let me wash you." He stepped into the shower, and she was left speechless. He took her soap and lathered it into the palm of his hands, and he started rubbing them over her breasts.

"Turn around."

She did as he asked, and she flinched when his body touched her back. His arms came around her waist, and he began to wash under her breasts. He then placed his hands between her thighs and massaged her there. Oh my, she thought. She was aroused by his touches, and didn't know how to react. He then lowered himself and rubbed up and down both her legs with the soap.

As he got up, he continued to clean her breast once more, and then her arms. As he was about to wash her neck, he kissed her first, then with his tongue traced a long trail up and down her neck. She leaned her neck to one side so he could continue.

Finally, he took the shampoo and lathered it into his hands and washed her hair. It was so erotic to have him wash her, and she thought she was going to explode. Once he rinsed her hair, he made her turn around.

"Now your turn."

She gulped. She was too shy. He grabbed her hands and poured soap into the palm of her hands. He rubbed her hands together and then placed them on his chest. He led her to massage him with circular motions, then down his stomach. She knew where he was leading her, and her nerves were taking over.

"It's ok, Bella. Here."

He placed her hands on him, and she gasped at the way it felt. She washed him and soon was doing it on her own. Her body was relaxed, and she didn't hesitate anymore.

"Easy, Bella, I'm not ready to come yet."

She looked up at him, and he closed his eyes and looked up. He was taking in deep breaths, and she hoped he was enjoying it.

"Stop, Bella." He removed her hands and stepped out of the shower. She felt horrid. Did she do something wrong? Instead, she heard the tear of the packet, and soon he was back in the shower.

"Turn around." Again, she didn't object, and did as he said. "Spread for me and lean forward."

He slipped his fingers between her thighs, and she let out a sigh of pleasure. The little things he did to her were unexpected. Next thing she realized, he was completely in her. All the feelings she had were about to explode. How could he make her feel this way? She was so lost, yet she desired every welcoming sensation.

"My God, Bella. The things you do to me. . . "

She devoured her breakfast with little break to breathe except for sipping her orange juice. Edward was a wonderful cook especially the pancakes. He made them crispy on the outside just the way she always preferred pancakes.

"I love that you don't hold back when it comes to eating."

"I've always loved food and don't think that will ever change. I will tell you exactly what I want to eat all the time. All you have to do is just ask."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I wish you would always tell me exactly what's in your heart too. Sometimes, I know you're analyzing everything too much, that you hold things back from me."

How did this conversation get so serious? She was having a fun moment with him and wanted to inhale it all in. Because in all honesty, fairy tales didn't exist in her world. It was her one reason for never wanting a relationship anymore after Jacob. She had hurt him badly and didn't want to go through that again.

"There you go again, Bella. Thinking instead of speaking out loud. Tell me, what is going on in your mind right now."

"My life isn't complicated. I just want to protect you that's all."

"Protect me from what, Bella? Whatever you say to me won't affect how I already feel about you."

"I've only had one relationship, Edward. One that didn't turn out the way he had wanted."

"You're talking about Jacob?"

She nodded her head. Did he really want to hear this? The past was the past, and she didn't want to look back.

"I don't think you want to hear this. I feel the same way about not wanting to hear about all of your extra-curricular activities with _all_ your ladies."

"Ouch. That stung a bit. But you're right. I'll just try to understand you in more depth some other way."

She didn't feel pressured to tell him, but she did want him to understand why her life seemed so broken. He already knew the reason she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, but he didn't know why she waited until now to lose her virginity. Oh hell, she thought. There was no need to hide anything anymore. She felt unhindered after last night, and it was all due to him. Here goes nothing she thought.

"The night my parents died was the night I was about to give myself to Jacob."

Edward couldn't believe it. She was finally blunt and honest, but he had asked for it so he had to accept it. Of course, they would have tried because who wouldn't as young teens in love?

"I had thought at the time that Jacob was the one, so we or more like me, but I thought it would be perfect timing. I had just turned 18, my parents weren't home, and I was in love with him at the time. It was a night I never wanted to forget, but as we were about to . . . the doorbell rang. The police came, and I took it as a sign of how I was so selfish. Here, when my parents had suffered a tragic accident, and I was being a loose cannon of a teen. Their last moments were probably about Seth and me, and I was a stupid drunk 18 year old ready to lose her virginity."

"Bella, you can't blame yourself. You were a normal teenager who did what any other teenager would do."

"I know. I finally accepted that fact. But every year on my birthday, I'm reminded of everything I felt during that evening. I was never able to really move forward with Jacob. I tried. I thought maybe with my parents no longer being there that Jacob would become my family, but it didn't feel right anymore. I still love him because he is a good person, but I couldn't give myself to him wholeheartedly anymore. It all felt like a nightmare when I called off our engagement. He was devastated, and I never wanted to hurt him. He didn't deserve any of this."

She took his hand and held them to her lips. "But you woke me up, Edward. I never thought I could encounter these feelings I have right now. Yet, here you are in the flesh and making the best damn pancakes I've ever had."

She loved his dimples each time he smiled. She kissed his lips and got up from her chair, "Alright, I have to head to work."

"Work? It's a Saturday, don't you have employees who can manage without you for one day?"

"I actually have to stop in my bakery shop at the Queen Anne location. It's what I do every Saturday. It's a quick visit."

"Well, then I guess I'll go in for a quick visit too. That's if you don't mind, but it would hurt my feelings if you didn't allow me."

She leaned up and kissed him for reassurance, "Of course I don't mind."

When they arrived at the Queen Anne location, it was already packed with customers. Edward was impressed with how well the bakery shop was thriving. Bella had the right formula to run a successful business, and he could see why investors were in a rush to introduce it into a franchise opportunity.

As she walked in, her employees were ecstatic to see her, but they were directing their eyes to Edward. They also noticed she was holding his hands and leading him to the counters. It was something they've never seen before from Bella, but they were overjoyed with the bright smile on her face.

Eric, who was her outspoken manager at this location, couldn't get to her fast enough. His eyes popped big and his mouth seemed to utter something she didn't understand.

"Good morning, Eric! What?"

He then pointed to the corner of the store. Her eyes followed at the direction he was pointing, and then she understood what he was insinuating.

Edward turned his attention to where Eric was pointing. He saw a tall man with faded facial hair that accentuated his jaws. He was standing in the corner holding a bouquet of lilies. He had a striking look that would attract the ladies. The man was looking right at Bella. They must have known each other. Edward suddenly felt Bella's grip tighten with his.

"Jacob." She whispered it as if she didn't want Edward to hear, but he heard her clearly.

Jacob took a few steps closer to her, and handed her the bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, that's all."

Every year Jacob brought her favorite flowers, and every year he delivered them himself to her shop at Queen Anne. He knew her schedule, but he never intruded except on the day after her birthday. It was the one true character she loved about Jacob. He always gave her space.

She dove her nose into the lilies and smelled the fresh bouquet. "They're lovely like always, Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob then eyed Edward, and Bella felt embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Jacob, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jacob."

She still didn't let go of Edward's hand, but he managed to use his other hand to shake hands with Jacob. She looked at them both and finally let go of Edward's hand.

"I'm going to put these in a vase in the back, and then check on a few things first. Jacob, please stay for a bit until I'm done."

Edward couldn't believe she was going to leave him alone with Jacob. This was going to be an awkward conversation he thought. Before Jacob wavered, she had already dashed behind the counters.

Jacob finally started the conversation, "So how do you know Bella?"

"Accidental meeting actually. I met her at her bakery shop in downtown when my assistant wasn't able to pick up my cake."

"Your assistant, huh? Must be an important man to have an assistant to do your errands?"

"I'm no one of importance."

"Yeah, I don't take Bella as someone who would care about title or money."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So how long have you known Bella?"

"Well, technically, I met her about three weeks ago, and had our first date three nights ago."

Jacob couldn't read if Edward was being arrogant or just plain honest. Either way, it pained him to see Bella holding hands with someone she literally met.

As Bella placed the flowers in the vase, Eric ran towards her. "Oh my God, who is that gorgeous creature you brought? And you have two of them! In the same room! Let me know which one you'll reject, and for once, I will not mind leftovers."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Eric. "Eric . . . I'm not here for drama. How is everything going here at Queen Anne?"

"Please, Bella. You know I can handle anything this store delivers, and you know it's doing perfectly fine. But I still love seeing your face, and especially today with that bright smile of yours and those pearly whites beaming from ear to ear." After a moment, he realized something about Bella. He let out a shrieking gasp. "OH MY GOD! You're no longer a virgin!"

"Shhhhhh! Will you be quiet, Eric! It's no one's business."

"Oh honey, it is safe with me, but if Alice knows that I know before her, you're going to get a mouthful from her."

"I'm not telling Alice or anyone."

"So. What are you going to do? Let them both stand out there and be uncomfortable for the rest of the afternoon?"

"No. I wanted to talk with Jacob for a bit that's all. Funny thing is, I still love him deeply, but not in the way that he would want me to."

"What's not to love about him, I mean look! He's practically molded to look like a god, but your new man, Mmm mmm, he is the god of gods."

"Stop it, Eric! You're embarrassing me. Now let me get back out there, and I'll see you all next week."

She gave Eric a big hug, and he squeezed her so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

"If they hurt you, Bella, call me. I've got a crew that can take care of that business for you."

"Seriously, stop it. There's no need for that! Bye!"

She got back to Jacob and Edward and smiled a big one to interrupt their conversation. "Hello, again."

"Hi." They both simultaneously responded.

She turned to Edward, "Would you be so kind to let me speak with Jacob privately?"

"Sure. I have to step away and check my emails and messages anyway."

"Thank you." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, but he saw her grab Jacob's hand and arms and pulled him to the corner table. He hoped she would be quick with Jacob because he couldn't control his feelings seeing her with him in that close of proximity.

She sat down beside Jacob and stared directly to him. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, but unexpected to see you with someone."

"I know. I honestly don't know what's overcome of me. It's hard to explain."

"Are you happy, Bella?" His eyes looked hurt, but she had to be honest with him.

"I am, Jacob. I haven't felt this way in a long time. He brings out something that I've never felt before."

"Something I couldn't give you."

"It's not you, Jacob. It never has been. You know my life is complicated and there are so many broken pieces, and I love you for always being there. I still do love you, but what I feel for Edward, it's unexplainable."

"It's so soon, Bella. You've only met him. You've known me your whole life. I know you inside and out. Everything about you, I can name. I've loved you at your best and at your worst. I still love you."

"I know you do, but I don't want you to keep holding on to something that will never happen between us. You've been so patient and kind, and I don't want to be the one who does this to you."

"I can't, Bella. I know what I want and if I have to wait, then I will."

"Jacob, please don't. You have to let me go. Please."

"Letting you go would mean letting a piece of me go, and I don't know how to be whole without you, Bella."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. So sorry."

She climbed out of her seat and held him in her arms. He held tightly to her in hopes that she would never leave his side, but he could feel her slowly releasing her grip. He got up from the table and looked at her one last time.

"I don't want to do this, Bella. You'll forever be the one for me."

He walked out of the shop, and she saw him pull into his car and drive off. She felt horrible. It was as if she had broken off their engagement years ago. The same pain she felt, but back then she thought maybe there was still hope for them. Now, she knew her heart belonged to Edward and she wasn't going to turn back.

She stepped out of the shop to go to her car, and Edward had already walked towards her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what to say." He brushed her head with his hands and pulled her closer. He didn't hate Jacob. Hell, he felt sorry for Jacob. Edward wouldn't know what to do either if Bella would decide she longer wanted to be with him.

The drive back to her uptown apartment was a quiet one. Bella spent most her time staring out the window, but she still held onto Edward's hand. When they got into her apartment, he held onto her keys.

"That's it. Pack your things. We're getting out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know your shop closes on Sunday, so you have the rest of today and tomorrow to be with me. So let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To release some stress."

 **Thank you for reading like always! What did you think of Jacob? I know he was briefly mentioned early on, but it was time to introduce him. You'll understand soon enough.**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **-KL**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – The Confrontation

Edward didn't hint where they were going, but only said to pack enough for a two night stay. He rescheduled his Monday meetings, and then called Alice to report that Bella wouldn't be there. Alice giggled and gave her approval as if she had that power ranking.

She realized soon enough where they were heading to Port Angeles at a beach house.

"I didn't pack any bathing suits."

"It's alright. There's a small boutique that my friend owns in Port Angeles. We'll stop there first before heading towards the beach house."

"I could have saved money and brought mine."

"Don't worry. I dragged you out here, so let me treat."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Well, at least let me pay for the rental."

He gave a small chuckle, "It's not a rental."

"Oh." Of course it wasn't, it was a house owned by Edward. He could afford such extravagant expenses like a beach house.

Mrs. Cullen and Sue had joined them as well, and Bella was delighted to have company especially for such a long drive. She had such interesting conversations with Mrs. Cullen because she was so eager to share Edward's life.

Edward evidently was a curious kid growing up who almost burned the house down. As he entered high school, he was the quarterback jock who always got himself into trouble though it was for defending the kids who were bullied. His college years were partying excessively, yet he still managed to remain an honors student. Still the popular kid after college, he was the one that women flocked to be with.

Mrs. Cullen's eyes lit up when she talked about Edward's women, "Handsome son of mine, but his head was never smart with the ladies."

Bella tried hard not to laugh out loud and Edward was embarrassed at his mom's honesty.

"Mom, can we please not talk about this in front of Bella. I've learned my lesson."

"You better have or else I'm going to will off the business to this smart girl right here."

Edward couldn't believe it. His mom was already emotionally invested with Bella. He was trying hard not to laugh in front of his mom. She seemed serious about it.

He looked at Bella and whispered, "She'll forget it by tomorrow, so don't think you've inherited the company."

After an eventful rest of the drive, they finally arrived at the boutique located at an outside strip mall. It was a small store that housed mostly beach clothing.

Mrs. Cullen and Sue stepped next door to the frozen yogurt store and would wait for Edward and Bella to purchase her bathing suit.

As they opened the door into the boutique, the bell chimed and Bella stepped towards the women's clothing while Edward headed to the restroom.

She looked through the bathing suits and saw the prices. Her eyes widen at the prices. It was worth her month's rent. She would never spend this amount on such a small piece of clothing material. She decided to look for a clearance rack, but instead noticed a tall blonde woman talking with Edward. She was attractive and her skin glowed from the sun kissed tan. She placed her hand on his biceps and was extremely friendly with him. He smiled at her and responded to her flirtatious touches.

He finally saw Bella and smiled at her and waved his hand for her to go over there. Bella didn't know if she should ignore him or walk over there. She decided to continue looking through the bathing suits. She grabbed two bathing suits, a white and a black, off the rack and walked towards them. The blonde beauty still had her hands on him.

Bella felt a sudden hint of jealousy. She didn't want to because she trusted Edward, but still it got under her skin.

"Bella, come here. This is Victoria. She's my friend who owns this boutique."

Bella smiled at Victoria and saw the radiant smile that Victoria returned. She didn't seem phased at all by Bella's presence.

He placed his arms around Bella's waist as Victoria's hand fell off his arm.

"Victoria, this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Bella and Victoria both stopped smiling. It was the first time Edward called Bella his girlfriend. They never spoke about what they were to each other. Sure, she loved him and he loved her, but it was never discussed.

"Your girlfriend? I didn't know you were that type, Edward. Soon you're going to be tied down. Whatever about your lifestyle?"

"Don't be foolish, Victoria. I can't be a bachelor my whole life. No. Bella changed all that."

He looked down at Bella and winked at her. Bella didn't know if that meant she should play along or if he was being serious?

"Victoria, your boutique is lovely."

"Thank you." She gave Bella the most piercing look that could shoot out daggers.

"Well, I'd like to purchase these two."

Bella handed Victoria the bathing suits. They walked to the register and Bella took out her credit card. Edward grabbed the card from Bella, but she pushed with all her strength and handed it to Victoria.

"Bella, I said I would take care of this."

She gave him the death stare, and he gave a look of disappointment.

"That will be $1,584.00."

"Victoria, put that on my account. End of discussion."

Holy shit. Why would anyone pay that much? Bella had never spent that much on herself for two items alone.

Victoria wasn't impressed with Edward's tactic. He was splurging on Bella and she didn't agree with it.

Once Victoria bagged the items, they left the store but not before Victoria could call out to Edward, "It's always great seeing you back here. Those late nights will be missed."

Bella didn't even turn around to hear Victoria thank her. If anything, Bella wanted to thank Victoria for opening her eyes to Edward's playmates.

They walked over to the yogurt shop and Bella kept looking straight ahead and walked towards Mrs. Cullen and Sue.

"Bella, come on. What is this about? Please don't say Victoria. She is no one but a friend."

Mrs. Cullen smiled at them, "That Victoria is still a bitch, huh?"

Bella stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Mrs. Cullen.

"Mom, please. You're not helping the situation. That was a long time ago and means nothing, plus it was all a misunderstanding."

"Son, just cause your mom forgets things doesn't mean she forgets everything. That crazy blonde girl. It's no wonder I'll never step into that store of hers."

Bella was left speechless. She didn't know what to say to Edward. Who was Victoria to Edward?

Edward stepped in front of Bella and held her shoulders so she couldn't move anymore. He looked directly at her eyes, "Bella, please. I'll tell you everything later, but please don't be mad at me. It happened a long time ago and we've all moved on."

Bella didn't know what to think. She had no right to judge his past. She knew he had one, but she never thought she would cross paths with one of them.

"I'd like some frozen yogurt please." That's all the words that came out of her mouth. She didn't want to be so haste about this, but whatever happened left a bad impression with Mrs. Cullen. What if one day Bella would have that effect on Mrs. Cullen? No, she thought. Bella was not self-absorbed like Victoria.

After the yogurt store, they finally made it to the beach house. Bella had been to the Outer Banks before, but never to the area where there was limited access. It was only by four-wheel drive that you were allowed here. When they first drove up to the property, Bella couldn't close her mouth. The oceanfront home was beyond beautiful. The light colors with the serene accent colors calmed you the moment you walked up the stairs.

The property was owned by Edward, and it was a home specifically built for Mrs. Cullen. A private retreat away from the hustle and bustle of the city life.

Sue took Mrs. Cullen into her room for her afternoon nap. Bella thought this would be the perfect opportunity to step out to the beach as Edward was unloading the truck.

The salty air Bella inhaled was like a breath of fresh air. The ocean waves crashing the shore looked like lovers intertwined for the first time. She looked down at her bare feet as her toes dug into the soft sand. Why didn't she visit the ocean more often?

"Daydreaming much?"

She heard the camera shutter clicking away, and turned away with a smile. Edward came behind her and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Thank you, Edward. Usually when I'm at the beach, I'm surrounded by hundreds. But here, it's so isolated and serene. I can actually hear my thoughts out loud."

"And what are your thoughts saying out loud?"

"That everything was too perfect. You, me. I knew it had been too easy."

"Why do you say it in a past tense?"

Bella shook her head. "Life hasn't always been kind to me, and now I realized I need to be more cautious."

"You never have to worry about me, Bella. I'll never hurt you."

"For some odd reason, I believe you, Edward."

"Bella, about Victoria."

"I don't need to hear it, Edward. What happened in the past is just that. The past. I don't want to dwell on what happened because whatever did happen between you and her doesn't reflect how I feel about you now in the present."

Edward felt a sense of relief but he didn't ever want Bella to question his faith. "Bella, if anything, I was vulnerable and learned from my mistakes. I forgive people because it's what I know to do."

"I know, Edward. I know you're selfless. I've witnessed it between you and your mother. I don't need to see it anywhere else and I don't need you to defend yourself. That would be questioning my trust, and I trust you, Edward."

He believed her but he also felt she was still holding something.

"We almost got married. Victoria and I. She claimed she was pregnant and I was the father. However, when I learned she faked her pregnancy, I didn't see the need to get married anymore. She was hurt. She thought I loved her, but I was only trying to be righteous."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because she was conniving and you could have been trapped. How did you know she wasn't pregnant?"

"It was her mom who found out the truth. Victoria was still on her menstrual cycle, so her mom forced her to take a test. It came back negative. Her mom called my mom and they talked it out. My mom told me to stay away from Victoria, but I didn't want to. I still cared for her and honestly thought at that time it was love. But it wasn't. It was some teenage kid who was infatuated with summer love."

"I'm assuming she's not over you?"

"We're friends now and have moved pass our years as kids."

"Then what did she mean about those late nights will be missed?"

Edward took a deep breath in and hoped it wouldn't sound wrong, "She and I still remained together during my visits here, but there were no attachments. We both have an understanding for one another."

Bella raised her eyebrow out of curiosity.

"I assure you, Bella, there's only you now. I haven't been back here in over a year."

"I thought I was the complicated one, but I believe you've got me beat."

"Do you think any less of me now that you know?"

"I knew you had a history with the ladies, but I honestly thought I would never confront one who still has the emotional and physical attachment to you."

"There's nothing between Victoria and me, but a platonic relationship."

"But the last time you were here, it was sexual?"

"Yes, it was."

Bella tried not to let it get to her. She didn't know him then so she couldn't possibly be upset. There was no need to overreact.

She simply looked out to the ocean waves and let the water hit her feet.

"Bella, you're quiet. Please tell me what you're thinking."

He seemed nervous. How did she really feel? He didn't want her to push away not when everything that has happened was going so well.

"Nothing, really."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"You're not even slightly jealous?"

"Should I be?"

Edward was stunned. The women he had known were usually dramatic, yet she was so calm. He was a bit hurt; however, he was thankful because he didn't want the crazy drama.

"No, you shouldn't be. But okay, maybe my pride hurts a Jasper bit because you're not jealous."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. I don't know. I've never been in a scenario where I was ever jealous of anyone."

"Then please don't be. If you ever want to ask me anything, just ask. I'll always give the honest answer."

She took his hand and held it tight, "Come on. Let's dive into the waters and wash away this entire somber mood."

They both went back into the house and he gave her a quick tour. The house was filled with oceanic themes throughout, and there were panoramic views of the ocean at every angle.

Bella finally slipped into her white bathing suit and headed out to the balcony. She watched as the waves were craving for her to jump through them.

Edward opened the balcony door and saw the back of Bella. She chose the most perfect one piece bathing suit. It hugged her curves and he didn't know if he wanted to go for a swim anymore. He had to remain steady.

"How do you expect me to focus on swimming when you're leaning against the balcony wearing that?"

She turned around and saw his gracious smile. She wasn't use to all the remarks.

"The bathing suit is compliments of an overpowering CEO who likes to have his ways."

"No, if this CEO could have his ways, it wouldn't be the beach as his first choice."

"Edward! Sue is in the house."

"She can't hear with the sound of the waves."

He walked towards her and leaned down to kiss her. It felt like an eternity since he last felt her lips. He could tell she missed his caresses too as she leaned in on him.

He leaned back and her eyes were still closed, "How soon do you think we'll be back?"

She opened her eyes and wanted to pinch him for his sexual advances.

For the rest of the afternoon, they dived into the ocean and enjoyed basking in the sun. It felt like a secluded island since no one was around except the wild horses gracing by.

Bella needed this escape. She had already forgotten the reason why she was feeling so somber earlier in the morning with Jerry. She was a people pleaser her whole life, and it was nice for a change that Edward had taken over and wanted her to breathe a little.

When they went back into the house, Sue had already prepared dinner. She was absolutely thoughtful, and Bella didn't know if she could get used to having someone prepare her meals for her.

Once they showered up, they sat for dinner. Bella learned more about Sue, and realized Sue wouldn't change anything about her role with the Cullens. Mrs. Cullen and Sue's relationship over time were more friends than anything else.

As Sue prepared the desserts, Mrs. Cullen continued her story about Victoria. Evidently, Mrs. Cullen wasn't too fond of Victoria and knew that girl had something brewing towards her son.

"I warned Edward about blondie, but he thought I was too harsh on her."

"Mom, please. Must we always talk about her when we come to the beach?"

Edward tried hard not to laugh because it was true. She gave him a hard look.

"She always finds her way here every time we come."

"Mom, again. I might have to force you to sleep early tonight. Can we please talk about something else? How about Bella? Isn't she lovely?"

Mrs. Cullen looked at Bella and smiled. "Please forgive my son for his promiscuous lifestyle. He thinks I don't know it but I'm his mother. I know everything." She gave Bella a wink and Bella literally spit out her wine.

"Mom! Do you really want me to be single for the rest of my life?"

Edward and Bella exchanged looks. He had a worried look on his face, but Bella released an infectious laughter that filled the room.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for the forewarning. I assure you; I'm a grown woman and can defend for myself."

"Alright, then I guess it truly is time for me to rest my eyes then. All this talking has gotten me tired."

That evening after Sue and Mrs. Cullen retreated to their room, Edward and Bella headed back out to the ocean and started a small bonfire.

Bella sat down and Edward stood beside her, "Is this spot taken?" He pointed down at her lap and smiled.

He sat himself down and rested his head on her lap. She loved running her fingers through his hair and teased it while gazing into the ocean.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"If I could, I'd freeze this moment forever. I've never felt more embarrassed and loved at the same time."

She giggled at his comment, "What are you embarrassed about?"

"Well for starters, my dear mother and her honesty."

"I love her for that, and you can truly see she loves you. Your relationship with her should be cherished."

"I do cherish it, and it's made me realize that I want even more moments with you. I want to be greedy and have you all to myself."

"Speaking of which, you called me your girlfriend today."

"I know, I did. But you're more than that."

"What are we, Edward? We've only just met and yet we know so little about each other."

"Does my past scare you?"

"No. It's made you who you are, but will it haunt me in the future? I think that's for me to fight with and me alone."

"I don't want you to do it alone. We have the rest of our future to learn about one another."

"Our future?"

"Yes, haven't you thought that far yet?"

"No, I live each day by day."

Edward seemed disappointed in her answer. Maybe they weren't on the same page in their relationship. Edward knew he wanted Bella forever, but he didn't want to scare her off especially knowing that she didn't see things the way he did.

Edward got up and looked at the empty wine bottle. "I'm going to head back into the house to grab some more wine."

As Edward left, Bella reflected on Edward's comment. She didn't care about the past, but she hadn't thought too much about their future either. She knew she was risking her heart, and she was still learning new things about him every minute. She didn't know if there was a bad bone in his body. Why couldn't she see herself with him?

After contemplating her thoughts, she realized he was taking longer than expected. She decided she needed to use the restroom anyhow, so she started walking towards the house. She had a clear vision into the house and saw the back of Edward's body. He was talking with someone, and the moment she reached the deck, she then realized who it was.

Victoria.

It all happened so quickly, he was holding her arms and next thing Bella saw, Victoria dropped to her knees and began to undo his pants. Bella turned herself around and didn't know where to run. She didn't want to be seen, but she ran into the patio furniture knocking down the umbrella. She hoped neither one of them heard, but as she started running down the steps, she heard the back door open.

Don't turn around, Bella. Just keep running.

"Bella!"

She heard him calling her name, but the tears clouded her thinking. The waves became louder and the ocean became darker. She didn't know it was so hard to run in the sand, but her feet carried her further away.

She thought she was far enough, but then she felt some warmth and weight around her arms. He had caught up to her and held her tight. She couldn't fight him off, but her legs kept kicking the air.

"Let me go!"

"Bella, please. Please stop running."

"Take your hands off of me!"

"No! You're being unfair and need to listen."

She finally stopped kicking and fell to her knees. He still wouldn't release her, and the only thing she knew to do was close her eyes to hide her tears. She was being weak and hated it. She was thankful the darkness hid her face.

"I've been fair to you, Edward. I've sat and listened to your past. I've confronted with your past head on, and now this. You talk about a future yet you're still the same. I will never be enough for you, and I will never allow myself to love someone like you. Ever."

Her tone was cold, and Edward didn't know how to perceive this side of Bella. She had always been soft spoken and full of warmth. But at this moment, she wasn't herself.

"You don't mean that, Bella. You are so quick to judge me. I knew you had already judged my past when you were out with Jasper. You haven't even given me a chance to explain."

"Jasper? Why does it always have to be about Jasper? Is that all you have against me? Even after I've expressed how I felt about you, you still don't trust me. Yet, here you are flaunting your sexual needs in front of me and with your mother and Sue upstairs for crying out loud!"

"Jesus, Bella! I'm not that stupid! Could you please stop and let me explain to you, please! I came back into the house to grab the wine, but Victoria showed up. I had forgotten that I had given her a key to the house. She's begging for me to forget about you. She tried to make an advance at me, but I held her back. She must have seen you through the glass on the deck because next thing I know she's on her knees and trying to undo my pants. I pulled her up and that's when I heard the ruckus in the patio and saw you running. I knew what her intentions were, and so I came as fast as I could to get to you."

He took a moment to catch his breath and looked at her.

"Bella, I meant every single word when I told you that I want you all to myself. When I think about the future, I only see myself with you. There's so much clarity when you're with me. Please believe me, Bella. I love you and hearing you say that you will never allow yourself to love me ever; it was as if a dagger had pierced my soul and I saw no purpose to live."

Bella felt foolish. He was right. She had judged him prior to all this and had trouble getting over his past. She didn't know how to deal with it. She thought she did, but when it hit her, she immediately rejected him without asking him.

They both were on their knees facing each other. He still had his arms around her and didn't let go. He was afraid she was going to run again. She then placed her arms around his waist and lifted her head up to kiss him. She kissed him hard and he reciprocated her advances. She pushed him hard and he fell on his back onto the sand. She was controlling their every move and he gave in to her.

He could still taste the sweet wine they were drinking and their tongues danced around each other as if they thirsted for more. He finally rolled her over to her back and kissed her jawline and neck. He rubbed his hands over breast and started to pull her shirt up. He knew he had to stop before they would get themselves in trouble. He pulled himself up as she propped herself with her elbows. Her heavy breathing brought her breasts to rise up and down. Her eyes were tantalizing and her lips bruised from their kissing. He couldn't believe he was going to end this moment of passion.

"I want you so badly right now, Bella. But we'll be in a lot of trouble if we don't stop now."

She agreed with him and nodded her head. She brushed her hair down as best as she could with her fingers. She then took his hand that he offered her.

They walked back to the house and she didn't realize how far she had ran. When they arrived at the deck, she saw the knocked down furniture. She felt horrid at the scene.

"It looks like a crime scene. I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't destroy anything."

"Just my heart was destroyed, but it healed pretty quickly."

She pinched him for his satirical remark, but she knew he meant well.

She stopped him before they entered the house.

"Edward, I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm not use to this sort of attention that comes with a relationship."

"Just promise to never walk out on me."

"I promise."

As they entered the house, Victoria stood up from the chair. She had been crying and her hair was tangled probably from crying while lying on the sofa. Bella couldn't believe this woman. Mrs. Cullen was right. This woman was a piece of work.

She came running towards Edward, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"Victoria. You need to leave, and you need to leave your keys. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

Her face looked like it melted hearing those words from Edward.

"Edward, please don't do this. You don't know what you're talking about. This girl can't give you what I've always given to you. All those years and nights that we've made love, it meant something to you. I know because you always came back for more."

Bella couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She was spitting out whatever she could to get to Bella. Bella knew her tactics. She finally stepped forward to face Victoria, but Edward used his arm to block Bella.

Bella moved Edward's arm out of the way. "Victoria, Edward's already told me everything about you. Your lies, secrets and games you've played to try and trap him. He no longer needs you because he has something real with me. It's love not some sex call during the nights."

Victoria wanted to claw out Bella's face but she tried to play the victim. "Edward, how could you let this cheap girl talk about me like that. I know you know me better than anyone else."

He looked at Victoria and felt sorry for her. It was his fault for leading her on, but tonight he saw how conniving she was.

"Victoria, I finally saw you for who you really are tonight. You knew Bella was on the deck and you purposely made it look like I wanted you. I don't want to ever see you again."

"No. No, Edward. You don't mean it. We have history. She'll never be half the woman I am. Look at her. She's short and plain to the eyes."

"Stop it, Victoria!" He shouted so loud, Bella thought he was going to wake up the whole house.

"What you see as short and plain, I see as beauty surpassing yours by a hundredfolds. Now leave before I throw you out!"

Victoria buried her cries into her hands and ran towards the door. Before she reached the door, Edward called out her name once more, "Victoria!"

She thought he changed his mind and smiled at him.

With the coldest tone she's ever heard from Edward, his last words to her were spoken, "Leave the key to the house."

She gasped and took the key off her keychains. She threw it onto the table and walked out the door slamming it.

Bella couldn't believe what unfolded in front of her. She's never had confrontations with anyone and her knees wanted to give in on her. She took a deep breath and looked up at Edward.

"Bella. I've never had a woman stand up for me. My God, I've never wanted you more now than before."

He picked her up and claimed her lips. She didn't have time to respond as he lifted her up and took her into their room. That evening, Bella solidified her entire feelings for Edward. She was his forever and wanted him to know, but for now she wanted to lose herself in his arms.

 *******  
 **Thank you for reading! What did you think about Victoria? Crazy, right?**

 **-KL**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – The Call

The rest of the weekend was calmer than the first night. After a restful and playful weekend in Port Angeles, they all returned home. Once Edward dropped Mrs. Cullen and Sue off, he drove her to her condo. Bella felt the getaway was exactly what she needed, away from her ever growing complicated life. But in hindsight, she was lucky to have found Edward. She wasn't going to let Victoria interfere either. To be honest, this was Bella's first encounter with another woman vying for the same man. Jacob and Bella had only dated each other, and there was never any drama that ensued.

"Tell me what is occupying your mind so deeply? You've become silent in the past few minutes during this ride."

She glanced at his deep dimples and found his smile irresistible. She responded showcasing her pearly whites, then took a deep breath and provided her honest thoughts.

"I've never had to deal with ex-girlfriends or jealous ones, so that was a different experience."

Edward was surprised. "What about Jacob?"

Bella shook her head, "No, we were each other's first, and he didn't date seriously after our engagement ended. Neither one of us did actually."

Edward seemed bum at the thought of how much Jacob did care for Bella. But Edward probably would have done the same too considering how important Bella meant to him. It was hard to forget someone like Bella, and even harder to find someone new. He hoped he would never cross that path.

"Is it inconsiderate of me to ask what you both talked about at your shop on Saturday?"

He hoped she wouldn't get offended, but he was curious.

She couldn't look him in the face. Instead her head turned towards the window looking at the landscape swiftly passing her by. She really didn't care if Edward knew.

"He said he was going to wait for me."

"Wait? For what?"

Edward knew what he meant, and he realized Jacob was going to be a fighter.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. I know I can't go back with Jacob knowing my heart belongs to you."

He felt a sense of relief hearing those words, yet he knew if he was in Jacob's shoes, he'd stalked Bella like a maniac. Hell, he'd stalked her prior to her admission of love for him.

Before Edward could speak, her phone rang.

"Hey, Seth. How are you?"

Edward couldn't hear what was being said, but he noticed Bella's face turning pale. Her hands immediately clasped her face to cover the uncontrollable cry that was escaping. He pulled over to the shoulder and parked the truck.

He took off his seat belt and reached over to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and started crying. Edward grabbed her phone to talk with Seth, "Hey, Seth. This is Edward. What's going on?"

"Hey, Edward. It's Mr. Black. He passed away from an accident last night."

"Who's Mr. Black?"

"Uh. Jacob's dad. He basically was our dad when our parents passed. I'm sorry I had to tell her over the phone, but I wanted her to know sooner than later. Plus, Jacob isn't in the right mind at this moment to talk to anyone."

"Don't be sorry, Seth. Thanks for the call. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, Edward."

Edward placed the phone down and held Bella until she stopped crying.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, Bella. Tell me what can I do?"

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "I just need to go home."

"Sure, that's where I'm taking you."

When they got to her condo, Bella headed for the shower. Edward lingered in the living room until she was done. She was all dressed and ready to go out.

"Edward, I'm going to Jacob's tonight."

"Yeah, I'll take you there."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with him."

Edward tried not to show his emotions of disappointment. He didn't want to be that type of controlling man in her life, but he wanted to be the one to comfort her. Regardless of the situation.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Edward, Mr. Black was a second father to me. I know and you know the pain of losing a parent. Jacob needs me right now, and I don't want to complicate things with you being there. I promise there's nothing between us."

"I'm not worried about that, Bella. I only want to be there for you, that's all. But if you want to be alone with him, then please go."

"Thank you for understanding."

She leaned up and kissed his lips. He didn't reject her kiss. He made sure she would remember his touch.

He walked her to her car and opened the door for her. "Please call me if you need anything, Bella."

"I will."

He closed her car door and watched her pull away from him. He felt his heart being tugged in different directions. He had to trust her. He loved her, and he knew he needed to be more for her.

Bella arrived at Jacob's house. His cozy and quaint home was perfect for a starter family. She knew he was not focused on a bachelorhood lifestyle, so this home suited him so well. The evening was dark and somber, but she could tell the glowing light from within the house meant he was home. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long until he opened the door.

Jacob opened the door, and he looked surprised to see her. His eyes were red and worn from crying over the death of his father, she was sure of it. They didn't speak at all, but they both embraced each other immediately. Her tears fell on his shoulders as he buried his head into her hair.

"I am so sorry, Jacob."

She held him tighter as she tried to calm his pain. He finally released her.

"You didn't have to come, Bella."

"No, Jacob. I had to. I hope you didn't mind me showing up."

"Of course, I don't. Please come in."

She stepped inside and the environment was all too friendly. Nothing changed much since she was here last in regards to the furniture. The only exception was a different smell to his home. It had a sweet apple pie smell.

"I smell apple pie?"

"Yeah, my neighbors brought it over. I haven't even eaten. It's been an overwhelming day."

She felt awful. She knew how he felt, and knew the feeling of a loss appetite would remain for a few days.

"When's the last time you ate?"

He shook his head, looked up towards the ceiling and let out a deep breath, "Ugh, lunch. Yesterday?"

"Oh, Jacob. You have to eat. Let me invade your kitchen please."

"I'm okay, Bella. Really, I am."

She didn't take no for an answer and grabbed his hand. She walked him into the kitchen and made him sit at the barstool by the kitchen island.

"You haven't changed, Bella. Always taking care of others first, and being demanding all the while."

She let out a small smile and was happy to see he was able to release a little tension.

"Where's your Mom and sister?"

"They're at home resting. I came back to the house to feed the dog and grab my stuff. I'm going to head there tonight to stay with them."

"Sure, um, did you need to me to leave then?"

"No." He was so quick to answer. "To be honest, I'm surprised and happy to have you here."

"Don't be surprised. You know I still care for you, and your father meant the world to me too."

"I know. He loved you too."

"Likewise. So, let me see what's in your fridge."

Bella found what she could and made a quick stir fry with chicken and vegetables. She paired it with some red wine, and they sat at the island eating and talking away.

"I miss your cooking, Bella. Never could repeat any of your recipes."

"Stop. It's so plain and simple."

"Nah, it's not. I've tried."

She was glad to see him eating, but more so that he had some color back to his face. He spoke about the accident, and how his father was crossing an intersection and was sideswiped by an oncoming truck that failed to stop. Bella felt horrible for what Mr. Black must have been feeling the moment it happened.

"He didn't suffer, Bella, according to the docs."

She couldn't stop the tears and wiped them off with her napkin. Jacob placed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jacob, I can't believe it. It's so surreal."

"I know. I know."

That evening, they sat in his back porch on his hammock. They reminisced about all the crazy things they did as teens and how Mr. Black let Jacob get away with everything. It was only because Bella was with Jacob that Mr. Black turned soft.

She knew she had let Mr. Black down when she ended the engagement, but he was the most understanding when he spoke to her. She remembered that evening what he said to her, "Bella, you are very much my daughter too, and I only want you to find happiness. If it's not with my son, then so be it. I won't have you as a daughter-in-law, but I'll always have you as my daughter."

Bella looked at her watch. It was getting late in the evening, and she had to work tomorrow morning too.

"It's getting late, Jacob. I have to leave."

Jacob had a hard time releasing her, but he had nothing but respect for her. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I have work tomorrow."

He understood and they both got off the hammock. She nearly tripped and he caught her in time. She could tell he wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she turned her face and took in a deep breath.

"I'm still clumsy as ever."

The rejection pained him because he knew he had lost her. He had lost her to someone he couldn't match up to.

"I only want you happy, Bella."

"I know. I want the same for you too. But I really do have to go. I'll stop by tomorrow after work and cook dinner for you, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

She gave him a hug and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Jacob."

"Good night, Bella, and thank you for tonight. I needed it more than you realized."

She turned away and headed out the door. She got into her car and started crying. She didn't know if they were tears for Mr. Black or if she felt awful for how she was treating Jacob. He didn't deserve this, and she didn't want him to think she was there other than support.

She picked up her phone and called Edward. He didn't wait at all to pick up.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward."

"It's almost 2 in the morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm leaving Jacob's house right now."

"Oh." His voice sounded disappointed.

"I only wanted to say thank you for a wonderful weekend and have a good night."

"It was only wonderful because I was with you this weekend. Drive carefully please. Good night."

"I will."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"I love you. I want you to know that."

"I already know, Edward. I love you too."

 **A/N: Hope you are still enjoying this story, and always, thanks for reading** 😁

 **-KL**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – The Confession

As Bella made her way into work, she was a walking zombie. Her body felt numb. She barely slept last night as her thoughts continued with Jacob on her mind. She received a good morning text from Edward, and she responded to him briefly. She didn't want him to think he was being ignored, but she needed this time to be by Jacob's side.

Alice saw Bella and knew something was wrong. She grabbed Bella by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "What's wrong? Please don't tell me Ocean Eyes hurt you?"

Bella let a small smile slip. Alice and her ways to lighten things up were greatly appreciated.

"It's not Edward. We're fine."

"Then what?"

Bella took in a heavy sigh and fought back her tears, "It's Jacob's father. He passed away."

"Oh my goodness, baby. I am so sorry!" Alice wrapped her entire body around Bella, and she wasn't able to breathe. "Bella, why are you here? You know you need to be with Jacob. He has no one."

"I was with him all last night, and I need to come into work."

"Work can wait. You've got to trust us here. We did fine yesterday without you, we can manage another day."

Alice turned Bella around and started pushing her out the door, but before she got to the door, she turned Bella around.

"Bella. You listen to me, honey. I know you and Jacob are no longer together, but he's a good guy and cares for you immensely. There is nothing wrong being there for a friend. You know if it were him, he'd be here in a heartbeat for you."

Alice was right. Jacob was unselfish and kind. He wouldn't hesitate at supporting Bella even when he knew he would receive nothing in return. Bella decided to skip the day and head to Jacob's house.

She pulled up to the front of his house and saw some cars parked in the driveway. She knocked on the door and saw the biggest smile while the door opened.

"Leah." Bella went in for a hug and loved the warmth of Leah's persona. Leah was Jacob's older sister. They were close when Jacob and Bella were together. She even went with Bella shopping for her wedding dress. Leah took it pretty hard when the engagement was called off, but she understood Bella completely. It wasn't long then that Leah left to Portland for a job offer, and Bella hadn't seen her since. They kept in contact but it slowly diminished once both their schedules became too hectic.

"Bella. Oh my goodness. You're still as cute as ever. Oh God, I've missed you. Why did we ever lose touch?" Leah's tears were flowing down her cheeks. She tried wiping them off with the back of her hand, and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh my God! My mom is going to be so happy to see you. Mom!"

She turned her head towards the kitchen, screaming for Mrs. Black. "Mom! You'll never guess who's here!"

Leah faced Bella and her smile still didn't cease. "Oh my goodness, I'm so rude. Come on in, Bella."

Bella stepped into the house and it wasn't long before Mrs. Black walked into the foyer and saw Bella. Her arms were wide open; the wrinkles around her eyes made her look warm and welcoming. Bella saw the tears escaping Mrs. Black's eyes, and she didn't know if they for Bella or Mr. Black.

"Darling, I've missed you so. I didn't think I was going to see you."

"Mrs. Black. You all mean the world to me. I wanted to be here for everyone."

Mrs. Black smelled of fresh cinnamon. She had to have been cooking in the kitchen. Bella learned so much from her baking, and always thought she was the one who inspired Bella to pursue baking. After all the hugging and wiping of tears, Bella saw Jacob made his way into the living room. He had his hand in his pocket and the other running his fingers through his hair. He had a kitchen towel over his left shoulder which meant he was helping Mrs. Black in the kitchen. He stared at Bella and couldn't hold back his smile.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't think you were coming until later?"

"Alice. She knew I wasn't in the right mind, and she knew I needed to be here."

"Good ole Alice. Hasn't changed one bit."

We both chuckled at our keen observation about Alice.

Mrs. Black grabbed Bella's hands, "Oh Bella, come into the dining room. We were just about to setup breakfast. I made Jacob's favorite, cinnamon pancakes. I hope you still like them."

"I actually still do, Mrs. Black."

That morning, the four of them sat and caught up on their lives, but Mrs. Black was more interested in Bella's personal life.

"So Bella? How have you been? Are you still overworking yourself or did you finally make time for your personal life?"

Leah slapped her hand on the table, "Mom, that is such a personal question to ask Bella. Please! No wonder she's not with Jacob, we're such a crazy family. Excuse our mom, Bella" Leah followed it with a hard laugh, and Bella covered her mouth in shock at Leah's response. It was all in good humor, and it made Bella miss their entire family.

"It's okay, Leah. You all are like my family too, but to answer your question, Mrs. Black. Yes, I have had time to add to my personal life."

Bella glanced at Jacob and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He didn't have the heart to look at Bella, and instead focused on cleaning his plate of food. He then turned to his mom and placed his hand on hers, "Mom, she's with someone, and he seems like a good person. So let's not make this uncomfortable."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know."

"It's okay. No need to apologize, and I'm not uncomfortable at all."

The room suddenly got quiet, and Leah got up first from the table. "Well, Mom and I have to head out to the store. Bella, please feel free to stay and hopefully, we'll see you in a few hours."

"Sure, I'll be here. I'll clean up so you two can head on out."

Leah and Mrs. Black made their way out the house while Bella was left alone with Jacob. Neither one of them spoke as they cleared the table. Bella was trying to figure something to talk about.

"So, um, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Jacob stopped what he was doing and placed the dishes in the sink. He walked up to Bella and his face was so close to her. He had pinned her up against the wall, and stared at her directly in the eyes. She didn't know how to react.

"Bella. I can't stop thinking about you. Seeing you here, as if you never left. It's selfish of me to want you here; though I know you're here for other reasons. Losing you nearly killed me, then losing my dad, and now knowing that I'm going to lose you forever once you leave here. It doesn't sit well with me."

"Jacob." Bella didn't want to hurt him. She was afraid she would play with his emotions by being here, but she loved him and wanted to be here for him as a friend. "You know I will always love you, but my heart loves you differently."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, but she held back and slowly turned her head.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm with Edward."

He stepped back and ran both his hands through his hair. His eyes began to fill with tears. He tried to hold them back and turned himself around.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He stood there, lowered his head down, and with his hands pinched between his eyes.

Bella walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Jacob, I want to be here for you, but I don't want you to mistaken my reason for being here."

"I know. It's stupid of me to assume that I'll have you back again."

As he turned around to face her, they both embraced each other, and Bella felt a sense of relief knowing her feelings for Edward were stronger than she realized after almost kissing Jacob.

"You'll always have me close by, Jacob."

The rest of the afternoon was spent searching through old photographs of Mr. Black. Mrs. Black had brought them over so Jacob and Leah could keep some. Bella and Jacob found a few of Jacob exposing his derrière as a toddler. They laughed so hard that Bella felt like pissing in her pants.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but with so many of these exposed derrière photos, I'm sure you can release at least one for me as a keepsake."

"Nope. You lost that right as a girlfriend."

Her mouth opened wide and she punched him in the shoulder, "I'm your friend, nonetheless!"

"Bella, I don't think Edward is going to be ecstatic finding a naked picture of your ex in your wallet."

"Who said I was going to carry it in my wallet?"

"Well, if it can't be housed in your wallet, then it doesn't belong with you then, does it?"

"Ouch! You hurt me, Jacob."

"Oh, not as much as you hurt me." He chuckled away and this time she pinched him hard under his arms.

"Bella!" He screamed so hard that he got up from the floor. "Now you're playing dangerously."

He picked her up from the floor and started heading for the sofa. She couldn't stop laughing and tried to climb off his shoulder.

"Jacob Black, you put me down right now!"

"You'll have to state my full name if you're really pissed."

She closed her eyes and screamed, "Jacob Daniel Black!"

He stopped at his tracks and placed her carefully onto her feet.

"I thought you had forgotten."

"Of course I didn't, you big goof. You were a part of my life that I'll never forget."

Bella pulled her shirt down and straightened her hair. She was having so much fun with Jacob, but moments like these made her feel uneasy. Was she enjoying herself too much with Jacob? What about Edward?

Jacob remained silent, staring at her. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but knew he wouldn't like her final answer. Somehow he believed she truly still loved him, and that she needed this quick life experience with Edward first. He knew he had to be patient, but he also knew reality would sink in and he could possibly lose her forever.

"You're the only one who calls me by my full name."

"Well, that's because I'm the only one you could ever get upset."

"That's not true. You're the last person I want upset."

Bella didn't want to keep coming back to these conversations. She wanted to enjoy this time with Jacob. She wanted to support him, but it seemed she was making it more complicated on their friendship.

"Jacob, I can't keep going on with this. I love you, I do. But I want to be here for you, for your father."

"I love you too, Bella, that's why I want to keep on going. I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't going to stop fighting for you."

Bella walked pass Jacob and into the living room. She grabbed her keys and purse.

"Jacob, I have to go."

"Bella, don't go."

"It hurts me to know I've caused you so much pain. It's not fair that I trusted myself back into your life especially when you're so vulnerable from recently losing your father. To be honest, I'm the worst person ever for doing this to you."

He didn't want her to leave. His heart started to ache at the thought of pushing her away. He felt paralyzed. He got on his knees in front of her, took both her hands and placed them on his lips.

"You're far from the worst person, Bella. Whatever pain you caused me, I'm fine. Hearing your voice, seeing you here in front of me, it heals that pain."

"Jacob, it's been a long day. Get some rest. I'll see you at the service tomorrow."

She leaned down and kissed his head. She was tired of hurting him so deep, but knew that playing with his emotions was her last intention. She stepped away and walked out of his house. It was as if her emotions were revisiting her from the time she broke off their engagement.

She stared into the dark purple skies. The sun was setting, and she didn't realize how long she had been there. She looked at her phone to see if she missed any calls, but there was nothing. Edward knew she was going to spend time with Jacob today, and he respected her and let her have her time alone with Jacob. Yet, here she was, almost kissing him. But she didn't kiss him; it was Jacob that had leaned for her.

She got into her car and called Edward. He didn't answer his phone. She left him a voicemail message. "Edward, it's Bella. I'm leaving Jacob's house right now and wanted to see you. If you get this message, please stop by my place. Love you."

She hung up her phone. She wondered if she should text him also. She decided against it. She was sure he would listen to her message.

When she arrived at her condo, she was exhausted. Maybe she didn't need Edward here. She wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. She had to get up tomorrow and go early to the shop first, then come back to dress and head out to the service. She finished showering, and then headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. That's what she needed, something to warm her body. As she poured the wine into her glass, the doorbell rang.

She opened the door, and she felt relieved seeing Edward standing there. He was dressed in a tuxedo, and he had a brown bag in one hand. His smile created the indentation of his dimples to deepen. She knew he received her message.

"You're in a tux? With a brown bag?"

"I had a charity event to attend, and the brown bag is the best damn tacos from a food truck by the brewery."

She couldn't stop grinning. She grabbed the bag from his hand, and then scrunched his shirt into a tight fist into her hands. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. She didn't realize how much she missed seeing him. She inhaled his scent, savoring his taste in her mouth.

He lifted his head up and closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Dammit, Bella. If this is how you greet me after being away from me for a day, then so be it, I'll sacrifice more days."

"You don't mean that." She jested with him.

"You're right. The separation kills me."

He took the brown bag away from her hand and threw it on the kitchen countertop. He lifted her so her legs could wrap themselves around him. Their eyes were locked and neither one of them looked away. He placed her on her bed, and they voraciously undressed each other.

"I've missed you, Bella."

Before she could reply, his lips caressed hers. She accepted his invitation and released a loud cry as he made his way into her. They both reached their moment of climax together while their bodies intertwined and they never lost a moment of passion.

She rested her head on his chest as her fingers locked between his. She stared into the ceiling, biting her lower lips. He sat himself up and slipped on his boxers. He extended his hand out to her, "Come on. I'm famished. That expensive dinner didn't leave a good taste in my mouth."

She reached for him and sat at the edge of the bed. He grabbed her tee and panties and dressed her.

"What about my pants?"

He winked at her. "Keep them off."

They walked into the kitchen and Edward pulled out the tacos from the brown bag. They devoured it swiftly, and she was thankful he brought them over. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"How's Jacob doing?"

She stopped chewing and took a sip of water. She had a hard time looking at Edward. She didn't know why? Guilt was consuming her.

"What is it, Bella? Is he okay?"

"He's doing better."

"Then why the long pause?"

She wiped her mouth with the napkin, and wondered how she was going to word her conversation. There really was no way around it.

"Before I tell you, please know that it means nothing."

Edward's body temperature started to rise. He was getting uneasy and tried to prepare himself for what she was going to confess. He thought of the worst scenario to hopefully ease the actual truth.

"Edward?"

"Tell me."

"Look, Jacob and I have a history together. Our families were very close, and you know with everything that has happened, emotions were all running high - "

"Just tell me, Bella."

She realized he didn't want to beat around the bush. She took another sip of water to help her dry throat swallow with ease.

"He kissed me."

She saw Edward's hand turn into a tight fist. His knuckles were turning white.

"Edward, it meant nothing to me. I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away."

"I don't trust him." He didn't have much to say. What could he say? He didn't want to be the anal obsessive boyfriend, but he didn't want another man's lips on Bella.

"Trust me though, Edward. If anything, it solidified my feelings for you. I had been contemplating about how much I should let you in. That maybe I shouldn't let my walls to tumble down, but I realized I want them to for you."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard. "You make it very hard to be upset at you."

"Upset? Why would you be upset with me? I did nothing wrong!" She pushed him back, and they almost fell but he held onto the counter and found their balance.

"Miss Bella Swan. Are you trying to hurt me physically too? Because I need to be able to walk tomorrow, especially if I'm escorting you to the funeral service."

Bella shook her head, "You don't have to come. I know your schedule is hectic."

"I want to come. I'm not going because of Jacob. I'm going because I know how much Mr. Black meant to you, and I want to be there tomorrow for my girlfriend."

There was that word again, girlfriend. Why did she have a hard time with labels? He's her boyfriend. She thought to herself, Edward Cullen is her boyfriend. She just needed the courage to introduce him as such tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying this story still! Please let me know by commenting or follow my story. Thank you!**

 **-kl**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – The Regret

Bella was awoken by subtle kisses all over her face. She released a small chuckle and opened her heavy eyelids.

"What time is it?" She placed her hands on Edward's face and traced his lips with her finger.

"It's 5:00 in the morning. I have to go home to check on my mom. I'll be back here to pick you up after I shower and get dressed."

He was already dressed in his tux without his jacket and tie. She didn't want him to leave yet, but succumbed to reality. She enjoyed having him overnight. She felt at ease and slept better too. Without any rational thought, the words trickled out of her mouth, "You should leave some of your stuff here."

Edward blinked several times. He wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"What I meant was, it would make it easier if you did have some of your belongings here. Plus, I enjoy waking up to your kisses."

"Bella? Do you realize what you're asking?"

Edward didn't want to argue about it because he wanted nothing more than to have more time with her, but he also wanted her to understand this was going to be a vast movement in their relationship.

She sat up from her bed and held his hands, "Edward, with everything that has been happening and life is so unexpected, and I know I can't take the time anymore to analyze everything. This isn't me, at all, but I don't care. All I know is you've changed me somehow, but it's been nothing but a good change."

Edward got down on his knees and kissed her hands, "Bella, I don't want you to change. That's what I love about you. I don't want you to regret this decision. It's not a hassle for me to leave here and go home for a bit - "

"Oh. I'm sorry." Bella's heart started pumping fast. What was she thinking? Of course Edward didn't need to commit himself to her. She knew his type, yet she masked it with his suave behavior. She became blinded by the notion of love. "Forget we had this conversation. I understand."

She got up from her bed and headed straight to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the faucet and let the cold water run down her face.

"Bella." He called her name again at the door, but she didn't have the heart to answer him. She was embarrassed.

"I'm going to shower. I'll see you shortly."

Edward was appalled at himself. Of course he wanted every free moment he had with her, but he also knew she was living in the moment and wasn't thinking about the long term of their relationship.

"Bella, please. Open this door. I'm not leaving until you do."

He heard the door quietly unlock and the knob turned slowly. Her deep ebony eyes peeked through the open door. She looked disheartened, and it hurt him knowing he was the cause of it. He placed his hands through the door and grabbed her by the waist. Her head rested on his chest and she closed her eyes, wanting time to pass by so she could forget this moment.

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to because my God, I want nothing more than to have you by my side all the time. But I also know you're cautious, and I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into with me. By me being here all the time, I am never going to leave because it would kill me if you ever rejected me."

She tried not to let it get to her. It was spontaneous of her to ask him for such a commitment. She thought all his talk about their future meant this was the direction he had wanted. She was being haste and more embarrassed at her emotions now.

"It's alright, Edward. I'm fine. I don't know why my impatience took me over. Now, go home so you can pick me up for the service."

She leaned up to kiss him, and he felt anxious leaving her now.

"I won't be long, I promise."

The funeral home was an old Victorian house centered in the community of Capitol Hill. Bella never liked funeral homes as they brought back memories of her parents. As a teenager, she didn't enjoy the constant conversations and sympathy she received. She remembered making a vow to herself that day, she would take the responsibility of the role as the big sister as her priority. Now, she couldn't be more proud of Seth and his accomplishments.

"Bella!" The familiar voice of her brother comforted her at this time. She turned around and found him rushing towards them.

"Seth." She held on to him tightly and her tears fell uncontrollably.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Have you spoken with Jacob yet?"

She nodded her head. "I've spent the past few days with him."

Seth brought his hand out to Edward. "Edward, it's good to see you."

"Likewise."

"Let's go have a seat."

The service was a heartfelt one that reflected the life of Mr. Black in the warmest way. Bella had the hardest time listening to Mrs. Black and Jacob's speeches. It was an overwhelming service, but one that was memorable for Mr. Black.

The three of them headed back to Mrs. Black's residence. Bella had her staff at The Sweet Encounter deliver several desserts for the family. Bella made her way to the table to oversee how the food was placed.

"Bella, you were always the one to make sure everything would be perfect."

Mrs. Black gave her a warm smile, and Bella couldn't help but stopped herself and hugged Mrs. Black. "The service was beautiful, Mrs. Black."

As Bella took a few steps back to finish the table, she felt another pair of arms around her waist. The voice wasn't directed to her though, but to Mrs. Black.

"I am so sorry for your lost, Mrs. Black. My condolences to you and your family."

Edward. He surprised her with his sudden appearance right beside her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced."

"My apologies. Edward Cullen."

He shook her hands and waited for Bella to speak, but she seemed numb at the moment.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"Oh yes, of course. It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for coming. I'm sure we'll speak again soon before you leave."

"Of course."

He watched Mrs. Black walk away and looked at Bella. She was concentrating on the table and didn't give him the attention he was hoping for.

"Bella, are you alright? Please don't be upset with me."

"Edward, this isn't the time to reflect on our issues."

"Issues? What issues do we have?"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Edward was perplexed. "Please don't tell me this is about this morning? I thought we had already discussed it? The only issue is what am I to you? You didn't introduce me as your boyfriend to Mrs. Black, so what am I? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Seriously, Edward? This isn't the time or place for this conversation."

"You're right. I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. We'll talk about this when we leave here."

It wasn't long until he stepped away. She stared with the corner of her eyes and saw he had found Seth and they started conversing. She felt guilty for doing this to him. She didn't even understand why? Maybe it was all the emotions of the funeral and then the sudden rush of their whirlwind romance. Regardless, she kept on with her task and decided to ponder into other thoughts.

The guests started dwindling down as Bella kept herself occupied cleaning up. Edward walked over to her and kept his distance. He had hoped he'd given her enough time away from him to vent.

"Bella."

She paused hearing her name being called. "Edward. Give me a few more minutes and we can leave."

"I'm not in a rush, so please take your time."

She responded to him with a little nod and walked into the kitchen to start on the dishes. Edward excused himself away to answer a call and stepped into the living room. Bella looked out the window and remembered the backyard where she and Jacob use to run wild with their imaginations. Those moments were so innocent back then, and how she wished she could recapture them and be able to live one day of a carefree life.

"Do you remember that one time when I accidentally scratched your forehead with my branch of a sword?"

Jacob stood beside her and stared out the kitchen window.

"Yes, actually, I do. It was horrible. I only remember blood running down my face, and I thought I was dying." She laughed so hard she couldn't hold in her tears.

His eyes captured her attention, "That was the day I swore never to hurt you again."

Her laughter subsided and she could tell he was carrying a serious tone. "We were 10 years old, Jacob. What did we know about hurting each other?"

"I know you, Bella, and I know something's been bothering you all day. I'd ask you earlier, but it seemed your boyfriend was always by your side."

"Nothing. It's all this. Your father. Seeing your mom and sister. You."

"You don't need to worry about me, but I do need to worry about you. Regardless, you're still my friend and also the worst liar. I know that when something is bothering you that you like to organize and clean meticulously, and that's what you've been doing this whole time while you've been here."

Bella didn't know what to think. Jacob did know her well, but the situation with Edward and her was her issue. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire by letting Jacob in on it.

"It's nothing, Jacob. Nothing that concerns you. Adult problems though it really isn't a problem."

"Come on. Talk to me. If you call me your friend, then talk to me like your friend."

Bella bit her lips and knew she was going to regret her actions next, but she needed to vent.

"I asked Edward to move in with me."

Jacob's silence and immobile movement spoke volumes to Bella. It was something unexpected.

"Well, not technically move in, but place a few items at the condo, and he rejected me. I guess I thought he and I were moving in the same direction, but now I'm not so sure. It was crazy bold of me to ask, too soon, do you think?"

"What? You barely know him."

Bella couldn't believe he was siding with Edward. Of course Jacob wouldn't want Edward moving in with Bella. She placed her hands over her face and inhaled a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm sharing this with you. I'm sorry I ever did." She started drying her hands with the dish cloth and started to walk out of the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

"Don't be, Bella. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but hell, if I was Edward, I wouldn't question living with you. I'm actually thankful he isn't choosing you – "

"Who says I'm not choosing her? And I think you're holding my girl too close."

Neither Bella nor Jacob realized Edward had returned into the kitchen. Bella's face blushed her reddest yet. She felt as if she got caught, but she didn't know for what? She tried to step away from Jacob, but he was still holding on to her hands.

"You don't deserve her, Edward."

"Jacob, this is neither the time nor place. What Bella and I discuss is between us. Now if you would be so kind as to take your hands off my girl."

Bella saw the dark look on Edward's face. She didn't know if he was upset with her or Jacob. She had to undo this fire real quick.

"Guys, please. Edward, we were just conversing, nothing I wouldn't share with a friend. Jacob, I'm sorry I got you involved."

She released her hands from Jacob and walked passed Edward. Edward followed Bella, but Jacob couldn't stand seeing her in distress, "You're smart to not want to move in with her, Edward, because I'll be right there for her when you break her heart."

Edward stopped in his tracks and without hesitation his hands turned into a tight fist and he turned himself around and his hands met with Jacob's face. All Edward heard was Bella screaming, and a few people running towards Jacob. He saw Bella down on the floor with Jacob, her hands caressing his face. What the hell did he just do?

Seth came and pushed Edward away. All the sounds in the room sounded muffled. Edward saw Mrs. Black's worried look at her son sitting on the floor. At that moment, Edward felt like a lowlife bastard. Seth went down to Bella, "Take Edward and get out of here."

Bella looked at Seth and she was crying. "Bella, take Edward and get out." She nodded and got up. She walked up to Edward, grabbed his hands, and they both left the house. All the while, Edward couldn't help but regret what he did. He possibly could have just lost Bella forever.

 **A/N: Just a quick note, but this story wasn't originally for Twilight characters. My characters just so happened to fit with them. So yeah, I'm a sucker for love triangles which happens to be in a lot of stories.**

 **-KL**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – The News

The ride was as silent as an empty cathedral. Bella gazed through her misty eyes at the thick clouds out the window. They seemed so tranquil and moved with grace and agility. Her life seemed the complete opposite at this moment. There seemed to be tension and jealousy. She thought as an adult that being involved in a more mature relationship wouldn't cloud her judgment, but she realized her thought process had all been erroneous. Where did she go wrong? How did it get so intense and complicated?

Edward didn't say a single word to her, and she feared what he thought of her now. She shared details of their relationship to Jacob. Of all people, her ex-fiancé, but Jacob was a friend with a good heart. He knew her well, and having him listen to her, even if it was unreasonable, gave her a little comfort.

They walked into her condo, and still no words were spoken. She placed her keys on the counter and slipped off her shoes. It didn't take him long, but Edward held her from behind. His nose dove into her hair, and she could hear his breathing of sorrow.

"Bella, your silence is killing me. I know what I did was wrong, and I don't know how else to apologize. I don't want to lose you. Not when I just found you."

Bella was stunned. All this time, she thought she had wronged Edward, yet he was feeling guilty the entire time over what he did to Jacob. Granted, Edward did leave it at peace and walked away, but Jacob provoked Edward even further. She twisted herself to face him and held his face with her hands.

"Why would you think that you would lose me?" She saw tears down his face and didn't realize it hurt him so. The pure thought of losing her scared him this much. She wiped the tears away with her thumb, and wanted him to open his eyes.

"Edward. It was wrong of me to open up with Jacob about our issues."

"I'm not even upset with that. I know you need to confide in others. I'm upset at myself for hurting the people you love. Seeing Mrs. Black staring at her son when she just lost her husband, it pained me. I felt like a reckless piece of shit."

"You're far from that, Edward." She pulled him closer to comfort him.

"Bella, I've never been this close to someone. I've never had to worry about my feelings because I was never this invested into a relationship. So yes, I regret what I did. Now, I don't know where to go after here."

"You're not going anywhere, Edward."

"That's just it. I wasn't willing to move in with you, but let me say this. The more I spend time with you, the more I realize you deserve everything and more."

She didn't understand what he was trying to imply, but she wasn't feeling secured about his plea.

"I don't understand what you're wanting, Edward. I didn't mean to cross any boundaries you're uncomfortable with. To be honest, I thought you were further ahead between us."

"Bella, I'm beyond imagining any other life without you. The possibility of not having you in my life terrifies me. All I know is everything falls into a harmonious balance as soon as you're here. The moment I laid eyes on you at your shop, I knew I wanted you. The evening you walked into the charity ball, I knew I needed you. And when you left my house that night, I knew I loved you then. I want more than sharing an apartment together. Bella."

While holding her hands, Edward gracefully placed one knee on the ground. He took out a velvet maroon box with one hand. He opened the box, and Bella saw a stunning antique solitaire diamond ring. She clasped her hand over her mouth. Her breathing stalled for a moment.

"Bella Swan, I want to share the rest of my life with you, not only as your lover, but your husband. I want to be able to honor you, protect you and love you. Please accept this ring and accept my flaws that come with it. So will you have all of me, Bella, because I want everything about you as my wife?"

She tried holding back her tears. Her emotions were counteracting with everything that was happening in such a swift time, but her heart knew where it belonged. She loved him and didn't need any more analyzing or convincing.

She nodded her head and let out the breath she was holding in.

Edward was able to breathe again and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against her chest. "Oh God, Bella. It took you so long to answer; I thought I was going to die from a broken heart."

She let out a laugh and rubbed her fingers through his soft curls. He buried his face into her chest and took in a deep breath. He looked up at her and his dimples always calmed her.

"Now if you would allow me the honor to place the ring on your finger."

He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly like a glove as if it was meant for Bella alone. It was a unique ring with four additional round solitaires on each side of the massive stone. The intricate details around the setting made it even more remarkable.

"It's so lovely, Edward."

He kissed the ring on her finger and stood up to face her. His arms still around her waist and they pulled her closer to him.

"It is my mother's ring. She knew something was amiss with me after I left your place this morning. I had a long talk with her and she was upset with me."

"Why would your mother be upset with you?"

"Because I'm stupid, and she knew I was in love and wanted more, and knew I was going to ruin my only chance at real love. So she got up from the breakfast table and came back with this velvet box. She had been waiting for the right moment to give it to me. She may not remember you every time, but she knows I've changed in the past several weeks and that you were the cause of it."

"I don't know what to say, Edward."

"You said, yes. That's all I wanted you to say."

He leaned down and kissed her with tenderness. His hand went back into his pocket, and then he placed an object into the palm of her hands.

"Now, Bella, I'm only agreeing to your proposal from this morning, if you'll accept this also."

She looked at the palm of her hands and there was a silver key.

"What is this?"

"It's the key to my house. It's only fair that if I leave my items here, that you should scatter your items all around my house too."

She couldn't deny the key. It was only fair game. She wrapped her fingers around the key and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry; I don't have a key to give you. I'll go make a copy today."

"No worries. You'll just have to stay at my place until you get me a key."

"Hardly fair, but it'll give me motivation to make one."

"So let me start helping you pack?"

"You're in a hurry, aren't you? Actually, I wanted to call Seth to tell him the news."

"He knows already. I asked for his blessing this morning."

She was surprised at his sweet gesture and couldn't believe Seth was able to keep this from her. But she also wanted to talk to Seth about Jacob.

"Well, he doesn't know I agreed to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"That sounds nice coming from you."

Her face became serious, and Edward didn't have to second guess the reasoning. He knew she had a caring heart.

"Bella, I'm not going to be offended if you need to talk to Seth about Jacob. To be honest, I would like to know myself."

She felt a sense of relief. She wasn't going to hide it from Edward anyway, but he knew her too well already. She leaned on him for comfort. "I really don't know how I deserved someone like you. Thank you."

When she called Seth, her first question was concerning Jacob. According to Seth, Jacob was embarrassed at his own actions and was doing fine now. Mrs. Black tended to Jacob, and she seemed to be holding it together. After the updates she received, Bella finally told Seth the news of her and Edward.

"Bella, you deserve it all. I am so happy for you. Edward is something else, and I can't wait to welcome him into the family. Seeing you two together, I know you've changed, but it's a good change. It's like he brought something out of you that even I couldn't do."

Bella tried holding back her tears. Her brother's sentimental words meant so much. He had matured tenfold within the past year, and she felt at ease. Her motherly instinct always overshadowed her sister mentality over him.

"Sis, don't cry. We'll go celebrate this week, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Seth. I'll call you later this week. Bye."

She placed her phone on the counter and noticed Edward was trying not to pry, but he was patiently waiting.

"They're both okay. Jacob and Mrs. Black. But Seth wants to go celebrate our engagement this week."

"Are you okay though?"

Bella didn't know how to feel. She cared for Jacob and his family, but she didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable.

"I think I'd like to go visit them and also say goodbye to Leah."

"Do you want me to come?"

She was silent.

"It's alright, Bella. I have to stop by the office anyway, then I'm going back home to reorganize our room."

 _Our room._ He said it so easily. Why did she not have his boldness? Emotionally she was there, but when it came to verbally speaking, her words seemed to stutter.

"Yes, your office. I feel awful."

"Why?"

"Here I am about to marry you, and I don't even know where your office is located?"

He laughed at her statement. "Would you like to come by my office?"

She hadn't thought of it until now. "I suppose it would be informative."

After packing a few of her items, they headed to his office and arrived on the 40th floor of the building. Cullen Investment operated on the entire floor and was a lively and vibrant environment. His employees were ecstatic to see him and kept their busy selves deep into their monitors and conversing on the phone. However, several of them were eyeing Bella and were questioning who this dark hair beauty was that Edward was holding on to tightly.

Edward's office was at the corner with his Executive Assistant, Jessica, sitting outside his office. She had a massive workspace with double monitors, and it was all well-organized. She was startled to see Edward coming in.

"Boss! I didn't know you were coming in today. Is there anything you need me to reschedule for your calendar today?"

She kept her gaze directly at him only as a sign of respect, but her smile was warm during the entire conversation.

"At ease, Jessica. First of all, I want you to meet Bella, my fiancée."

"Fiancée! Boss! Congratulations! When? Where? Oh my goodness! I'm so happy! I'm sorry, Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise, Jessica."

"Jessica, I'm just here to grab a few portfolios, but thank you. And Bella agreed about a little over an hour ago. I wanted my future wife to know where I worked."

Jessica couldn't stop smiling and she was still holding on to Bella's hand. "Oh my goodness, let me release you. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"I'm good actually, but thank you so much. I'll have to tell you a funny story of how I know of your name too, Jessica." Bella was blushing at the attention. She looked over at Edward, and he couldn't stop smiling. How odd that everything fell into place all because of Jessica.

"Alright, I'll let you both go and again, it was so nice meeting you Bella!"

They finally stepped inside his office, and it was such a breathtaking view from his office. He walked over to his desk and shuffled through the binders at his desk then placed them into a thin leather case. Bella studied the considerable office and all the details that was Edward. He had a collection of books, family photos and artwork.

"You know I haven't read those books in ages. My mom wanted me to have them here to make me look studios."

"But how many times have you read . . ." Bella pulled one of the books off the shelf, " _The Old Man and the Sea_ by Ernest Hemingway?"

He shut his eyes real tight and laughed, "Six. But only because once for school and the rest, well, for leisure. It also happened to be my father's favorite. You know, perseverance was his greatest strength. I think that's why he loved that story so much."

"You surprise me every day, Mr. Cullen. We are going to have a very interesting marriage."

"I'm pale in comparison to your intriguing life, Mrs. Future Cullen, and I am going to welcome all the many surprises you are going to provide me too."

They left his office and headed to his house. When they entered the house, Edward was calling out for his mom and Sue. They both rushed to the front of the house in a panic.

"Is everything alright, Edward?"

He swallowed Mrs. Cullen with his arms, and swung her in a circle. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't stop laughing.

"What on earth? Edward, put me down before I suffer a broken bone!"

"Mom, Bella said yes! I'm getting married."

Her eyes twinkled with joy and the tears started to form around her bright blue eyes. She looked over to Bella. "Are you my new daughter-in-law?"

"Yes, m'am. Well soon to be."

Mrs. Cullen couldn't stop holding Bella in her arms. It was as if she felt a sense of relief over Edward. Bella understood completely as she felt the same way with Seth.

As the small celebration ceased, Edward and Bella started to move a few items in his bedroom to make room for Bella's items. Bella felt timid at this new situation. She had been independent for so long, and now she was going to share her life with Edward. For now she thought, she would be sharing his dresser drawer.

Edward's phone rang and he put Jessica on speaker as he didn't have hands to hold his phone while helping Bella.

"Jessica. Everything okay?"

"Yes, sir. I have Laurent on the line for you, and I am so sorry. I was too excited about your engagement and may have mentioned it, and now he knows, so he wanted me to immediately connect you on the phone. Again, I am so sorry, Boss."

"It's okay, Jessica. He needed to know anyway, so put him through."

"Alright, here he is."

"Laurent, how's it going?"

"Edward, are you insane? Why didn't you tell me the news of your engagement? We need to sit down and have a talk and prepare paperwork."

"Sure, no worries. When do you want to meet up?"

"I'll get with my assistant, but I need to draw out your documents, the will, a prenup . . ."

"Whoah. Stop right there, Laurent. There's no need for a prenup."

Bella suddenly felt she needed to leave the room, so she stepped away but she could still hear the conversation continue.

"Edward, your Dad would never approve. We're talking over a hundred million here."

"You don't know my father, Laurent. He would have approved the moment he met Bella. I'm not having this discussion any further. There is not going to be a prenup. Call me later when you have the rest of the documents ready for me to review."

Edward hung up the phone and noticed Bella walked away into the closet. He went to find her and she was silent.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that. It's Laurent, our family lawyer. It's wired for him to think of such paperwork."

She turned around and looked at him with apprehension.

"Edward, I'll sign the prenup. I don't want to go into a drawn out battle with your family lawyer. I understand where Laurent is coming from. Don't put Laurent in an awkward situation."

"Bella, there's nothing to understand. There's no prenup. Simple as that."

He started handing her some hangers, so she could finish hanging her clothes, but she stopped him for a moment.

"Edward, do you know how much I'm worth? I am valued at one thousandth compared to your fortune. I know you love me, and I love you too, but let's be smart about this. We've been so haste in our relationship that reality hasn't even come into play. We've been living in this fantasized world of lust and love, but we have to come back down and place our feet on the ground. It's logical, and to be honest, I'm not at all offended."

His face became serious and Bella didn't know if he was upset or confused.

"Lust? You think we're in lust?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Bella, money means nothing to me, if I can't have you."

"Edward, of course money means nothing to you. You've never been without money. You don't know the struggle and stress that people like me have gone through. We work hard for our money, and Laurent is just protecting you. That's all."

He nodded his head and took in a deep breath.

"Don't use money against me, Bella. I wasn't handed everything in life growing up. I know the value of money, and that's why I work hard for my father's company. So if I want to share my hard work money with my future wife, then it's my damn choice."

Bella couldn't get Edward to understand. "Edward, Laurent has every right to be concerned. We're so new into this relationship. We're still learning about each other, so don't be so harsh on Laurent for doing what he's paid to do."

"Exactly, and he's paid to do what I'm asking him to do. That means no prenup."

Bella couldn't believe his stubbornness. She and Laurent were only trying to protect him, but he would never see it that way. She walked pass him and started to head out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't be here right now. I need to go speak with Mrs. Black and also see Leah before she leaves."

"Are you going to go see Jacob too?"

"More than likely, yes, he'll be there I'm sure."

"Alright."

He headed back into the closet to finish off hanging her clothes. Bella stopped herself, but then decided they needed this temporary separation. He needed to analyze the whole situation, and she needed to focus on making right with the Blacks. She closed the door behind her and didn't look back at Edward.

 **A/N: Again, thank you for reading and please leave comments. It helps motivate me to continue! Much love.**

 **-KL**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – Manipulated

As Bella stepped out onto the front porch, she felt the chilly air settle across her face and she welcomed it. It was as if a breather was all she needed, but most important clarity. Why was it so difficult with Edward? Was he truly different from her that their differences were going to become discerning? With Jacob, life seemed simple, but then there were no responsibilities back then. The prenup was a substantial concern and needed to be discussed. She wasn't trying to be difficult; she thought the complete opposite by trying to do what was best for Edward.

Her left hand began to pull the handle to her car, but her right arm was pulled away from the vehicle. Her body swiftly circled around, and she felt the sudden warmth covering her entire body. His head buried into the nape of her neck. She distinctly placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in as he leaned on her while her back was to the car.

"Bella." His tone was forgiving. "I don't like this feeling. Arguing and not speaking to each other."

She was shocked by his admission. "Edward, I wouldn't call it an argument but more of a disagreement. It's inevitable considering we don't know each other well. There are going to be differences, but we are going to do the adult thing and talk about it."

"I didn't want you upset at me before leaving here." But most importantly, he didn't want her to be vulnerable and then get persuaded by Jacob. The words Jacob said to Edward preoccupied his thoughts to no end. _I'll be right there for her when you break her heart_. Those were his exact words to Edward, and he wasn't about to let her walk into Jacob's arms again, especially after their recent discussion about the prenup.

She leaned back and tried to comfort him. "There's a lot we need to discuss, and I promise you when I return we'll continue our conversation."

She began to release him, but he pressed hard against her. His lips were already on hers and she found her arms around his neck again. She could feel the difference in this kiss. It was almost as if he was afraid to let her go. She caressed his lips with her thumb and closed her eyes.

"You know I love you."

"I know."

His elongated silence confirmed what she thought.

"Edward, don't do this. You're only torturing yourself. I'm in love with you, not with Jacob. Please trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Now, if you'll release me, then I can be off and also back sooner to you tonight."

He stepped back and opened the door for her. He stood there and watched her drive off.

From the rearview mirror, she noticed that he was still watching her until she no longer saw his figure. She hoped he would be at ease, and the rest of the evening would be uneventful.

Leah had a hard time letting go of Bella, but she was anxious to finish packing for her early flight tomorrow. They promised each other to never lose touch again. Mrs. Black apologized for Jacob's behavior, but Bella wouldn't accept it. She knew no one was at fault and hoped to clear any misguidance. It wasn't long until Mrs. Black noticed Bella's ring.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black. It's all new and my intention isn't to bring this forward. I'm here really to see Leah before she leaves, but to make sure you're alright."

Mrs. Black placed her hand on Bella's cheek and shook her head. "Bella. Why are you apologizing now? I couldn't be happier for you. You are like a daughter to me, and your parents would be so proud of the woman you've become. And now you're going to make such a beautiful bride."

"Bride?" His voice stopped Mrs. Black and Bella's conversation. Bella could feel the prickly hair behind her neck starting to rise. Jacob went out for a run, but walked in on their conversation.

Bella's eyes met with his and his dejected face felt like a hard blow to Bella. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out.

Mrs. Black broke the silence, "Bella, I'm going to head upstairs and call it a night. Please stay as long as you need and thank you." They hugged each other hard, and Mrs. Black left Jacob and Bella alone.

Jacob didn't say anything; instead he went towards the refrigerator and took out a bottled water. He opened it and didn't stop inhaling the water in. He threw the empty bottle into the recycle bin and washed his hands. He started to uncover the sandwiches.

"Jacob." She wanted him to say something, anything.

"Bella. There's nothing to say."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Bella? You've already said sorry enough tonight to everyone. I'm sure you already apologized to your boy - fiancé too. But what are you really sorry about?"

He moved in on her with barely any space between them. She couldn't look up at him. Why did she feel so ashamed to face him?

"I'm not going to deny that it pains me, Bella. It pains me so much that I can barely breathe. Now please leave."

He closed his eyes and turned around and placed both his hands on the island. She wanted to comfort him, but knew that would only make matters worse.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Her whisper was faint, but she knew he heard as she could hear him replying back to her.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll always love you."

Bella drove off and didn't know where to go. She wanted to be alone, but she needed Edward too. There were too many emotions that she couldn't focus. Someone must have answered her prayer as her phone rang. She picked it up without seeing who it was.

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just can't seem to shut the front door. I don't remember the contact info for the locksmith we used last and hoped you would have his number."

"Um, yeah, I'm actually nearby so I'll stop on in. There's a certain way to close it without having to call the locksmith tonight."

"Can you tell me over the phone that way you won't be bothered?"

"It's okay; I'm already on my way. See you soon."

Bella threw her phone over to her seat and decided she needed a small break from Edward and Jacob at this moment.

Bella entered through the door and it didn't take but half a second for Alice to notice the ring on her finger.

"Jesus! You'll never get lost in the dark with this! What is this? Is this what I think it is? Bella!"

Alice held onto Bella's hand so tight and wouldn't release her. Bella gave as much detail as she could all the way up until leaving Jacob's house tonight. She ended the story with a deep sigh.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Why are you worried? You've got two men vying for your love. You know who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and Jacob needed this closure so he could move on. Stop feeling sorry. What you need to do is focus on your future, and that's with Ocean Eyes."

"He's so good to me, and I don't know how to repay him."

"Well, that's easy. Please the man in bed, and he'll forget what you fought about and may even be convinced to do things he would never do."

"Alice!"

"Well, it's true! You take control of him tonight behind those closed doors, and he'll draw up that prenup himself."

"I can't! That's deceiving! Plus, I wouldn't know how. I'm so new to all this sex stuff." She whispered her last words and was too shy to speak it out loud to Alice.

"Come on! Let's go." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started heading towards the back.

"Wait! Alice! We haven't even locked the front door yet!"

"Oh, damn, that's right."

All Bella did was show Alice how to use her hips to get the door at the right angle to lock up.

"I already left a message for the locksmith to come by tomorrow. It's probably time to get a new door – "

"Oh, enough about the door. I'm taking you shopping!"

"Shopping?"

Bella and Alice pulled up in front of a tiny shop called It's Red. The windows were tinted, and Bella didn't know what to think. What was Alice's plan? When they entered the store, Bella understood what it was she was seeing. She had never been in an adult store. It never crossed her mind. What did Alice have in mind?

Alice went straight to the rack of lingerie and selected a black Alice material or lack of material was more like it. She then picked up a black silky robe to go with the Alice teddy. They walked pass a display of different tools or gadgets. Alice picked up a plastic box the size of her hand and threw it at Bella. Bella's confused look made Alice release a bubbly laugh.

"Alright, Bella. You're not ready just yet. All you really need are these for now."

Once in the car, Alice handed her the bag.

"Now, you go home tonight and don't say a word and head straight to the bedroom. Change into them and wait until he comes into the room. That's all you need to do."

"And what am I trying to accomplish?" Bella was confused as a deer in headlights.

"Do you really need to accomplish anything except make your man happy? Plus, you'll be happy tonight too. I promise."

Bella was blushing uncontrollably. She'd never thought about lingerie because well, she never had an active sex life. Work and family was always on her mind and now she was being thrown into men battling for her and now exploring her sexuality. Oh my, was all she could conjure up at this moment.

When Bella arrived at Edward's house, she parked in the driveway for a moment. She said a quick little prayer and headed into the house. _Head straight to the bedroom. Head straight to the bedroom._ She was going to panic if Edward would stop and converse with her.

She opened the door slightly and peeked her head through the door. It seemed clear with some lights still on. She locked the door behind her and with as little noise as possible went up the stairs. She made it into the bedroom and went straight inside the bathroom.

Edward was in the parlor room when he heard the door open. He saw Bella, but she must have either ignored him or didn't see him standing there. He went to the foyer and she had already paced herself up to the room. He wondered if she was upset to be so sudden. He finished his drink, placed the cup down on the counter and headed up the stairs.

Bella studied the tiny Alice material in front of her. It didn't look too complicated to wear, but she was going to shower first at least. It was one of the quickest showers she had ever taken. Either she was excited or nervous, she couldn't tell. All she knew was her stomach was twirling with emotions. She blew dry her hair, brushed her teeth and put lotion all over her. Deep breath, Bella.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what to think. She was too embarrassed to stare at herself being so exposed. She placed the robe on and turned the door knob. She could hear Edward on the phone. She didn't know who he was speaking too, but it sounded like a business call.

Edward heard the bathroom door finally open and lifted his head up.

"Laurent. I'll call you tomorrow." Without even listening to the rest of Laurent's conversation, Edward turned the phone off and placed it down.

He couldn't believe it. Her body was half hiding in the bathroom while her other leg was meticulously pointing out directly at him. Her hips swayed to one side with her hand holding the door trimming. She wasn't looking at him though. He could see her thick eyelashes, blinking desperately. She kept staring down onto the floor. Was she nervous? What was she thinking?

What he was thinking was how he wanted to peel off that robe that was covering the rest of her. Still standing there, she didn't say a word. He was sure she could hear his heart pumping out of his chest.

He walked over to her and studied her breathing. Seeing her breast rise each time she inhaled made him harder. He wanted to have her now, yet he wanted to remember this entire moment and take her slow tonight.

"I thought you were upset with me, Bella, and here you are seducing me without even trying."

He slipped the robe down her shoulders and let it fall gracefully onto the floor. He studied the laces that perfectly pressed against her ivory skin. He could see through the lace and saw her nipple. He wanted to devour them now and make them hard for her, but he held back. Instead, he took his hand and cupped her breast. He massaged it and used his thumb and finger to pinch her nipple hard. It caused her to gasp while she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

He placed his hand behind her head and studied her face. Her mouth opened slightly and he couldn't hold back anymore, his mouth covered hers completely. He took his time tasting her. Her knees began to give in and he caught her in time. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to his bed. He sat her at the edge and rubbed his hands up her long legs. His hands were between her thighs now. So soft he thought.

He got down on his knees and spread her legs as wide as she would allow, then he pulled her with force in front of his face. He inhaled her sweet scent.

She rubbed her fingers through his hair. She was nervous. What was he doing? And without any warning she felt his lips between her thighs. He was kissing her there. Of all places. She was embarrassed yet so pleased at the same time. When he stroked her with his tongue, she moved her hips forward even closer and let out a scream. She didn't know where it came from, but what she was feeling was so different. He wouldn't stop and she didn't want him too. Somehow her legs tightened around his head and his hands squeezed her thighs hard. She knew she was coming and felt she needed to hold onto something, so she pulled his head deeper into her. She let out an even louder cry when she came.

Edward propped himself up and demanded her mouth onto his. He wanted her to taste how sweet she was plus she didn't realize how loud she was and he had to quiet her down. He undressed himself with her assistance, but he wasn't ready to undress her yet. He leaned her back on the bed as he studied what she was wearing. His fingers trailed wherever the lace pattern graced her skin. When he reached her breasts, he squeezed them with his hands and placed them each in his mouth. He took his time sucking each nipple.

Bella couldn't believe the sensation she was feeling especially while he sucked hard on her nipples. She didn't realize it could feel this satisfying while still dressed. She arched her back so he could consume more of her and he happily obliged.

He finally got up and opened his nightstand drawer. He ripped the packet open and placed the condom on. He went back to Bella and tried to slip off her lingerie, but it was more complicated than he anticipated. Frustrated and hard as fuck, he ripped the lingerie right down the middle. Her breasts poured out and it turned him on even more. He climbed on top of her and spread her legs wide. Finally, he made his way into her. She was so ready and with each thrust, she whimpered with pleasure.

He placed his mouth over hers and placed kisses all down her neck.

"Bella, I could die right now."

They were both moving in sync now and it wasn't long until they both reached their climax. She still held onto him, and he didn't want to move but remain on top of her. He finally managed to roll onto his back. She placed her head on his chest and rubbed her fingers across his chest.

"You're right, Bella. We don't know each other, but I love finding out things about you this way."

"I have to admit, I was a little frightened at first. I've never worn anything like that before."

"Would it be wrong of me to say, it pleases me knowing you haven't?"

She propped her head up to face him. "I hope you know there are so many firsts with you."

"I know, and I feel so lucky. I'd be even luckier if I was also your last and only."

"You're impossible, Edward. Always wanting things your way." She let out a laugh and kissed him.

"I want to please you, Bella. That's all."

"Hmm."

"What's that sound supposed to mean?"

She thought of Alice's words. She hoped Alice was right.

"Nothing. I've thought about it some more, and I am hoping you will move forward with the prenup. It would make my life easier knowing I won't ever have to wonder."

He got up from his position and sat up. It didn't seem like Alice's plan was working because Edward wasn't smiling or agreeing.

"What is there to wonder? We are going to be husband and wife. What's mine is yours and yours is mine."

He paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Wait. Is this why you are wearing or did wear this tonight? Were you trying to manipulate me through sex?"

Bella's face blushed. She tried to turn around so he wouldn't see her guilty look, but he had already pushed her onto her back. He climbed on top of her and locked her in with his legs and arms.

He let out a laugh and gazed at her, "Bella Swan, the manipulator, and using sex as a means to control me. I don't know if I should be scared for my life or pleased that you went beyond your boundaries just for me."

She tried pushing him off, but couldn't match his strength.

"Are you trying to escape, Mrs. Future Edward Cullen?"

She stopped her movement, "There won't be any future Mrs. Edward Cullen, if you don't get off of me."

Her words stung Edward, and he rolled off of her. Surely she didn't mean it, he thought. But the words escaped her mouth; therefore, it had been a consideration. Was he being too sensitive? He was only toying with her, but she didn't seem to get the humor in it.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She knew she said it out of anger and passion, but she honestly did not mean it.

"Edward."

His silence was killing her. He had closed his eyes and then turned to his side.

"Edward, please. Talk to me. They were words that came out of jest and you had me pinned down. Please let me make it up to you."

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his back. The guilt she was feeling was unbearable. She didn't like him being upset and silent. He finally spoke and she felt a sense of relief hearing him speak.

"Well, if you want to make it up, then you can marry me without the prenup. Yes, that would make me feel a whole lot better."

"You!"

He couldn't stop laughing as she climbed on top of him. She tried tickling him, but his hands caught hold of her wrists and she was unable to get to him.

"Me? I only learned techniques from my fiancée. I wonder what else you would have agreed upon?"

"I didn't agree to your no-prenup."

He flipped her back onto the bed and used half his body to wrap her. "Bella, all this fighting is exhausting. Can we use our energy elsewhere, where we both will be at the receiving end?"

He was right. This wasn't going anywhere tonight. She released a smile and nodded her head. It wasn't long before they were enjoying one another again, but tomorrow Bella thought. Tomorrow they would once and for all finalize this because she had a more concrete plan.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and leaving comments! I hope you are still enjoying Bella and Edward.**

 **-KL**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – The Prenup

He insisted on commuting to work together, but she wanted to take her own vehicle. Losing her independence was hard to control, but he convinced her it would save on gas, the environment, and allowed him more time to be with her.

"If that's what you want, Mr. Cullen, then let's commute together." She halted at the door and returned her car keys onto the table.

"You know I can't wait until I get to call you Mrs. Cullen." He smiled, pleased at her answer. "I'll meet you for lunch then?"

She didn't know her lunch plan yet, and she was hoping to use her lunch time to run errands.

"Actually, my schedule is unpredictable today considering I've been away too many days. Can I take a raincheck please?"

He didn't want to argue with her considering she had already agreed to commute with him. "Alright, but I'm taking you up on that raincheck."

Once he dropped her off at her shop, she headed straight to her office and closed the door. She pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call. The phone rang less than two rings.

"Edward Cullen's office. Jessica speaking."

"Jessica! This is Bella."

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, hope you are too. Listen, I'm sorry for being short and blunt, but I need Laurent's contact information, and if you could be discreet about this. I don't want Edward to know, at least not yet."

"Sure, Bella. Give me one moment."

Bella called Laurent as soon as she got off the phone with Jessica.

"Laurent Ward."

"Mr. Ward, I'm sorry to intrude and call you without any notice, but I was hoping we could meet up for lunch today."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"This is Bella. Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen's fiancée."

"Oh, yes, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you; however different this circumstance is."

"It's alright, but I thought it would be important to discuss Edward and the matter of the prenup."

"Of course, I'll have my assistant return your call with my availability if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. I'm very open during the day."

"Pleasure speaking with you, Miss Swan. See you soon."

She hung up the call and hoped she did the right thing. She knew she did, but it might risk hurting her relationship with Edward.

The morning went at a fast pace for Bella. She didn't have much time to think about anything else except her customers and more baking. Laurent's secretary scheduled their lunch meeting at 1:30 pm at the King's Kitchen, not too far from her bakery shop.

She felt a phone buzz and picked it up. It was a text from Edward.

 _Edward: Hope your day is going well. Can't stop thinking of you. Are you still available for lunch?_

 _Bella: It's been busy as expected. How about I meet you at my place right after work?_

 _Edward: There you go again with your surprises. 5 o clock can't get here fast enough._

 _Bella. Love you._

 _Edward: I love you._

Bella had a few minutes to clean up before heading to her meeting with Laurent. Hoping all goes well, that's all she could ask.

Laurent was exactly how she had pictured. He was an older gentleman in his late 60's who still had a love for practicing law and didn't want to retire just yet. He had a thick coat of silver hair, and you could see the deep wrinkles around his eyes coming from the immense smile. She shook his hand and he sat her down at the table.

"Miss Swan, I knew it was you the moment you walked through the door. I could see how you caused such a stir to Edward."

"You're too kind, Mr. Ward."

"Please, call me Laurent, everyone does. Mr. Ward is my father and his father before him."

He let out a jolly laugh and I couldn't help but hint a smile.

"Alright, Laurent." She felt at ease now knowing he was a kind man.

"So, Miss Swan, this is the first for me. Usually, I am the one who is concocting the paper works for my clients, but here I find you wanting to write up the prenup."

"Please call me Bella, Laurent, but yes. I'm not sure if you know, but Edward and I barely know each other. Call it a whirlwind love story. I assure you, my heart is in the right place with Edward, but I also know I didn't come from the kind of wealth that Edward was given. It would be foolish on his part to not protect his assets."

"Yes, love can make you blind to things. I found it out of Edward's character only because he had never been in a serious relationship, so it caught me off guard when I heard of his engagement. I've seen him grow up to be a smart young man, so I've never questioned his decisions. However, being a lawyer, I'm purely looking out for my client."

"I agree with you, Laurent, and if you know Edward, you know he's stubborn. We got into a disagreement about this prenup yesterday, and I figure, if I take this step, then maybe he'll understand and not have to worry anymore."

"Alright, then, let's discuss what needs to be in the prenup."

The rest of their lunch was a productive one, and the prenup request Bella made was simple according to Laurent. They discussed the important points, money, investment properties, children . . . Children. Bella was far from thinking about kids with Edward, but the thought brought a smile to her face. But hopefully, Edward had the same opinion about the prenup agreement.

"Well, Bella, it was definitely a pleasure meeting you. I will get these documents on over to Edward for him to review, and if you both have any other revisions then we can always make amends to them."

Bella couldn't help herself and gave Laurent a hug. He was surprised by her gesture, but hugged her back. They both left and Bella felt content.

She made it back to work and finished the rest of the afternoon without any stress. She was excited to see Edward at her place. She texted him before she left the shop.

 _Bella: Leaving now. Can't wait to see you._

On her walk home, he didn't text her back, but she was sure he was swamped with work. Maybe it would give her time to take a quick shower and prep herself.

After her shower, she slipped into something more comfortable, a simple tee, no bra and her panty. NO need for anything else she thought. She headed to the kitchen and took out a couple of wine glasses and the bottle of wine. She waiting in the living room for Edward and tried to make herself look presentable.

6:40 and Edward still wasn't there.

She called him, but no answer. It got her worried, but then she heard keys unlocking her front door. The door finally opened and he came through. She smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. Instead he had a brooding look. He walked in slowly, placed his keys down quietly and then finally looked up at her.

He took a few steps towards her, then his arm came from behind him and he held a thick letter sized yellow envelope. He dropped the packet onto the coffee table.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Bella was speechless. She stared at the envelope.

 _Law Office of Laurent Ward_

Damn, Laurent worked fast. She didn't realize he was going to deliver the paperwork to Edward today. They had just spoken but a few hours ago. Clearly, it was important to Laurent to finalize this for Edward and her.

"Let me explain, Edward. It was with all good intentions. I figured I could ease this off your shoulders so you wouldn't have to carry any of this weight around. I don't want to be of trouble to you."

"Trouble? You think you're trouble to me? Did you think I was going to be elated in knowing you went behind my back knowing full well that I could care less about this prenup? The only trouble you have caused is defying what I want."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me! Did you read your ridiculous request!"

He started quoting the details of the prenup out loud. He had memorized them to the tee.

 _"Prospective Wife will be awarded $0 value in monetary gain, if marriage is dissoluted by Prospective Wife or by Prospective Husband."_

 _"In the event of divorce, separation, or annulment, Prospective Wife shall receive no alimony support regardless of length in marriage."_

 _"In the event of divorce, Prospective Wife and Prospective Husband shall share joint custody of any future children, and each child will be awarded a Trust Fund to be controlled by Prospective Husband and funded separately by Prospective Husband and Prospective Wife."_

"Tell me, Bella, why are you marrying me? Is it just to end our marriage because from everything in the prenup, that's all that you cared about was how we are to live separately. Are you not even giving our marriage a chance?"

"No!" She never considered that. She couldn't believe his reaction. "You're thinking of this all wrong, Edward. What I'm trying to imply is I'm not marrying you for your money. I'm going to be happy walking in with what I have and leaving with what I did have. It doesn't bother me."

He was angry and his eyes seemed so dark. She didn't know how to calm him down. He leaned down and kissed her hard, bruising her lips. She wanted to kiss him back, but there was so much tension in the kiss. He pulled back and with anger still lingering in him.

"I'm not like you, Bella. I'm not going to walk away from my own engagement."

The words cut her like a knife. She nodded her head and stepped back. His words, his kiss, his look. She couldn't believe this was the Edward she had come to love. Her hand flew across his face and slapped him. The pain stung the palm of her hands. She felt a rush of sudden guilt now.

He didn't seemed bother by the slap. He felt guilty saying it, but he was too pissed at her right now. He threw the paperwork out and signed it, then threw the pen on top of the paperwork.

"Everything I do is to please you, so here. I hope you are pleased now, Bella."

He turned himself around and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at him, but he didn't turn around.

His body frozen. "I need a drink and to clear my mind." He closed the door, and she was at a loss for words.

How could she be wrong? Most women would be upset at having to sign a prenup, yet here Bella was trying to be proactive and it went against her. She stopped herself from overanalyzing and decided to go after Edward. She realized she was half naked and went into her room to slip on her pants.

She went down the elevator and out the rotating doors. She looked left and right to find him through the immense crowd of passersby. Lucky for her, Edward was distinctively tall and well built. She ran towards him and called out his name.

"Edward, stop!"

She tried to catch up to him, but he was too fast.

"Edward, please!"

Suddenly, two guys stopped her, and one grabbed her arm.

"Hey, baby, if he doesn't want you, then I'll be happy to take his place."

He was staring right at her shirt and could see how exposed she was. He started to lick his lips, but it wasn't long that she saw a fist hit the side of his face and he plummeted to the ground. The other guy started to run away.

Bella saw Edward standing over the man, and all the man could do was scoot himself backwards on his back. "Listen, man, I didn't know she was yours."

Edward picked him up around the collars, "Don't you ever fucking lay your eyes on my woman again."

The man shook his head in agreement and Edward threw him back onto the sidewalk. The man finally ran off in the opposite direction, and Edward made sure he couldn't see him anymore.

Edward turned to Bella and placed his hand on her arm, "Are you alright?" His tone had changed from raging mad to calmness.

"I think so." She was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she was almost assaulted.

He covered her with his body. "Now let's go home because you're exposing your breasts for all to see, and I don't think I can handle not touching you now."

She smiled up at him, but then rested her head on his chest and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I've caused nothing but trouble for you."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier. I wish I could take it back." He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter against him. "Come on, let's head upstairs."

Back in her condo, Bella grabbed the documents on the coffee table. She glanced over it and saw his signature. She placed them in front of Edward and then she ripped it in half.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"You're right. I'm not going into this marriage for the right reasons."

"Don't do this, Bella."

"Hear me first, Edward."

Edward's heart was aching at what was coming next.

"Bella, if signing the damn contract means I get to have you, then I'm going to do it without any questions."

"Edward. Please. We've rushed into this relationship without knowing the depths of our own reality. I mean, I don't even know your full name? We've been so caught up with our attraction to one another, that we never stepped back to be responsible. I tried being responsible today and taking it upon myself to work out the prenup paper work. I would never forgive myself if I didn't find a means to protect you because I love you, Edward. These immense emotions that I have been fighting with these past few weeks have haunted me, yet it's also given me such clarity that I want to love again. And if not signing these paper works will let me have you, then so be it. I'll put aside my pride and have you without precaution. I'm afraid. Afraid I'll disappoint you and lose you forever."

He came forward and tilted her head back and stared into those dark eyes that had haunted him since he first met her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

She let a giggle slip. "Bella Marie Swan."

"Now that that is all cleared up, I'm going to have you now, Bella Paige Swan."

 **A/N: I appreciate all the reads!**

 **Thank you so much for keeping me motivated in writing!**

 **Much love 3**

 **-KL**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – The Fix

Two weeks had passed and life seemed simpler for Bella. Edward and Bella were able to work out their schedules, spending the weeknights at Edward's house and the weekends in her apartment. They managed to meet for lunch during the weekdays at her apartment, though eating was never their focus.

Bella was occupied finalizing her franchise with her lawyers, and Edward was getting ready to leave on a business trip for a couple days to Denver. He begged Bella to take the few days off and go with him, but she didn't want to leave work and be a lone tourist while he worked.

That morning after dropping him off at the airport, she was bombarded with texts and voicemail messages. All stating the same thing –

"Congratulations!"

"So happy for you!"

"This is Rosalie! Why didn't you tell me? So classy too to be in the paper! Congrats, love!"

Paper? What was Rosalie talking about? As soon as Bella arrived in the shop, she went to the drugstore to grab a paper. She went through it, and it didn't take her long before she understood what everyone saw. In a full page in color was a large picture of Bella that was taken by Edward in his bedroom. It was the first time she went into his room. It was a candid photo, but still, it was massive. Below was the engagement announcement.

 _Bella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen, both of Seattle, WA, announce their engagement._

 _Ms. Swan is the daughter of the late Mr. Charlie and Mrs. Renesmee Swan. She is a graduate of Johnson and Wales University with a major in culinary arts. Ms. Swan is also the owner of three well renowned bakery shops, The Sweet Encounter._

 _Mr. Cullen is the son of Mrs. Esme Cullen and the late Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He is a graduate of Cornell University with a major in economics. Mr. Cullen is the CEO of Cullen Investments._

Bella slammed the paper onto her desk. What was he thinking? This was not a subtle announcement. She quickly dialed his number on her cell.

"Miss Swan, you already miss me?"

"Edward! What were you thinking to post such a monstrous page for our engagement?" She tried not to raise her voice because she didn't want her employees to hear. "My phone has been bombarded with texts and calls. Why didn't you tell me? I would have been more selective with the picture and surely would NOT have graced myself on the entire page of the paper!"

He tried not to laugh, but she could hear his chuckles through the phone.

"Are you mocking me? Now is not the time!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know you've been busy with your business and haven't put much thought into the engagement announcement, so I gave the photo to Jessica and had her take care of it for us."

"Don't turn this on me and my schedule. I would have been more than happy to put forth the effort into it."

She couldn't believe he was using her schedule as an excuse.

"Oh my God. Now I know why you did it like this. It's because I didn't want to go to Denver with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella."

She was onto him. He was a possessive freak. "You're marking your territory because you're not here. You want to make sure people know exactly who I am. The fiancée of Edward Cullen."

"Okay, Bella, now you're insulting me and overreacting."

"Then tell me your purpose of blowing up my picture? And where is your picture?"

"Listen, everyone should know how beautiful my future wife is. No one cares what I look like."

There was a knocking on Bella's door. "Bella!"

She held her breath, "Hold on, Alice."

"Alright, but Jacob is out here."

"Jacob." She didn't mean to let his name slip out, but it was too late and Edward heard.

"What is Jacob doing there?"

Bella tried to cover her mouth piece on her phone, "Alice, tell him I'll be right with him. Give me a minute."

"Bella. I can still hear you. Bella, why is Jacob there?"

Oh shit. Which fire did she want to put out first? She still was upset with Edward, and now she was going to have to deal with his impractical jealousy.

"Edward, I'm not sure. I'll have to call you back."

"Or you can just ignore him?" He didn't want to plea with her and sound desperate, but he didn't care. Jacob had no business being there and for what reason? "Bella."

"Edward, it's fine."

"Next time, you're going wherever I go."

She let out a laugh. "I can't believe this. What a way to start my morning, first my possessive fiancé plasters my photo for the entire city to view, now my ex- fiancé is here unannounced, and now my current fiancé wants to hold me hostage. I think I got that all in a nutshell, you think?"

"It's not funny, Bella. He has no business to be there. I'm leaving the airport and will be there shortly."

"You will do no such thing! I swear, Edward Anthony Cullen, if you show up at my workplace, this is going to be our last conversation."

She waited for him to respond, but he became silent. She hoped he wasn't crazy enough to cancel his business trip.

"Edward."

"Fine. I'm not coming, but only because I know you stand your ground, and as much as I hate to admit it, I fear your threats."

She was relieved for once and hinted a smile in victory. His impatience was something she would have to try and get accustomed to.

"I love you, Edward. I'll see you in two days."

"It's two days too long. Love you too. I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye."

She placed her phone inside the pocket of her apron and opened the door. Jacob was leaning against the wall on the opposite end. He looked well rested since she last saw him several weeks ago after his father's funeral. He was well shaven and in his suit. He gave his subtle smile and felt hesitant to walk up to her.

"Bella. I didn't mean to impose, and I understand if you don't want to see me, especially after . . ."

"Jacob, why would you assume that? It's good to see you."

"You look good, Bella."

"Thank you. I was thinking the same about you."

She leaned against the wall with him then bit her bottom lips. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable around him, but things were so different between them now.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you were still available to cater for The Children's Levine Hospital Auction Event. If you feel uncomfortable, then I can find another caterer."

How could Bella forget? She had been so occupied with everything as of late, that she let this annual event slip. It was an event that Jacob started hosting several years ago, and she provided the desserts for the event.

"Of course, I know it's an important event, and I wouldn't miss it for the world. That's one of the things I've always loved about you, is your selfless act for the children."

He looked directly at her and was taken aback by her declaration. It pained him to hear her say that knowing it was a different love.

"I'll get our director to reach out to you in regards to the specifics. Thank you, Bella."

He place one hand behind the back of his head and turned to leave.

"Jacob."

He stopped himself but didn't look back. She took a few steps forward.

"I don't know how to do this, Jacob."

"Do what, Bella?" He turned to his side, but couldn't face her.

"You're still important to me, and I know that doesn't mean much to you, but I do care for you."

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. This wasn't his purpose for coming and he didn't know if he could handle having her in his life, especially when it wasn't going to be with him.

"I don't know how to do this either, Bella, and I find myself fighting the urge. It took all my strength just to see you today and not let my emotions carry me."

"I'm sorry." She was at a loss for words. It wasn't fair for her to proclaim those words to him. She felt selfish.

"Bella. Quit apologizing. Choices have already been made, and I need to accept it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to head to the hospital."

His exit was swift. She didn't have time to think of something to carry on the conversation. How else could she rectify this? Either way, she was going to hurt Edward or Jacob.

Evening dinner at Edward's house was a more cheerful mood. Mrs. Cullen never minded seeing Bella though she had to be reintroduced each time. Sue and Mrs. Cullen were a delightful getaway from Bella's complicated life at this moment. Bella didn't remember the last time she laughed so hard.

Mrs. Cullen always shared embarrassing stories of Edward, and Bella saturated it all in. Edward called at the right moment and could hear the roar of laughter echo through the dining room.

"Edward!"

"Wait a minute. I'm a bit jealous that you all seem to be having a party during my absence."

"I'm sorry. Your mother was telling us about the one time you refused to wear any bottoms, and your little bum got burned on the slide."

Edward was rolling his eyes. Of course, his mom had to talk about him while he was unable to defend himself. It didn't matter; he enjoyed hearing the laughter ringing through the phone.

"Thank you for roasting me; may I have a quiet moment with my fiancée? But please let me speak to my mother first."

Bella handed the phone to Mrs. Cullen. "It's your son."

"Oh. Hello, love. Have you met this beauty, Bella? I think you'd like her a lot."

"Mom, I more than like her, I love her. We're going to get married, have lots of babies and soon you'll be chasing them around the house."

"How delightful! Make sure you name the son after your father. You know I fought with him to not let you inherit his name as long as his grandchild could carry his name."

"Yes, Mom. I remember you telling me. Now get some rest. Don't let Bella make you stay up."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I'm keeping her up. Good night, love. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Mrs. Cullen handed me the phone. "Alright, Bella. I shall retire for the evening now. It was so lovely to have this evening with you. I shall hope to see you again."

"Always, Mrs. Cullen. Good night."

Bella headed up to her room, closed the door and sat herself on the bed. Watching Mrs. Cullen's interaction on the phone with Edward heaved at the core of her heart.

"Bella."

"Edward." She had forgotten that he was still waiting for her. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was faint, and he knew she was bothered.

"Are you alright?"

She wiped off the tears running down her cheeks with her hand. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I'm not there to comfort you."

"It's so hard to see your Mom go through this. I mean. She's so kind and warm, and she doesn't deserve this." Bella failed at holding back her tears and let her cries escape.

"Hey, please don't cry. I can't be there to hold you, and it's killing me. Bella, understand that this has become my normal. There are days when she does remember something new but it's a rarity, and it's also the reality of this disease. We can only hope and pray at this moment for better research or a miracle."

After a while, Bella was able to collect herself.

"I've been spoiled by you, Edward. I've been so use to having you every night, and now you're not here."

She grabbed his pillow and curled herself around it, inhaling his scent. She was wishing she had flown out to Denver to be with him now. Two more days she told herself. What happened to your independence, she asked herself? She didn't want to argue it. She had completely given herself to Edward, and at this point didn't care.

"It's only tonight and tomorrow night and I'll be home."

"I know. I'll find some way to occupy myself."

"How was the rest of your day?"

Bella knew he was hinting at Jacob's visit. She didn't want him to feel any angst. "Well, Jacob came over this morning to ask if I would still cater for his auction at Children's Levine Center. I do it every year, but with all the changes he wasn't sure if I would be willing to assist."

"Jacob works at the hospital?"

"Yes, he's a pediatric surgeon."

For some reason, it bothered Edward. It seemed there wasn't a single immoral quality on Jacob. He was perfect on paper. Edward kept reminding himself that Bella selected him, not Jacob. But he also knew that Bella called off the engagement to Jacob.

"Edward?"

"I'm here."

"You went silent for a moment." Bella suspected it was in regards to Jacob. "It'll be in a couple of weeks, so I'll be pulling a few late nights."

"I'll swing by after work and help you."

"It's alright. We manage every year with our team, so we'll be fine."

"I'd like to help, and be able to spend time with you."

"Edward, it's really okay."

"You know, it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"This whole thing for Jacob." Edward tried to stop himself, but it was too late.

Bella couldn't believe him. His insecurity was getting overbearing. "Edward, that's selfish to say. It's an auction for a worthy cause. I'd never deny if you asked me to assist with your charity."

"It's the fact that we can't seem to rid Jacob of our lives. It's like he knows how to leach himself back into your life, and you allow it."

Bella could feel her blood pressure rising. She couldn't believe he was going to allow his senseless jealousy cloud his judgement about the real purpose of the event.

"Edward, what is it with you and Jacob? I can never make either one of you happy? What do I need to do to satisfy you both? I'm tired of having to plea with the both of you."

"First of all, you don't need to try and please Jacob. He's no longer yours to worry about. Let him go so he can move on with his life, Bella."

His admission shocked Bella. She tried to hold her tongue, but her blood had boiled already.

"At least Jacob isn't trying to get into my bed like Victoria. At least Jacob has the decency to respect me and not try to sexually assault me because you know as well as I do, had Jacob pulled the same stunt as Victoria, you would have murdered him." She hissed at him. Her temper was flaring. How else was she going to make Edward see that Jacob was not a threat to them?

"Well at least I took care of Victoria while you are still holding onto Jacob."

"That's because I love Jacob while Victoria was a mere whore."

Bella bit her tongue. She didn't love Jacob in that fashion, not in the way she loves Edward.

"And there's the truth. You know, there's nothing more to discuss tonight. I'm going to retire myself. It was a long flight and ongoing meetings today."

"Edward." It was too late. He had already ended the call. Her gut felt a burning sensation. She needed to rectify this. She called him back, but the call went directly into voicemail. She texted him, but he never responded. Somehow she needed to get through to him.

She had the hardest time that night falling asleep. She was alone. She had caused the only man she loved to silence her. What now she thought?

Bella's sleepless night was evident to Alice the next morning.

"Did you stay up all night waiting for Ocean Eyes?" She gave her wide eye smile.

"No. We had an argument last night. I'm so exhausted from all this."

"Exhausted? You weren't with him last night. How could you be exhausted?"

"Alice, was I wrong? I told Edward that I still love Jacob, but it's not that kind of love. It's complicated."

"Hold up. First of all, men only want their women to only love one man, and that's them. Men have pride, you know? Women can freely love men because we have big hearts, but confessing to Ocean Eyes that you still love Jacob who also happened to be your ex-fiance? Sorry, sweetie, I'm with Ocean Eyes on this one."

Alice was right. Bella had to stop caring so much for Jacob. He was a big part of her life, but also her past life. If she wanted her future to work with Edward, she had to focus everything on him.

"How am I going to fix this? I tried calling him this morning too, but he's not taking my calls. He'll be here tomorrow night, but what if he doesn't speak to me?"

"Well, you know me and my crazy self. You'd know what I would do."

"Tell me. Please. I need help."

"Alright, but you're not going to like it."

Alice was right. Bella didn't like the idea, but she was capable of doing it. Whatever it was going to take to make sure Edward would forget their argument last night.

Edward looked through his phone and saw all the text messages and missed calls. He didn't listen to Bella's message either. He couldn't allow this distraction to effect his work. He needed this time to cool down, and he would sit down and have a serious conversation with Bella tomorrow. He was dying to hear her voice though. He decided to play the voicemail message.

 _"Edward. Please call me when you get this message. I admit I was in the wrong in regards to Jacob. I realized I need to stop loving him even though it's not that kind of love that you are assuming. I want you to understand, but I know it's not what you need to hear. Regardless, I miss you. I love you so much. Don't shut me out."_

"Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen."

Edward looked up at the front desk concierge desk. He walked towards the desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, there was an emergency in your room, and we had to evacuate your items to another suite. Here are the new keycards. We have delivered our finest wine to your suite as a way to make up for any inconvenience."

"That's fine." Edward grabbed the keycards and headed to his suite. The Penthouse. Why would he need the Penthouse? He almost went back to the concierge desk, but it was getting late and he was too tired to complain.

He walked through the foyer and saw the chilled wine. It was already open and there were two glasses of wine. Beside the wine was a blue box. It was a familiar blue box. He opened them and there were three chocolate covered strawberries inside.

"You know the strawberries are more delectable when someone else feeds them to you."

The familiar voice came from behind him. He hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

 **A/N: Comments are welcomed 3 Much love to all the readers! Please feel free to share if you are enjoying this story!**

 **-KL**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – The Advice

"You're here."

His feet froze at seeing her figure in the subtle lit room. She was wearing a thin trench coat that barely reached her above her knees. It exposed her long legs, and he noticed she wore heels that he knew she was uncomfortable in.

He handed her the glass of wine. She walked over seductively and took it from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Such etiquette, Ms. Swan. Are you here on business?"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't mind a little leisure."

He noticed her coat was still drenched from the evening rain. "I assume you just arrived considering your coat is still wet. Will you be staying the evening . . . here?" He directed his glass around the room.

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen. Depends on how _hard_ you work?"

Edward barely choked on his wine. Bella was surprised at her own flirtatious behavior, but Edward was doing well playing along.

"Then please allow me to remove your coat so we can start our business meeting."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I thought you'd never ask."

She loosened the belt around her coat and slowly slipped off the coat and let it fall to the floor. This time Edward did spit out his wine into his glass. She was in the complete nude.

"My God, Bella! Are you insane? Did you travel like this on your entire flight? You could have been – "

She leaned up and kissed him, her naked body against his body. She pulled him down to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to make love to me here, or are you going to scrutinize me for being here?"

Of course he wasn't going to deny her, but he would discuss her daring escapade later. For now, he wanted to succumb to her seduction.

"You make it very _hard_ to deny you."

There was that dimple of his that Bella was waiting for. It didn't take long for her to undress him. She began to remove her heels, but he grabbed her wrist. "Leave them on." She raised her one eyebrow and bit her lip. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He carried her onto the edge of the bed and made her stand.

"Turn around." She did as told. "Spread your legs for me."

As she spread her legs apart, he stood back to admire all her curves and ivory skin. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He bent down onto his knees. His hands started at her ankles and slowly caressed his way up, and he trailed it with kisses.

She felt his hands make their way up between her thighs, and she thought she was going to lose all balance. He caressed her meticulously and at places she never knew could have such sensations. His fingers deepened its way into her, and she let out a soft cry. His other hand cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples hard. She leaned her head to one side to expose her neck and reached her arms around his neck so she could pull his head to kiss her.

"Bella. I didn't bring any protection."

She let out a soft laugh, "Left pocket of my coat."

He never felt more relief. "Damn you, vixen. Thank God you've planned well."

He walked over to the coat on the floor and took out the several packs of condoms. Did she intend to use the entire packages tonight? This would be fun he thought to himself. She had turned herself around and was leaning against the bed. As he stood in front of her, he started to rip the packet, but she raised her hand and stopped him.

In one swift motion, she was on her knees in front of him and held onto him there. He gasped at her hold, but it wasn't until she took him into her mouth that he groaned uncontrollably.

"My God, Bella. You're going to kill my very soul."

He didn't know where she learned how to use her mouth, but he didn't care at this moment. Even he has never experienced such pleasure. He couldn't handle it any longer and pulled her up. He spread her across the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed all of her, never missing any exposed skin. It wasn't long before he opened the packet and slipped on his condom.

He thrusted himself in her and watched her enjoy every swift motion. Her breathing was heavy, his heart exploding. It was a heated passion that he couldn't hold in anymore. They both felt each other's release and he collapsed his weight onto her. Edward wanted to sleep in this tangled mess. He didn't sleep well last night, but tonight, he was going to do well with her here.

"You've warmed me enough, Mr. Cullen."

He lifted his head. "We're still in a business meeting? I guess it's time for a personal break."

She giggled at his suggestion. He turned her around so she was sitting on top of him.

"You did come well prepared tonight, so we'll have to make use of the extra packages."

After another rendezvous of love making, they both lay in bed toying with each other's hands. She was thankful for her spontaneous trip. It was out of nature for her. Her life was always orderly, but this felt incredible.

"You know we still have a few items to discuss, Edward?"

"Oh, back on a first name basis now? Alright, let's discuss then, Bella. First, what makes you think it's alright to fly across the States naked. Second, this ordeal with Jacob is hard for me, and you're going to have to deal with my jealous rages if you plan on keeping him in your life. Therefore, you're never to be alone with him ever. Third, you better decide on when you want to officially be Mrs. Cullen or else, we're going to the courthouse first thing in the morning and solidify this union."

He finally stopped so he could take in a breath of air. He was expecting her to match his vocal requests, so he waited patiently but she stared at him unaffected.

She reminded herself that she would learn to cope with his temperament. He wasn't irrational, but he also wasn't realistic.

"Are you done?"

He burrowed his eyebrows and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Yes, I believe so."

"Great." She sat up and still held onto his hand. "First, I was not naked flying across the States. TSA would have an interesting story to tell, so I didn't undress myself until I landed. Therefore, it was only on the ride from the airport to the hotel. Second, I know Jacob is a sensitive subject for you. I understand, but I also know that I value our future together and not my past. In regards to Jacob and me to never be alone together is preposterous and downright psychotic on your part. You're going to have to learn to trust me or else. Third, why are you in a rush to marry? I'm already yours."

She was more stubborn than a mule. "Alright, I'll work on my jealousy, but know that it pained me to hear you say you still love that man. I know the love is not the same, but you had an intimate relationship with him. It's not easy for me to accept you and him. Call it raving mad, but I'm madly in love with you and I can't process you with him."

He was at least being honest, and that was all she could ask of him for now.

"We were never intimate, not the way you and I have been. I don't know how else to convince you to not worry. That's something you're going to have to fight within yourself."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I know."

"Okay, then my next question?"

He looked up at her with his eyebrows raised. "Are you talking about our wedding?"

"That very one."

He smiled back at her, "Well, I find it rather odd that you, being the female one in our relationship, are not jumping to plan our nuptials that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sat himself up to face her. "I can't win with you, can I? I took the initiative to do the engagement announcement, and then I get called out on it for not letting you handle it. Now, I'm asking you to handle the wedding date, and you're upset with me?"

He was right. She was being nit-picky for no reason.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Okay, then let's set a date."

His eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, let's put it down and then we can move past this."

She went to grab her phone so she could look at her calendar. She rested herself on his thighs, and started looking for available dates.

"Let's see, next year's calendar."

"Next year? Next year I plan on having Edward junior or another feisty Bella princess fill the house."

Bella tilted her head at astonishment. He was brutally honest. "You're cute, you know, when your imagination fills up that little head of yours."

"What do you mean? Bella, I can't wait to start my life with you. Is that so wrong to ask?" His excitement was adorable but Bella hadn't thought that far. It really didn't occur to her until she overheard the conversation between Mrs. Cullen and Edward about naming future kids after Edward's father. Was Bella really ready for that commitment with starting a family? Her career was just beginning to flourish.

She had to bring him down a notch, "Can we focus on a date first?"

They spent the last few hours contemplating on dates. Whenever she thought it was too soon, he wanted it closer. She didn't have a lot of people to invite, but she wanted at least some fair amount of notification for her out of town guests. All the planning was causing her to be restless and she wanted to retire for the evening.

"Can we agree on disagreeing for now? I'm tired and hungry because I forgot to grab dinner, and now my mind is over analyzing again."

"I'll call room service for us. Tell me what my girl would like to eat."

Within the hour, food was brought up into their room and Bella nearly ate everything off the plate. Not wanting to sleep on a full stomach, they showered, made love then lay in bed talking more about their wedding to which nothing still came out of finding an exact date.

Exhausted, Bella fell into a deep sleep before Edward. He placed the duvet over them and pulled her in closer. He kissed her head and wondered what she possibly could be dreaming, but what he pondered more was why it was so difficult for her to find a date for their wedding. Not wanting to put too much thought into it, Edward drifted off to sleep.

Bella was in awe of their flight back home. They rode in the private jet, and it was everything she had imagined like in the movies. Fine food and wine all in the comfort of lavish leather seats. There was a private room in the back, and Edward seemed overly excited as he walked Bella into the room.

"I've never had the opportunity to take advantage of this master suite." He closed the door behind him, and she couldn't believe his fearlessness. To hell with it, she thought. They both stripped each other's clothes and Bella never flew the same way again after that flight.

Over a week later and Bella was in high gear mode at work. Edward stopped by to pick her up, but she was still in the back going over the purchase items with her team. Edward waited in the dining area and heard the front door ring. Edward held his hand into a fist and tried not to lose his temper.

"Jacob."

Jacob was surprised to see Edward considering how late it was in the evening.

"Edward."

They both shook hands, but neither wanted to exchange any further words.

"Congratulations on your engagement to Bella."

"Thank you."

The eerie silent was getting uncomfortable for both men. Edward noticed Jacob was holding a binder in his hand.

Jacob held it up, "Bella's expecting me to give her this."

"She's still in a meeting with her staff. Do you want me to take it and I'll deliver it to her myself?"

Edward extended his hand out. It wasn't a question but more of a demand Edward thought. He still didn't trust Jacob and didn't want Bella seeing him at all.

"I can wait a few more minutes."

Great. Edward was going to have to stand here alone with Jacob.

"I didn't realize you were a doctor."

Jacob nodded his head. "Pediatric Surgeon. Love kids. Love helping them. So have you guys decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

Edward couldn't believe this conversation. "Actually, no. Working on finding the right time."

"Yeah, it was that way with us too. Bella couldn't ever decide on a date, but you know how that turned out."

Edward tried not to let it bother him. He paused for a moment, but Bella walked through the kitchen doors.

"Jacob! Thank you for swinging by with the documents. That helped us out a lot."

She grabbed the package and skimmed through it. "It looks perfect! I'm sorry, but I have to head back into the kitchen to clear off a few things. I'll see you in two nights!"

She quickly hugged him, then turned to Edward, "Almost done and we'll leave here, I promise."

She turned around and was gone behind the swinging doors.

"Word of advice, Edward. You pick the date. Don't let her slip away."

And with the same fashion as Bella, Jacob was gone behind the front doors. He didn't know what to think. Should he be heeding advice from Jacob? But Jacob knew Bella well, maybe he was right. What if waiting for Bella meant they would see no date to their wedding? Or worse, what if his fate would walk the similar line as Jacob?

 **A/N: I've been overjoyed with seeing my numbers rise up with readers. I know it's not a lot, but every digit counts especially to us miniscule authors! So thank you from the bottom of my heart! I truly do appreciate it!**

 **-KL**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Love Her

"Bella, have you thought any more about the date for our wedding?"

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. She lifted the bed cover and placed her head on his bare chest. A little sigh of relief escaped from an exhausted day at work. Her eyes closed and she didn't have the strength to converse with him.

"It's been a long day. Can we please discuss this another time?"

Edward was perplexed at her answer. Was she really tired or ignoring his question?

"Actually, I'd like to discuss this now."

She lifted her head up and stared at him. "Really? Right now? I have to get up in less than six hours. Don't you remember it took us so long last time to set a date, and we still didn't agree on a date. Plus, I'm worn-out."

He pulled the bangs across her forehead behind her ears and felt guilty for making her do this.

"We'll make this quick."

She propped her head down and let out a yelp of sorrow. "If it means that much to you, then pick a date. Just tell me when and I'll be sure to show up."

He grinned at her, "You're serious?"

"Yes, for a tradeoff for sleep."

She laid her head back onto his chest and inhaled his masculine scent. Her fingers traced his abdominal muscles and admired his intricate body.

"It doesn't feel like you want sleep, Bella."

"Oh but I do; however, I could use something else to really knock me out."

He grabbed her hand and held it close to his lips, "Are you trying to manipulate me so I'll forget about settling for a date?" His lips kissed every one of her fingertips.

"Why the sudden need to decide now?" She traced his lips with her fingertips then moved along his jawline and up to his ear. She wrapped his curly hair around her finger and pushed it behind his ear.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to introduce you as my wife." He was blatantly honest with her. He'd never felt more sure about anything. Why was it so hard for her to accept it? "But are you ready, Miss Swan?"

"Alright, I promise if you pick the date then I will certainly be there."

He rolled her onto her back. "No questions asked?"

She shook her head. What was she getting herself into? It didn't matter at this point because she was ready but also timid at the idea of a wedding to Edward.

"It's all yours, Edward."

He pinned her down and held her down with is weight. "And you're all mine, Bella."

His hands began to caress her, and she raised her body wherever his hands met. He placed his lips by her ear, and tantalized her with subtle kisses and tasting her with his tongue. "In two weeks then, I'll be able to call you Mrs. Bella Cullen."

The motionless body was the initial reaction that he had expected from her. Her piercing eyes locked with his. "TWO weeks! You're impossible, Edward!" She tried to move but he had locked her down already.

"You said no questions asked." He released his laughter but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not asking, I'm yelling! That is not enough time to pull off a wedding especially if you want the entire universe in attendance."

"The only person that matters is you and me. I could care less of anyone else except your brother, my mother and Sue, maybe Alice?"

She finally stopped wiggling and placed her hands on his face. She was calmer now. "Are you serious?"

"Whatever it takes to have you sooner than later."

She kissed him hard and couldn't believe he was willing to modify such plans just for her. But how on earth was she going to be ready? She barely had a chance to even glimpse at wedding dresses let alone imagine what she would even wear.

"I have to find a dress! How is that going to be possible?"

"Really, Bella? I'm about to explode here with your naked body underneath me, and you're worried over a dress?"

He was right. It was such a petty thing. The important thing was she was going to be his forever. She pulled him down so she could kiss him, and soon they were bounded together for the rest of the evening.

Bella was panicking a tad bit. The event was a few hours away and she was bombarded with questions from her staff. This wasn't the norm, but for some reason her head wasn't processing the same anymore. There was so much going on at once.

Edward had reached out to Jessica to coordinate the wedding, so Bella was given the task of providing her guest list. She looked at her email and reviewed list over and over again.

1\. Brent

2\. The entire staff at The Sweet Encounter

3\. Leah

4\. Mrs. Black

5\. Jacob

Jacob wouldn't accept the invite she thought. But she felt compelled to ask him. They were on good terms now, plus she wanted Leah there. She looked over her list again, and then while holding her breath, she hit the send button to Jessica.

Bella went into the kitchen and started boxing the desserts. Less than an hour and her phone was buzzing nonstop. She finally had the time to pull it out of her apron pocket.

Edward.

She had a hunch he was going to call, so she excused herself and went into her office.

"Good afternoon, Edward."

"Bella."

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine except I noticed the guest list to our wedding that you sent Jessica."

"Yes."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Is there something you want me to say?"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking so don't play coy with me."

She closed her eyes and wished everything was simpler. "Look, I invited him because I want Leah there as well as Mrs. Black. It would be discourteous to not invite him. To be honest, he may not come."

"Bella, do you understand how this makes me feel?"

They both became silent on the phone. She wanted to discuss this further with him but she was running out of time.

"Edward, I don't have time right now. Please can we talk about this later tonight?"

"That's right. I forgot you've committed to Jacob once again."

"That's not fair, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. She really wanted to discuss it further with him, but the timing seemed to be against her. She placed her phone on the desk and stared at it for a moment. She pondered if she should call him back now or let him release some steam first?

However, Alice barged through the door before Bella could clear her thoughts, "Bella! Sam dropped the ganache, Renee misplaced the displays again, and I don't know if I should use the circular platters or square ones."

Bella couldn't believe the chaos of this day. It had to get easier, she hoped. She went back out into the kitchen and started resolving all issues without breaking a sweat.

"Circular plates, please, Alice. The displays are already in the van and ready to go. I will whip up the ganache if you could please close out the register and lock the front doors. Now, let's all get ready and leave now before the guests start to arrive."

Edward sat at his desk contemplating his behavior towards the wedding invites. Surely he wasn't in the wrong to question the wedding list, particularly Jacob. He understood her reasoning, but could she not understand his demise in having her ex-lover at their wedding?

He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back against his chair, staring into the blank canvas of a ceiling. Two weeks left and did he want to argue about this? Hell, in the end she was going to say "I do" to him not Jacob. Hold yourself together, Edward. You know she loves you and that's all that matters. Don't be an ass or else you could lose her. His conversation with himself was working. Please her once dammit and give in.

Edward was eager to call her and apologize but she didn't pick up. He forgot the charity event was tonight, so she was going to be unavailable for a while. He figured he would be patient and wait until she'd come home tonight.

His phone vibrated and thinking it was Bella he answered without hesitation.

"Bella?"

He heard an inconsolable cry on the other end. He was confused and finally looked at his phone. Sue.

"Sue! What is it!"

She was trying hard to mumble out her words but they were buried in her cries.

"Sue! I'm on my way now but tell me what it is."

She took in deep breaths and was finally able to speak.

"Mrs. Cullen. She suffered a heart attack. The ambulance has arrived but, Edward, she doesn't look well. Please hurry."

She began to cry again and all he could do was run. His heart was palpitating out of his chest. He pressed the elevator button a thousand times and it seemed to never arrive.

"Please, Mom, please wait."

The ringing of the elevator stirred Edward's trance, and he had never raced with time before in his life.

When Edward arrived, he'd never seen so many wires surrounding his mom. She looked pale and drained. At the corner was Sue sitting, rocking her body and praying into her hands. She saw Edward and mouthed, "Sorry." Edward nodded his head and didn't want Sue to feel sorry for any of this.

Edward leaned onto the bed, "Mom." His voice was shaking. He barely had the strength to utter another word. He clasped onto her hands and held on tight. His lips kissed her lifeless hands. He whispered a small prayer to her, and spoke to her.

"Mom, I'm here. Don't leave me. I want to be selfish and have you beside me just a little bit longer. Your boy needs you. I can't do this. I don't know how to be alone."

His tears continued running down her hands, and he then felt a sudden motion from her finger. His eyes directed at hers, and she was trying to open them.

"Mom! Sue, get the nurse!"

Sue ran out of the room, and Edward was left alone with his mom. He released a smile seeing she was capable of opening her eyes and squeezing his hand. Her lips started to move and she was muffling a sound.

"What is it, Mom? I can't hear you."

He lifted his head and leaned his ear towards her lips. She repeated the word several times and he finally understood her.

"Bella. Bella."

His heart wanted to cry out. She remembered. She remembered Bella. He realized he needed to call Bella. He took out his phone and called her, but there was no answer. He texted her to call him, but there was no response. He called again and left a detailed message. He needed her now more than ever.

Bella was pleased with the outcome of her team's effort in working diligently for the charity event. They all seemed exhausted but were elated at the turn out. She finally could breathe now.

She felt someone press their hand on her lower back. "I can't thank you enough." His whisper was almost too close.

"Jacob." She slipped herself away not meaning to insult his touch. His face read her body language and he lifted his hand up.

"I'm sorry to have startled you."

"It's fine, but you're more than welcome. It's always rewarding to see the results from these fundraisers."

Her smile seemed force, but she realized she had to wind down the evening quick. She placed her hand in her apron pocket to grab her phone, but felt an empty pocket. Both hands searched again and her phone was nowhere to be found.

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

"I can't seem to find my cell phone." She traced back to when the last time she used her phone. Of course, it was her conversation with Edward about Jacob. She left it on her desk. "Oh bloody hell, I have to go back to the shop and get it."

"I can take you, if you don't mind."

"Please don't bother. I'll have Alice take me. You have to attend to the guests."

He took one step closer to her, "Bella, they're attended to. At least let me do this since you've done so much for me tonight already."

She nodded her head and decided it wouldn't be an issue. "I need to touch base with Alice first to let her know I'm going to leave."

The ride to her shop was quiet. Her mind was still on Edward, and she didn't know how to tackle this invite with Jacob. He finally started the conversation.

"Will you get some rest now after this event?"

"Maybe a little rest would help, but I've got another event to plan. So we'll see if rest will be in my books."

"Which event for your shop?"

She felt embarrassed having to answer him, "Actually, the wedding. We're having it in two weeks so you can imagine the rush in everything."

"Two weeks?" His sudden rise in his voice gave way that he wasn't ready to hear this news.

She decided to talk to him about the invitation. "Jacob, I know you and I are at odds, but I still consider you a dear friend. It would mean a lot to me if you came, but I understand completely if you wish to not accept our invite."

He parked in front of her shop, and didn't know how to answer her. "Bella, I'll be there." His heart felt tormented for accepting, but the bright smile on her face reminded him why he still had so much love for her.

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you." As she took off her seat belt, he got out of his seat and went over to open her door. "You don't have to see me inside."

"Not a problem. I'll make sure you get to your vehicle."

Bella got inside her office and picked up her phone. She noticed the number of missed calls, text and voicemail. They were all from Edward. Jacob noticed her change in emotion as she placed the phone to her ear.

 _"Bella. Please if you get this message. My mom . . . I don't think she's going to make it. She . . . um . . . she woke up and she remembered you. So please, if you can, come because I need you and I don't know what to do."_

She felt her entire body chill. Her eyes filled with uncontrollable tears. She walked out of the office, but hit the door trim.

"Whoah, hey, what's going on?" Jacob grabbed her before she was about to collapse.

"It's Edward. I need to go to him."

"Where?"

"The hospital. It's his mother."

He picked her up and walked her towards his car.

"No, my car is over there." She quickly replied.

"Bella, you're in no condition to drive. I'll take you to him."

What seemed like an eternity was only a few minutes to the hospital. Bella was too fast for Jacob and left him to fall behind. She found Mrs. Cullen's room and slowly pushed the door open.

The image in front of her heaved her heart. Edward was seated beside the bed with his head resting by Mrs. Cullen's arm. His hand was still holding onto her hand. Mrs. Cullen was in a deep sleep and her look weary from whatever she had been through. Bella placed her hand on his shoulders and laid her head on his back.

He was startled by the warmth and touch, but he recognized the soft hands that held onto his.

"Bella." He gave in and freed himself of the emotions he had been holding in. She held him in her arms and rocked him like a baby needing the comfort of his mother. She soothed him by rubbing her hands on his back and running her hand through his hair. The warm tears soaked through her thin layered shirt, and she cried with him. She didn't want him to carry all the pain.

"I'm here."

She kissed the top of his head as he rested his head on her chest. His grasp tightened and he was afraid to let her go. She turned to look at Mrs. Cullen and noticed her eyes were slowly opening.

"Mrs. Cullen." She whispered.

"Mom."

With all the strength in her, Mrs. Cullen held onto Bella's hand, and she grabbed Edward's hand. She joined both their hands together and looked at Edward. Her blue eyes seemed to fade away, but not before she could speak once more with her sweetest smile, "Love her."

In an instant, they felt Mrs. Cullen's hand slipping from theirs, her eyes closing shut and her last breath left her gentle soul.

As if all the sound in the room became muffled, Edward's cry out to his mom was heart wrenching. He lifted her still body towards him and cried out to her. Bella tried to comfort him, but he was in agony. The nurses came in and tried to calm him too, but he was too strong for them.

"Edward, please." Bella attempted to pull him, but his arm had accidentally pushed her.

Jacob barged into the room and picked up Bella. "Hey."

The moment Edward saw Jacob he lost it. "You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here!" Edward turned to look at Bella, "It's always going to be him, isn't it? I'm never going to win, am I?"

"No, Edward. You don't know what you're saying. You're upset." Bella was shocked at his comment. He needed to understand. "Please, Edward, not now." She placed her hand on his arm, but he yanked it away.

"You're right, not now. Not ever. Looks like I'm going to make this easy on you." With the darkest eyes she's ever seen from Edward, he extended his arm out with his finger and pointed out the door. "Leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"What do you not understand, Bella. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to leave."

She couldn't believe his behavior. He wasn't himself. Jacob took her arm and pulled her out of the room. Her face became pale at the thought of leaving Edward, but Jacob's strength overpowered her own and she felt as if she was floating like a ghost out of the room.

Edward tried everything in his power not to go after her. His heart felt heavy and torn, but it was burning from jealousy seeing her with Jacob. He loved her so much that he failed to see that she was never in love with him.

 **A/N: Thank you for remaining faithful to this story. I had a hard time writing this, but I wanted the raw emotions from Edward. Please vote if you like this chapter. Much love 3**

 **-KL**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Story

As Bella sat in the car, her mind was at a loss for words. How could Edward possibly think of her in that light? She had never seen him with such a dark personality. He wanted her to leave. Was it for that moment only or forever?

Jacob started the car and put it in reverse, as the car backed up; Bella placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door. He braked the car so fast, their bodies motioned forward and then back.

"Bella. Jesus! What are you doing?"

Her mouth opened but the words didn't come out. She stared into Jacob's eyes and knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I have to be there for him. I love him and don't want to lose him."

"Bella. I would have never ever let you go. Please don't."

He didn't know what else to say to make her stay. He held onto her hand in hopes she would get back into the car, but her body was already out of the vehicle. She closed the door, and he saw her running towards the hospital entrance.

Bella slipped through the opened door of the room and saw Edward standing at the window. His gaze was distressed as he was transfixed on the city lights beyond the glass. They had already taken Mrs. Cullen out of the room, so it was an empty room full of grief and pain, she thought.

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He flinched at her touch not realizing she had returned. Her head rested on his back. He didn't move to accept her hands. He didn't speak a single word.

Bella didn't know how long they stood there, but she told herself she would wait forever until he would say something.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

She didn't want to say too much in fear that he wouldn't listen. All she wanted to do was comfort him during this time of loss.

"She remembered you." His soft spoken words about his mother brought more tears into Bella's eyes. How she wish she had been here and how she wish she could turn back the time.

"As I lay here praying for her and letting her know that I didn't know how to be alone, she answered me. She called out your name as if she knew that you were the answer to my life."

He seemed emotionless but continued.

"All the while, when I needed you the most, you were with him. It took me a while to come to the realization, but seeing you in his arms, it was clarity for me."

She moved herself in front of him and held his face with her hands.

"What you saw had no meaning. I admit I was wrong in wanting to have Jacob in my life as if it wasn't going to hurt you."

His gaze wasn't attentive to her plea, and she didn't know how else to capture him anymore.

"Edward, look at me."

He tried his best not to give in to her, but his heart still yearned for her. Even in his state of sorrow, he couldn't bear to see her eyes filled with tears. He closed his eyes and let his head fall.

"Edward. You can push me away, but I'm not going to leave you. Please don't ask me to leave you ever again. I felt so powerless, but I know where I need to be."

He lost his will to fight against her. He pulled her up against his body and engulfed her with his arms. They both stood there, releasing all the pain they had been holding in.

"Forgive me, Bella. The words I've said were too much."

She shook her head, "It's alright, as long as you'll still have me."

"Of course, always."

He held onto her, afraid if he let his fingers slip that she would never return. _Love her_. Those were his mother's last words and he was going to hold true to them.

The entire trip to Port Angeles was a calming ride. Mrs. Cullen wanted to be cremated and remain Port Angeles. It was the place of where Mr. and Mrs. Cullen met and fell in love, so it was only perfect to have them both together again. Prior to their departure, the service was a beautiful celebration of Mrs. Cullen's life. Edward endured the heartache and provided a profound story of his mother during the funeral.

Now the story was going to end in Port Angeles with Mr. Cullen. It was bittersweet, romantic and exactly how it was destined to be.

When they arrived, the sun was about to set. Edward took her by the hands and walked her into the house. Behind the door, she was surprised to see Seth. He was smiling wide at her and handed her a small letter. She read it and covered her mouth with her hands to hold back her cry.

 _"Today, I, Seth Swan, will be honored to walk my lovely sister down the aisle to embark on her new life with her one love, Edward Cullen."_

Seth brought his hand forward so she would accept his arm, but before she did, Edward kissed her lips.

"Do hurry as I will be impatiently waiting on the shore for you, Miss Swan."

She released a smile of disbelief. "I can't believe this. I love you so much."

Seth escorted her into the master suite and Alice was already dressed in her bridesmaid gown. She was ecstatic to reveal Bella's dress behind the drapes. Bella was in awe at the stunning gown in front of her. It was strapless and had the most intricate embroidery she had ever seen. Alice was jumping up and down at the excitement of the reveal.

"Come on now, Bella! We don't have much time!"

Seth left them to prepare for the nuptial, and Alice got busy with the makeup and hair. Alice held back her tears when she finally finished. "Dammit, Bella, you make for an amazing bride."

"Alice, stop crying or else you'll make me cry, and we're going to have to redo my entire face."

"Okay, fine! Now let's put you into this one of a kind expensive gown."

Bella had so many questions going through her mind, but at this moment, she was never happier.

"How did he manage all this?" She was curious at how composed Edward was during the entire ride, but maybe he knew thus his relaxed state of mind.

"Bella, he was heaven sent, that's all I can say."

Alice was right. Edward had been an angel sent to her. She only wished she could provide for him everything he had given to her. The love was unreal and unmatched. By this evening, she was going to be his wife.

When she slipped on the dress, Bella could barely recognize her own reflection. Alice worked miracles and she did an exceptional job in turning Bella into something else. The dress accentuated her curves. The bottom flowed like a soft waterfall that danced with her when she took a step forward. She didn't know how he managed to find something so perfect to her liking. It was all overwhelming.

"You look stunning, Sis."

She saw Seth standing at the doorway. He was in his tuxedo and could never be more handsome. "You clean up well, baby brother." She walked to him and he held out his elbow for her to grasp.

"Now, let's go so I can give my sister away."

As they walked out towards the ocean waves, the sunset painted an array of warm colors that graced the skies. It was the perfect backdrop. Alice walked ahead of them, and when the music introduced Bella and Seth, she took in a deep breath and saw Edward at the very end of her journey to a new chapter.

Edward held in his breath as he saw his bride walking towards him. She was breathtaking and he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself together. Her soft layers of curls rested against her soft ivory skin. The glow from her face was brightened with her deep chocolate eyes. They both locked gazes with each other and he was afraid to blink or turn his attention elsewhere. He didn't even realize tears were already falling down his cheeks.

He was extremely striking, Bella told herself. His suit was crisp and the color he wore blended well with the surrounding. But it was his smile and dimples that made him so attractive. The subtle wind was causing his curls to move gracefully. The closer she got to him, the sooner she realized he was tearing up. She wanted to speed up her pace so she could wipe away his tears, but Seth held her back. He wanted to remember this moment with his sister for a while longer. He noticed she wouldn't even look at him, instead she was eyeing Edward. They both were in an impenetrable trance and didn't seem to care for anyone else's presence.

At the end of their walk, Seth kissed her cheeks and had a hard time releasing her from their embrace.

"Who is it that gives this bride away?" The pastor tried to separate them with his question.

They both chuckled at the impatient pastor.

Seth responded, "I do, her baby brother." He looked down at Bella and whispered to her, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too. Thank you."

Seth extended his hand out to Edward. "Love you, bro." He then gave Bella's hand to Edward to hold.

"Thank you." They exchanged a tight grip with one another, and Edward was more than eager to hold onto Bella's hands.

She brought her hands to his face and wiped his tears while his warm smile calmed her nerves.

"Astonishing doesn't begin to describe your beauty, Bella."

She blushed at his compliment, and tried hard to hold back from placing her lips on his.

The ceremony started and soon enough it was time for their vows. Bella wasn't aware of their nuptials so she had nothing prepared; however, Edward started speaking from his blissful heart.

"Bella." He paused for a moment, trying to prevent his emotions to overtake him. He tightened his hold on her hands. "I've never been so captivated by such beauty that you embrace eloquently. The moment I encountered you, gravity couldn't have kept me grounded. It has been nothing but passion and desire these past few weeks with you because I knew I was yearning for something more in my life. You filled that gap with your tenacious and stubborn personality, and I finally became whole. As my mother passed, she asked me of one thing by only saying two words, 'Love her'. Her love story ends here with my father, but now I get to start my very own love story with you by my side for the rest of my life. I vow to love you as promised not because of my mother but because I don't see my life any other way. I love you, Bella Marie Swan, forever as my friend, lover and wife."

Bella had to take a moment to hear his words. Everything meant so much, and she didn't know how to respond to such a vying promise from him. Again, she wiped the tears off his cheeks, and released a small laugh of pure elation.

She started by whispering, "How do I follow that?" They and everyone else laughed along with them, but she took in a deep breath and told herself she would let her heart speak out loud without hesitation.

"Edward. I don't deserve your love." He squeezed her hands and shook his head. "What I mean is, you've been nothing but selfless in loving me. The irony in which our sweetest encounter occurred at The Sweet Encounter started from the first glance of your mesmerizing ocean eyes that still haunts me even 'til this day. I don't know how I earned your love and affection. Somehow you managed to break these barriers that I've surrounded myself with because I didn't know if love could ever find its way into me. Your kindred spirit was what I needed, and I promise to keep your spirit loved and safe. Let me love you always and I will remain faithfully yours until my dying days."

Their rings were brought out and Bella felt awful not having a ring for Edward, but he was well prepared. "It's my father's." He hinted to her as she placed it on his wedding finger. Edward place Bella's wedding band on her finger.

"And by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

With no second to spare, Edward pulled his wife up to him and kissed her. Bella felt embarrassed at her reaction to his kiss. It seemed they both had missed each other terribly and all the guests were aware of it. He had to pull away or else he was going to regret his next move.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bella Cullen."

"I like the sound of that."

They both turned to face their guests and ran down the aisle. Bella finally noticed who all was there in attendance and was overwhelmed by the love. She saw Leah and Mrs. Black, but didn't see Jacob in sight. She didn't let it bother her; instead she focused on this day with Edward.

That evening at the reception, the music and dancing opened up feelings of happiness that needed to be revisited. Bella never left Edward's side and felt relaxed seeing his composure change. She grabbed his hand to pull him away from some guests, but he pulled her into the conversation.

"My dear wife, I would like you to meet Emmett, my partying friend who will now have to ride solo to the clubs."

She widened her smile and noticed Emmett. He was attractive in his own right. He wasn't as tall as Edward, but he had nice broad shoulders. At first he seemed a bit timid staring at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She brought out her hand to shake, and he quickly shook her hand but seemed to want to walk away.

"Happy for the both of you. I promise never to let Edward stray." He wouldn't make eye contact with her, and Bella thought it was odd. After staring at him longer, she realized who he was. Her mouth opened wide, and she then saw Alice coming around the corner. It all hit her at once.

"I know you. I recognize you."

"I don't think so. We don't socialize in the same crowd, I'm sure of it."

"You're the guy at the club. I remember so because of the tattoo on your hand." She was still holding onto his hand and saw the spider web tattoo in between the web of his thumb and pointer finger.

Edward seemed a bit confused, "Wait, how do you know Emmett again? And when did you ever have time to go to the club?"

Alice came up and stood beside Bella, "Bloody hell, it is him!"

Bella was laughing and trying to explain to Edward, "It happened before I met you, but Alice took me out for a night at the club. However, your friend, Emmett was getting too friendly with me on the dance floor. Unfortunately for him, he chose to dance too close to the wrong lady. I ended up putting him down in a choke hold after his hand was holding me tightly around my waist. That's how I remembered his tattoo."

Emmett's face was beet red even in the dim lighting of the dining hall. Edward lost his self-control and with the warmest laugh, he echoed it throughout the room.

"Wait, I was there that night too. I remember having to leave to grab some drinks at the bar and coming back to see Emmett on the floor."

Edward placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder, "I believe my wife owned you that night."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "She would have done the same thing to you had you been there. Not my fault she was easy on the eyes, no offense, Bella. I meant it as a compliment."

"None taken."

What a small world, she thought. Edward finally took Bella's arm and swayed her away, "If you'll excuse us, the Missus and I have to leave."

"Leave?" She looked up at him.

"Yes." His devilish smile meant he was up to something, but she trusted him.

Suddenly, Edward stood on top of the table and shouted for everyone's attention, "Excuse me! Everyone please listen. Please stay the rest of the evening and enjoy the festivity. However, it is late and I need to go retire with my wife. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please know that Bella and I love each and every one of you."

He jumped down and pulled her in for a kiss. She was enjoying watching his childlike behavior, but mostly because seeing him with such amusement appeased her heart, especially after the entire ordeal with his mother.

He held onto her hand and scurried through the crowd. Bella caught a glimpse of Mrs. Black and Leah. She halted her pace which jerked Edward back. He turned to look at Bella and noticed she was staring back into the crowd at Mrs. Black and Leah. He smiled at her and nodded his head and released her hand.

"Thank you." It was all she could whisper to him at this moment. She walked towards Leah and they both embraced each other.

"Bella. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so glad you're here. It means so much to me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bella then wrapped her arms around Mrs. Black, and they both cried a moment. "You are the most stunning bride, Bella. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Bella looked at them both, and they knew what Bella wanted to ask. Leah placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, "I'm sorry. It was going to be too hard for him, and don't worry, we'll take care of him."

"Bella!"

She heard Edward calling out to her from behind, frantic; she picked up the hem of her dress and wished Mrs. Black and Leah well. She started running towards Edward and pushed her weight up against him as he caught her in his arms.

"I'm all yours now, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes. All mine."

He led her to the car and seated her in. They drove not too far and arrived at the Pine Island Airport. There a plane waited for them. She wasn't expecting to leave and assumed they would return to the party.

"What is this?"

"Adventure awaits for us, Mrs. Cullen. Our story starts now."

In the far distance of the horizon, she stared with rage consuming her entire body. That should have been her, she convinced herself. It was supposed to be her wedding to Edward. That little bitch, Victoria thought. Somehow Victoria overheard about the wedding with all the talk through the town. She heard of Edward's planned rendezvous to the island, and knew Edward would set off from the local airport.

Victoria managed to sleep with the airport security guard and made her way into their plane. Edward had taken her on his plane several times before so she recognized it the moment she saw it. She tweaked the gas line just a bit, only enough to give them a little scare.

 **A/N: Of course, I'm not done with Edward and Bella! As Edward said, the story starts now. Stay tuned and thank you for reading! Much love 3**

 **-KL**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Us

Bella felt a sudden sharp pain on her side. The muffled sound was clouding her thoughts. She managed to open her eyes and realized she was on the rigid asphalt. She felt something warm running down her face. Her hand wiped it away and she panicked seeing her own blood. Across the distance, there was an inferno of red and orange flames. The plane. Edward. She tried to get up, but the pain penetrated deeper into her side. Her hand rubbed against it. It was subsequently tender to the touch. She took in a profound breath and managed to stand up.

Everything she saw in front of her terrified her. The plane was damaged and she could barely see amongst the heavy fume from the flames. She steadily moved with all her strength looking for Edward.

"Edward! Edward!"

She looked in all directions, but saw nothing but debris scattered all around her.

"Edward!"

The flashing red lights and sirens got closer to the scene, but she didn't care to give them attention. She needed to find him.

Soon enough, she saw only the still motion of someone's legs. Please be Edward, she prayed. Please. Still gripping onto her side, she finally reached the body. Once she saw his lifeless body on the ground, she released a scream of shock. His head was covered with blood and scratches marked his face.

"Edward!" She was on her knees beside him and placed her hands on his face. "Edward! I'm here. Please, baby, wake up. We're okay. We made it."

She placed her hands on his wrist and with a sudden sense of relief, she could feel his pulse. Her ear grazed against his lips. He was barely breathing. Still alive. That's all she needed to know. She checked around for any injuries to his head, but didn't see anything. There was no obvious indication of injury to his body as she saw no blood on his clothes.

"M'am, are you alright?"

The medics came to her and tried pulling her up to stand. "No, please. He needs help. I'm fine." She took in a deep breath from the pain on her side.

"M'am, I think you're injured, let us check on you. The others will be here for him."

She pulled away from the men, "No! Dammit! I said I'm fine, but he needs attention now!"

They didn't fight with her and placed themselves beside Edward. After a thorough check, they gave him a mask for oxygen. She heard one of the men speaking to the radio on his shoulder.

"We need air transportation at William R Fairchild International Airport. Blunt force trauma to the head on a male patient. Unresponsive."

Bella couldn't hear the remainder of the words as the blood rushed away from her face and she froze in time. Airlifted. He needed to be airlifted.

She walked towards Edward and the men tried to keep her from seeing him.

"No! That's my husband; please tell me he's alright." Again, the sharp pain stunned her, but she wasn't going to give up.

"M'am, you have an injury. Let us take a look until the chopper arrives, then we'll take you both to the Medical Center for further observation."

"Edward! Wake up! Please!" She finally gave in and fell to her knees. Everything seemed to move in a sluggish motion. He wasn't responding to her voice. The medics placed a blanket around her and all she could do was cry into his arms. Everything else became a blur as she held onto the blanket surrounding her.

She sat in the chopper next to Edward's motionless body. She held onto his hands, hoping he would squeeze her hand back. During the entire evening, she didn't care what the medic had told her about her possible broken rib. What she needed was reassurance that Edward would be fine.

Once at the hospital, everyone was in a rush to take Edward for further testing. The nurses took Bella by the arm so they could tend to her. She let them quickly assess her and x-ray her, but her mind was focused on Edward.

She was finally left alone in a room to wait. Edward would be brought into the room, so she was able to remain there. All the questions she answered regarding the accident were repetitive. She told them she only remembered getting ready to leave the runway, and then the pilot said they had to abort but they were already in midflight off the runway. As they tried landing, it was too late and they would have to skid off the runway. She remembered Edward using his entire body to cover her up when they hit impact, and then she woke up on the asphalt.

She curled up into a ball and sat in the chair. The pain was excruciating but worst was the idea that Edward was unresponsive. She closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer for Edward. The sound of the door opening startled her as they wheeled Edward into the room.

"Edward." She was by his side and noticed he was still subdued. "How come he isn't responding?"

The nurse looked up at her with a concerned look. "The doctor will be right in, m'am."

Bella watched helplessly as the nurse attached all his wires to the wall and started the machine to monitor his heart rate and blood pressure reading. Where was the doctor?

There was another burst at the door and Bella saw Seth coming directly towards her.

"My God, Bella. I prayed nothing had happened to you."

She felt comforted in his arms and was afraid to let him go. She tried hard not to cry but it was too overwhelming.

"It's okay, I'm here." He saw Edward on the bed sleeping. "How's Edward? What happened?"

She couldn't give him a definite answer. "I'm not sure. This is the first time I've seen him since we got here. I'm waiting on the doctor to speak with me." Her voice trailed off into despair as she tried to finish her sentence. She buried her face into her hands. So many questions needed answers and she didn't know where to start. She explained all she could to Seth about the accident. Revisiting the incident made her nauseated, but her first priority at this moment was Edward and his diagnosis.

Seth stood beside Bella as she had a chair pulled next to Edward and held onto his hand. She rested her head on the edge of the bed. Exhausted and impatient, she went into a deep sleep in hopes she would wake from a nightmare.

The neurosurgeon finally made his way into the room. Bella could tell by the look of his face that the news wasn't going to be in her favor.

"Mrs. Cullen."

"Yes." She stood up ready to give her full attention to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Molina. I'm the neurosurgeon on call here and wanted to give you further information in regards to Mr. Cullen's condition. First, I'm sorry to hear of such a tragic accident. You're very fortunate to be alive. I'm not sure how that's even possible given the conditions of everyone else."

Her heart couldn't handle the stress, but she knew it was Edward that saved her.

"I don't know how else to be more frank about Mr. Cullen, but from his MRI scans, he suffered a cranial trauma. His temporal lobe was damaged and unfortunately, we won't know to what extent the side effects could be. He could wake up tomorrow, next week and be perfectly fine. He could also wake up not knowing who he is or who you are. But I wanted to alert you to the possibilities. We'll closely monitor him and do another test in a few days."

Bella shook her head in disagreement, "What do you mean could wake up? He has to wake up."

The doctor took in a deep sigh, "Mrs. Cullen, I never want to cause any disbelief, but I am a man of honest work. It's easier to know the full extent of what you may possibly face. I only hope all goes well with Mr. Cullen. If you'll excuse me, I have another urgent matter with other patients." The doctor walked away from Bella but turned around, "I'm sorry I couldn't provide better news. God speed, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella fell onto her chair. What was she supposed to do? Her head started to feel light and with no warning, she fainted from exhaustion, stress and the news of Edward.

It had been an entire week already since the accident. Bella made herself as comfortable as she could in the hospital room. She made use of her time reading to Edward, talking of their future plans and reminiscing about their first encounter and how their love came to be. She hoped by some miracle he was listening and would remember everything she had told him.

Weeks soon turned to a month, yet Bella never gave up hope. The scans showed that his injury was subsiding. She learned to bathe him, keep his legs circulated and worked his muscles. Bella even managed to shave him though she was nervous to cut him. She finally decided to remove his wedding ring in case he would become swollen over time.

Seth visited every weekend and he wanted to relieve Bella, but she wouldn't leave Edward's side. Finally, Seth brought Alice for the weekend and Alice was able to convince Bella to get a breath of fresh air. Bella felt guilt for leaving Edward's side, but there was no winning with Alice.

They eventually went to the beach house and Bella finally allowed herself a long hot shower. She was no longer sore from the fractured rib, but still sensitive to the touch. Time she thought. All she needed was more time and everything would set itself back into place.

When Bella finished her shower and went into the kitchen, Alice had already whipped up a massive lunch. It all smelled so delightful to Bella, but her appetite wasn't craving anything.

"You have to eat, Bella. You're disappearing as we speak. You honestly think Edward is going to welcome a stick figure wife when he wakes up? You don't even look like yourself. Jesus, what has the hospital been feeding you?"

Bella finally cracked a small smile, one which she hasn't showcased since the accident. How could Alice find humor in this, but then Alice was always unorthodox and maybe Bella needed this slight moment in her life to just breathe.

After Bella's first bite, she found her desire for food again and consumed the entire meal. She let out a sudden burp from the relief of inhaling all the food too fast.

"Slow down, Bella. Don't want you back in the hospital either."

They both chuckled and Alice gave Bella a massive hug. The phone interrupted their embrace, and Bella quickly realized it was Seth.

"Hey, Seth."

"Bella, you need to come now! He's finally up. Hurry!"

Without thinking, she hung up the phone and dashed for the door. "Alice, we have to go. He's awake." Her tears flowed from her tired eyes. These past few weeks had been grueling, and she was ready to return back to their normal life.

There was so much commotion that Bella could hear coming from Edward's room. She could imagine he was confused and maybe upset. Oh how she wish she was there when he first work up. As she got closer, she realized it was Seth that was raising his voice. What on earth would cause Seth to be so angry?

Bella opened the door and as if she was knocked by a train, she nearly died.

Victoria. Victoria stood beside Edward's bed holding his hand. Seth was screaming at her and what seemed to be him yelling at Edward also, "Are you out of your mind! Who the hell is she? You're married to my sister, Edward!"

Bella didn't know what to say, but she saw both Victoria and Edward's blank look at Bella. Victoria creased an evil smile, and Bella felt the rage in her fueling out.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Victoria?" Bella's eyes were like daggers ready to pierce through Victoria.

Victoria shrugged her shoulder. "I'm here for Edward. I heard about the accident and wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's been here for over a month, all the while you have never ever stepped foot into this room. You have no reason being here. Now get the hell out or I will call security."

Victoria didn't seem to budge. Instead she held on tighter to Edward's hand and looked at him. Edward had an apprehensive look, and for some reason it caused Bella to hold in her breath and the fear set in.

Victoria's calm voice leaned over to Edward, "Edward, love, do you know who this woman is and why she's here?"

Bella's eyes widen. What hell of game was Victoria playing?

Edward stared at Bella and slowly shook his head. He stared at her for a long time. She had a striking look to her, but she looked tormented gazing back at him. He almost felt sorry for her, and it caused an aching in his heart that he couldn't explain. Who was she and why was she here? She finally took a step closer to him at the edge of the bed.

"Edward. It's me. Bella. Your wife."

He was perplexed at her admission. Surely he would remember being married to someone such as her?

Victoria interrupted his thoughts, "You really need rest, Edward. Don't rush your recovery."

Then he heard the tiny brunette, Bella, raise her voice at Victoria, "You need to leave, now!"

Alice ran out of the room to get security which caused Victoria to flinch in fear. She let go of Edward's hand, "I'll be back, I promise."

As Victoria stepped away, Bella grabbed her arm and held it tightly, "No. You. Won't. Be. Back."

Victoria escaped from Bella's hold and stepped out of the room right before Alice entered. Alice rubbed her chest across Victoria and wouldn't let Victoria leave just yet, "Bella's too nice to you. You better watch your back when you're alone with me."

Victoria pouted and walked around Alice and left the hospital. Victoria wasn't done with Edward yet. She didn't mean for the accident to be so catastrophic, but she was thankful Edward didn't remember Bella. It meant Victoria still had a chance with Edward. Bella never left Edward's side while at the hospital, and when Victoria saw the opportunity to be alone with Edward, she took advantage of it. She was even more excited when Edward woke up seeing her first. He didn't know what happened, but he was happy to see Victoria by his side. That gave Victoria enough ammunition to not give up on him. Soon she thought, for now she wouldn't give up.

After all the commotion, the doctors and nurses came in to evaluate Edward. Dr. Molina wasn't surprised at Edward's condition. He reassured Edward that retrograde amnesia was expected after the blunt force to his head. Dr. Molina suggested embarking on therapy treatment and revisiting old memories to exercise his brain.

As everyone left the room, Seth and Alice thought it would be best to leave Bella alone with Edward. Edward lay in bed wondering what else he had forgotten, but he was distracted by Bella's impending stare. He didn't stop gazing at Bella. She seemed to be an honest person, but how did he ever come about being married? He was content with his bachelor life, and his focus was on his mother.

She stood beside him on the bed and wanted to hold his hand, but she was afraid to push him away. Still, she knew he needed to work on his memory, so she held onto only a few of his fingers. When she did, he didn't pull away which eased her mind a bit. He noticed she was nervous and when their fingers touched, he felt a warmth that reminded him of home.

"Do you have any questions for me, Edward?"

He had a lot, but he didn't know where to start. "Well, I've already been briefed about the accident by Seth, so how about the beginning of us? I can't imagine why my brain would want to lose any memory of you."

She felt a little relief that he was willing to listen to her. She began to speak about the shop and how everything unfolded. He smiled knowing it would have been his character to want to pursuit someone as feisty as Bella. He didn't understand why she would want to be with someone like him though, but she explained in the most honest way she could.

"It was the moment I saw you with your mother. It's how you loved her and how you both adored each other. She was an amazing woman, Edward."

Edward halted his smile, " _Was_? You talk as if she's in the past tense"

Bella was upset with herself. How could she have been so insensitive and forget there would be things that he would have forgotten?

"I'm sorry, Edward. She passed away over a month ago."

His first reaction was he wanted to get out of the bed, but his strength was holding him back. He cried uncontrollably and allowed himself to give in to Bella's hold. What cruel world was this? Of all the memories, why did he have to lose his Mom?

She held him for a while and didn't want to release him. She wanted to protect him more now than ever. Bella was going to have to be patient with this transition, but she knew there was going to be more that was going to have a vast impact on them.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Much love 3**

 **-KL**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Be Patient

Over the next few weeks, Edward was able to work his muscles and regained his strength and ability to walk again. He also spent a lot of time working on his business through conference calls and meetings remotely. Edward and Bella stayed in Port Angeles during those times, and all the while, there was no intimacy between them. Edward's work kept him busy, and he seemed to be holding back on this newfound life with Bella.

She tried not to let his absence get to her, but she knew he still needed space and time to regain her trust. Now that he was physically independent, they were going to return back to Seattle. She had suggested that she would return to live in her apartment so to not smother him. When he didn't argue with the idea, she felt a solemn disappointment.

He tried not to let it bother him that she looked discouraged, so he took a few steps closer to her. "Bella, I really am sorry. In all honesty, I don't have a clue what to do. Maybe, we'll go on a date and rekindle what it was that we had."

He couldn't promise her much, but at least give her some hope. He wasn't being all honest, but somehow he didn't feel as strong about her. He was attracted to her beauty, but he felt guilty for pushing her away these past few weeks. He was afraid of how he had let himself fall so steadfast in such a short amount of time in their relationship, so he wanted to be cautious this time around.

Bella accepted what she could get from Edward. It wasn't going to be easy, but persistence and time was all she needed. Her normal routine at work seemed impossible. Her mind wasn't in the right place. Alice tried to convince her to focus only on Edward, but Bella needed normalcy in order for her life to continue. Besides, that was how she originally met Edward, by being herself in her comfort zone at the shop. Throughout the day, Bella never received a text or call from Edward, so she decided to text him.

 _Bella: Good afternoon, Edward. Would you be available this evening for our attempt at a first date?_

 _Edward: I have a meeting this afternoon. If I finish on time, then I will try to be there._

Bella sulked at his response. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Breathing exercises had been her go to stress reliever as of late. Trying not to shift her focus on Edward at the moment, Bella kept her mind focused on the shop for the remainder of the afternoon.

She was trying to finish up her ledgers in her accounting books after the shop closed, but Alice came into her office to interrupt.

"Bella, Jacob is here. I can send him away and tell him we're closed."

Bella was surprised that Jacob would still want to see her. "No, please don't send him away. I'll be right there, and I'll lock up after he leaves. Have a good night, Alice."

Bella stepped out of her office and saw Jacob standing in the sitting area of the diner. He smiled at her, but his look of distress was what she noticed. He didn't care what she thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist.

"Bella. There is so much I need to say and apologize for."

"Jacob. Please don't. You don't realize how much it means for me to see you."

"I heard about the accident. I'm relieved you're fine."

"Oh yes, the accident. A few bruises here and there, but nothing I can't handle."

Bella's eyes started to get watery, but she wanted to hold them back. He made her sit at the table, and she started to open up about everything from the wedding up until the accident and also in regards to Edward's condition.

"You honestly can't live two separate lives forever, Bella." He was naturally upset at Edward, but Bella needed Jacob to understand it would take time.

"Jacob, please don't fight me on this too. It's already hard enough to try and win Edward over again, but this time he's different. It's as if I can't get through to him. He deliberately ignores me every chance we're together. I feel as if I'm too late."

"Too late for what?" The sudden voice of Edward startled her. Edward stood there with a bouquet of flowers. He saw Bella in the arms of a stranger, and it didn't sit well with him.

"Edward, you're here." She stood quickly away from Jacob.

"Yes, I said I would. I had to finish a few loose ends at work."

He handed her the bouquet. She thought it was an amusing gesture considering he had never given her flowers before. It was a fresh cut bouquet from the local vendors off the street. They weren't her favorite flowers, but she didn't care at this moment. The different assortment of vibrant colors matched her heart at this moment because she knew he was finally attempting at focusing on their marriage.

She realized Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of Jacob and Jacob felt the same way. She couldn't believe she was going through this all over again, except it was Edward handing her the bouquet now.

Edward wanted to know why this man had any interest in Bella. He didn't feel threatened by the man's look though he knew Bella would find him attractive. Surely, he knew she was married though. She still wore his mother's wedding band after all. Nonetheless, Edward brought his hand forward, "Edward Cullen."

The gentleman extended his hand and put a tight hold on Edward's hand. "Jacob Black."

"Am I interrupting something? It seems the both of you were having a personal conversation."

She quickly responded, "It was nothing. Jacob is an old friend."

Edward didn't buy it, but what did he have to lose. It wasn't like his heart was locked down to Bella.

"Hm. Didn't look so from here. More like a lover's affair cut short." He didn't know what his intent was for blurting it out, but Jacob didn't agree with the statement at all. Instead, Jacob leaped out of his chair and went after Edward.

"You son of a bitch! That's your wife you're talking about!"

With no warning, Jacob's fist met with Edward's face. They both were wrestling each other and knocked down some tables and chairs.

"Jacob, please, stop! He's already injured!"

Bella got in front of Edward before Jacob could do any further harm. Both the men seemed out of breath, and the shop was in complete disorder.

"Jacob, I need you to leave."

Before Jacob exited, he got as close as he could to Edward, "Be the fool you are and forget her. You don't deserve her. You never deserved her."

"Jacob." Her whisper caught his attention, and the look of her dark almond eyes made him feel guilt.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

With that last statement, he walked out of the shop. Bella felt helpless. Jacob was only defending her, and as a friend, he had every right to after Edward's remark. However, she had to have complete faith in what she was doing with Edward, even if it meant hurting the people she loved.

"I've given you a fair chance at your own pace, but I will not sit here and be talked about in that manner, Edward."

"You talk fair, yet you don't even realize that I am trying!"

"Trying? All you want is to live separate lives and then you bury yourself in work that I rarely get a chance to see or talk to you."

He rubbed his hand through his hair and wanted to pull them out. He took in several deep breaths before his blood pressure was going to rise.

"I promised for better or worse to be there for you, but this is beyond what I can control, Edward."

His eyes became dark and he stood up facing her. She was an overly stubborn woman.

"Control? You want control? I would gladly give it all to you because for the love of God, I can't control what I feel for you! I want desperately to make love to you, but I fear that it's my body speaking instead of my emotions. You've been nothing but patient with me, and I would feel like an asshole to take advantage of your body. So I'm sorry if I have to engulf myself into work because it's the only distraction that is keeping me from bedding you now!"

She couldn't believe it. All this time, she thought he was fading further away from her, but he was only resisting. Resisting because he was afraid of hurting her. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart.

"My heart belongs to you. My body belongs to you. Make love to me, Edward, because I don't know if I can be patient any longer waiting for your touch."

He lowered his head so he could kiss those lips that have been taunting him for the past month. He took his time caressing them. It was more than he expected. All the while, her soft scent calmed his temper. He couldn't believe he had been holding back from kissing her.

She couldn't control herself as her mouth wanted to consume all of him. She had missed his warmth on her lips. All her emotions showcased in the kiss, and she could feel her tears gliding down her cheeks.

"Please don't shed a tear for me. I don't deserve any of it."

She lifted his face up so she could see his blue eyes. "It's only because you've made me the happiest woman. Can we please go home now?"

He nodded his head and they both closed the shop and left to her apartment. They skipped dinner all together and went directly into her bedroom. She had waited for what felt like an eternity to be with him again. They undressed each other seductively, and Edward savored every inch of her body. He didn't realize how much kissing her entire body meant to him. Each kiss made her release a soft moan and it drove him mad.

She arched herself forward to him so he could consume her breasts. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged them. Her nipples hardened and he couldn't resist and placed them each in his mouth. He sucked hard and tantalized her some more. She let out a giggle at his teasing.

"What's so funny?" His weight was on top of hers and he stared down at her. The moon casted a blue light that caused her face to glow. Her eyes illuminated a deep black color but they spoke of a soft heart. He was hypnotized by her completely and smiled at her whimsical laughter.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, and here you are with me and I can't help but laugh and for no apparent reason. I feel as if something is finally going my way."

"I don't understand you." He couldn't help but share a laugh with her too. His dimples created that comfort that she had become accustomed to.

She pulled his face down to kiss her and they both intertwined themselves in a kiss that was meant for passion.

"Then understand me tonight. Make love to me, Edward."

He wasn't planning on denying her. It was a fact that he found her attractive and had even lusted for her when she would gaze at him. But she was ready for him and he wanted to claim her now. He spread her legs apart, and when he entered her, he watched as she tilted her head back and exposed her neck for him to devour.

Her whimpers and moan made him thrust deeper. She was torturing him and didn't even realize it. My God, he fit her perfectly, and he wasn't ready to release himself yet. He wanted to stare at her, hear her cry out his name and watch as her hips were in a seductress motion with his thrusts.

"Jesus, Bella, I don't think I can ever let you go now."

She let out the loudest whimper yet and he covered her mouth with his. His tongue forced itself down her throat and she danced and played with his.

"Then don't" Her exhaustion carried through in her voice. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

With those last words, Edward and Bella each reached their climax. Drained by the lovemaking and admission of their need for each other, they wrapped each other with their warm bodies. As he traced her curves with his fingers, Edward still couldn't get enough of her. When he had made love to other women, he never cared about their pleasure but his own. Hearing Bella's cry made him all the eager to please her more. If he didn't know it now, he knew that distancing himself from her was going to be harder than expected.

That evening, Bella never felt more alive. Her fingers wrapped around his, and she studied his fingers, one by one. She knew he was a hard worker, but she also loved how his fingers found its way with her body. She realized her carelessness and got up from the bed. She went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a tiny velvet bag. She brought it over to him and opened the bag. She let the ring drop into her hand, and she picked it up for him to see.

"Your ring. It's your father's, but I'm sure you know that already."

"It is his. How did you come to it?"

"Well, considering you don't remember, you planned our wedding alone on a whim, so I never had the chance to purchase a wedding band for you. But with your clever ways, you managed to bring your father's ring and use it as your own."

She took his hand and then placed the wedding ring on for him. "Will you remain married to me, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"You're a foolish and stubborn woman, Bella." He gave her a long kiss and couldn't stop smiling. He felt so juvenile and different, but he was enjoying it being with her.

She looked up at him and realized she truly was foolish. She had forgotten about the mark Jacob left for him on his face.

She placed a small bag of ice on Edward's face. "That's going to be a shiner, you know."

He looked at her with eyes all dejected. "I didn't realize he was coming after me."

"Well, call it even."

"Even?"

She decided this would be a seamless story to convey to him considering the irony of it all. After she finished speaking, Edward felt revolted at his behavior during the funeral towards Jacob, and though he felt awful, she reminded him that was the evening when he proposed to her. Still, Edward was bothered by Jacob's close bond to his wife. He wasn't going to possibly give her up now, not after their evening of making love. He also didn't like being a loser, and Jacob seemed to be quite the competitive type.

"Given my initial reaction towards, Jacob, I assume, I was still jealous of him when we wed?"

"Very jealous, actually. You were impossible to control."

"Alright, now you're just fibbing, but what reason would I still be jealous of him since I already had you from the beginning?"

She threw a pillow at him, barely missing his black eye.

"You didn't have me at the beginning. Remember, you tried to buy me with expensive clothes and used your sweet mother to lure me."

"You don't have to remind me how intellectual I was for seducing you."

"You know, Edward, it seems you hit your head too hard because I don't remember you ever being this egotistical!" She jumped on him and secured herself sitting on top of him while holding his wrist down beside his head.

"Bella, you don't have to ask me to surrender. Seeing your breasts right through that thin shirt of yours is making me hard."

She blushed at his honesty. At least he still remained true to his self in that area.

"Did I just make my wife blush?"

He was tired of their little games, and lifted her shirt off. He sat himself up on his knees while she kept her legs around his waist. She rode him as if she was afraid to let go. Her hips moved in circular motion and he pushed her down on him so he could go in deeper. They faced each other, never looking away. He saw the reflection of her weakness in wanting and needing him. He felt her tighten herself around him as she came then he buried his face into her neck. His breathing was deep as he spoke to her as if he was lost, "Bella, what are you doing to me."

 **A/N: Again, thank you for continuing reading! Let others know if you have been enjoying this story. Add it to your Reading List! Much love 3**

 **-KL**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Unexpected News

Bella took in a deep breath and felt the warmth of Edward's arms around her. The sunrise pierced through her window and she squint her eyes when she turned around to face him. His eyes were closed, but his smile was evident.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

He moaned quietly. His eyes still closed. He pulled her body closer to him and wrapped his legs around hers. "Shhh. Mr. Cullen is still having a wonderful dream of his vivacious wife."

"No need to dream, when I'm here."

"Mmm. Yes, but in this dream, she was as flexible and tight as a rubber band."

She pushed his shoulder and laughed, "You're utterly senseless!"

She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her before she could reach the edge of her bed.

"You can't possibly leave me in this condition."

Bella stared down at his jovial face. "And _you_ are impossible." She couldn't deny him and made time for a quick escape of lovemaking with him.

After Edward walked her to the shop, he stopped her. "Bella, I forgot I have a black tie event tonight. Maybe you have or you haven't attended these functions with me in the past, but I'd love for you to escort me to the gala."

"Black tie? Gala? I don't think I have anything to wear. You forget I'm not a girl of that stature that has a closet full of evening gowns."

He smirked at her, "It's fine. I've got this."

"I don't think you remember the last time you said that, but it didn't end too well." She leaned up to kiss him. He was curious to understand more, but time was against him.

"I'll meet you tonight at the apartment with your gown."

Tonight couldn't get here fast enough. She was anticipating the gala all day. Her head was in the clouds and the entire staff recognized from the ever glowing face she showcased.

"Good night, everyone!" She was startled as she walked out of her shop. While still looking at her employees, she was stopped by a strong figure blocking her way. Seeing who the man was, she smiled at him.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"What are you doing here?"

He had forgotten how gorgeous she was, but she seemed a bit rushed. "I was walking pass your shop, and unfortunately, bumped into a beauty."

She blushed at his comment, but didn't have time to speak with him. "Still charming as ever, Jasper. I am so sorry, but I do have to leave."

"Yes, I know. It's the annual gala that my parents are hosting. I'll see you tonight then with Edward?"

"I didn't know it was your parents, but yes, I'll be attending with Edward."

She stepped aside, so she could make her way back home.

"Bella." He extended his hand to his side to lead her and gave her space to walk pass him.

She arrived at her apartment later than she had expected. As she pushed her front door open, Edward was already in the living room. He was dressed in his tuxedo with a clean shaven face. That was unfortunate as she had grown to love his facial hair shadow.

He saw her perplexed face and raised his eyebrow, "You don't look pleased."

"It's nothing. I was only thinking how I had accustomed myself to your facial hair."

He rubbed his face with his hands. No one has ever mentioned to him about liking his barbaric look. He chuckled at the idea of her senseless partialities.

"Are you laughing at me?" Her eyebrow raised in response to his laughter.

"No. You're so different, that's all."

With her hands on her hips, she scowled at him. "Well, different never hurt anyone."

"You're right. Now, shall you get dressed so we can get this evening over with? I've never been fond of these galas."

"Yes, let's get this done with. I've never attended these events with the exception of yours as my first."

"You'll have to give me the details later, but for now your dress is in your room."

She headed into her room and saw the elegant gown draping across her bed. It was breathtaking with the colors bleeding and fading. How was she ever going to give the dress any justice? She finished her shower and makeup and then slipped on the dress.

Edward walked in to see the stunning vision of his wife. Was she really his, he pondered for a moment? Don't be absurd, his conscious fathomed. She was all his and he had been taken back by her breathtaking presence.

"You're very beautiful, Mrs. Cullen. I can see how I was so compelled by your presence."

"Are you trying to make me blush? Because it's working."

She walked towards him and fixed his tie. He leaned down and kissed her unexpectedly. His lips were smudged with her lipstick. "You've traces of my lipstick on your lips now."

"I shall like to remove it by leaving traces elsewhere on you."

His hands went around the small of her back and lifted her up to him. He kissed her neck and down to her collar bones. His mouth found its way between her exposed cleavage. She couldn't control herself and pulled him closer, yet pulled him away. He started to think it was a mistake to go to the gala. He felt he had only started to discover her and needed to stay and finish off what he started.

"Edward, we must leave." Her breathing was hasty as she tried to catch her breath.

With his head still on her chest, "Of course, but we leave the gala the moment dinner is over. No small talk, understand."

"Yes."

"By God, Bella, if not, then I will take you under the table if I have to."

She giggled at his honest and provocative answer. They finally made their way to the gala where they both felt was going to be a long night.

Bella was overwhelmed with all the introductions at the gala. Everyone seemed eager to come into contact with Edward, but more interesting to everyone was the opportunity to meet the woman who finally retired Edward from bachelorhood. After further introductions, Bella spotted the only other familiar face she knew. With overly excitement, she waved at Jasper.

"Jasper!"

Edward turned his attention to where Bella was looking and noticed Jasper. He felt a small sting of jealousy as it seemed this was the only moment tonight where she was genuine about her smile. And how on earth did she know Jasper? Evidently, another event that was erased from Edward.

Jasper walked over to Edward and Bella, his hand extending out to shake Edward's hand. "Edward, you look well."

"Well, when an exquisite woman stands beside you, your appearance only enhances. It seems you've already met my wife. I'm sorry. I'm sure you've heard of my accident, so I apologize if I've forgotten that I had introduced you both already."

"It's not a problem, Edward, though Bella and I met under different circumstances."

Bella could feel Edward's grip around her waist tighten. She couldn't believe he was jealous. He was absurd at this moment, but her attention directed towards Jasper.

"Jasper, it's such a wonderful gala. Thank you for having us."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else tonight, but you look lovely tonight, Bella. I'm sure you're already aware of that."

"Thank you." She blushed and showcased a warm smile. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Edward rolling his eyes. She pinched his back and he flinched. "I believe it's time for us to take our seats. We'll talk later, Jasper."

"Please, we must." He smiled at her and the fire in Edward was going to burst into a fist.

Edward pulled Bella away and felt he couldn't move fast enough. "I think we should leave."

"No. We're not doing this again. We're going to stay, enjoy dinner and I promise you, I'll make tonight a night you won't ever forget."

He shook his knee in protest. "You don't make claims like that and expect me to not want to leave now."

She placed her hands on both his upper arms. "Make no mistake, Mr. Cullen. I always keep my promises." Her voice soothed his temper quickly.

"I swear, Bella. You bewitch everyone. Tell me what other man do I need to prepare myself for before I rip the throat off the next suitor after you. Do men have no respect anymore towards a man's wife?"

"Really, Edward. You're jealousy is becoming overbearing. Now let's go have a seat."

The rest of the evening was pure torture for Edward. Speeches were made, dinner was served, more introductions around their table. It was all the same monotonous pattern he had been accustomed to, but tonight he was ready to leave early with his wife. It didn't help that she rubbed her hands on his thighs under the table. He caught her hand several times trailing closer between his thighs, and he finally let it come to an end.

He let out a loud grunt, and everyone around him at the table gave him a look of revulsion. Bella tried hard not to laugh, but her facial expression changed once she saw Edward stand up. His hand was still holding on to hers and he dragged her out of her chair. However, he turned himself back to the table, "Good evening, ladies and gents. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. My wife is tired, so we shall retire early."

No one hesitated, and they were on their way out but Edward's phone began to vibrate. He was too impatient to want a discussion with anyone at this moment. His first thought was to get his wife home and claim her body senseless.

The phone rang again. "For Christ's sake, who is calling me?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward speaking."

"This is Embry Call. I'm calling from the National Transportation Safety Board. Do you have a minute?"

"Not really. Is this urgent?"

"I've been assigned to investigate the aviation accident on your Dassault Falcon. Looks like on the model 2000LXS. Is that the aircraft you owned?"

"It is, yes. What is this call in regards to because I only have a few minutes available?"

Edward was holding Bella next to him so there was no space between them. He enjoyed her warm body against his, and this call was distracting him. The valet pulled their vehicle over, and they both sat inside.

"Mr. Cullen, we believe the aircraft was tampered with causing the accident. I'm still in need of a private interview with you and your wife."

Edward was at a sudden loss for words. His entire body sunk in deep into his driver's seat. One hand was on the steering wheel, but he didn't have the capacity to pull out of the drive way. The words Embry Call spoke to him were haunting. Tampered with? Someone had purposely wanted to bring harm to him or Bella?

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Sorry. It's unexpected news."

"I'm sure it is, but it's something we'll hand over to the FBI once we've completed our investigation."

"Yes, of course. I'd like to get to the bottom of this."

"Let me know what day and time works best for you and Mrs. Cullen for an interview."

"First thing tomorrow. At my office."

"Will do, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you both then."

"Thank you and good night."

Edward placed his phone down and finally drove off. He didn't know how to tell Bella because she was already under a lot of stress with the accident and his amnesia, and now this would be added onto it.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was begging for whatever caused Edward to become silent.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Edward needed the distraction of his wife to not let this conversation bother him. There were too many emotions that overwhelmed him at this moment.

Once inside the apartment, Edward immediately placed his lips hard on Bella. He devoured her as if it was his last kiss. He stripped her of the evening gown and carried her into the bedroom. She wore a black lacy corset that enhanced her curves. The garter belt teased his eyes to her long legs. My God, she was a beauty. Her long curls settled over her breasts, and Edward didn't know how else to control his hardness for her. He pushed her hair aside and placed his mouth over her breasts.

Her fingers ran through his hair and she pulled him closer. She whimpered each time he sucked hard on her nipple. Not able to control herself anymore, she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled his clothes off. She planted kisses across his chest, but he pulled her back.

"No, tonight I only want to please you."

She saw his raw emotions in his eyes and didn't know if she should comfort him or allow him to move forward.

"Please, Bella."

She nodded her head and kissed him deeply. Their tongues sought each other. The entire time Edward left no part of her naked body untouched. He was consuming everything. He felt her climax when he kissed her between her thighs; he wouldn't stop playing with her and couldn't get enough. She fisted the bedsheets and lifted her knees up, unable to control herself.

"Edward, please. I want you inside me."

He wanted her to beg some more. He came up to her and rested on top of her. He was dying to be in her, but instead he placed his fingers deep inside her. She was so ready for him. She tilted her head back exposing her neck for him. He took it as an invitation to taste her neck and bite into her skin. She released a deep moan from the back of her throat which made him cover her mouth with his so she could taste how sweet she was.

"Bella, I feel this urge to never want to lose you."

He didn't know if it was the recent revelation about the airplane, the jealousy from all the men after Bella or the thought of possibly losing Bella, but his heart felt heavy.

She pulled his face towards her, "You're never going to lose me."

He then made his way into her. The deeper he was inside her, the more she dug into his back with her nails. At first he wanted to savor every thrust by gently moving inside her, but she kept releasing soft cries that made him lose all control. He wasn't ready to release himself yet, but as he felt her coming, he gave in. He tried not to place all his weight on her, but he fell into despair and became weak. He loved her and needed to protect her.

He slept on his side while she scooted her backside to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. She took in a deep breath and never felt more secured.

"So are you going to tell me what that call was about? Though, I didn't mind the distraction."

He could hear her laughter, but he knew it would be cut short. "It's about the airplane."

"What about the airplane?" She turned herself around to face him.

"NTSB believes my airplane was tampered with. Embry Call is going to interview us tomorrow morning."

She couldn't believe it. He seemed so calm and collect about it. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I'm not sure, Bella. That's why we're leaving it to them and the FBI to handle the investigation. We'll provide our testament of everything we know though I don't know I have much to remember by."

Bella sat up and looked at Edward. "Do you think it's someone you know or someone who had a vendetta against you?"

"No one comes to mind. I honestly don't have any enemies."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, but she wasn't going to hold back her thoughts. "Maybe it was Victoria?"

"Victoria? She's a friend. She would never do anything of a sort."

"I know you don't remember, but she's very manipulative." Bella didn't know how else to convince Edward. His last memory of Victoria was probably all fond memories. The thought of Edward sleeping with Victoria made Bella feel a bout of jealousy.

"Come on, Bella. She's a friend."

"Think about it, Edward. Does she know you own a plane? She lives in Port Angeles where our wedding was held. She was never friendly to me, and the last time I recall, she was attempting to suck you dry in front of me." Bella couldn't believe her words. She was upset. Edward was defending Victoria. He had no clue how conniving Victoria was.

"Bella, that's a huge accusation. I've known Victoria almost my entire life. She would never attempt at trying harm on me."

Bella rose up from the bed and put on her clothes. "I'm sorry, Edward, she may not harm you, but I bet my life on it that she would have done anything to stop me from being with you."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Me? I think you hit your head harder than you think!" She started to storm out of the room. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Edward ran after her, "Where are you going? It's late. Let's talk about this. Now you're being truly ridiculous."

"Will you stop calling me ridiculous! I'm exhausted and tired and upset that my husband thinks his sex-for-the-summer-fling is all innocent." Before he could utter another word, she walked out of the apartment. Bella didn't know where she was going. She needed some fresh air. All this was too much for her. This morning started off as an absolutely wonderful day, and how it ended up being about Victoria fathomed her. Maybe she was finally releasing all the tension that she was holding up inside. It was never her intention to take it out on Edward. He had no fault in all this.

All this thinking had her walking into the pub down her street. She went up to the bar and took her first glass of beer, then second. She wanted to drown out her thoughts for a moment. She buried her face into her hands and asked for her third glass.

She felt the warmth of hands on her shoulder. Edward. He had found her and she wanted to apologize for her behavior.

"We need to quit running into each other."

Jasper. What was he doing here?

"Jasper. You're here."

"Yes, I come here often since I live not too far from here." He could tell she wasn't herself. He also noticed she was alone. "Where's Edward?"

"He's at home. Yeah. He needed space. Well, I needed space to clear some air."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He could tell she wasn't fully sober and didn't want to leave her alone. He asked the waiter for a glass of water for her.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I'm not even drunk. As a matter of fact, let's have a drink to celebrate." She waved to the bartender for two shots. He placed them in front of Jasper and Bella. Bella lifted the shot glass, "To running into each other!" She then threw the drink down her throat with no hesitation. He quickly took his shot and waved the waiter to stop offering more drinks.

"Bella, I think I should walk you home, but have a glass of water first."

She was feeling relaxed and emotional all at once. "Do you know he doesn't believe me? He prefers his tall blonde slut over me." She pointed her finger directly to her chest. "I mean, she has it all. Looks, beauty, but she's evil, Jasper, and he can't see that?" She was beginning to release tears and leaned into Jasper's shoulder. He placed his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"You don't know what you're saying, Bella. I think you need to sleep on it. Talk to him tomorrow."

"You're so good, Jasper. You've always been good to me. You deserve someone good. Someone who is going to love you and believe in you."

Jasper took in a deep breath, and kept rubbing her shoulders. He grabbed his phone so he could find Edward's number. However, he heard that familiar stern voice behind him.

"I would like it if you took your hands off my wife."

Edward couldn't believe she walked out of the apartment. He had to rush finding clothes to wear and chase after her. He didn't know where she went. At first he went into the garage, but her car was still there. Then he walked the streets and went into every possible restaurant or bar at every corner. And when he finally found her, she was in the arms of Jasper, the man who she was so flirtatious with tonight at the gala. He never got their full history, but it seemed they were closer than he realized.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

 **-KL**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Love It Too

Bella's eyes gleamed of excitement as she saw Edward coming over, but then her lips curved downward and he noticed she was frowning now. She then turned to face Jasper.

"See, he's mad. I could never be mad at him. Mad cause I said 'Victoria'." She kept on repeating Victoria's name while bobbling her head. She was making a fool of herself and Edward wanted to, first of all, force Jasper to let go of his wife, but to also take her home and spank her ass.

She got off her stool, but slipped and wrapped her arms around Jasper. Edward's blood was boiling faster with each step. He felt he wasn't getting to her fast enough. Once he was by her side, he held onto her arm.

"Ouch! Why so rough?"

"Bella, you're drunk, and I am not hurting you."

Edward stared at Jasper up and down and noticed Jasper still had his arm around her waist. He gave Jasper a harsh look which Jasper understood and tried to release Bella, but Bella was holding on tight around Jasper's neck.

"You're right, Edward. Jasper is better for me. He's a good man, a real good man. You know, he doesn't have Victoria in his life."

He couldn't believe her obsession with Victoria, and now she was comparing him to Jasper.

"Bella, you're coming home with me."

"I think I will come home on my own time."

"No, you're not." His voice was firm and he meant what he said.

"Edward. Anthony. Cullen. Young man, you listen to me. I've stuck with you for better and worst, but you." She pointed her finger at the very tip of his nose. "You've done nothing but push me away, protect that Victoria, and now you're so demanding."

"Bella. I'm going to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder. You can fight all you want, but I sure as hell will not stand here while you make pointless arguments."

"Argument? There's no argument here! Your Victoria has been nothing but a slut, and yet you defend her, but you won't do the honor of defending your wife!"

His temper couldn't be controlled anymore. He didn't care if the entire bar heard his words anymore.

"Dammit, Bella! You drive me mad, woman! My heart has fallen in love with you again, and tonight after hearing that I could have lost you, it about killed me! So don't talk to me about honor and not defending you!"

She looked at him with her big almond eyes and released herself from Jasper. She jumped onto Edward and he almost didn't catch her in time. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she gave him an everlasting kiss. The crowd in the bar was cheering at their display of affection. Her heart was fluttering and she couldn't believe his testimony. He loved her. It had taken him months to admit it, and she had yearned for him to say it.

He didn't know what to make of her. She was feisty yet a delicate being, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He knew he had loved her before, maybe even possibly when he first saw her walk into his hospital room when Victoria was there. However, tonight he wanted her to hear it.

"Now, can I take my wife home?"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. He carried her out of the bar while she still held onto him. Jasper watched as the admirable couple left the bar. He had to admit to himself he wanted that same affection, but his mind had him thinking. He made a quick phone call.

"Hello." The woman answered on the other line.

"I don't know what is going on, but you need to make sure my name is not attached anywhere to you."

"Please, Jasper. My plan hasn't even come to fruit yet, but it will. What's got you in a pickle lately?"

"All I know is they were here and mentioned your name several times. You've caused quite a stir in their relationship, but not strong enough because he just admitted his love to her. How are you going to fix this?"

"Don't doubt me, Jasper. Trust me, Edward belongs to me. You'll get that bitch Bella. Don't even know what you both see in her."

"Don't you dare call her names. After tonight, I see why Edward has fallen hard for Bella. Not only is she beautiful, but her heart hasn't a single drop of evil in it. Fix this, Victoria, and fix it quick." He hung up on her then finished the shot glass that Bella left behind. He placed a large bill on the bar and walked out. He didn't know how he got himself involved, but he couldn't get over Bella. After the accident and hearing how Bella and Edward were living separate lives, he thought he had a chance. Then out of nowhere Victoria contacted him for help. She had a plan that would help them both.

As she stared at her phone, Victoria wanted to roll her eyes. She was so tired of knowing men who were smitten with Bella. Behind that tiny brunette was nothing but a mere girl with no curves or beauty. She glanced at herself in the mirror and knew Edward still had feelings for her. He was so thankful to see her when he woke up from his coma. At first she was afraid that he would be upset, but thankfully his memories were erased.

Bella didn't even realize Edward and Victoria still kept in contact. Victoria was the master at flirting and she knew Edward couldn't resist her sexy poses she kept on sending him. Of course she was asking his opinion of the new bikinis she was receiving for her store, but that didn't stop her from looking her best in the photos. And he loved all of them, just how she wanted him to. She knew the photos kept his mind off his wife. He boosted her ego when he had told her Bella and he weren't living together because he wasn't ready yet to accept their marriage. This kept Victoria optimistic about the possibility of having Edward; however, the call she finished with Jasper didn't ease her. She needed to revise her plan quick before she would lose Edward forever.

Edward finally placed Bella down so she could walk beside him. She was still not herself from all the drinks she had. He found this side of her different, playful and bloody honest. She had been careful not to hurt his feelings by hiding hers, yet tonight she had poured it all out. He hate that she was working hard to repair their relationship.

He placed her on the bed and began to undress her, and she started to giggle. "Edward, you think sex is going to solve everything?"

"As much as I want to take you now, I don't want to take advantage of this situation. What you need is rest, and I'm only undressing you so you'll be more comfortable."

"It's okay. I don't mind." She pulled him on top of her. "Kiss me. You love me."

He smiled at her childish behavior. She ran her finger down his dimple. "There. That's what I love most about you. Your dimples."

"Is that all that you love?" He thought this could be fun. She was senseless now, but maybe this would provide for some entertainment.

She closed her eyes tight, covered them with one hand while she placed her other hand right between his inner thighs. She rubbed him which caught him off guard. "Whoah! I'm trying to let you rest."

"Take advantage of me. I probably won't remember anyways." She unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down. Edward couldn't resist it anymore, and it wasn't long before they both slipped into each other's naked body and fell into a deep sleep.

Bella woke up to a massive headache and the smell of eggs. The bright light from the sunrise caused her to cover her head with her blanket. Why did she allow herself to be so irresponsible? Everything seemed like a blur to her last night. She tried hard to remember what happened after speaking with Jasper. She realized her breasts felt very sore too. She looked down onto her breasts and noticed hickeys. Really? Weren't hickeys left for high school only? What happened?

"Are you impressed with my marks?" Edward watched her as she studied her breasts. She quickly pulled her shirt down.

"What did you do?" She was embarrassed. "What are you? A high school jock?"

He bellowed out a laugh which didn't help her headache. "If I remember correctly, last night you were begging me to bite you. As a matter of fact, you wanted more bite marks, but I didn't have the heart to abuse your entire body."

She opened her mouth so wide, she couldn't believe her behavior. "I would never!"

"Oh, yes you did. I have to say, I might have to get your drunk more often. You're a wild one, Bella."

A pillow flew at Edward, but he caught it in time. "You don't want to attack the person who is about to serve you a hearty breakfast."

She couldn't think of food right now. She wanted to throw herself back into bed and sleep off the headache. "I can't." She went back underneath the covers, but he tugged at her, and then placed his heavy body beside her.

"Unfortunately, you only have thirty minutes before Mr. Embry Call makes his way up here."

"What? Wait, what time is it?"

"It's late, but don't worry. I've already called Alice about your episode last night. She's giving you the day off. I can work from home today, so I can watch over you."

She was impressed with his insistent plans. It reminded her of when she had to take care of him when he was last drunk.

He rose up from the bed and extended his hand for her to grab. She happily obliged, and they both started their day with Edward's hearty breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Embry Call was an older gentleman who still had a lock of full hair but it was covered in the bluest grey. He wore a suit that looked dated, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were a piercing blue that were iridescent against his suit. His wrinkles were deep around his eyes which meant he had a happy life. At least, that's what Bella told herself as she kept staring at him. He made her nervous because she knew his intention even though he was there to help them.

"Mr. Call, can I pour you a cup of coffee?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Coffee does sound nice about now considering the cold front this morning. Just black, please."

She served him the coffee and he thanked her for it.

"Well, shall we get started?" Edward and Bella both nodded their heads. They sat still as he explained their process and procedure. He then explained the evidence they found that led to the assumption that the equipment was tampered with. The photographs were conclusive and Bella felt a sudden rush of anxiety. What could possibly cause someone to become so vile? All this led to Edward losing his memory. The memory of them, his mother, their wedding.

"Mrs. Cullen? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. It's unnerving to think anyone could be so inhuman. Our entire lives have changed because of this one incident."

"I know Mr. Cullen won't remember, but is there anything that you may remember from that night? Any possible motives or person of interest that we should be aware of?"

Bella looked at Edward, but she didn't know what he would think. It had created an argument for them last night. She decided to hold her tongue before causing any more strife.

"Mrs. Cullen?" He studied them both and knew something was unusual between them. Their body language had changed drastically the moment he mentioned a motive or person of interest. He decided maybe they weren't ready yet to discuss it further. He took his business cards out and handed them each one. "Well, if anything comes to mind, here is my contact information. Give me a call regardless of the time or day." His deep chuckle led him to say, "That's because I'm a widow with no means to retire cause I have no life."

Bella took his card and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you, Mr. Call. I'm sure if there is anything, we will contact you."

"Mr. Cullen, good day to you."

Edward showed him out the door and waited a few moments before speaking to Bella.

"Why didn't you mention Victoria?" He was curious because she had made a big deal about it last night. What made her feelings change?

She didn't know herself either. "I guess I didn't have a moment to discuss with you first. You consider her your friend, and I don't want to cause any friction between you two."

He took her hands in his, "Thank you, Bella. It means a lot to me. I just think you have the wrong idea of Victoria."

She took her hands away from Edward. "I said she was your friend, not mine. What I think of her has nothing to do with what you think of her." She walked away from him. She needed a hot shower to relieve the tension building up in her.

"Bella." He held her arm and didn't want to let go. Why was it so difficult for her to accept Victoria?

"Let me go, Edward. I need to shower and reconsider everything."

"Reconsider what?"

She didn't know herself anymore. Why wasn't her life easy or normal for once?

"Bella, whatever it is that you're thinking, don't do this. Don't let your emotions get in the way of us. I promise you, I want to find out who is behind all this. Clearly if someone is out to get you or me, then there could be a chance they'll do it again. I can't be having you fight against me when someone else is trying to fight us."

She felt awful for her behavior. She was letting her jealousy cloud her judgement and also the purpose of meeting with Mr. Call. He was right. She placed herself against his chest and loved the warmth he emitted. Their hold was short lived when Edward's phone buzzed. At the corner of Bella's eyes, she saw the text. She had never invaded Edward's privacy, especially his phone, but the name clearly brought attention to her. Victoria.

There was an attachment with the text. With no mean intention, Bella released Edward and clicked on the message. There it was a provocative photo of Victoria in a string bikini. Her blonde hair covering half her face with the reddest lipstick on, her lips puckering straight into the lens. The message was clear:

 _Victoria: Do you love this one too?_

Too? That only meant one thing.

Bella slowly turned herself around and handed the phone to Edward.

"It's lovely, isn't it? You love it _too_ , don't you? It's not the first, is it?" Her voice was calm, too calm.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! We're almost at the finish line! I promise!**

 **-KL**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Apologetic

Edward's explanation wasn't fast enough for Bella. She turned herself away and went directly into the restroom. She turned on the shower to drown out his plea at the door.

"Bella, are you going to let me explain or are you going to assume the worst of me?" He knocked on the door several times, but she was intentionally silent. "Come on, Bella."

She opened the door and gave a stark look. "Explain."

He admitted Victoria had been texting him but it was only in regards to asking his opinion about her bathing suits for the boutique in Port Angeles. It was only platonic and a friend's request for an opinion.

Bella couldn't believe he was falling for Victoria's tricks. "You honestly think she posed half naked in her seducing poses to get your opinion? Her tactic has made you obviously transparent and you can't see it."

"Bella, stop this."

"No! I won't! You need to stop this. You get upset at me standing next to Jasper or Jacob. How is that any different?"

"Well that's because they want to sleep with my wife."

"And Victoria wants to sleep with you! Oh my goodness, you haven't slept with her have you?" The thought made her nauseated. He would have thought he had every right to do so since he didn't feel their marriage was valid.

He couldn't believe her. "Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

She felt better hearing him say it. A sense of relief escaped her.

"Bella, I may have not remembered my vows I spoke to you, but I take our marriage very seriously. I will always stay true to my words and promises."

She didn't know how he had trusted her words against his in regards to their marriage. She never really asked. "So why did you take my words for it. I mean about our marriage? I could have lied about the whole thing to come after your money."

She waited for his answer, but he seemed hesitant to respond.

"I called Laurent. If there's anyone I can trust it's the lawyer, if you can imagine. He told me I did marry you and apparently I was so smitten by you that I failed to get a prenup in order."

Bella blinked several times, realizing what Edward really meant by his statement.

"Wait. So you are purposely remaining married to me because you know there is a possibility that I could take half your fortune. Oh my God. It all makes sense now. All this time I thought it was because you truly wanted to rekindle us, but you were protecting your assets."

Bella was trying not to hyperventilate. This entire process and not once did she even think of that as an option, but here he was confessing protecting not their marriage but his money.

"Bella, I know it sounds worse than it is, but – "

"But what? I told you before that I would gladly sign the prenup but you were insistent on not having one. And now you're only remaining with me to protect you." She was shaking her head, "Don't tell me you believe I would cause the airplane accident in hopes that I would inherit your wealth."

She wanted to throw up. Her head was still spinning from the hangover and now this. She closed the door, but he placed his foot between the door and hinge.

"Ouch! Shit!" They both looked down at his barefoot. Feeling guilty, she opened the door and got on her knees to study his foot. It looked perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry. I should have slammed the door harder." She pushed him back and then slammed the door. She finally got in the shower and soaked her sorrows against the hot water slamming against her body. Everything seemed so complicated now.

Edward was sitting on the bed patiently waiting for her to come out of the shower. He wasn't going to let her think any less of him. Laurent was being cautious when he heard Edward had forgotten about the marriage, but then Laurent would have never approved him to marry Bella without a prenup unless Edward was adamant about it. The more Edward was getting to know Bella, the harder it was for him to not love her. Even her being this difficult and childish was a challenge, but he enjoyed it. The push and slamming the door actually put a smile on his face. Though she probably would have been more upset seeing his devilish grin.

So there he sat waiting and then watched as she opened the door. Even with her hair all wet and tousled around her face, she was breathtaking. He wondered if she would allow him to blow dry her hair so he could run his fingers through her hair? With his utmost serious face, he walked up to her and she back peddled into the bathroom. In a demanding voice, he looked at her, "Your hair is too wet. Let me blow dry it before you get sick." He started to grab the hair dryer, but she stopped him.

"I'm capable of drying my own hair."

He didn't say a word and stood behind her then turned on the dryer. Her hair smelled of sweet apple, and he never noticed all the different hues of brown. He could tell it was her natural color since he didn't see any different color bleeding from the roots. She was low maintenance and for some reason he liked that idea. It never mattered before, but knowing that about her made it more important. He was right about how soft her hair was and he liked rubbing his fingers through her hair. He massaged her scalp as best he could knowing she probably still had a headache from last night. This was the quietest she had ever been.

Her towel wrapped around her tiny body and each time his body brushed up against her, his cock would tick. He had to control himself. She was too upset right now, and he wanted to have a civil conversation without resolving to sex each time they got into an argument. He had to admit though each time was always better than the last. She was such an expert at moving her body to show him where he needed to be. She even led him when she was drunk. He wondered how many men she had slept with to be such an expertise in the bed. The thought of someone else touching her caused a little fury in him, but he had to set that feeling aside. He wished he could buy more time drying her hair, but it was done.

"Thank you." She never had anyone dry her hair before. It was almost intoxicating especially when he started rubbing his fingers deep into her scalp. When her hip and butt touched him, she could feel him getting hard. If she wasn't so mad at him, she'd stop him and move on over to the bed. But she controlled herself. She walked out of the room and started to look for clothes to wear, but she could feel his eyes following her around the room. "Do you mind?"

He tilted his head and crossed his arms. "You're my wife. I think I've seen you naked before."

"Fine." She dropped her towel onto the floor, exposing her entire naked body in front of him.

His cock reacted instantaneously. Fuck. Why did he decide to stay in the room? He watched as she slowly opened each dresser drawer. She pulled a soft cotton panty, a lacy bra, her plain white tee and a pair of blue jeans. She placed the items on top of the dresser, and then she grabbed her panty and bent forward slowly. She glanced at him, and then carefully slipped up the panty. Fuck again. She was being deliberate. This time she turned to the side so he could see the profile of her perfect naked breast.

"Are we going out anywhere today?" Edward didn't answer her. He was too lost in her naked body. "Edward?"

"Um. No. Just staying in until you're well rested."

"Great, then I won't need my bra." She placed the bra back into the drawer and placed the white tee over her head and rolled it over her breast. Her nipples were hard and displayed right through her shirt. She moved all her hair over to one side to cover her right nipple. Damn. Why did she do that? He was enjoying seeing them both displayed for him. She grabbed her jeans and Edward didn't care anymore, it only took him a few steps to reach her.

He grabbed her wrists before she could reach her jean. "You won't need that for now."

"What?" She looked surprised but Edward knew she was smarter than that.

"Bella, you're a conniving vixen."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widen and she raised her eyebrow.

"I know what game you're playing. Seducing me as I watch from the corner. If you want me, baby, all you have to do is ask." He placed his lips over hers and drove his tongue deep in. She reciprocated and locked her hands around his neck. He moved her over to the bed and then turned her around. "On your stomach, now." She bent forward and he got harder as he watched her ass taunt in front of him. He pulled the cotton panty off her. "I want you completely flat on your stomach." She did as he said, then he spread her legs apart. He placed his fingers in between her and she was already ready for him. "Always so ready, Bella. I told you, you are a vixen."

He climbed on top of her and entered her. She felt so good and tight around him. She moaned at each thrust and she was unable to move. The feeling of immobility was so different and she trusted and surrendered herself to him. She would attempt to raise her hips up so he could go in deeper. It drove him mad because he wasn't ready to climax yet.

"Please." Her breathing was heavy with her plea.

"Tell me, please what?"

"It's too much. I can't handle it."

"No, Bella, I can't handle you. What is about you that makes me weak?"

He could see her face; she was so beautiful when she was surrendering. She looked tormented and in love all at once.

"Please, Edward."

He placed his finger over her mouth to quiet her down, but instead she took it and bit down on it. To hell, it was intoxicating. Her wet tongue caressing his finger, then the pain of her teeth mark down on him. He felt her coming all around him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He went in as deep as he could until he was done releasing himself in her. His entire weight toppled on top of her until he had the strength to move to his side. He didn't want to let her go.

"Where do you learn things like that, Bella?"

She giggled profusely. He was being honest. He'd never been with a woman who was so in control yet able to give up everything for him to please him. The little details that he never cared about, now he only wanted them from her.

She looked up at him, "You're serious?" Her giggles now turned into the loudest laugh she's ever showcased to him. He didn't see the humor in the question.

"You do know I was a virgin when I met you?"

He couldn't believe it. She was so erotic with each of their lovemaking.

"It's you, Edward. You do things to me that I can't control myself." She got up from the bed, but he pulled her back in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm still upset with you, Edward, but my sexual tension was high and I needed to release myself. So thank you."

He couldn't believe her. "Wait, you used me for sex?"

"If that's how you want to word it? I wanted to prove a point to you that you can be easily seduced." She got dressed and headed out of the room. Edward followed her, still naked and didn't care.

"Bella, I may be a man that has sexual needs, but I would never be unfaithful to you no matter how many naked girls are in front of me. You're the only one that I can't get enough of."

She stared at him up and down, noticing he was in the full nude. "Do you mind covering yourself?"

"No." He spread his legs and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was impossible to deal with. What was wrong with him? "How do you expect me to carry on a conversation with you while you're . . . hanging all out?"

"It's not like you've never seen me naked. I like this though because it's causing you at a loss for words. For once, I may have conquered The Bella."

She closed her eyes and walked over to the kitchen so the island would cover his bottom half. His body was too distracting. Why the hell did he have such a perfect body?

"What do you want from me, Edward?"

He leaned over the island to get closer to her. "I want us to have a serious conversation. I know it's my fault because I have ignored you since the accident. Now I realize, the more time I spend with you, the more I'm drawn to you. You make me feel uneasy and I don't know how to deal with it. I think that's why I married you because it's more than love. You're like an addiction. The more I have you, the more I want you."

"Well, it's good to know." She was still nervous and couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"Bella, please understand that yes, my first intention was to see how I was going to get out of the marriage, but Laurent explained to me it would mean losing half my assets. However, he is also a trusted friend, almost a father to me. He told me I was so deeply in love with you that he knew there was nothing he could do to convince me. He said he had never seen me this happy and so sure of myself. Please realize, he is all I have left since both my parents aren't here. I trusted him genuinely, so I wanted to bring those emotions back. It didn't take me long to realize how I needed you. I'm in awe of you, and I know that I'm in love with you. I'm just sorry it took me longer than it should have because I feel awful for letting you be tormented in not knowing how I was feeling."

Bella couldn't think of anything to say, but the tears in her eyes spoke volume to Edward. She let out a laugh and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, I don't deserve your tears, Bella." He walked over to her and embraced her into his arms.

"You need to get dressed." She kept on laughing and wiped away her tears. "I'm hungry and want to go out for lunch because we can't stay home all day and keep having apologetic sex."

"Oh but I disagree." He pulled her chin up and kissed her passionately.

 **A/N: Short chapter! Again, thank you, much love and don't forget to follow or consider it your favorite!**

 **-KL**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Trust Me

The sweet aroma of the home cooked meals appealed to Bella at this moment. She felt famished after her hangover and then several lovemaking moments with Edward this morning. They decided to walk down to The King's Kitchen for lunch since it was the closest thing to Bella's love for fried chicken.

She remembered the last time she was here was to meet with Laurent about the prenuptial agreement. She tried to clear away that memory since it had caused a huge argument between her and Edward that evening. Today, however, he was a different fun version of Edward that she had yet to discover.

Edward tried to convince her to go braless but she was appalled at that thought. "I only jest, Bella. I don't think I could handle all the glares of hungry men gawking at my seductress wife."

Edward couldn't keep his hands off her at the table. He specifically requested for the corner booth that provided dim lighting and little exposure to the rest of the restaurant. The entire time while reading off his menu, his hand slipped under her shirt rubbing the small of her back. He felt like an adolescent on their first few dates where he couldn't get enough of her.

"Edward!" She jolted as his hands began to unclasp her bra. He leaned forward and whispered into her ears.

"The more you deny me, the more I want you."

She pushed him away and laughed at his lack of inconspicuous behavior. She loved this newfound side of Edward. It felt so right again. Her mind kept focus on the progression of their relationship while she ran her fingers through his hair and placed it behind his ear. His eyes were constantly on her. Even in the dim lighting his blue eyes were profound, and she always found herself drawn to them. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his, leaving him wanting more.

She released a small breath and whispered to him, "Then let the denying begin." She pulled back and let the corner of her lips curl.

He closed his eyes and couldn't believe her tenacity. "Bella, I don't think you realize I love a good game, and I always win." He pulled her in and was about to claim her mouth, but the waitress interrupted their foreplay. They could tell the waitress was embarrassed catching them at an intimate moment as her face blushed and she hid her face behind her tiny pamphlet.

Edward looked up to the waitress and placed an order of the pan fried chicken and salmon for them. Once she left their table, and Edward turned to Bella. However, Bella had scooted herself a few inches away from him. He raised his one brow, "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"We're at a restaurant, in public! Surely, you can remain a gentleman until after lunch." She placed her hand on his arm as he made his way closer to her. His masculine scent aroused her, but she composed herself and convinced her inner craving to subside. She wondered how much longer their food was going to take because she was suffering from his attentive hands.

Edward traced his fingers between her inner thighs, careful not to make it so obvious for other customers to see. He watched as she relaxed and leaned herself back against the booth. "The things I can do to you right now, Mrs. Cullen."

She blinked several times and brought herself back into reality. She took in a deep breath and crossed her legs so he wouldn't be able to move up any further. His hands were locked between her thighs, but from the look on his face, he didn't mind being held captive there.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I will scream if you don't stop." Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hand on top of his and tried to pull it away.

"It would give me great pleasure if you did scream my name, Mrs. Cullen." He was enjoying teasing her relentlessly. He knew she wouldn't have the audacity to scream and cause a scene in public.

Again, the waitress interrupted their impulsive foreplay. She placed their food on the table and had the hardest time looking them both in the eyes. Without any further request from Edward or Bella, she smiled and left the couple alone.

Bella ignored Edward and grabbed her utensils and dove into her food. She tore a piece of chicken and placed it into her mouth and she could feel it melting in her mouth. She closed her eyes and released a moan from the succulent flavors that was infused in the chicken. She didn't realize how hungry she was. When she opened her eyes, Edward was glaring at her with the most devilish smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm rather jealous that the chicken is arousing you more than me. I might have to stab it."

She was so embarrassed at herself, she couldn't help but love food, and the chicken was phenomenal. She tore a piece of chicken with her fingers and placed it in her mouth. She then sucked and licked her fingers sensually in front of Edward. She knew he was watching with admiration as he was immobile at this moment.

"You play dirty, Mrs. Cullen." He dropped his silverware and scooted himself right next to her, leaving no space between them. He took her hand and sucked her fingers. He was able to taste the leftover flavors of the chicken, and he realized why she loved it so much.

Bella was aroused by his mischievous foreplay as he sucked each of her fingers. Her inner thighs were burning, and she was losing concentration. When he finally stopped, she pinched another piece of chicken and then directed it towards his mouth. His hand held on her wrist, and he wouldn't let go. She placed the meat onto his tongue, but he wouldn't let her hand go. He closed his mouth around her fingers and began rubbing his tongue against her fingers. Her heart was palpitating and she swore he could hear her heart. She panted each time he sucked again on her fingers. She finally pulled her fingers away.

He smirked at her, "Best damn chicken I've ever had." With that last remark, he moved away back to his seat and finished off his salmon.

Bella was speechless. She didn't know how something so simple as eating could turn her on so much. Edward brought out things in her that she didn't realize she was capable of. She would have never considered seducing him in such a way, but she thoroughly relished tantalizing him.

It didn't take them both long to finish their meal, as they were eager to finish what was started at the restaurant and head back home. Edward left a large bill on the table for the waitress as a tip since he felt he had embarrassed the poor waitress with their lusty behavior. When he walked behind Bella, he was blocked by her frozen stance.

"Bella? Are you ready?" He looked at her, but her gaze was directed straight towards the couple at the table by the window.

"How? Why?" She whispered consciously but the words were spoken out loud that Edward heard.

Edward then saw Jacob sitting at the table, but he only saw the back of a blonde woman across from Jacob. He then recognized the way she threw her head back and released her laugh. Victoria. It didn't bother him at all. As a matter of fact, it may be beneficial to him to have Jacob not concentrate on Bella. However, from Bella's reaction, she wasn't in agreeance with Edward.

"Let's go say hello to them." Edward walked forward, but Bella grabbed his arm.

"No, let's not. I . . ." She was stuttering her words. She didn't know what to do.

"Bella, it's perfectly fine. They are two attractive people having a lunch date together. If anything, you should be happy that they both will have each other. She'll be out of your life, and he'll be out of my life." He was attempting at being comical, but she gave a sharp threatening look that didn't agree with his comment. "Still, they're going to see us regardless. It would be rude not to say anything."

Edward was right Bella thought, but she wanted to talk to Jacob alone. She wanted to warn Jacob about Victoria. Her instincts didn't trust Victoria even if Edward did. She held her chin up and proceeded to walk towards them. Leaving Edward behind, he pulled her waist and brought her butt against his right thigh.

He mouthed behind her ear, "Surely, you didn't forget about me." He slightly bit her ear with his teeth which made her hand come up and grabbed his face. She tried hard not to laugh so hard but the giggles escaped out of her throat.

Jacob and Victoria both lifted their heads from staring into the menu to search for whatever commotion was nearby them. Jacob recognized that laugh from anywhere and tried not to showcase his sense of jealousy. Victoria, however, directed a death stare at Bella. She was disgusted with Bella and Edward's display of affection. Not once did Edward ever showcase any affection to Victoria in public after he strictly wanted a benefits only relationship.

Jacob stood up from his chair, and Victoria watched as Jacob's eyes were still craving the attention of Bella.

"Bella. Edward. It's good so see you both here. Are you both not working today?" Jacob noticed their casual clothing over Bella's usual uniform and Edward's suit.

Edward met with Jacob's hand with a pleasant shake. "Bella wasn't feeling too well so I decided to take the day off to take care of her."

Immediately, Jacob was worried, "Bella, are you alright? Is there anything I can get for you from my office?"

Bella responded with gleam in her eyes and a warm smile, "You're always so kind, Jacob. I'm actually doing much better thank you. So how do you know Victoria?"

Jacob seemed confused as he looked at Victoria. He had forgotten he was on a date with her. He met Victoria at a networking event and ever since she's met him, she's been clingy to him. He thought to end her obsession by bringing her to lunch and hopefully kill her interest in him.

"We met at our networking event, and she somehow found me and we've talked since then. It's strictly for networking purposes only, nothing more." He hoped Bella would buy into it. To be honest, he hasn't ever considered an interest in any other woman since Bella. There were a few blind dates and setup since their break up, but he never felt right with any of them. "How do you know Victoria?"

Bella knew there wasn't enough time to explain, but she did the best she could. "I actually know Victoria through my husband." Bella deliberately placed her hand over Edward's heart. She saw the look of disgust that Victoria gave, but Jacob didn't once turn to look at Victoria.

The thought of Victoria and Edward together made Jacob feel uneasy. This was too awkward. Victoria was pleasant to look at, but he knew there was something about her that seemed off.

Edward finally ended the awkward silence, "I'm sorry to end our conversation short, but seeing that my wife still isn't feeling well, I'm going to take her back home to rest."

Bella could feel Edward squeezing her waistline harder. She understood his intent to leave sooner than later, but not before Bella could utter out, "Jacob, we'll have to talk some more." She then turned to Victoria. "Victoria, enjoy your lunch."

Victoria squinted her eyes and exposed her straight teeth. "Bye, Bella." Then she turned to Edward and placed her hand on his wrist, "It's always good to see you, Edward."

Edward felt a sudden pinch on his hand. His wife without a doubt was sending a clear message to him. He pulled his hand away from Victoria then completely wrapped his arms around Bella. "Are you ready?"

Bella smiled up at him and crinkled her nose, "Yes, please."

They both walked out of there and headed straight back to Bella's condo. It was a silent walk until they reached inside the condo. Bella contemplated if she should text Jacob right away. She took out her phone and started to text a message, but Edward grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" She responded with a confused look.

He was wondering what could be so important, but he didn't want to read the message. Instead he placed it face down on the kitchen bar and slid it away. "What I plan on doing is my wife because I thought she and I were on the same page when we were at the restaurant earlier."

Her lips turned into a perfect O, and she took several steps back.

"Why are you walking away from me?" He watched her take further steps.

"Just one text. That's all I need to do."

"What is more important than your promise to me?"

"I never promised anything, Edward."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe my wife said I needed to be a gentleman through lunch, but after lunch is free game for me."

She started moving closer to her phone, but Edward's stride was longer and he reached her phone before she could get her hands on it. He placed the phone in his jean pocket. This time he pulled far away from her with his hand halting her.

"Edward, really? Are you making this into a game?"

"I never considered this was a game, but if it's a game you want to play, then it's a game you'll get."

"Please, Edward. One text."

"Surely the text can wait."

She placed her hand out so he would give her the phone, but he shook his head.

"Can't do, Mrs. Cullen. Unless you play by my rule."

"And what is your rule, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'll hand over your phone, but with each step, you need to strip off a piece of clothing."

Her mouth dropped. "There is such a big gap between us. I don't have enough clothing on to get to you!"

"I guess you better stretch yourself wide." He saw her face fuming red, but she still managed to let a smile slip.

She didn't hesitate his gesture and brought her foot forward in one massive step. She took off her shirt and threw it at him. He caught it in time and laughed at her wit. The next couple steps, Bella was peeling off her jeans, then her bra. One more step was all she needed. With her final stretch to reach him, there wasn't any space between them.

"Phone please." She straightened her back and opened the palm of her hands in front of him.

"I believe, you still owe me one more piece of clothing."

"Fine. But you're not allowed to touch me until I put the phone down on my own free will."

"A negotiator. Are you sure you weren't destined to be a lawyer, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Do you agree, Mr. Cullen?"

"Alright." He was anticipating seeing her in the entire flesh. He had a hard time already just watching her strip away each piece of clothing. His cock twitched each time she came closer to him.

With no hesitation, Bella turned herself around and leaned against Edward. She placed her left arm in the air and gracefully let it fall down, then caressed the side of his face. She could hear his breathing change, but she wasn't done yet. She slowly bent forward, and made sure her ass rubbed against his cock. She knew he was already hard and ready, but she wasn't going to give in just yet. She placed both her hands on her hips, and then seductively took her time pulling her panties down. She slipped them off, and turned around to face him. She brought the panties up to his face and dropped it.

"Now, Mr. Cullen. I believe we had an agreement."

Edward could die right now watching his wife tease him in such a provoking way. He took out her phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She took the phone and whispered, "Remember, no touching until this phone is placed down."

She took her phone and finished what she had to say to Jacob. It was a simple request to meet with him tomorrow. She was getting ready to place the phone down, but he responded immediately.

 _Jacob: That's fine. Is everything okay?_

 _Bella: Yes. Just wanted to talk._

 _Jacob: May I ask what this is about?_

 _Bella: Nothing to worry about._

 _Jacob: You texting me after just seeing me, means something is amiss._

 _Bella: Trust me, please._

"Uh hm." Edward was trying to catch her attention. What could possibly more important than making love at this moment, he thought?

She looked up at him and her heart almost stopped. Oh my goodness. He's in the nude. She stared at him for a while, taking in all the remarkable muscles that shaped his beautiful body. He was so hard and ready for her.

"Are you going to put that phone down or are we going to stare at each other all night, naked?"

Her phone buzzed again with a new message, but didn't pay any attention to it. She placed it on the island, and the moment she dropped her phone down he had taken two strides and reached her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He took her into the bedroom and shut the door. He was tired of hearing her phone buzz with a new message constantly.

Once she was on the bed, he turned her around onto her stomach and placed her standing on the edge. He tugged her hair and whispered to her, "Now, if you'll remain in that scandalous position like you did earlier when you stripped your panties off because I've never wanted to fuck you harder."

She nodded in agreement and bent down. It wasn't long before they both were consumed into each other. His deep thrusts, her soft moans; it was everything they both craved since lunch.

Bella lay on the bed pondering everything that she had placed on the back burner for a while. Today was a wonderful day spending time alone with Edward. He was resting his head on her breasts while his arms wrapped around her waist. She twirled his hair around her fingers, and with her other hand, she caressed his back. She bent her knee to help circulate some air under the bedsheets, but his hand went between her inner thighs.

"I knew you weren't asleep."

"Shhh. I'm dreaming about seducing my wife because evidently she has sent me an invitation by giving me access to her most precious asset."

"Edward, that was not my intention." She gasped as his finger slid into her. What was it about him that he knew exactly where to touch her? She bit her bottom lip so her moans would remain silent. She had so much to do, and making love was going to take away more time from her day.

He turned his head to look at her. "You can be quiet all you want, but your body is speaking for you."

He was right. His touches made her body respond foolishly. She arched herself closer to him, and she spread her legs further apart for him. His fingers and thumb knew exactly what caused her to pant for him. He could feel her finally combust and throb for him.

She flipped him onto his back and grabbed him and forced his cock inside her. She was controlling and demanding, and it turned him on even more. There wasn't anything she wasn't incapable of doing to him. He released himself into her as she collapsed on top of him. His breathing was heavy and he let out a jovial laugh.

"What's so funny? I don't think it's appropriate to laugh after making love."

"That was not making love. That was my wife fucking me in an amazing way."

She laughed at his remark, "Is that a compliment?"

"But of course."

She got off of him and started to head for the shower.

"Where are you going? You see, this is how you define a good fuck. Leaving me alone with no intimacy while making love means you would have rested your head on me and continue kissing me." His laughter filled the room, and Bella picked up the extra pillow from the floor and threw it at him. He caught it, and then jumped out of bed. He ran over to her and grabbed her before she could run into the bathroom.

"You're impossible, Edward!"

"Oh, we're back to a first name basis." He threw her on the bed and kissed her hard. She didn't fight back and reciprocated his advances. He placed her arms above her head and trailed several kisses down her neck and then sucked on her breasts. She arched her back so he could keep on consuming her. He finally stopped and stood up, staring at her desirable body. "That is how you end a making love session."

After they both showered, Bella went to search for her cell phone. When she looked at her screen, there were several messages from Jacob.

 _Jacob: I've always trusted you, Bella. Still curious why it is so urgent to meet so soon._

 _Jacob: Forget my curiosity. I will see you tomorrow. Would noon work?_

 _Jacob: Sorry for another text. I realized I have a meeting during lunch. Breakfast maybe? Local Loaf at 7?_

Bella replied back before Edward would see her.

 _Bella: Breakfast sounds wonderful. See you tomorrow at 7._

She placed her phone back down and decided to rummage through the fridge for a light snack.

"You're hungry already? I must have worked you hard."

Bella turned around to face him, and she pulled out a cheesecake from the fridge. "Did I tell you that I make the best cheesecake?"

"I believe you make the best of everything." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

They both heard the buzz from her phone. Edward happened to glance over and saw the message from Jacob.

 _Jacob: See you at 7 then._

He didn't pick up the phone. Instead he stared at Bella waiting for her to explain. "So he's the person that was so urgent to text before you and I could have sex?"

Bella didn't want to lie. "Yes. But it's not what you think."

"Tell me, Bella, what should I think?"

"I was only going to tell him about Victoria."

"Victoria? Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Then what? You're obsessed with him, aren't you? You can't stand that there is another woman that he may have interest in." His temper was rising, but he didn't feel like having an argument with her.

"I don't care if he's with another woman, but he doesn't know Victoria like I do. As a friend, I'm only protecting him."

"He's not your responsibility, Bella."

Bella became silent. She didn't know how else to make Edward understand. Of course Edward would side with Victoria, he has before. Victoria may have Edward wrapped around her finger, but Bella wasn't about to allow Jacob fall prey to Victoria's claws.

"What would you have me do, Edward?"

He his leaned back. He didn't expect her to ask for his opinion in the matter of what she should do. In all honesty, he didn't like her being alone with Jacob. Even though Jacob was on a date with Victoria, Edward could read the body language off Jacob that he still had it hard for Bella. The entire time when all four of them conversed, Jacob never took his eyes away from her.

"Would you not meet him if I asked you?"

"I'd consider it, but I don't want to fail him as a friend."

Edward rubbed his fingers through his hair and stopped to stare at the ground floor. She was impossible. She was unreasonable and yet those eyes of hers made him forget any reason to be upset with her.

"Dammit, Bella! If you go against my wishes, then do you fail as a wife to me?"

"I'm your wife, but I'm not one to obey you at all times. This constitutes as one of them. If anything, you need to trust me."

"I trust you; it's him I don't trust. I thought we've had these conversations before. I don't think memory loss or time is ever going to adjust your belief."

"Edward, I don't want to argue about this. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow whether you like it or not, and you're going to have to trust that your wife is not going for the intention of cheating on you."

He placed himself right up against her. Even though he towered her petite frame, she didn't budge at his closeness. He held her arms with his hands and squeezed her lightly. He almost bruised her lips by kissing her with all the passion that was inside him for her defying him.

"Fine. But he needs to know that you are mine, Bella. Mine."

"Okay, I'm sure he knows."

"No. Trust me. He doesn't know. That's why I'm going with you tomorrow, and _that's_ the final answer."

 **A/N: Thank you for still reading about Bella and Edward. There's so much that is still happening between them, but I will get it done for you, I promise!**

 **-KL**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Did You Say?

She saw the back of his head and recognized him immediately. Jacob had a distinct copper blonde color in his hair and with his broad shoulders; it wasn't hard to distinguish him from the rest of the customers. Edward didn't appreciate the fact that Bella paced herself a little faster the moment she saw Jacob. He tugged her hand a little tighter to slow her down which caused her to turn around and give him a stern look.

What he really wanted to do was take her by the waist and drag her back home. She was extremely eager in the morning as they were on their way to the restaurant. However, he didn't want to push her any further. She had already agreed to allow him to join them this morning.

"Jacob!"

When Jacob stood up from his chair and turned around, his eyes gleamed at seeing Bella, but his stature changed when he saw Edward. He wasn't expecting him there.

"Bella. Edward, I didn't realize you were joining us too?"

They both shared a friendly handshake. They were both firm in their hold. Jacob finally released his hand from Edward's grasp.

"Well, I'm learning to surprise people like how my wife surprises people."

Edward felt Bella pinch his thigh. A warning in regards to his behavior at the moment, he presumed.

The conversation didn't start until after they ordered from the menu. As the waitress left, Jacob was eager to know the reason behind Bella's sudden request to meet.

"So, Bella, there must be an urgent matter that you wanted to meet." Jacob felt uncomfortable talking to Bella with Edward present.

Bella didn't know how else to approach the matter at hand, but the longevity of her silence forced Edward to speak up.

"My wife believes Victoria is a potential threat to you."

The silence became eerie. Jacob didn't know how to take the statement from Edward. He stared directly at Bella for clarification. She finally made eye contact with him. She then went on to explain how Victoria was manipulative and caused strife in Edward and her relationship. Jacob studied Edward's body language, and Edward didn't seem to be bothered by Bella's confession. Jacob leaned back in his chair and raised his glass cup of water for a sip.

"Bella, if you don't want me to be in contact with Victoria, then I won't. You don't need to explain yourself to me, ever."

She felt a sense of relief at his response. It was easier than she had anticipated. Jacob had always been easy to convince.

After finishing their breakfast, Jacob had to return to work.

"Bella, you could have called or text me this message, though it's always good to see you."

She blushed at his comment, "I, uh, wanted to explain in person. It was important for me." She gave him a hug and released him quickly.

As Edward and Bella returned back to her apartment, Bella could feel the tension in Edward's hold around her waist during their walk. She tried to keep her pace, and if she took a misstep, he slightly lifted her up to bring her back to speed.

His silence spoke volumes, and she wanted to confront him about what he was thinking.

"Edward, please speak to me."

He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. All the while, Bella stood by the island waiting for him to respond.

"Edward?"

He took in a deep breath and didn't feel like turning this into an argument.

"You do realize what Jacob is doing?"

Bella seemed perplexed at his response. "I'm sorry, but I don't realize what Jacob is doing?"

"Bella, the man will never be over you. The way he looks at you, holds you, talks to you. All the while, your husband is sitting there in front of the both of you. He has no respect for me."

"Excuse me? Now you're being preposterous. What you saw was nothing but a conversation between two friends."

He continued making his coffee, but now he lost any craving to drink it.

"It's clear that he wants to be that perfect man for you by following your every single order. From meeting you to not continuing his relationship with Victoria, it's all a show for you. To impress you."

Bella couldn't believe Edward's jealousy. There was no threat with Jacob.

"Edward, you're being paranoid. All he did was take advice from me. At least someone actually believes me about Victoria."

Edward stopped his motion, closed his eyes and gave her a direct glare. "And if I stopped all contact with Victoria, would you stop all contact with Jacob?"

Bella became silent. What he was asking was unfair. Jacob wasn't a threat. Victoria was vindictive and pursued Edward even while Bella and Edward were still married. Victoria was even a possible suspect in the plane crash. Convincing Edward was harder than she realized.

"Jacob and Victoria are two very different people."

"No, they're not, Bella. That's what you don't understand. Regardless of how they each are playing their games, Jacob still wants you – "

"And Victoria still wants you, so are you finally going to admit it?"

"Fine, I'll admit to that, and I'll stop all contact with Victoria."

She smiled at him. It was a small victory.

"But can we at least note that Jacob isn't attempting to kill either one of us over jealousy?"

"Bella!" His look was fierce. She didn't know why that would upset him so much. He still had little doubt that Victoria had anything to do with the accident.

"You're asking me to stop all contact with Jacob, which I will, but you never asked me to stop insinuating that Victoria is innocent in regards to the accident. Until Mr. Call and the FBI can find out who's behind it, I'll always have my reservations about Victoria."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was pressed hard against him with no room for any movement.

"You're impossible, you know that? I'm beginning to understand more every day why I had fallen so hard for you."

She was surprised at his confession. She was expecting another anger bout with him. Not to disappoint him, she placed her arms gracefully over his chest.

"Oh. Please enlighten me, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, for starters, you're a challenge. I can't seem to match your intelligence, so I adore that appeal."

She released a giggle from the back of her throat. She pulled his curls behind his ears to remain in place.

"Keep going."

"As much as I hate your behavior towards Jacob, I know it's because you have a good heart. Your intentions are always to protect those you love. And though I want to be greedy and have your attention always, I love seeing your maternal instincts."

It didn't take long for Bella to reach up to his face and kiss him.

The next month seemed to be quiet for Bella and Edward. They both became preoccupied with a heavy work load. Neither spoke about Victoria or Jacob anymore. Their lives seemed to naturally flow with work, dinner, late nights and spending time with Seth. The case of the accident was now being handled by the FBI after Peter Strife completed his report. There was conclusive evidence the plane was tampered with, and now they were all waiting patiently for the investigation to take its course.

The coming month also meant Bella was finalizing her restaurant into franchise territory. All paperwork was finalized and The Sweet Encounter could finally celebrate their growth. Bella held an event at her restaurant and catered the event for her entire staff to show her appreciation. She had put so much work into perfecting everything that she never rested when needed. Alice handled a portion of the event as well to alleviate the stress from Bella, but Bella was so meticulous that she kept diving into Alice's work.

"Bella, you're going to have to trust me. Now go sit yourself down, so I can finish this without you breathing down my neck!"

Alice slowly pushed her aside so Bella could fall onto the chair.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm never like this. I just want tonight to be perfect for everyone who has sacrificed so much time and effort for this company."

Alice bent down so she could be face to face with Bella, "We've got this, Bella. Let us do this one thing for you."

Alice grabbed some appetizers for Bella and the moment it went into Bella's mouth, she spit it out.

"Oh my goodness, is this the same thing we tasted last month? It's so strong?"

Alice grabbed the same appetizer and tasted it. "Tastes the same to me, pretty good actually." Within a second, Alice's eyes opened wide as she could. "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Bella nodded her head, "No, I can't be. I was on my cycle recently." Bella was thinking in her head and counting the weeks. She placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. She had been so busy that she never took the time to worry about how late she was.

Alice held onto her hands tight, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, Alice? You can't leave me now!"

"I'm going to run to the drug store and buy you a pregnancy test." She got up and left before Bella could argue with her. Bella couldn't believe it. Could it be possible? She placed her hand over her belly and wondered if there could be a little miracle living in her at this moment. Tears began to fill her eyes. If it was true, she couldn't wait to tell Edward. He had always been open about wanting a family.

She never wanted Alice to rush before. Edward would be here in a few hours, and if the news was positive, then she would surprise him somehow.

The loud entrance of Alice barging in startled Bella. She gasped at the sight of Alice who seemed out of breath. Alice took out the box from the brown paper bag and handed it to Bella.

"Here. Go. Pee. Now!"

Alice pushed her towards the bathroom and followed closely behind her.

Bella opened the box, read the instructions and continued with the process. Bella placed the stick on a piece of paper towel on the counter sink. They waited patiently for the two minutes per the box. Two lines, that's what Bella kept wishing for. It seemed to be the longest two minutes in her life. Even Alice was silent throughout the whole thing. After the time was up, they both looked at the stick.

Bella's eyes swelled up with tears, she covered her mouth while her other hand covered her stomach. She was going to be a mom.

Alice grabbed her and hugged her so tight that Bella thought she was going to run out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hug you so tight now! Don't want to hurt the baby! Baby! Oh my, Bella! You're going to be a mom! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Oh my, you can't be working. You should be resting. Let me handle the rest of tonight, and if you could just go into your office and sit and wait. Wait, call Edward! He needs to know too."

Alice continued to talk to Bella, but Bella only heard bits and pieces. Her mind was thinking about how she was going to tell Edward. She didn't know if she could wait. She thought she wanted to surprise him later, but when she sat down at her desk, she immediately called him.

"Hello, Bella. You already can't wait to see me in a few minutes?"

"Hello, Edward. I finally had a moment to sit down while Alice is taking care of everything else, and I wanted to hear your voice."

She couldn't stop smiling through the phone. She kept rubbing her stomach as if she wanted the baby to be comforted knowing their dad was on the phone and could hear him speaking.

"I'm finishing up as we speak and getting ready to head down to the elevators. I'll see you shortly."

"Okay. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"Alright, but you're scaring me. You don't sound like yourself. Are you okay?"

She released a soft giggle. "I'm more than okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Bella."

She was elated and wanted to dance on her desk. She extended her head out of her office and realized she could trust Alice with handling the rest of the evening. Bella went back into her office and tried to find some work to do. She opened her laptop and researched "pregnancy". She grabbed the unopened letters from the corner of her desk and started opening them while looking through the websites.

She was nervous and taken aback from the pictures and articles of birth. As she made a petrified face from the images, she felt something soft and light land on her hands from the letter she just opened. When she turned to look, she saw white powder over her hands. Cut-up letters were pasted onto the paper. She gasped at what she read, and then held her breath.

 _"You deserve this."_

There was nothing else in the letter. Bella tried to remain calm. She closed her eyes, and then screamed out Alice's name.

"Alice!"

It didn't take long for Alice to walk in.

"Stop right there, Alice. I need you to stop."

"What's going on? What is on your hand? Oh my Lord. No." Alice placed her hand over her mouth and wanted to cry. How was she going to protect Bella?

"Alice, I need you to be calm and get everyone out of here, and then I need you to call 911. Edward is on his way here, and you cannot let him in here. I don't want anyone in here. Do you understand?"

Alice was silent and didn't move.

"Alice! That's an order. Now!"

"Yes, Bella."

Bella could hear Alice clearing everyone out. She felt better knowing all her employees would be safe. She was breaking a sweat and could feel the sweat trailing down her forehead onto her eyebrow. She sat still, not moving. She tried desperately not to inhale too much in, but the sudden chaos outside her office made her panic. She could hear Edward screaming while Alice was trying to calm him down.

Please don't come in here was all Bella could tell herself, but it was too late. He stormed into her office. His petrified eyes met with hers. He directly eyed the white powder cloaked over her hand.

"Bella." She never missed him so much, but she couldn't fathom having him there, endangering himself for her.

"Edward. I'm fine, but you need to leave. Please."

"To hell I'm leaving my wife alone. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Never better actually."

"Now is not the time to joke, love."

He showcased a dimple and it calmed her. His presence there helped her heart from palpitating uncontrollably.

"I'll be right back." He left the room, and she wished he was back already. He entered the room with a cloth over his face as a mask. He had another cloth and created a mask over her face.

"You should leave, Edward."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me today?"

"No. I think I will wait once this is done and over with."

"How did you come across this?"

She stared at the letter that still remained on her desk. "Someone sent me this with an anonymous note."

Edward turned to look and anger filled his body. Someone was threatening his wife, first the tampering of the plane and now a letter filled with ricin. He needed to do a better job at protecting her.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Bella. I promise."

Bella then saw a few figures walking behind Edward in their hazmat suit.

"Good evening. We are from the Regional Poison Control Center. We're going to carefully handle all this, so if you both would please cooperate with us, we'll get this all under control."

One of the gentleman in the suit walked towards Bella, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was opening my mail and didn't pay attention when I felt the powder fall over my hand."

She realized she still had her laptop screen open under her search for pregnancy. The gentleman looked at her laptop screen and noticed her research. "I assure you m'am, we'll make sure that you and your baby's health and safety will come first."

Bella saw the look of Edward's eyes. She couldn't read his face because of the mask, but his dejected eyebrows catapulted fear.

"Baby? Did you say baby?" Edward kept his stare towards the gentleman in the hazmat suit who was more confused than Edward.

"I'm sorry, m'am, I assumed from your laptop screen that you were pregnant."

"No need to apologize . . . "

"James. My name is James."

"No need to apologize, James. I just found out a few hours ago." She turned to look at Edward and smiled behind her mask. "Edward, you're going to be a father."

Edward let out a laugh and brushed his fingers through his head. "Oh God, we need to get her out of here and take her to a hospital to get her checked. We have to make sure they're both okay."

James held his hand up, "Don't worry, sir. That's why we're here. Were you exposed to any of the powder, sir?"

"No, I wasn't. I came in here to give her a mask that's all."

"I'll kindly ask you to leave so we can clear the area."

"I'm not leaving her, James."

"I'm not asking you, sir. I'm telling you. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can have you reunite with your wife so you can talk about your future family."

Edward stared at Bella before walking out of the room. "My God, I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Edward waited outside on the other side of the street as they cleared out the area. It felt like an eternity waiting for them. He finally saw movement behind the glass door, and there stood Bella. She was looking for him and when they finally locked eyes, he ran to her and held her tight.

"It was baking soda."

"What?" He was confused and yet profoundly happy it was only baking soda.

"James and his crew tested the powder, and luckily, it wasn't ricin. Call it a prank joke, I don't know or care, but I'm thankful it wasn't poisonous."

Her entire staff all surrounded her, and she never felt more relieved and safe. She felt awful that the event meant to celebrate everyone there had to be cancelled, but no one cared for it as long as she was safe. Edward finally spread out his arms and spoke up.

"Alright, I appreciate all the love and support for my wife, but it's been one whirlwind of an evening, and I would like to take her home tonight so she may rest."

The staff stayed behind to close up the shop once the police and poison control center left while Edward drove his car around to pick up Bella. As they left, she noticed he wasn't taking her home.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"We're not going to either homes until they have been thoroughly combed through for any possible threats or danger."

"You can't be serious, Edward? It wasn't even ricin, but some sick joke. We don't even know if it was directly towards me. It could have been addressed to anyone."

"I'm not risking your life or our baby. I've already got it handled, so don't worry. What you need is rest and to be stress free."

He was right. She was tired and didn't feel like arguing with him tonight. Everything was making sense now with her lack of energy and spontaneity in taste this past week. She secretly smiled and couldn't wait for this new chapter in her life.

"What has you smiling ear to ear?" He looked over at her and held her hand, then kissed it.

"I'm overwhelmed with joy. It's been such a hectic life for me, and I wouldn't change anything to be where I am right now."

Edward felt at ease knowing she was much more relaxed than he had anticipated. However, he knew he had to confront the person who sent the letter. It was a similar style of anonymity with the cut up letters that he had received years ago. Someone had threatened him if he wasn't going to marry Victoria when she faked her pregnancy. It was too much of a coincidence, and as much as he hate to admit it, Bella may have been right about Victoria all along.

 **A/N: I appreciate you reading and leaving a comment. Hope you are still hanging on to Bella and Edward!**

 **-KL**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: You'll Always Be Mine

"Time to get up, sleepy head."

Her eyelids were still heavy, and the luminous display of light from the sunrays lit throughout the entire room that she could barely open her eyes. As she peeked with one eye, she noticed Edward was already dressed in his casual clothes. It meant another day that he was going to stay home with her.

For the past several weeks, she had never felt more exhausted with her morning sickness which had taken a toll on her physical form. She hardly had an appetite and when she was able to digest something, her body refused it by expelling it out.

She wasn't surprised by Edward's attentive behavior, but she didn't want him missing any more days of work due to her condition.

"You need to go into work. I'll manage. I think I feel better today than I did yesterday." She lifted herself up and grabbed the glass of water on her nightstand. She took a sip, but within a second, she hurried herself into the bathroom. She almost missed the toilet and then she felt Edward's warm hands pulling her hair back.

"I don't call this managing yourself very well. Besides, it doesn't bother me to stay home and take care of you."

He didn't want to leave her alone. Last week when he did, he found her curled up in a fetal position in bed with no appetite for anything. He had to force feed her and then watch her spew out everything. He felt helpless, and this was the only way he knew how to support her.

"Edward, your multimillion dollar company needs their CEO to run the company, not cleaning his wife's vomit off the bathroom floor."

"I will clean a million bathrooms infested with your vomit as long as you are taken care of. Now, let's not discuss this any further." He got on his knees on the floor with her and brushed her hair back. "Tell me what my wife may possibly crave this morning for breakfast?"

After washing up, Bella sat down at the breakfast table and as usual Edward had out done himself yet again with breakfast. Everything looked wonderful, but the queasiness was already heaving its way in her.

"You know, Edward, you've missed a lot of work as of late. At least take a moment to go into the office and – "

She was cut short when Edward placed his lips over hers. His lips tasted of cinnamon, and for once she actually enjoyed the flavor. She pulled him closer so she could get the rest of the flavor off his lips.

"Your tactic of distraction is working, and you've also brought the flavor of cinnamon alive back into me."

He pulled himself back and smiled. "Then I shall feed you with my lips and make you some French toast. Also, please stop worrying about our company. It's doing very well actually. Seth was able to solidify a five million dollar contract recently. I don't think I've ever had someone as young and ambitious as him in our company. As a matter of fact, I was far from where he is at this moment. If he keeps up this pace, he'll be on the executive team soon enough."

Bella was surprised by his statement. She wasn't surprised at Seth's work ethics, as she knew he was always driven. It was the fact that he called his company "our" company.

"That's wonderful to hear about Seth, but why do you say that?"

He looked puzzled by her question. "Bella, he has a knack for investing. He's one hell of a salesperson to be able to land a contract as profitable as this one; especially since we've been chasing their account over a year now."

She shook her head and realized she should have been more thorough with her question. "No, I meant, why did you say "our" company? It's your company, your parents. I have contributed nothing."

He placed the French toast on a plate and then took a fork to break off a piece, and then he placed it in front of her lips. With his mouth imitating her to open it, she followed his every instruction and took in the piece of French toast. Heavenly, she thought. She was so thankful that she was able to swallow food without the thought of running to the bathroom.

"Bella, what's mine is yours. You're my wife and soon the mother of my children."

"Children? Let me at least get through this first pregnancy alive."

"And that's why I'm at your beckon call until you survive this."

"Fine then, since I am well on my way to recovery, I'm going to head into the bakery."

Before she could stand up from her chair, Edward held her shoulders down with his hands. "I don't think you understand doctor's orders – bed rest. In the meantime, imagine yourself overworking from your bed. I honestly think you don't want another overnight stay in the hospital from over working yourself."

Edward was right. It seemed the doctor's office and hospital stays were becoming her norm in the past several weeks. However, her first franchise branch was opening in San Francisco in a few weeks and she wanted to finalize everything before the grand opening. Maybe Alice would send over the files for her to review in case something was amiss.

"You seriously are thinking of work, aren't you?" Edward raised his one eyebrow and dropped his napkin down on the table.

"You literally demanded me to imagine myself working, so that's what I did? How is that my fault?"

He nodded his head and laughed at her. "I meant it sarcastically."

With her finger, she scooped up the whipped cream off her pancake and rubbed it against his nose. "Sarcasm is not greatly appreciated."

She wasn't able to move her hand away from his face, and he held onto her wrist. He took her finger and sucked the remaining whipped cream. It sent a subtle shiver down her spine. Her lips parted and she released a small breath. She realized she was craving him more than food at this moment. He had become so overly protective that he wouldn't even dare make love to her. His fear was hurting her when he thought she was too fragile at this moment.

"You're playing unfair, Mr. Cullen."

His eyes became dark and seductive even in the bright breakfast room. He used both his hands to hold her tiny hand. He turned her hand over exposing her palm. His lips gently caressed the palm, and then trailed its way to her wrist. He moved in closer to her and continued tantalizing her with soft kisses up her arm. Once he reached her collar bone, he pushed her seat back and placed himself on his knees in front of her. He kissed her lips until they parted for him. Their tongues intertwined, while the flavors of cinnamon and powdered sugar created a sensation that Bella couldn't get enough of.

"I've missed you, Bella." His whisper begging her for permission, but she knew he was more than welcome to take her.

"I've never wanted you more."

He took her words as an invitation, and he didn't waste a moment undressing her shirt. She was fully exposed which caused himself to be hard for her. Her deep breathing caused her breasts to rise in front of his face. It didn't take long for him to devour each one of her nipples into his mouth. When he bit hard onto her, she let out an uncontrolled loud whimper.

He immediately stopped and looked at her, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, Bella."

She tilted her head up to the ceiling and giggled. "Yes, I'm more than alright."

He halted, "I don't want to hurt you. You're so weak, but my God, Bella, I'm so fucking hard for you right now. It's torture."

She tightly wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands on each side of his face. "Then don't torture yourself any longer. Take me."

With no second to waste, he slipped her shorts off then undressed himself. He pulled her up from the chair and grabbed her legs to wrap themselves around his waist. He turned himself around and sat down on the chair. The moment he made his way inside her was such sweet torture. It had been too long since he had been in her. Her warmth, her tightness. It was all too fulfilling. She was enjoying every moment riding him and moving sensually against his naked body.

"Slow down, Bella. I don't want to come yet."

"Oh, yes, Edward." Her head tilted back, and she bit her bottom lip at the sensation she had missed.

He pushed her down on him, so he could go in deeper. He studied her erotic face. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

They both met each other in climax as his face buried himself into her exposed neck. Even her salty sweat tasted sweet in his mouth. He continued biting into her neck and tantalizing her skin with his tongue. She chuckled at his tender touches.

"Your responses are driving me insane." He continued his foreplay, and she laughed louder with each of his kisses.

"I'm sorry, Edward, stop it. I think it's the hormones making me lose myself hysterically."

He stopped himself and looked at her with pouty lips, "Are you saying it's not me causing you to whimper like a wanton woman needing her husband? It's hormones only?"

"Don't be foolish! Of course it's you. It's been a while and oh, I've missed you."

"Two weeks have been torture for you too?" He brushed her hair away from her naked shoulder and traced her skin with his finger.

"Last I recall it was you who was being cautious for no particular reason. Even the doctor said I was safe from having sexual intercourse."

He leaned himself back on the chair so he could see her full frontal exposed. "I feel like you're wilting away in front of me, so I'm only taking extra precaution even if I don't agree with the doctor. He doesn't realize how aggressive my wife can be in bed."

Her eyes opened wide, and she brought out her hand to slap his bare chest. "Aggressive! I'll show you aggressive!" She started to poke at his sides which caused him to respond by laughing uproariously.

Their foreplay was cut short by the sound of the doorbell. Bella gasped and looked down at her naked body. She climbed off of Edward and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She raced to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Edward became smitten by her reaction then picked up his boxers and shorts. The doorbell rang again as he put them on.

"Yeah, hold up!"

He opened the door and was aghast at who was standing there.

"Victoria. What are you doing here?"

She was shocked to see him half naked considering it was already late in the morning.

"You won't return my calls or answer my texts. I didn't know what else to do, so I was hoping you would be home so we could talk."

She displayed her wide innocent blue eyes and slightly pouted her lips. It used to work on Edward he thought to himself, but he realized she had been playing her mind games with him.

"There's nothing to say, Victoria." He stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door. He didn't want Bella to know Victoria was here. "You need to leave. It's not wise of you to show up here unannounced."

She raised her voice knowing full well Bella was inside. "What else am I supposed to do, Edward?"

"You can give your confession to the lawyer."

She shook her head, "There's nothing to confess. I've done nothing wrong, Edward. Why are you accusing me of this?"

Edward couldn't believe she was behaving this way. She was erratic, nothing like Bella. "I've already told you, Victoria. Make your confession to the lawyer, stay away from us and you'll be paid off."

She covered her face with both her hands and started to cry. "I don't want your money, Edward. It's never been about the money."

"Do you realize that I'm saving your life by not reporting you to the authorities? Be smart about this, Victoria. Now leave before Bella realizes you're here. She's not going to be so kind to you like me."

Edward wanted her gone. If Bella knew he was working a deal with Victoria behind her back, she may never forgive him.

"I don't want to leave until you believe me, Edward. I would never hurt you or Bella." She kept the false tears coming, and he about had enough of this. His temper was rising like it never had before with Victoria.

"It wasn't just me or Bella you could have hurt. You put our baby in danger too!"

Victoria lifted her face away from her hands. She stopped her crying and panted. She didn't want to believe what Edward said. "Baby? No, it was supposed to be me that was going to give you a baby." She placed her hands over her stomach and started to cry again.

"Jesus, Victoria, stop this insanity right now. Leave or else I'll call the police."

She stopped herself from her charade and walked away, but then she turned herself around. "You'll always be mine, Edward. You just don't know it yet."

She drove off as Edward stepped back into the house. He didn't see Bella in the breakfast room and went to the bathroom. He tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked.

"Bella?" He didn't know if she had heard any of that conversation outside.

"Did they leave already? I'm too embarrassed to step out."

He let out a smile and a sense of relief. "They're gone."

"Who was it?"

He didn't know if he should tell her the truth, but he didn't want to place any additional stress on her. "A landscaping company selling their service, that's all."

She finally opened the door and poked her head out, "Oh, then it's safe to come out."

"Yes."

He pulled her out and held her in his arms. He buried his nose into her tousled hair and breathed her in. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. He closed his eyes for a moment and a sudden image flashed before him. It was Bella wearing a black and gold gown which exposed her cleavage completely. She was standing at the entrance and she was a vision to look at. He panted at the image in his mind.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't know. I was closing my eyes and saw you. You were wearing a black and gold dress; well, it hardly covered your body as your cleavage was so exposed. I don't think I was happy about it."

Bella couldn't believe it. Tears overcame her uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"You remember. Your memory. It's coming back."

"I don't recall that night?" Edward couldn't believe it either. He felt a sense of relief knowing something that was captured in his mind was finally replaying itself for him.

"It was our first official date at your charity event. You went all out that evening and bought me the evening gown and the entire wardrobe. I almost didn't come, but it was the best impulsive decision I've ever made."

She was ecstatic. Their life was finally turning around. They held onto each other, never letting go. However, Bella still felt uneasy. She didn't know why Edward had lied to her about Victoria. When Bella came out of the bathroom, she managed to see Victoria through the peephole but didn't hear their conversation. She ran as fast as she could back into the bathroom when she saw Edward coming towards the front door. She had hoped he would be honest, yet somehow he hid it from her. What was Edward truly hiding from her?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to follow me, I would truly appreciate it.**

 **-KL**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Please

She studied all her items inside her luggage once more and everything looked packed. She had always been minimal when traveling, but for some reason something was tugging at her. Maybe it was because this would be the first time she was leaving Edward. She was ready though to embark on this journey of expanding her shop. It had been a long time coming and everything was falling into place.

She could hear Edward talking on his phone, another business call. She looked at her watch. Alice would be here in a few minutes to pick her up. As soon as Edward got off his phone, he walked over to her and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me take you both to the airport. I can drop you both off and pick both of you up as well. There's no need to waste money and leave the car parked at the airport."

"I appreciate the offer, Edward, but we're coming home late and I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother at all. You're my wife. Besides, it means I'll get more time to spend with you and I'll gladly welcome you as soon as you land."

"You've already done enough by letting us use your private plane." She turned herself around to kiss him and assure him. "It'll be a quick two day trip."

"Yes, that's why I don't mind going either." His smile was contagious, and she adored it immensely.

She tapped the tip of his nose, "You, sir, need to run your business. You've already taken so many days off taking care of me. Thankfully, I'm finally over that stage of morning sickness. Besides, Alice will be with me. She'll take good care of me."

He snarled sarcastically, "She better or I'll have her fired."

She pinched his arms and he released her. "Be nice! Alice has been nothing but the best. Now enough of this talk, decisions have already been made, and I need to close this luggage and head downstairs."

Bella closed her luggage and hauled it out the door, but Edward grabbed it from her. "At least, let me handle your luggage down the stairs. I don't need you tripping." He turned on the hall lights at the top of the stairs, and they went out. "Remind me to change those. Hold on." He grabbed her hands and helped her down the stairs.

"Edward, I can manage going down these stairs myself." She giggled at his chivalrous behavior.

"Nonsense. You have two left feet. I recollect you breaking your heel that first night." Suddenly, Edward was pulled to a halt. He almost lost his footing. "Bella, why did you stop me?"

"You remembered something else." Her breathing changed and she grinned ear to ear. "Edward." She held onto him and kept crying.

Edward didn't even realize it himself. He blinked several times and stroked her hair. "I did, didn't I?"

It had been two weeks since the last memory arose up for him to remember. Bella and Edward had tried to see if any other memories would appear, but it was fail. They decided to let time do its course and it did. His memories were now slowly coming together.

"Maybe I should stay?"

He pulled himself back from her, "No. What nonsense are you speaking of now? First, you can't wait to escape me and now you want to remain here?"

"I don't want to escape you." She nodded her head and gave him a little tug on his shirt. "It's just, you're regaining your memories and I want to be here when you remember them."

He laughed at her irrational suggestion. "Bella, I'll be fine. Yes, I'll miss you, but you have to be in San Francisco for the opening. This is your project that you've worked so hard on."

"I know but –"

"No buts, alright? How about I start a journal and jot down everything in my head? I'll then give you access to all my dirty thoughts of you."

She couldn't help but laugh at his amusing comments. He had a way of comforting her. "Alright then. Access won't be denied then."

The sudden doorbell broke their playful banter. Edward swiftly opened the door for Alice.

"Hello, Ocean Eyes."

He smiled at the personal nickname she had come accustomed to calling him. "Good morning, Alice. Let me take Bella's luggage into your trunk, and Alice, please help my wife. She's fragile at this moment."

"Will do, Ocean Eyes."

Bella gave Edward a long kiss before heading into the car. "Bella, you can't kiss me like that and then expect me to let you leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be back in two days. Just be ready for me."

"Oh, I'll be ready."

The visit in San Francisco was productive so far. The store setup was exactly the way the contractors had drawn up. The staff hired was meticulous at their skills, and Bella couldn't have been happier with the entire results.

Matt was the co-owner of The Sweet Encounter in San Francisco. His visits to Seattle always consisted of a stop into The Sweet Encounter and when he heard of a franchise opportunity, he jumped on it and wanted to establish one in downtown San Francisco near his business. Alice thought he was an innocent flirt; of course he wasn't bashful considering he garnered a suave look with his blond locks and forestry green eyes. He also didn't mind that Bella was married and Alice could tell Matt was getting close to Bella, a little too close.

Later that evening as the store was closing; the staff remained to celebrate a successful day one opening. Bella made a quick impromptu speech and thanked everyone for their hard work and for welcoming The Sweet Encounter into San Francisco. She handed the floor to Matt as an incoming call rang on her phone.

Bella stepped outside to answer the call. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Wife. How has your day been?"

"Productive and everything has turned out the way it should. No complaints here. What about you? Please tell me you are home already and not at your office."

"I am home though it's been a lonely evening without your presence here. I did manage to start writing though I don't think it's helping me as it's creating me to only want you more."

"Well, I have no complaints about that either." If Edward was there, he would have noticed that Bella was blushing profusely.

"Hold on. Let me call you back." Edward hung up the phone and Bella questioned what he was doing. Her phone rang again, but this time he wanted to Facetime. It caused her to release a massive smile and she tried to brush down her hair to at least look presentable for Edward.

"Well, hello, Husband." She blushed seeing he wasn't wearing his shirt and resting against the pillows on their bed. "You look absolutely dashing tonight. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bella. You look beautiful like always even with your hair pulled back and the sweats running down your temple. Please don't work too hard. I'd like to have my wife back in one piece."

She nodded her head and brushed off the sweat at the corner of her head. She didn't realize how much of a mess she looked, "I'm sorry I don't look presentable." She laughed at herself.

"No, don't change a thing." She noticed his face changed. She then heard Matt calling her name out.

"There you are, Bella! It's time for the toast, and we can't do it without you, love." He came from behind her and grabbed her. He then spun her around in a playful manner. Bella could still see the look of Edward's worried face as he was wondering what was going on. He finally placed her down and pulled her hand.

"Sorry, Matt. I need to say good night to my husband first."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were on the phone. Alright, well, don't keep us waiting." He then unexpectedly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheeks then screamed, "Let's celebrate!"

Matt walked back into the shop, and Bella was left alone. She still held on tight to the phone and gave her attention to Edward.

"What was that all about and who was that?" Edward's brow rose up out of curiosity.

Bella smiled to calm his temper, "That would be Matt. He's the co-owner of the shop. He's a little eccentric."

"He's also a little too happy with my wife. He called you "love"."

"He's British. He calls everyone love. Now, don't turn your jealousy into something that doesn't exist."

"You're going to be with him all day tomorrow and throughout the rest of the evening?"

Edward was getting uncomfortable with the thought of Matt and his wife. At least Jacob didn't dare touch Bella, but this Matt didn't seem right.

"Yes because it's all work tomorrow. Edward, please. We were having such a wonderful moment earlier."

"I'm coming tomorrow."

"No, you're not. Now your sanity is not intact." Bella placed her hand on her hips as if Edward could see her pose. She saw him rub his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "Mr. Cullen, even under due stress, you look very fetching." Her words brought a smile to his face. That was the exact look she wanted to remember before ending her call with him.

"You make it hard for me to be upset, Bella."

"That's because I've done nothing wrong. Now, I really do have to leave, but I shall call you later when I get back to the hotel. I love you."

"Love you too."

Bella ended the call and turned herself around to stare at the store front. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Never in a million years did she ever think she would venture into business, and now here she was witnessing the expansion of her store. San Francisco was only the first of many new stores that were to open. Portland, Denver then Vancouver were her next target routes. Many more were expected to open, and she needed to get them all completed before her due date.

The next day was another productive event at the shop. The grand opening day was given rave reviews which then brought in more customers the following day. The news crew even stopped by to interview customers, and when Bella saw a familiar face, she wanted to scream.

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie turned around and saw Bella coming towards her. "Bella! I can't believe you're here."

Bella remembered the gorgeous blonde reporter who conducted her first ever interview in the Business Journal. They bonded so well that day, and Bella wondered why they never got together again yet Bella knew her own schedule was too hectic to have any colleagues at the moment.

"I can't believe you're here. Are you a news anchor now? What happened to journalism?"

They embraced each other for a moment before Bella had to release her.

"San Francisco Channel 36 offered me a news anchor position. It's one foot in the door into my career. My passion is still into sports, but it pays the bills. So tell me, what has been going on? How are you and Edward?"

Bella gave a short synopsis of everything that was happening in her life, from the accident, all the way down to her pregnancy. Bella placed her hands on her own belly and rubbed it. "All this and the greatest miracle is happening inside of me. I can't complain."

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. I will never forget our first moment we met."

Matt walked over to interrupt the conversation, "Bella, I'm sorry, love, but I can use your advice for a moment on the order." He finally looked up at Rosalie and his attention was stuck on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with . . . ?"

Rosalie extended her hand out to Matt, "Rosalie. I'm with San Francisco Channel 36, and you are?"

"Matt. I'm co-owner of this bakery shop. Can I offer you our greatest desserts? We could use some positive exposure in the news."

Bella felt invisible, but she also could see how these two beautiful human beings would be so attractive to one another. "Matt and Rosalie, why don't you two get acquainted? I'm going to head back into the office and work on that order. Rosalie, it was so great seeing you. However, I'm leaving late this evening. Maybe dinner afterwards?"

Rosalie finally turned her attention to Bella, "Yes, let's have dinner. I'm still new to town, so I would love to try something different."

Matt intervened again, "Perfect. I shall take you ladies out tonight to my favorite restaurant in San Francisco. It's the least I can do."

Bella felt like a third wheel, maybe she and Alice would go somewhere else and let Matt and Rosalie have some alone time. "Maybe Alice and I will leave you both alone?"

Rosalie responded before Bella could finish, "Nonsense, Bella. I don't know when the next time I will see you. Please." She pouted her lips and Bella couldn't help but agree to meeting with them later in the evening.

As Bella entered the office, she dropped herself into the chair behind the desk. She was actually exhausted and ready to go home. She took out her phone and sent a text to Edward.

 _Bella: I'm ready to come home._

It didn't take him long to respond to her.

 _Edward: Leave now. The private plane awaits your command. I await you._

 _Bella: I wish. I have a few things to complete before I close this chapter here._

 _Edward: Speaking of chapter. I think I may have written a novel in my journal. Can't wait for you to read it._

 _Bella: Can I get a sneak peek?_

 _Edward: Patience, wife._

 _Bella: Alright. I shall. I have to return back to reality._

 _Edward: I miss staying home with you and being at your every command._

 _Bella: Careful what you wish for._

 _Edward: We still can. I can sell this company, buy an island and bask in the sun. Naked._

 _Bella: I like naked with you._

 _Edward: Come home now. I don't think I can wait now._

 _Bella: Goodbye, husband. I'll talk to you later. Love you._

 _Edward: Love you._

Edward couldn't stop smiling after the texts between him and Bella. Tonight couldn't get here fast enough. He pulled his desk drawer open and took out his journal. He started writing again. Whatever he conjured up in his mind, he wrote. Bella was going to enjoy his little story.

Edward's office phone buzzed. "Yes, Jessica."

"Boss, Victoria is on the line again. She won't stop calling. She's threatening to come into the office if you don't pick up." Edward shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to deal with this at the moment, but then maybe it was better to get it done and over with considering Bella wasn't in town.

"Jessica, it's okay. Put her through my line."

"Okay, Boss, here she is."

Edward picked up his desk phone. "Victoria."

"Edward. Please don't shut me out. I'm ready."

He was surprised by her admission. "You're ready to confess?"

"I want to talk about this. I need to know what it is that I'm getting into. I need to be protected."

"It's plain and simple, Victoria. A check will be written and you'll leave us alone for good." Edward couldn't believe he was bribing her, but he also didn't have the heart to turn her over to authorities. If money talked for her, then that's what he was going to offer her.

"Should I come into your office this afternoon?"

"No. I don't need any speculations here at my office. I'll have it sent to your address."

"Edward. Just one last time of seeing you. You're asking me to forget about you completely. At least give me the chance to say a proper good bye."

"It'll have to be a short meeting."

"What's the rush? Do you have to go home to the wife?" Victoria hated the fact Bella had Edward wrapped around her fingers.

"No, she's on a business trip this evening. I just want this done quickly."

Victoria had a little smirk on her face. Even if it was a small moment with Edward, she'd take it. "Fine. Where shall I meet you?"

"The Diner is fine at 7:00."

"I'll need a real drink, Edward. How about The Punch Room?"

She was impossible, he thought. "Fine. The Punch Room."

She squealed and ended the call. Edward looked at his phone. He hoped what he was doing was the right thing to do. At least Victoria would no longer be in their lives. He needed to put all his concentration on remembering his past moments with Bella. He went back into this journal and started writing again. He didn't realize how much he was enjoying this little project for Bella. He noticed the time and realized he didn't have much time to complete it before giving it to Bella.

He pressed the intercom button on his desk phone, "Jessica, can you find me a gift box? I need to wrap a gift for my wife."

"What size should I get, Boss?"

"It's about the size of a book."

"Got it. Sure thing, Boss."

"Thank you."

Only a few more pages and he would be ready to give Bella his journal.

Bella and Alice sat at the table waiting for Matt and Rosalie. She kept looking at her watch. They had only a couple hours to spare until their flight. Bella wanted to leave earlier since all the details were covered to perfection. Today's sales were better than expected, and the staff was orderly and on top of their game with customer service and the bakery. But she felt compelled to spend this one evening with Rosalie and to also give a proper congratulatory to Matt.

Her phone rang and it was Edward. She got up from her chair and walked over to the hallway for a quieter setting. "Edward. Hello."

"You sound exhausted? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had to get up and find a quieter setting."

Bella leaned against the wall and didn't see Matt walking behind her. "Bella, love. Thank you for having dinner with me tonight. Shall we go?"

Bella lifted her phone up so he could see her on the phone. "I'm sorry." She nudged her head over to the table where Alice was sitting. He finally saw Alice and made his way on over to the table.

Edward's tone had a sudden change, "You're having dinner with the British man?"

"His name is Matt, and yes, _we_ are having dinner with him. Alice is here with me, but he happens to be drawn to Rosalie. Does that satisfy your question, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, that bastard is lucky he's not wanting my wife."

"You're impossible, Edward."

Bella heard through the phone a gentleman trying to get Edward's attention, but it was clear as day what the gentleman was saying to Edward, "Sir, Victoria has reserved the corner table for the both of you and she's ready."

Bella couldn't believe it. Edward was becoming overzealous about the nonexistent feelings from Matt, and yet, he was out with Victoria while Bella was gone. What else was he hiding from her?

"Are you with Victoria?"

"Bella, it's not what you think?" Edward was upset with the server for speaking so loud at Edward. He had to have known Edward was on the phone. When Edward looked over his shoulder, he saw Victoria waving her hand.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Edward didn't want to have this discussion over the phone. He didn't want Bella thinking too much into this entire situation. He promised himself he would tell her everything once he was done with Victoria.

"The same time you last saw her. Bella, we will discuss this when you come home tonight. You have to trust me, please."

Bella couldn't believe it. He just lied to her. Had he forgotten the episode of her running into the bathroom while he was outside with Victoria?

"I have to leave, Edward. They're waiting for me." Her voice was soft spoken. It was as if she had lost all faith in him. Was it this easy to lie to her?

"Bella, I love you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll see you then." She ended the call and put her phone on silent. The last thing she needed was the distraction of Edward at the moment.

After a fun filled evening with great company and wonderful food, the flight home was a different setting. Bella was quiet and at this moment truly drained. Alice figured it was the pregnancy, but Bella knew what was truly bothering her. She kept to herself and closed her eyes until she could drift off to sleep.

Alice dropped Bella off at the house, but carried Bella's luggage. "Alice, I can pull my own luggage."

"It's fine. I needed to use your restroom anyways."

When they entered the house, it was dark. Bella turned on the lights to the stairs and the lights still weren't replaced. Alice ran towards the bathroom on the first floor, and Bella decided to head up the stairs but left the luggage downstairs. She would have Edward carry it upstairs in the morning.

Their bedroom door was slightly open and there was dim lighting. Maybe he was trying to surprise her, but she heard moaning from the room. As she pushed the door open, she saw Victoria's naked body on top of Edward. His arms wrapped around her waist. Bella took a few steps back and went for the stairs.

Everything happened so fast and there wasn't enough lighting that Bella mistook a step. The only thing she remembered was hearing several bones crack, her body pounding against the wall or steps and she finally landed against her luggage. She heard Alice screaming her name. A sharp pain shot through Bella's stomach.

"My baby. Alice." Bella was panicking. The pain came again causing Bella to scream.

"Bella, let me get Edward."

Bella grabbed Alice's hand. "No. He's not here. You need to take me to the hospital now."

Alice helped Bella into her car, but realized she forgot Bella's purse. "Bella, I need to get your purse first. Let me run in there."

When Alice stepped inside, she couldn't find Bella's purse. She finally saw it on top of the stairs and ran up to it. As she reached the top, she saw a woman coming out of the room. She was half naked. Alice gasped at the sight of who she saw.

"You rotten bitch! Did you push her!"

Victoria took several steps back into the bedroom. She was nervous and scared of Alice, but Alice saw Edward in bed. That son of a bitch, she thought. Bella lied. He was home. Alice took one more look at Victoria and slapped her. Victoria screamed and grabbed her face.

Edward slowly got up and rubbed his head, "What's going on?" He had such a massive headache and didn't even remember how he got home.

Alice's eyes open wide and belched out pointing to Victoria, "This bitch girlfriend of yours pushed Bella down the stairs. She's damn lucky I have to leave now."

Without wasting any more time, Alice walked out of the room, grabbed Bella's purse and headed back into the car.

Edward couldn't believe what Alice said. He got up from the bed, but he wasn't able to stand up straight. What the hell was wrong with him? Victoria came over and tried to comfort Edward.

"You need to go back to bed, Edward."

"What is Alice talking about? What the hell just happened?" He looked at Victoria and noticed she was in a robe and naked underneath. "And why the hell are you dressed like that in my house?"

"Edward, you're not feeling well. Rest please." She put her arm on his chest and tried to push him back into bed, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What did you do, Victoria? Where's Bella? Did you push her down the stairs?" He got up and started walking towards the door. He looked down the stairs and saw Bella's luggage, but it was knocked down onto the floor. He ran down the stairs and nearly slipped but caught himself. "Bella! Alice!"

The door was unlocked and he stepped outside. Alice's car was gone. Where in the hell did they go he thought? He went back upstairs to grab his cell and called Bella. When he did, he heard Bella's phone ring in the house. The luggage had fallen on top of it. Damn it. How was he going to reach her?

He went upstairs and Victoria was still in the room. "Get the hell out of my house." He put on a shirt and jeans. "I'm done with you, Victoria. I don't know what conniving shit you did this time, but I will never forgive you if something happened to my wife."

"I didn't do anything, Edward. You have to believe me. I didn't push Bella. I don't know what Alice is talking about." She started crying and Edward wanted to shut her off at this moment. He still was feeling an immense headache.

"You better not step foot into my house ever again, and don't you ever come any distance near my wife or I will have you arrested." He walked out of the room and grabbed his keys and headed out. He didn't know where he was heading off to, but he kept driving away from his house.

Edward ran into the emergency room entrance and headed to the receptionist desk. He was panting from the run, but also his headache was not subsiding, "M'am, my wife came into the emergency room. Her friend brought her in. I need to go to her."

"Sir, what's her name?"

"Bella Cullen. She's pregnant."

The receptionist asked further questions, "I'm sorry, sir, but she's not here. Are you sure she came to this emergency room?"

Edward walked out of the hospital and drove to the other hospital. When he did, he was stopped by traffic from an accident. He couldn't believe this. He started honking his horn. Damn it. He was wasting too much on the road. When he finally made it to the other hospital, he ran inside to the front desk.

"M'am, I'm looking for my wife. Bella Cullen."

The woman was searching through her computer, "Oh yes, she arrived here about 45 minutes ago. Let me buzz you through the doors. She's down the hall in room 12."

Edward finally found the room and when he stepped in, he saw Bella lying in the bed. She was hooked up to IV and a monitor. She looked to be resting while Alice was in the corner sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Bella." He fell to his knees beside her bed.

She woke up and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, let me explain."

She turned herself so her back faced him. "There's nothing to explain. There's no us. There's no baby."

"What? No. You don't know what you're saying." Edward's eyes started swelling with tears. "I'm not leaving you, Bella."

"You need to leave now, Edward. I don't need this stress. It's over. Please leave." She tried her best to hold back her tears. She was still weak from the fall and everything that was happening.

"Bella, you don't mean that. Don't say that."

"I said leave! Leave me alone! This is all your fault!" She screamed so loud that the nurses barged in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll have to call security."

Edward had the hardest time lifting his feet off the floor. He didn't know if this was a nightmare, but he wanted to wake up from it. He couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. He didn't want her upset, but somehow he caused this pain, this loss, their loss. Their baby. Why couldn't he remember anything?

The nurse was still talking to him, but he didn't hear a word she said. A security guard finally walked into the room and escorted Edward out.

"Bella, please! Let me explain."

He finally saw her place her hands over her ears, and he could hear her crying. What did he just do? He wanted to wake up, but somehow he knew it was all real.

 **A/N: Again, thanks for reading!**

 **-KL**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: You Are Still

Edward remained in his car throughout the night in the hospital parking lot. He tried to retrace the evening with Victoria up until now. He remembered having the conversation with Victoria at the bar. She willingly accepted the money, but she stepped away to the restroom. She had gone to the bar and ordered two drinks and brought them over. She made a toast stating she would still care for him regardless, but she would respect his wishes and leave town for good. They both drank the last drink, and he was about to use the restroom before leaving but that was all he recollected. Then he remembered waking up to Alice's brash voice towards Victoria.

Could it have been possible for Victoria to have drugged him? Surely, she wasn't that conniving, but then he really didn't know her anymore. At this moment, he wouldn't worry about Victoria. He wanted more than anything to speak with Bella. He needed to see her. He stared at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and his eyes were dilated. The hell. He was drugged.

He decided to go back into the hospital. He hoped the shift had change with the staff and maybe they wouldn't remember him. When he stepped inside, the lady previously at the desk was no longer there. He walked up to the counter, "I'm here for my wife in Room 12." The lady let him through and he rushed to her room; however, it was empty.

He saw a nurse around the corner, "I'm sorry, m'am, but my wife was in this room. Was she moved to another room?"

She responded back to him, "She was discharged home a few hours ago."

She started to speak more, but Edward didn't stay to listen. He left the hospital and went straight home. He didn't see Alice's car parked in the driveway, but he went inside the house to check anyway. He opened the front door and Bella's luggage still remained on the floor. He picked it up and ran upstairs.

"Bella!" He called out her name in hopes she was home, but there was no answer. "Bella!" The bedroom was empty and ironically cold.

He ran down the stairs and got in his car and drove over to the apartment. He called her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. He left a long voicemail for her, "Bella, please answer. I want to talk. I am so sorry. I'm sorry about our baby." Edward paused for a moment and couldn't hold back his tears. "I love you so much, Bella. I don't know what to do. Please talk to me."

What felt like an eternity was only a few minutes to the apartment. He opened the door and Alice was in the kitchen prepping a meal. She gave him the hardest look. "What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see my wife."

"She doesn't want company, Edward. "

Edward didn't wait for Alice. He headed straight to the bedroom and found Bella standing by the window. He ran towards her and fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head burrowed into her hips.

"Bella, please forgive me. I am so sorry. I don't want to lose you. Losing our child is already torture enough. Don't shut me out."

Bella was shocked at his behavior. A few hours earlier she saw him with Victoria. Their bodies naked lying in bed together, lost in a moment of passion. She rubbed her fingers through his hair, and then she wiped his tears away. She wasn't able to hold back her tears. She felt betrayed, lied and fooled to. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. She warned Edward about Victoria, yet he didn't trust her. He would always side with Victoria. What was so hard about trusting her over Victoria? She knew she could never win his heart completely.

"Edward." She brushed off her tears and lifted her head up. She needed to be strong. "I need you to give me space to clear my mind."

He looked up at her and stood up, "No. I need you. I can't leave you."

"You don't need me." She stepped away from him as his arms fell to his side.

"That's not true. You're all I'll ever need." He took a step closer to her, but her hand halted him from moving any closer. He felt like she had punctured a hole into his heart.

"I'm tired of the lies, tired of being second but most importantly being betrayed. It's always been Victoria. She wanted you and now she has you."

He shook his head at her revelation, "This has nothing to do with Victoria."

Bella shot him a dark brooding look, "Everything that has happened is because of Victoria. Do you not know that? We wouldn't be in this position had it not been for her, but you never chose me. You always had her and last night you did. I promise you this, Edward, you will never have me again. I accepted your lies, but I will not accept your infidelity."

"Wait? You think I slept with Victoria? Let me explain . . ."

"Explain? I asked for your honesty a while back, and you lied to me. She was at our house in our front porch while I was inside the house. I asked you, and you told me it was a lawn service company. I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth, yet you lied. Then I find you with her in our bedroom as she scours her naked body all over yours."

Bella didn't want to remember the memory. She placed her hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath. She needed to take it easy. Her body had already been through much and she needed rest.

"Bella, it's not what you think. I did not sleep with her." Edward tried to remain calm. He didn't want her raising her voice.

"Leave, Edward."

"This house is as much yours as is mine. I'm not leaving here until you listen to me."

"Fine. I'll leave then."

Bella walked pass Edward and into the living room. "Alice, please take me to your place."

Alice looked in the kitchen as she was in the middle of finishing breakfast, "Bella, you should rest first. You need to eat."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's arm and she let out a scream of pain. It frightened him and he pulled back. "Are you alright?"

Alice looked at Edward, "She's pretty bruised from the fall. She really needs to rest, Edward. Please, I'm asking you as a friend. Leave her alone for the moment until she recovers. I promise I'll take care of her."

Edward fell to his knees. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe all the pain he caused her. Maybe she was right. Why did he always feel a need to protect Victoria? Had he listened to Bella, then they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Edward looked at Bella, "For better or worse, Bella. I'm not leaving your side." Edward turned to Alice, "Please let me do this, Alice. I'll take it from here." He slowly pushed Alice out the door, then locked it.

Alice knocked on the door, "Damn it, Edward! This is childish."

Bella looked up at Edward, her head shaking. What was he thinking? She went towards the door to let Alice back in but Edward blocked it. "You're a preposterous man!" She turned herself around into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Alice was still at the door, "Edward, at least let me have my keys and belongings."

He opened the door and handed her items to Alice. She gave him a death stare and left, but not before giving him a warning, "You hurt her bad, Edward. You both need to quit your lies; you're only hurting each other. You both have been through too much already."

Edward didn't understand her comment. What was Bella keeping from him? He thanked Alice and closed the door behind her. His attention went towards the bedroom door, but first he was going to finish making breakfast for her. He wanted to give her a moment before continuing their talk.

Bella placed herself on the bed and under the covers. She studied the bruises on her body that were slowly darkening by the hour. She then placed her hand over her belly. So much pain was all she remembered. Suddenly, she heard the bedroom door open. She could smell the maple bacon and buttery pancakes. She had to admit, she was famished. The whole night and morning had been so exhausting.

Edward placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand and looked at his wife. She slept on her side and her back was towards him. He climbed into bed beside her and carefully rested his arm around her. She flinched at first, but her body relaxed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I promise I'll be a better husband, but you need to believe me when I say this. I did not sleep with Victoria. To be honest, I think she drugged me. Yes, I met with her but it was only to pay her off to leave us alone. She had agreed to it but only wanted to meet when she realized you weren't home. I didn't think anything of it, so I met with her last night. That's all I remember, giving her the check and then taking a drink that she offered me. I woke up and heard Alice yelling at Victoria and there was so much commotion. I didn't have the strength to get up, but I knew I had to see you. I didn't know which hospital you were located at, and you didn't have your phone. When I finally found you, I was devastated that I had a part to do with it. The guilt and shame. Then to hear that we lost our baby . . . " Edward couldn't speak anymore. He buried his head into her hair and held her closer. "I'm sorry I lied about Victoria. I was wrong in doing that, but I thought I was protecting you."

He wrapped his arms around her, but she was silent and didn't respond. He brought himself forward so he could see her face. She was sound asleep. He didn't know how long she had already been asleep, but he leaned down to kiss her temple. He decided to close his eyes and rest as well beside her.

When Edward woke up, Bella was gone. He turned around to look but the breakfast Edward disappeared. He got up and went into the kitchen but there was no one there. He looked around and saw a letter on the kitchen island.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _It was too hard for me to tell you face to face, so I thought a letter would suffice. I think it is best if we take a moment apart. I have a few projects to be completed with my shop in the next few months which will require a lot of traveling, so I think it's appropriate to take this time away._

 _In all honesty, I never meant to hurt you and this isn't my intent to do that. However, this will give me time to reflect on how we can still be two human beings who still have a lot of respect for one another._

 _I promise when time has passed and all this is said and done, that we will reach a mutual decision for our future. Until then, let me focus on clearing my head._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bella_

Edward took the piece of paper and crumbled it in his hands. Was this her honest response even after he had told her the truth? He grabbed his phone and called her but it went directly into voicemail.

"Bella, if you think you can escape me easily, think again. If you want to honestly leave me, then have the audacity to tell it to my face." Edward fell down to his knees and started breathing heavily. "Bella, why? I love you. I've lost so many people that I've loved. Don't let me lose you too."

For the next several months, Edward managed to keep himself occupied with work. He tried not to sulk in sorrow over Bella. He visited the shop often in hopes to run into her, but each time he went Alice said Bella was either in Denver, Portland or another new town opening up a new shop. She never returned his calls or text messages.

Seth was in the dark with his sister also as he knew nothing about her whereabouts, but at least she would call Seth to check up on him. That afternoon she called Seth during a meeting between him and Edward. When Edward saw the caller ID, he immediately stopped talking so Seth could pick up the phone.

"Hey Bella. Where are you at today?"

"Hi Seth. I'm in Los Angeles, but I'm getting ready to get onboard my flight. All this traveling is getting me homesick." Bella wasn't lying. She did miss her hometown. She missed her coworkers and her brother.

"Then come home and we'll go grab some dinner. I miss you. It's been almost six months. That's a long time to be away from home."

She laughed at him, "I've been home a few times but only for some quick appointments. I'm sorry if I didn't visit you, but I promise you I'm almost done and I'll be back home permanently. Besides, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it about you and Edward?"

Edward's eyebrows peaked. He wanted to know what she was going to say about him.

"Seth. It's been so hard, but being alone has given me clarity."

"What do you mean clarity? Are you going to divorce Edward?"

Edward held his breath. Not once did they ever talk about divorce. He was never going to sign over any divorce documents.

"Seth, our relationship is complicated. There are too many hidden issues that never were resolved. I know I'll have to face him when I return home. That's if he'll ever speak to me again."

"Have you tried calling him? He's not refusing to talk to you, is he?"

"No, it's me. I've been ignoring him. It was important for me to be stress free for these past several months. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Sis."

"I'm actually flying back into Seattle tonight. I really would like to meet up with you for dinner. I've missed you, and I'd prefer to talk with you in person."

"Sure, can I pick you up at the airport?"

"No, I'll take Uber and meet you for dinner."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet so we can talk."

"Then why don't I order in like old times, and we can just eat at my apartment."

She took in a deep breath and laughed, "That sounds perfect. I'll be at your place around 6:00."

"See you tonight then. I love you, Sis."

"Seth, please don't tell Edward. I know you work with him, but in due time I'll talk with him. For now, I just want to see my little brother.

Seth bit down on his jaw. "Yeah, that's fine. No problem."

"I love you. Bye."

Seth hung up the phone and he could tell by Edward's face that Edward was eager to know everything. Seth felt so much sorrow for Edward. He had never seen a man as miserable as Edward. Edward had patience for letting Bella find her self-discovery. Whatever it was that she was seeking, Seth hoped she was over this stage and would return back home.

"Well, can I see her tonight?"

"She wants to meet me at my apartment tonight at 6:00, but she's not ready to see you yet."

Seth looked at Edward and didn't know what to say, but he only had a few hours before Bella would be walking through his apartment door.

Bella hated to admit it, but she did miss flying in Edward's private plane. There was definitely more room which she needed at this moment. It had been a rough month, but she managed to help open all the stores during this quarter. She would have to plan accordingly for the next quarter since she knew her schedule was going to be hectic.

She called Uber to take her to Seth's apartment. She missed home, but more specifically her bed. Hotel rooms were becoming too monotonous and lonely. Before she got into the vehicle, she had asked her driver for a favor. She wanted him to drive her pass Edward's house. Every time she would come back into town, she drove pass his home to possibly get a glimpse of him but she never did see him. At times, his car was parked in the driveway and she felt a sudden ease.

She remembered how hard it was for her to write the letter and leaving him behind. The last time he spoke to her was that eventful night. She was about to devour the food he brought her, but he ended up slipping himself beside her and holding her. She was so upset, but she missed his touch. When he started talking to her and apologized, she had already fallen asleep and didn't know what he was confessing. Regardless, choices were made and this was the consequence.

Speaking of consequences, Bella opened her suitcase and found the yellow envelope. She opened the envelope and looked at the documents. She held it close to her heart. She questioned herself if this was the right thing to do. Each time her memory brought her back to Edward and Victoria, it boiled her blood and she knew she needed to control it for her health's sake. She placed the papers back into the envelope and held it tightly in her hands. At that moment, they drove pass Edward's house and he wasn't home. It was late and he was probably at work which didn't surprise her.

She finally reached Seth's apartment and the driver was kind enough to take her luggage out of his trunk. She looked at the stairs up to his apartment and took in a deep breath. She told herself it was only stairs, and she's handled far worst.

Exhausted, she finally made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on his door. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been too long and she yearned for a familiar face. When the door opened, Bella's face turned pale. Edward. What was he doing here?

Edward had the same effect as Bella. He looked at her up and down. He couldn't believe it, there was no disguising it any longer.

"My God, Bella. You're still pregnant."

 **A/N: Thank you for continuing reading this story. I truly am enjoying Bella and Edward and hope you are too! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

 **-KL**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: Say It Again

Bella tried to turn around and run, but Edward grabbed a hold of her with his arms. "Please, Bella. Don't leave. You left me once and I swore I died. If you leave again, I think I really will." He rested his chin on her shoulders, and he could feel her relax. He felt her hand gently resting on his hand.

"Edward. I can't do this right now."

He turned her around and rested his hands on her shoulder. "You must think I'm insane if I plan to let you go, especially, after seeing you in this condition. I've missed you so much, Bella." He stared at her from head to toe, and then he noticed the yellow envelope that she held tightly against her chest. He then saw the return address: Laurent Ward Law Firm. He took it from her and pulled the document out. "What is this?"

It didn't take him long to read the highlights of the documents. He slowly dropped down and sat at the top of the stairs. His fingers ran through his hair while the other hand was shaking holding the document. "You want a divorce?" He didn't have the heart to look her straight in the face. He didn't want to remember her face while having this conversation.

Bella felt awful. She didn't mean for him to see the envelope. She had spoken to Laurent earlier and even Laurent was against the idea, but he wrote up the requests that Bella wanted in the divorce. She was meant to review it only.

She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his arm. "It's not what you think."

"What else can it mean? You've given up on us without even discussing what the real issue is. To hell, Bella, I don't even know what I did wrong."

She took in a deep breath, "I don't want to talk about this. I don't need this stress."

"Stress? You left with no means of contact. I only heard stories about you. You didn't have the audacity to return any of my calls, and then you hide this, our child. I spent the last six months in agony thinking I could have caused the accident, our child, us. You had no right, Bella. And now you want a divorce?"

Bella got up and grabbed her luggage, "I need to leave. I don't think it's smart for us to converse at this moment."

Edward got up and stood in front of her, "You're right. We need to leave. We won't converse at this moment, but when we get home."

"I'm not going home with you."

"Yes, you are. You're my wife. You're home now, so we are going to go."

"I'm hungry and need to eat."

"I'll order food for us."

"I need to see Seth."

"He's not home. He was kind enough to give us time alone."

"Then let's eat here."

"No. I'm going to need a strong drink and Seth doesn't have anything here."

Not letting her win, Edward took her hand and luggage and helped her walk down the stairs. He sat her down in his vehicle and buckled her in. He looked at her and couldn't believe she was really here. "Reminds me of our first date."

She was alarmed at his confession. "You remember?"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone." He walked around the car and drove off to the diner. He parked the car outside the diner and while Bella was about to get out, he stopped her. "Let me get the door for you."

They went inside and ironically sat down at the same table. Again, Bella didn't hold back with her meal and ordered a full platter and requested the dessert early. The moment her dessert arrived, she dove into her apple pie. Edward had a little smirk on his face and she noticed he was amused with her.

"What's so appealing to you?" She stopped herself from taking another bite.

"I guess some things did change. Instead of you inhaling your meal, you're inhaling your dessert this time."

"Edward, when did it happen?"

"Our first date?"

"No, you regaining your memory." Bella felt a sudden weight lift off her shoulders. She had consistently prayed that he would regain his memory back, and here he was giving her details of their first date.

"When you left, I had nothing but time alone. I started writing per your suggestion. I wrote whatever I saw, and though some of the thoughts may be fictional, I knew some of them were real when they were about you."

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything, Bella. All our firsts, my declaration of my love to you, my last moment with my mom, our wedding day and even up to the accident, I remember it all. I felt powerless that night during the moment we were going to crash. I thought we both were going to die, so I unbuckled myself and threw my body around you to protect you. It was a nightmare, Bella, and to relive it again and then not have you beside me. It wasn't the easiest for me."

Her guilt overtook her and she didn't know what else to do, so she got up from her seat and sat next to him. She pulled him close to her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Edward. All this time I was selfish and focused on myself that I never thought about your needs."

The waitress brought their food to their table which made Bella release herself from Edward. She was about to return to her seat, but Edward pulled her hand. "Sit beside me, please." She didn't hesitate and sat next to him.

Bella devoured her food while Edward watched her. There were so many questions he had for her, but he didn't want to upset her or cause her to stop eating. They spoke mostly about Seth. Bella was happy to hear that Seth was still performing well and climbing up the corporate ladder at the firm. All this time, Bella was worried about her baby brother when he was succeeding all on his own.

After dinner, they finally made their way back home. Bella tried not to overanalyze everything. It was her first time entering the house since that fateful night. Edward opened the door for her and her eyes locked at the stairs. She noticed the lights were on at the stairs. She remembered she had asked him to replace the lights that morning, but that evening when she came home they were still dark.

Edward was silent and knew what she was thinking. "I, um, leave the light on from now on. I sleep better at night knowing it's on."

"You don't have to, Edward. It's not your fault."

"Bella, if I had done what you'd ask, then maybe you would have seen the stairs. Maybe you wouldn't have fallen and suffered all those wounds."

"Stop, Edward. It's not the physical wounds that hurt me that evening."

"I've told you, Bella. I did not sleep with Victoria. I was drugged that night and it was made to look like she and I were together. I woke up to Alice's screaming match, then next thing I know, I'm at the hospital trying to console you, but you wouldn't let me. Why don't you believe me?"

Bella nodded her head. "You never told me."

"I did that night at the apartment when we were lying in bed together. I explained it all to you." Edward had to stop for a moment and tried hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She was confused by his behavior. She didn't see anything comical about their conversation.

"You really did fall asleep on me, didn't you? I thought you were ignoring me because you were upset." He kept on laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "This whole time, you didn't know. You had me worried that I did something else wrong." He took several steps closer to her and held her upper arms with his hands and pulled her close to him. He gazed into her eyes. He missed her and was hungry for her touch.

"What are you doing, Edward? We shouldn't."

"Tell me you don't want me and that you don't miss me, and I'll let you walk out these doors. I'll sign those damn papers and give you that freedom." His heart was racing. He was taking a gamble with Bella. He knew she was a strong willed woman. He waited patiently for her to answer, but he knew what her long awaited silence meant. "Let me answer for you then, Bella."

He lowered his head so his mouth could taste her lips. They were soft and warm. She responded with no hesitation and let out a soft whimper. He knew then that she was not over him. He lost it when she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged at him. Everything he remembered of her was never lost. He took her hands and walked her up the stairs. He could tell she was nervous as she squeezed his hand tighter as they gradually went up the steps. "I'm right here, Bella." He wanted to reassure her, and she replied with an innocent smile.

That night, they both rediscovered each other. Edward was in awe at the beautiful body she now possessed. She blushed at her newfound curves, but Edward lifted her chin up to face him. "You've never looked more beautiful, Bella."

Bella hadn't felt this alive until now with Edward. She didn't realize how much she had missed him and his touches. All her senses seemed to battle with each other to receive him. She let her emotions surrender to him because she knew she needed him.

"Edward." Her soft whisper made him attentive to her every need.

"Yes, my wife." He continued his kisses down her neck.

"Yes. Wife. I like that."

He bit her hard leaving a slight bruise on her neck, "My wife."

"Yes, I am your wife."

With no more words to speak to each other, Edward claimed her and they both intertwined themselves in each other for the rest of the evening.

The following morning, Bella woke up to breakfast in bed. Edward didn't give her the option to get out of bed. "It's the weekend, so let's make it a real one."

She stuffed her mouth with his homemade pancakes, "Oh, Edward. I do miss your pancakes. I think your son loves them too because he keeps kicking with each bite." Bella stopped herself and realized her impulsive mouth spoke too soon as Edward was on his knees next to the bed.

"My son? Did you say son?" Edward's dimples pierced through and Bella didn't want to interfere with his bliss. She nodded her head to reaffirm. "Say it again, Bella."

"You son loves pancakes."

He held her hands and kissed them, "Our son. Our son loves pancakes." Edward stood up then bent down to kiss Bella. He then rushed into the closet and brought out a bag. He handed it to her. "This is for you."

She wasn't expecting anything from Edward, "What's it for?"

"You'll see. Open it." He was eager to see her facial expression. He hoped she would find sentimental value in this gift.

She removed the tissue paper out of the bag and realized there was a book. She lifted the book out of the bag and when she saw the cover, tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth and tried not to cry. She then read the book cover out loud, "How My Parents Found Love by Edward aka Daddy."

Bella opened the book to read the first chapter. Edward had detailed their first meeting at the shop, but what amazed her were the drawings that depicted Edward and Bella. "Did you draw these too?"

He modestly shook his head, "It's been a while since I've drawn, but you inspired me. Our child, our son inspired me."

Bella flipped through the remainder of the book, and all the events that occurred were depicted in the drawings and writing. She found the story comical and refreshing. "Edward, it's truly the most wonderful gift I have ever received. It's beautiful."

"No, Bella, you're giving me the most beautiful gift. I'll never be able to thank you enough. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Bella and Edward decided to stay home and work on the nursery room. There was little time left and so much to do before the arrival of their son. They both decided to do some shopping, and as Edward pulled out of the driveway, he felt uneasy. He recognized the black Mercedes parked not too far from their house. If Bella wasn't with him, he would have confronted the vehicle. Edward was going to have to make some calls because Victoria vowed never to come into contact with him again.

 **A/N: Don't forget to please add this story to your reading list and follow me if you haven't already. Much love!**

 **-KL**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: Perfect

Bella had been planning the nursery for the past month. She was constantly on her feet decorating and then also occupying herself with work from the shop. Soon she realized it wasn't the greatest idea since it caused her to have swollen feet. Edward was always on her for not focusing on her pregnancy, and he tried to delegate any work he could towards Alice.

Edward couldn't accept Bella's stubbornness anymore, so he hired a designer to finish their son's nursery room. That night when he tried to surprise Bella, she cried. But they were tears for not being able to finish the nursery herself. She was an emotional wreck at first, but she calmed herself and was finally happy at the sweet gesture from Edward.

All the craziness surrounding them had Edward lose track of the importance of Victoria. He hired a private investigator to follow Victoria's track, and not wanting to think it was true, Victoria was still in town. She hid herself away from Edward and Bella, but there was no doubt that Victoria's presence still lingered in town.

Edward didn't know how to deliver the news to Bella. He didn't want to keep something like this away from her considering she had just welcomed him back. He decided he would come home early, prepare her favorite meal and have a heart to heart talk with her. He took out his phone and sent a text to her.

 ** _Edward: Hello, love. I'd like to prepare dinner tonight._**

 ** _Bella: Well, how can I ever say no?_**

 ** _Edward: I'll be heading home early to prep. See you in a few._**

 ** _Bella: See you. Love you._**

Edward turned on his intercom, "Jessica, will you cancel all my afternoon appointments? I need to head out early."

"Is everything alright, Boss? Do you need me to do anything?"

"No. Once you're done with your work, take an early leave too, Jessica."

"Why thank you, Boss!" She cheerfully expressed on the intercom.

With that closing remark, Edward grabbed his keys and headed out the door to prepare for tonight.

Bella looked at her watch and was anticipating tonight. She only had a few items to complete before closing the shop. She had to finish her last business plan for the new shop to open in Los Angeles. With doctor's orders to not travel for her last couple weeks, and Edward being adamant about her remaining in town; Bella had no choice but to utilize all her time to perfect everything. It didn't help either that Alice kept barging in asking if she could assist. What seemed like a few minutes turned into a full hour, but Bella was able to close up her document. She packaged it nicely, and then placed it in the envelope to be delivered tomorrow.

She looked at her watch again and realized how late it was. She also noticed that Edward didn't try to call her even though she was running behind on time. She called him, but there was no answer. She would try later once she was in the car. Bella stepped out of her shop and left Alice to close it with the remainder of the staff. "Good night, Alice! Edward's got something up his sleeve, so I need to be there."

Alice waved her hands to shoo Bella out of the shop, "Go then! Leave!"

Thankfully, she parked in the garage today since the rain was coming down hard. She ran and sat in her car and buckled her belt, but the sudden arms around her throat caused her to freeze. The only thing Bella noticed was the long blonde locks in front of her eyes, and the blade under her throat.

"Hello, Bella. Do you miss me?"

The all too familiar voice caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. "Victoria. What do you want?" Bella's heart was palpitating. Her breathing became sharper as the edge of the knife would dig closer to her skin.

"What do I want? You took everything from me, and you're asking me _what do I want_?" Her voice was raspy and threatening.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She had to reason with Victoria or else Victoria would hurt her and the baby.

"Victoria, you can have whatever you want. I promise you. Just don't hurt the baby." Bella could feel a sweat drop from the top of her brow.

"Do you think I would ever hurt Edward's baby? That's supposed to be our baby, not yours. I would have made a wonderful mother, Bella. One that Edward would have adored." Her tone turned soft almost begging for sympathy. But Bella couldn't believe Victoria. She was beyond crazy now. How was Bella going to get out of this? She tried reaching for her phone, but it was in too deep in her purse.

"Drive home, and don't you dare try anything because I will puncture you with this knife."

Bella didn't want to drive Victoria home to Edward. "I can't go home, Victoria. Anywhere but home."

"Shut up! Do you not see who is holding the knife under your throat!" Victoria pressed the knife against Bella's skin and she could feel a thin slit. Bella closed her eyes to hold back the tears. She was not going to allow this senseless woman see her falter.

"Fine." Bella drove them home, and she secretly prayed that maybe he wasn't home. She saw Edward's car parked at home, and her heart skipped a beat.

Victoria took Bella's purse and threw it in the back seat and then pulled Bella out of the car. "Don't you dare try anything. My pistol is pointed directly at you underneath my coat."

As Bella got out of the car, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She bent forward and let out a small scream. "Ahhhh." She took in a deep breath while Victoria pulled her back up.

"You're not going to fool me with fake labor pains. I know you still have weeks until your due date." She pushed Bella forward, but Bella wasn't faking the pain.

"Victoria, I'm not faking the pain. Please don't do this." Bella cradled her belly in hopes the pain wouldn't intensify.

They made it to the front door, and Bella unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door and didn't want to call out Edward's name. They closed the door behind them as Victoria locked it. She pushed Bella towards the kitchen and Bella could smell the food that Edward was preparing which only meant he was home.

As they walked pass the kitchen, they headed towards the dining room. Edward had already set the table and even lit candles, but as Bella's eyes followed down the table she screamed.

"Edward!" She ran towards him, but Victoria yanked her hair and Bella felt the pain surge through her scalp. Bella didn't want to scream because she didn't want to worry Edward any further. Instead she looked at him and he was tied down to the chair. His teeth were biting down on a cloth that wrapped around his head. Once he saw Bella fall, his eyes became dark and he tried escaping from the chair. He gave a hard look to Victoria and belched a scream from his gut.

Victoria looked at Edward with no remorse, "If only you would have the same emotions towards me like you do for Bella. You really hurt me, Edward, but I'm willing to forgive you." Her fingers were still wrapped in Bella's hair and within a few seconds Bella felt the sharp pain returning in her stomach.

"Ahhhh." Bella used her hands to rub her stomach and took another deep breath once the pain subsided. She turned to look at Edward, and his eyes only spoke sorrow. "It's okay, Edward. I'm fine."

"Victoria, let him go, please. He's done nothing wrong." Bella tried to plea with Victoria.

"Nothing! He's done nothing alright by not loving me. Have you ever lost someone you love? It hurts so much. The way he hurt me without even letting me know that he had someone already." Victoria was waving the gun around, and it caused more stress for Bella.

"What do you want exactly, Victoria?"

"Oh, Bella." She threw her head back and released a hyena laugh. "I want you gone, but Edward would never forgive me if I were to rid of you. Do you know you're one difficult person to get rid of? From that first night at the beach, even when you saw I was going down on him, you took him back anyways. Then the airplane. It was you that was supposed to die, but instead it affected my Edward. Of course when he didn't remember you, I knew that God was giving us another chance. Yet, you couldn't leave him, could you? So now you leave me no choice."

She placed Bella down on the chair and started tying Bella down around the wrists to the chair. Bella felt another contraction coming and tried to hold her breath for the pain that was about to escalate. They were constant now and Bella needed to head to the hospital. This was not how Bella was going to deliver her baby. She didn't want to risk his life.

"Victoria, I'm about to have this baby. Let me go to the hospital, please. You can have Edward as long as you release me to the hospital." Bella didn't know what she was saying. She wasn't thinking clearly.

Edward kept trying to escape and Bella could see that the leg of his chair was becoming loose.

Victoria's once mesmerizing eyes were now emitting anger. "He's not enough. You'll always be here and he'll always chase after you."

"No, Victoria. He doesn't want me. He only wants the child. Take me to the hospital and you can have Edward and our baby. I'll move and leave as long as my baby is safe. I only want my baby alive and well. Think about it, Victoria. You can finally have your life with Edward the way you intended to." Bella didn't know if it was the pain that was making her talk with no sense. All she knew was she needed to buy time so Victoria wouldn't finish tying her down.

Somehow, whatever fantasy she provided Victoria, it caught her attention. Victoria paused for a moment. "You would promise never to bother us?"

"I promise."

Victoria got on her knees in front of Bella and her mind drifted off for a moment. She turned to look at Edward for confirmation, but Edward's eyes told her the truth. He would never want to be with her. When she was about to turn to look at Bella, Victoria only saw Bella's feet in the air flying towards her face.

Bella stretched out her legs and kicked Victoria on the temple. Then Bella stood up with the chair still attached to her wrist and swung the chair around so the legs aim directly at Victoria again. There was a loud thump and Victoria fell onto the floor. She was knocked out cold and didn't get up.

Bella untied her wrist with her teeth and got up from the chair. She grabbed the gun from the floor in case Victoria woke up. She then headed towards Edward, but another contraction came and Bella stopped her tracks and leaned against the able.

 _Breathe. Damn it. Breathe._

Edward was finally broke loose from the chair as she untied the cloth around Edward's mouth and he was eager to speak, "Bella, are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes and tried to untie the rest of him before he spoke again, "Good. Now you are one crazy woman to give me up so easily."

Bella couldn't believe Edward was arguing about this at this time. "Excuse me? Ahhhhhh!" The pain was getting closer.

Once Edward was broken from the ropes, he lifted Bella into his arms and carried her into the car. He took her phone and called their doctor as they drove to the hospital. He pulled to the curbside and ran in for help and soon enough the wheelchair came and Bella was whisked away into the labor delivery room.

The next several hours were a blur for Bella. She only remembered Edward's frantic face, him squeezing her hands a little too tight, and then constantly screaming at her. "I swear, Bella, once we're done here, I'm going to give you the longest lecture you've ever heard. Now, stay with me, damn it!"

"Sir, you're going to have to let go of her hand."

Bella shook her head; she didn't want him to release her hand. She held on tighter. She didn't want to lose sight of him. However, she didn't have the urge to fight either as she felt another contraction come. She let out a loud scream that even the nurse had to cover her ears.

Edward looked at the nurse, "I don't think it's me that's holding on to my wife. I believe she's latched on to my hand with her nails digging into them."

Bella noticed the indentation she caused in Edward's hand and finally released him. "I'm so sorry, Edward." She panted excessively as sweat started running down her forehead. The pain was surreal. All the videos she watched and books that she read while hopping hotel to hotel during her franchise setup wasn't helping her.

They finally made it into the delivery room and Bella was hooked up to what she only thought was a million wires. Regardless, she was ready for the epidural. She couldn't endure the pain anymore. She caught the attention of the nurse, "M'am, when will the anesthesiologist be here to administer the epidural?"

The nurse looked at her with a blank stare and then waited for the doctor to finish checking on Bella's cervix. The doctor responded to Bella's question, "There's no time, dear. You're fully dilated and it's time to push."

Bella took in several deep breaths and looked at Edward with a confused look. "What?"

Edward's face was plastered with the widest grin she's ever seen. She tried to smile back at him, but the contraction hit her again and she leaned her head back to hopefully ease the pain. Nothing was helping her at the moment.

"It's time to push, Bella." The doctor was all suited up and positioned herself for delivery.

After several attempts at pushing, Bella and Edward both heard the loud cry of their son. Tears both fell down on their cheeks as they were handed their son on top of Bella's chest. Bella couldn't stop smiling as she looked at their beautiful son. She looked up at Edward and saw how he was enamored with the tiny being in front of him.

"He's perfect, Bella. Absolutely perfect, like his mother."

"Yes, Carlisle is perfect."

Edward looked at Bella. They never discussed the name of their son, but he couldn't believe she remembered the conversation between his mom, Bella and him. His mom had wanted a son to be named Carlisle after his father, and Bella was going to honor it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more every day, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Yet, Bella's attention was suddenly directed behind Edward's ear. Blood was trailing down his side. Her hand sifted through the blood and felt the warm blood on his open wound. "Edward." She could barely say his name. She pulled her fingers away from his injury and showed it to him.

When he first saw it, he didn't understand where the blood came from. The realization finally hit him. Earlier, before entering their house, Victoria was already inside. She was asking for forgiveness and begging him. He told her to leave and when he headed for the front door to show her the way out, he felt something hit the side of his head and then he woke up tied to a chair. The wound didn't even bother him until he was aware of it now.

Bella's demeanor changed and she was frightened. They both looked at each other and within a few seconds, Edward's eyes closed and he fainted onto the cold floor of the room.

 **A/N: I'm at the ending of this story. I've always imagined how the ending of this book was going to be when I first wrote it. I don't think I'm ready for it, but I truly want to stay true to it. I hope you'll be ready for it as well.**

 **Don't forget to follow me so you'll get the update. I would love to hear from you all!**

 **-KL**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope it was a good read for you all. Thank you for reading what's been inscribed in my brain for years. It finally came to fruition and now I get to share it. Much love to everyone!**

 **-KL**

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Garden

Bella sat in the garden admiring the flowers and inhaling the entire vibrant aroma that emitted throughout the air. Every morning he brought her out here to glorify the beauty of their garden. She remembered the first time he admitted his love for her. She must have loved him then already too. That was over forty years ago. So many things have happened since that day.

"Bella. Would you like your breakfast outside or in the breakfast room?"

She turned around and saw the gleam in his eyes. She never imagined seeing him at this age, and every detail in his deep wrinkles to the deep color of his eyes made her feel loved all over again.

"I'd like to eat outside today." She returned a soft smile at him as he stepped inside the house to grab her breakfast. She closed her eyes again and giggled at their first time meeting at her shop. She had assumed he was married, but she was so fortunate how life had granted them the sweet encounter.

"Why are you chuckling like a young school girl?" He stood in front of her placing the different selection of breakfast items for her. She was famished looking at every item he had prepared.

"Oh, Edward, you know. I don't think I ever told you that I was hoping you were single the first time we met. Do you remember? When your ocean eyes met with mine at my shop?" Bella was embarrassed at her own confession. Alice had etched that name forever into Edward.

He stopped for a moment, his eyes furrowed and it took him a moment, but he released a smile. "Of course I remember. How could I ever forget?" He took a hold of her hand and then brought it forward to his lips and left a tender kiss on her hand.

"Edward?" She didn't understand. She thought he would be overjoyed.

"It's nothing, Bella. As long as you know that I will always love you for the rest of my life." He tried holding back his tears because he knew his love for her was truly incomparable. As he looked at her frail hands, they no longer baked like she used to. Arthritis caused her too much pain and it was unbearable for her especially now. He stared at the wrinkles around her face. For the longest time, she didn't have any wrinkles, and now they were becoming increasingly deep these past few years. But he knew it was the fact that she was completely happy now, and it showed through.

They were both interrupted by the voice coming from the kitchen, "Mom. Dad."

"Bella, it's our son, Carlisle."

His attention went towards their son as he slowly paced himself back up and felt the ache and pain from his knees. He whispered to Bella, "Stay here and I'll go grab Carlisle a plate to join us too."

He walked into the house and Carlisle gave him a look of sorrow. "Dad."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"To Mom. It hurts me to see you with that look of pain in your eyes."

He had this talk briefly once before with his son, but he didn't realize his son felt this way.

"You know I love your Mom and would do anything to see that beautiful smile on her face." He didn't want to argue with Carlisle.

"Dad. Listen." Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched between his brows. He was getting uncomfortable at what words he was about to speak, but he continued. "I know I never knew my birth father, and I know you and Mom have both spoken highly of him. But when she believes you are him, I don't know how to respond. It's as if she's forgotten the last forty years that you two have been together."

He paused for a moment to answer his son, but Carlisle's wife, Angela, walked in on their conversation. She smiled at him, and placed a kiss on Carlisle's cheek.

Her attention then turned towards him, "Good morning, Jacob. How is Mom this morning?"

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and replied to his wife, "Mom thinks Dad is Edward, my biological father. Again."

Her face changed and she didn't know how to respond. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake. At least she is remembering."

"Yes, she's remembering, but she's forgetting Dad, Angela." Carlisle seemed frustrated. He didn't understand how his father could live a life of a lie to please his Mom. He felt pity for his father to let his mom believe Edward was still alive.

"Now, Son. You need to realize, she is finally happy. My whole life, that's all I ever wanted because I love her." Jacob didn't know what else to say to convince his son why he didn't mind the fact that Bella would constantly remember the memorable moments with Edward. Carlisle didn't see the sparkle change in Bella's eyes when she thought he was Edward. Forty years had passed and Jacob would never forget that frightful night when he got the call from Bella.

***Jacob's POV – Forty Years Earlier***

He slowly woke up from hearing his phone buzzing nonstop. His eyes slightly opened, and he reached over for his phone that was charging on his night stand. It was Bella. The time was 3:32 AM, but something wasn't right if she was calling him. He answered the call as fast as he could.

"Bella?"

There was no answer. "Bella?"

Then he heard the sniffling and small pants. "Bella, what's wrong? Where are you?" He sat on the edge of his bed and turned on his lights. He waited patiently for a response but his heart was pacing uncontrollably.

"He's gone." He didn't know if he heard her right in between the cries.

"What?" Jacob shook his head. "What do you mean? I don't understand. Bella, take in a deep breath." He waited for her to collect herself until she was able to hold herself together.

"Jacob. It's Edward. He's gone."

Jacob stopped his motion. This can't be happening. "Bella, where are you? I'm coming over now."

"I'm at the hospital. We just had our son, and everything happened so fast, Jacob." She stopped talking and started crying. Jacob felt a sharp pain through his chest and tears filled his eyes. She continued speaking through her tears. "Jacob, I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there. Are you at Mercy Hospital?"

"Yes." Her voice was trying to remain strong, but Jacob knew that Bella was all broken inside.

"I'm on my way." Jacob ended the call and dressed as quickly as he could and made his way towards the hospital. He hoped and prayed that he had misunderstood everything Bella just said.

It was all too much for Jacob to process that night when he reached the hospital. There was truth in Bella's confession. Edward had suffered a contusion to his head which caused hemorrhaging caused by Victoria's force blunt. Edward was fortunate to witness the birth of their son, but would not be fortunate enough to live and see his son grow up.

That night, all Jacob could do was hold Bella in his arms as she cried nonstop. At that moment, he promised he would never leave her side anymore even if she was to find someone else to love.

As a few years passed, Bella realized she wanted Carlisle to have a full time father figure in his life. So she asked Jacob to be part of his life since Jacob was already active in playing the role of a father figure. It took Bella several more years to rebuild the bond of love for Jacob. There were times when Bella and Jacob shared a special moment, but when they did, she would hold herself back from guilt. Jacob never pushed it because yet again, he just knew. But she finally agreed to marry him and that same year, Jacob adopted Carlisle as his own son.

Years would go on and Jacob and Bella were never able to have any children, so Carlisle was more than a blessing for Jacob. Life became simple, but Jacob knew Bella's love for him was in a different capacity than Edward's love. He knew he could never compete with Edward and he never tried.

When Carlisle was old enough, Bella and Jacob both sat down and talked to Carlisle about the truth of Edward. Carlisle didn't know how to take it. He was afraid it was going to cause conflict between Jacob and Bella, but there never was any friction.

***Present Day***

"Edward."

Jacob turned himself around to see his wife walking through the back door. "Bella, we were about to step outside to join you. Carlisle and Angela are both here."

She glanced around the room and saw the young couple in front of her. She extended her hands out to both of them, "Carlisle. Angela. You should visit your father and me more often."

Jacob could feel the pain in Carlisle's body language. There was never a morning that Carlisle missed breakfast with his mother. Yet, Carlisle walked up to his mother and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I will do better as a son and visit you both more often."

She placed herself in between his arms and smiled, "You're such a good son." She pulled herself back away and looked up at Carlisle. "What is wrong with you and your father? You both seem to be so sentimental lately." She brushed off the tear drop that plummeted its way down Carlisle's cheek.

"It's just so great to see you smiling more, Mom."

Everyone stepped outside into the patio for breakfast. Once they were done, Carlisle and Angela cleaned up the table. Bella wanted to take a walk around the garden and Jacob happily obliged.

Walking through the garden, Bella named every flower in the garden. She had familiarized herself with their names and scents. She would be able to close her eyes and take a quick sniff and be able to differentiate between each one.

Jacob plucked a flower and then placed one behind her ear. She was glowing at his sweet gesture. She placed her hand on his cheek, "Edward." All Jacob could do was hold onto her hand and closed his eyes. However, this time, his tears filled his eyes and he wasn't able to hold back.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella waited for him to answer, but he remained silent. She stared into his eyes to try and comfort him, but she noticed something she failed to see before. What she thought were deep blue ocean eyes were actually a forestry green shade. As if her whole life flashed before her, she panicked. "Oh my God."

Both her hands went up to his face and held onto him tightly. "Jacob. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. "It's alright, Bella."

They both held onto each other. He never wanted her to blame herself, and as he was about to speak to her, he could hear her take in a deep breath. Her body became relaxed and her weight became heavy. He wasn't able to hold her up any longer.

"Bella! Bella!"

They both slowly fell to the ground, but Jacob didn't allow for her to fall. He rested her down, holding tightly onto her hand. "Bella! Please answer me."

She faintly opened her eyes and placed her hand on his face, "Jacob, I'm so sorry. Please know that I love you. I do. I always have."

Jacob's tears fell onto Bella's face and he could clearly see she didn't have the strength left. He screamed for Carlisle and Angela, and they both were quick to run into the garden.

Bella could hear the cries from her son and she felt helpless. She didn't have the strength to call out his name, but she could clearly see her son's face. His iridescent blue eyes still illuminated behind his tear filled eyes. Those colors were so familiar to her and she felt at ease seeing that color one last time. She smiled and closed her eyes ready to be at peace.

Bella opened her eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings. What she noticed was the difference in her hands. They weren't hers or at least she didn't think they were. Her skin was soft and timeless, if she was to be honest. She realized she was in a garden, but one that she had never been to before. However, she was familiar with all the different arrays of flowers. She lowered her head to smell them, and they were just as sweet as she remembered them.

Then she noticed something in between the bushes of flowers. The piercing blue eyes that first caught her attention were staring directly at her. If her heart could stop, it would because the rest of her body froze. As she slowly stood up, the eyes followed her until it revealed the person behind those eyes.

"Edward." She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but she knew those deep dimples only belonged to one person alone. She didn't know how she managed to cross over the flowers, but she found herself in his arms.

They were trying to hold back their tears so they could speak to one another, but he finally spoke to her. "I've been waiting. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity. I kept myself busy creating a garden in hopes that you would be here one day."

"I don't understand." Bella was confused. Lost for words. Was this place really what she thought it was?

"I'm not even going to try and understand, Bella. All that matters is you're here with me. I can't lose you ever."

She released a soft laugh and pressed her head against his chest, "I wouldn't know how to lose myself in here."

"No, you won't. I don't think I'll ever get another encounter with you again, so I won't let it happen."

"Yes, this is our sweet encounter again, Edward, and I'm never losing you either."


End file.
